Silence is Golden
by K'ger
Summary: Link is a young thief notorious in all Hyrule, but, when war threatens to break out, he is unwittingly thrust into the fray. Sent out to collect the three spiritual stones, Link pays a terrible price for his journey, the loss of his voice. When romance blossoms during his journey, will Link be able to protect the one he loves? Or die trying?
1. A hero doesn't take baths

**K'ger: Ok I rewrote this and the next two chapters. After that, the quality kinda gets worse until about Chapter 28 'a hero is the main course'. Please bear with me.**

* * *

><p>A hero doesn't take baths<p>

* * *

><p>A fire crackled with heat in one of the many fireplaces of Hyrule Castle. Rain poured down outside the castle, hitting the windowpanes and dripping down the glass, creating swirling patterns in the dark night. In a tall chair before the fire sat a young woman, her golden hair falling over her shoulders and glimmering in the firelight. In her hands she held a delicate glass cup of steaming tea, and she took a small sip before glancing over her shoulder, annoyed.<p>

Behind her, a man was pacing. He was tall, with a chiseled jaw and harsh black eyes that occasionally caught the firelight and almost seemed to glint with malice. His mud-caked riding boots clicked on the smooth marble floor.

"Calm yourself, Byrne, you're going to get mud all over." She said to him, glaring at the muddy footprints all over the floor as he continued back and forth.

"I can't calm down, Zelda! We're on the brink of war, and there's nothing I can do!" Byrne said, quickening his pace.

"Technically speaking, there _is_ something you could do." She suggested, returning her attention the fireplace. He stopped, and looked toward her with an exasperated sigh.

"But I'm too important to go!" He insisted, his voice raising in pitch.

Zelda looked at him tiredly, thick eyelashes framing her crystal-blue eyes as she watched him.

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"I need a man who isn't afraid to die..."

* * *

><p>In Hyrule Field the next morning, a carriage clattered down the road. Two horses, one brown and one gray, pulled it along the path, wheels squeaking as the cart was pulled through the mud that the last night's rain had produced. A dirty man with tattered clothing and filthy yellow teeth drove the pair. However, despite the driver's vagabond appearance and the cart's desperate state of disrepair, the cargo of the wagon was quite precious: Twenty thousand rupees' worth of gems freshly mined from the southern hills.<p>

As they passed a thicket of blackberries, the horses began to get nervous, tossing their massive heads and nickering to one another. The driver looked around, bloodshot eyes scanning the massive expanse of grass all around them. In the distance, he could see a large plateau, on which a small compound had been built. He knew that place as Lon Lon Ranch, where he had purchased the horses that were now pulling his cart.

The horses whinnied when the something rocked the cart. The driver pulled them to a stop and turned in his seat, staring at the back of his wagon. There was nothing there but the crates that held the gems. He turned back to his horses and flicked the reins, clicking his tongue to urge them on.

Several minutes passed uneventfully as they horses continued down the path, occasionally flicking their ears back toward the cart as if they heard something that their driver could not. The tall white walls of Castle Town could be seen as they crested a large slope, the drawbridge wide open and the thrum of market-day activity could already be heard.

"Stop the cart." The driver stiffened as a cold voice whispered in his ear. He quickly pulled the horses up again, and glancing down, he could see a dagger was resting against his throat, the cold steel glinting evilly in the early morning light.

"What do you want?" the driver asked, look straight ahead of him and gulping when the knife touched his skin with a firmer pressure.

"Where do you keep the food?" The voice asked, his breath was hot against the driver's neck.

"The…Food?" He asked, not comprehending why the thief was interested in such a menial item when there were gems worth thousands right beside him.

"Where is the food?" The thief asked again, pressing the knife even harder against the driver's throat.

"In the second crate down and to the left."

In a flash he could hear a crate being ripped open, and he took a deep breath as the knife left his skin. He glanced over his shoulder, and for the first time his eyes darted to the thief. He was tall and thin, with a dirty blonde hair and fierce sapphire eyes. A small, single, blue hoop earring hung from the lobe of one of his delicately pointed ears. In a flash, the thief grabbed an armful of food, stuffed it into a satchel and then leapt easily from the cart.

The last the driver saw of the thief was a streak of ratty green tunic running away. He sighed and flicked the reins again, driving the horses over the drawbridge that led to Castle Town…

* * *

><p>The thief bolted down the muddy road, heading for the nearby village of Kakariko. He dodged around a tall oak tree and broke into a sprint as a long set of concrete stairs carved into the mountainside came into view. He was about to cross the small stone bridge that led to the stairs when a sickening sound caused him to skid around to look at the path he had just taken.<p>

Two Hyrulean Soldiers were riding toward him. He paled and looked frantically around the field for a place to hide. _The oak tree? Nope, I'm not that thin._ He thought, heart and mind racing as he tried to find a place to hide. Then his eyes found the bridge, the shallow water flowed underneath, and there was a small inlet he could probably fit into if he tried.

_It'll have to do._ He jumped into the shallow water and sloshed underneath, plastering himself to the back wall as the soldiers steered their horses onto the bridge, hooves clattering above him. He could hear the soldiers talking to one another as they rode.

"Did you hear about the new visitor at the castle?" One of the soldiers said.

"No, I've been on patrol duty for the last week. Who is he?" The other asked, the thief could hear the hooves stop clattering on the stone. The soldiers had stopped to chat.

_Oh come on!_ The thief thought. _Move on! I can't hold this much longer!_

"They say he's prince of the desert, crazy name too, Ganondorf, I think."

They went silent for a few moments, and the thief held his breath, hoping that it was the end of the conversation and that they would move on.

"Why is he visiting? Don't tell me he's a suitor for the princess! She'd never take him!" They had started up again.

"No, I think he's here to sign a peace treaty, although I wouldn't be surprised if he did try to make some moves on the princess, boy would I like to see _that_ dinner conversation!"

"So why're we going to Kakariko?" The other asked, changing the subject and forcing another stifled groan from the thief.

"You know that shipment of Rupees that just got in?"

"Yeah?"

"Well apparently, some good for nothing scoundrel robbed it at knife point. Stole two thousand rupees' worth of gems."

"I DID NOT!" The thief yelled, then clapped both hands firmly over his mouth. He shouldn't have said that!

"Did you hear that?" One soldier asked loudly.

"Yeah." The other answered, the thief could hear the clank of metal clad boots hitting the stones, and pressed himself harder against the wall as the soldier approached the low rail that acted as a guard.

After a few silent moments, the thief could hear the soldier remount his horse and listened as the horses began to trot, leaving him to finally take in a deep, loud breath. He pulled away from the wall and sloshed out of the river, making his way for the stairs…

* * *

><p>Kakariko village was bustling today, jugglers practiced near the front gates to the village and carpenters were rushing frantically around, carrying beams on their shoulders or pushing wheelbarrows to-and-fro. The thief glanced around, making sure that there were no guards around, and strode through the town, ducking under one of the beams the carpenters were carrying and jogging up a little-used path at the far end of the village.<p>

He walked under a moss-covered archway and entered the graveyard. Most villagers avoided the place, heeding the rumors that it was haunted. He slunk around the massive stone placard near the entrance and plopped down onto the ground to enjoy his spoils. Sure, it wasn't exactly a great ambiance, what with the impending sense of death and the smell of rotting vegetables, but no one liked coming here, so it was safe for a thief like him.

He was about to bite ferociously into a small loaf of bread when an angered voice came from behind him.

"LINK! Did you steal _again_?" An old, hunchbacked man said, hobbling past the placard and glaring at the thief. He sighed when he realized it was Dampe, the gravedigger.

Dampe had worked as a gravedigger since before anyone could remember, people often avoided him because his looks, but to Link at least, he was very nice. He always carried a shovel slung over one shoulder, and often used it as a crutch when he stood still for long periods of time.

"Uh…No? I…uh…barrowed it." He answered, raising the loaf of bread to his mouth and taking a bite. The old man shook his head tiredly.

"Link, if you keep stealing, eventually, you're going to get caught, and you know what they do to serial thieves, don't you." The old man made a slicing gesture across his neck, and Link rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, that 'getting caught' stuff is for amateurs."

"If you're so desperate for food, you could always go and live with your family." Dampe suggested, Link dropped his loaf of bread and stared up at him, an indignant look crossing his face.

"You know I don't get on with them." He said, picking up his bread again and biting into it with a growl.

"They have a saying about that, you know."

"About what?" He asked, his mouth full.

"Pride goes before a fall."

Link silenced the old gravedigger with a dismissive flick of his wrist.

"Oh, relax, I'm not gonna fall!"

A long, uncomfortable silence stretched between them, as Dampe watched his younger friend eat his bread on the ground, for some reason possessing now fear of death. A strange sound caught Dampe's attention, and looking up, he went pale.

"Link! Get out of here, NOW!" Dampe said, suddenly breaking the silence and looking back toward the entrance to the graveyard. Link looked up too, and immediately went pale. Three soldiers were riding up the path toward them, their armor clinking with the swaying motion of their horses' strides.

"Ack! Why're they coming here? I thought no one came up here!" Link gasped, gathering up his satchel of stolen food and glancing around franticly like a caged animal. Dampe grabbed him by the shoulder and pointed toward one of the graves.

"Push that one out of the way and jump inside, it's a secret passageway, I'll delay the soldiers. Be careful, there're monsters down there."

Link nodded and dodged over to the grave his friend had indicated while Dampe hobbled toward the soldiers, plastering a fake grin.

"Can I help you?" He asked, putting the nose of his shovel on the ground and leaning on the handle. A woman rode out from behind the two soldiers.

Her hair was stark white and pulled into a tight, perfectly kept ponytail. Gleaming silver plates of armor rested on her shoulders and a short sword was strapped to her belt.

"Yes, I believe you can…"

* * *

><p>Link jumped into the dark beneath the grave, it smelled like a mixture of death and wetness. He reached out and used the wall for guidance as he made progress. He jolted and leapt away as his fingers touched something different in texture, something cold and hard. Taking a breath, he reached out and touched it again. It was a sword.<p>

He pulled the sword out of it's bracket on the wall and continued down the dank corridor. Up ahead of him, he could hear a faint scratching sound, like cracked fingernails grabbing at stone floors. _What was that sound?_ he asked himself.

As he traveled, an eerie green light illuminated a wide section ahead of him. Something large, with a hunched back and long legs, was silhouetted against the light. His foot hit a rock and sent it tumbling down the hall. It made a loud THUMP as it hit something soft and squishy. Link stopped short, the rock had hit the "something" up ahead of him.

The "something" growled horribly and turned its gruesome head toward Link, he paled, realizing what it was.

It was a ReDead.

A ReDead was one of the most fearsome monsters known to man, with terrible, deformed faces, ugly, rotting gray skin and hunched shoulders. A mere wailing screech from one of these monsters was enough to paralyze any human, no matter how brave he or she may be.

The ReDead hissed at Link and took a couple of shuddering steps toward him, the monster swiped at him with one of its gross hands, Link dodged under and ran into the wide section. There were four paths to choose from in the wide section, two going to the left, two going to the right, Link swallowed hard and dove into the first left path. As he ran, he suddenly smacked into something squishy, he looked up, a ReDead was growling down at him.

"Ok! Wrong path!" Link yelled, running away from the second ReDead and heading down the second right path. Luckily, there were no ReDeads down this path, dirty water dripped down the walls as Link sprinted down the corridor. The water quickly began to grow deeper, and soon Link was wading through knee-deep brown muck.

"Yuck!" Link moaned, sloshing onward.

He sighed in relief as the water got lower until it was but a shallow floor covering. Link looked around nervously, there was only one path to go down this time. It smelled of clean air, a welcome change.

This path went on for about fifty meters, a golden light shining at the end of the tunnel, there was a strange, rhythmic whirring sound filled Link's ears as he walked into the light. He was standing on a ledge inside the Windmill in Kakariko Village, a strange little man was sitting on a stool below Link, playing a strange instrument, he jolted as Link leapt down next to him with a thud.

"Whoa! Watch it there, buddy! You'll give a person a heart attack!" he strange little man griped. "Who _are_ you, anyway?"

"Uh, no time, gotta go!" Link said hurriedly, running toward the door, flinging it open and rushing into the sunlit plaza of the village.

"Where do you think you're going?" A grizzly voice said, Link was grabbed by the back of his tunic. Squirming around, he saw that one of the soldiers from before was holding onto him.

"Hey! Let go!" Link yelled, thrusting his right foot into the soldier's stomach and breaking free. But just as he sprinted toward the village gates, someone else clobbered him in the chest. Link fell back, gasping as he hit the ground. A woman with stark white hair was standing beside him, staring down at with harsh black eyes. She tweaked his nose with the tip of her short sword.

"I've found you." She said, leaning down to examine him.

"Found me?" Link groaned, looking angrily up at her.

"I've been looking for you for days! Apparently no one in this village has the same story about where the notorious thief Link resides." She growled, smiling a toothy grin.

"What? Have you come to arrest me? You don't scare me, I'm not afraid too die."

The woman leaned in so close, her nose nearly touched his. He growled when she smirked at his face.

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here? Bothering me?"

The woman grabbed Link by the collar, lifted him with ease and carried him over to a pond near the entrance to the village,

"Hey! What're you doing?" Link protested, squirming in her grip.

"Against my advice, Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda, has selected you. You'll have an audience with her tomorrow, meanwhile, you need a bath." And with that, the woman tossed Link into the pond.

"I don't take baths!" Link yelled, surfacing with a lily pad on top of his head.

"Now you do." And in one swift movement, the woman leapt aboard an enormous white horse that had been grazing nearby and galloped out of the village with the two soldiers following closely behind.

_I hate baths!_ Link thought, he stared at the murky water as it started to bubble, a bar of yellowish soap surfaced and floated next to him. He begrudgingly swept the bar out of the water and began to scrub behind his ears…


	2. A hero forgets his manners

A hero forgets his manners

* * *

><p>"Good, you made it this far, let's see," the woman from the other day said as Link approached the massive walls of Castle Town. "Well, you smell better than you did, I suppose it'll have to do. Come this way."<p>

The woman turned pushed off of the wall she had been leaning on and walked into the town, motioning for him to follow. The early morning mist was just beginning to evaporate as he nervously trotted after the woman. The market was just getting started, and few people were out, although a few devoted shoppers were perusing the morning specials.

Withing five minutes, he was following the woman up a winding dirt path. She skirted him along the side of the path and pushed him along as he stopped to look at something buried in the grass, it was the feather of eagle, his mind started churning, and for a moment, he was dead to the world, a memory playing in his head. _Everything was dark, Link looked around, these halls had never been scary before, but now were. A tall man walked toward him, something large was perched on his shoulder. The "thing" let loose a screech, and Link cowered. The "thing" leapt off of the man's shoulder and flew on a pair of enormous wings, talons dug into his forehead…_

"Get moving! We don't have time to look at grass! The guards will do their rounds soon!" The woman hissed in his ear, still pushing Link along. He struggled to look around at the woman who was pushing him, still waking up from memory world.

"If Her Royal Highness requested me specifically, than why do I have to avoid the guards?" He groaned, jumping out of the woman's grasp so as not to pushed along any farther. Her grip was actually quite painful.

Link was ushered up the winding dirt path, past a field of flowers out front of the castle, and across a narrow drawbridge. They both entered the castle, and the woman could do her best not to scoff as Link's boots left muddy prints in his wake.

The woman noticed that, strangely enough, for a commoner, this boy showed no awe in being inside of the castle, most visitors were taken aback by the sheer size, but this boy just followed her instructions and almost acted as though she was boring him.

"Stop there." She told him as they entered a courtyard. Dissatisfied with how he was standing, she grabbed him by the shoulders, lifted him up and thumped him down where she saw fit.

"Your Highness, your choice in men is here, and might I say that he smells _lovely_!" She hissed sarcastically, walking away Link and leaving him to stare out across the grassy courtayrd.

Sitting at the far end on an elegantly carved wooden chair was a beautiful woman like Link had never seen. She flicked a lock of her golden hair away from her crystal-blue eyes and looked at him curiously.

"What is your name, young thief?" She asked calmly, crossing her legs as he took a few steps closer.

"My name is Link, Your Majesty," he said, looking at her. "If I may, I'd like to know why you've summoned me? If that's ok."

The princess smiled, and to Link, it almost looked like the kind of smile one donned when you knew an inside joke.

"Young thief, as you well may have heard, a desert prince is visiting the castle," she said in a tone that was the very essence of grace. Link nodded. "Although he claims that he wishes to sign a peace treaty, I can see through his guise, he is planning a takeover. My soldiers are weak, and cowardly, I need a man who does not fear, you stood up to my handmaiden, Impa. I think you are the one I need."

Link took another step forward.

"Your majesty, bed my pardon, but I am nothing more than a lowly thief who has to pilfer his meals. I have no honor, I'm not worthy of taking on this task."

"Do your fellow criminals not speak of 'honor among thieves'?"

"That is a completely different kind of honor!" Link growled, his voice raising.

"But it is honor all the same."

He jumped as the woman from before whacked his shoulder with the butt of her short sword.

"Young man, if you do not wish to undertake Her Highness' task, then I would be more than happy to escort you outside of the castle, where you would promptly be apprehended by the law, is that the fate you'd prefer?" Impa said, wrapping her strong fingers around the ratty collar of his tunic. Link wrenched his shoulder from her grip and gritted his teeth, glaring first at Impa, and then at Princess Zelda.

"Fine," he spat. "What've I got to do?"

* * *

><p>In one of the many bedrooms of Hyrule Castle, a hulking man sat on the stately four-poster bed, a leather bound book in his hands. He groaned when a warm, late spring breeze blew in through the partially open window.<p>

How do they _live_ with such cold temperatures? He asked himself. _This is nothing like home._

A knock came at the door, and looking up, the man glared at the huge door. He was tired, cold and quite frankly, didn't want to be bothered right now.

"Who is it?" He shouted crossly at the door, returning his gaze to the page he had been reading..

"Sir, I-its me, Byrne, is…this a bad time?" A voice called from the other side, a nervous twinge in his words. After a few minutes, the man decided to answer.

"Come in," he sighed tiredly, turning the page.

"Lord Ganondorf," Byrne said, entering the room with a bow. "He's here, the princess' chosen hero has arrived."

Ganondorf looked up from his book, and closed it with a snap.

"Really," he said in a low rumble. "Who is he?"

"Um, sir, he-he appears to be a wanted criminal, sir."

Ganondorf rose from hauntingly from his chair, and with a confident stride, made it over to the door, looming over the smaller man.

"Well, let's go meet the little scamp then, shall we?"

Ganondorf swept out of the room and into the marble hallways of Hyrule Castle with Byrne following close behind like a dog follows its master…

* * *

><p>"Come this way please." Princess Zelda said, striding gracefully down one of the castle corridors. Link followed a few feet behind her, looking at the hallway. It was tall, and from the vaulted ceilings hung several intricate chandeliers. Impa reminded him of her presence with a whack on his shoulder when he slowed down.<p>

Zelda entered a room off of the main hallway and beckoned for him to follow. He obeyed, and upon entering, Zelda pointed toward the far wall. The room was empty except for a single painting on the whitewashed wall. Link had seen replicas of it before. It depicted three gemstones, one green, one red and one blue.

"These are the three spiritual stones," Zelda said. "The Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby and the Zora's Sapphire. In order to prevent the war, I need you to collect these three stones."

Link glared at her, his eyes narrow.

"Is that all you want? Why don't you go and get it yourself?" He responded saucily, raising his eyebrows and bearing his teeth in a sarcastic smile.

"I was getting there," Zelda sighed. "In order to set foot upon the sacred grounds where the stones are kept, a spell must be cast upon you to protect you from the curses that guard the temples. One cannot cast the spell upon oneself."

"So, I'm basically your errand boy."

"Well, well, fancy seeing you here, Zelda." A silver-tongued voice said behind them, Zelda jolted around and Link looked toward the door. Standing in the doorway was the largest man Link had ever seen. He was at least seven feet tall, with pasty green skin and fiery red hair that actually resembled fur. His harsh amber eyes were focused entirely Zelda.

"Ganondorf," Zelda growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I would come and see this lovely painting," he said, entering the room and looking briefly at the painting. His attention soon returned to the princess. "But, might I add that this masterpiece is shamed by your beauty."

Link gagged, never before had he borne witness to such a blatant display of flattery, and he felt like he was going to be sick. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach when Ganondorf's gaze moved to him.

"Who is this?" He asked suspiciously, looking Link over from head-to-toe as if sizing him up.

"This is Link. He's here as an ambassador for his lordship, the Duke Escorlan."

Her statement took Link aback, and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead at the mention of the duke.

"Link has to be off now, and I have a few important matters to attend to before he leaves, so if you'll excuse us." Zelda said, taking Link by the shoulder and pushing him quickly though the door and into the hall. Ganondorf nodded tersely.

"Yes, of course. I have a few things to take care of as well…"

* * *

><p>Link, Zelda and Impa stood at the drawbridge that separated Castle Town and Hyrule Field.<p>

"What?" Link asked, widening his eyes for an innocent look Impa pointed at his satchel.

"Dangit!" Link muttered, reaching into his satchel and producing a small vase that shimmered gold with rubies, emeralds and diamonds layered into the rim. He begrudgingly held it out to Impa.

"Thank you." She said curtly, swiping the vase from Link's grip and turning, walking back into the late afternoon crowd of Castle Town. Zelda first looked out to the field beyond, and then turned her attention to Link.

"Link, I have to warn you, the spell was developed specifically to test the individual who wishes to collect the stones. There is a steep price."

Link raised an eyebrow, flashing the princess yet another sarcastic grin.

"Like I have a choice."

They stood in silence for a few moments,

"Are you ready?" she asked, Link nodded. Princess Zelda backed away from him, putting several feet between him and her and then started chanting in a strange tongue. Link could recognize it as Old Hylian.

Although he couldn't see anything, Link could feel a strange feeling inside his throat, a fuzzy numbness that spread up into his head and deep down into his stomach. As quickly as it had started, the numbness vanished and Zelda stopped chanting.

"The spell has been cast, you can now set foot in the sacred temples. You should go now, or else you'll never get anywhere before dark."

Link opened his mouth to reply, and a shocked expression crossed his face. No words came out. He tried again, and again. Nothing. Zelda closed her eyes and allowed her head to dip slightly.

"Now you know the price of the spell. In order to test the individual, the spell removes one of your greatest assets, your voice."

And so, Link set off for the Forest Temple, without any voice at all…


	3. A hero falls in mud

A hero falls in mud

* * *

><p>Link yawned as he walked across Hyrule Field, he stopped as he realized that no sound had accompanied the yawn. It was still unsettling to try and say something and have no words to come out.<p>

_Well, this figures, nothing can just go right for me, can it?_ He thought ruefully. It would still be days before he even reached the forest, and several days more after that.

As he walked, a shrill sound caught his attention, and he glanced over his shoulder. Trotting about thirty feet away was an enormous horse, the most beautiful horse Link had ever seen. It's coat shone like a statue of copper on a bright summers day, while it's white mane and tail sparkled like platinum. Then Link noticed the rider. Clothed entirely in black with a cape flowing over the horse's haunches was Ganondorf, he slowed his steed down to a graceful walk when he noticed Link.

Link turned back and continued toward the forest, very well aware that Ganondorf was heading in the same direction. For several hours, Link traveled with Ganondorf keeping pace on the copper horse. _He's following me. _Link thought, he looked up, the sky was turning fire-red as the sun began to set_. He'll probably try to kill me tonight._

That night, Link started a fire on the edge of the woods and sat beside it, eyes constantly flicking back toward Ganondorf, who was feigning sleep about a hundred feet away. Link could tell he was awake, he had learned to tell between fake and real sleep through many accidents and experiences. Not taking the time to snuff the fire, Link crept into the brush nearby, leaving an obvious trail in the underbrush.

Upon his return, Link was satisfied to find that Ganondorf had left in search of him. It was then that Link noticed that the horse was still tied to the fallen log where Ganon had been sleeping. Cautiously, he approached huge beast. Noticing him, the horse threw its head up and whinnied with distrust.

Finally reaching it and putting a gentle hand on the horse's neck, Link recoiled. He could feel it's- or rather _her_- thoughts. _Who are you?_ She asked, and Link couldn't believe his ears. Taking a calming breath, he looked into the mare's liquid brown eyes. They were filled with pent-up fear and frustration.

_My name is Link_, he thought. _what is your name?_

_My name is Epona_. The mare answered, shaking her head tensely and pulling back, tightening the rope that restrained her.

_Would you mind carrying me to the forest temple?_ Link asked the horse, watching as the mare flicked her ears back, listening to him attentively. _then you would be free to go wherever you want._

_Do you promise that I could go home?_

_I don't go back on promises._ Link assured her, lacing his fingers through her silky white mane.

_If you're going to ride me, please, take off this stupid bridle. It hurts my mouth._

Slowly, Link ran his fingers down the rope, fingers fumbling with the knot and breaking the huge mare free. Epona stood still for him as he undid the buckle and slipped the leather straps of the bridle from her massive head.

_Ah, thank you, that feels much better._ Epona said, throwing her head into the air and shaking her mane with relief. She allowed Link to swing onto her back, as soon as he was settled, she started to trot toward the forest…

Epona had to slow to a cautious walk as they entered a dense section of the forest. Birds squalled at him as he got too close to their nests and several foxes bared their teeth as they stepped over their dens, one was even brazen enough to nip at Epona's hocks, sending her flying forward for a few moments before Link could calm her.

Link's eyes widened as they burst through a tall bush. Before them, spread like a pair of massive wings, was a castle compound. In the early morning darkness it was stunning, with a flickering light in every glass paned window.

Link pulled Epona up by the mane, a knot of fear and apprehension settling in the pit of his stomach. The mare tipped her head to the side, looking first at the compound, and then looking back toward Link curiously.

_What's wrong, Link?_ Epona asked, lifting her head to ease the grip he had on her mane. He was pulling a few of her hairs out.

_I never thought_- he said, Epona started making her way down the hill that led to the compound,

_No!_ He shouted in her mind, Epona cringed, lowering her head with a shuddering motion and letting both ears drop as if in pain.

_Hey! Watch the volume! Everything said in mind speak is amplified!_ She whinnied. _Why can't we go? I want to know who lives there!_

_Trust me! You don't want to meet them!_

_You know them?_

_I've been acquainted. _Link growled with disgust, looking at the compound with narrow eyes.

_Well, I'm going down there, you can stay here if you like, maybe if you're lucky, Moblin will come along and eat you!_ Epona snorted, trotting even faster down the hill. Link muttered rude words about Epona under his breath as she approached the main gate.

"Halt. Who goes there?" A guard asked, arrogantly stamping the butt of his spear on the ground. Now Link was in a conundrum. He didn't _want_ to talk to the guard, he wanted to get the princess's task over with and go on with his life. But he couldn't talk to the guard even if he _wanted _to!

"Speak when you're spoken to, boy!" The guard growled, but he didn't get a chance to scold any further. Instead, a young woman pushed him hurriedly aside. She looked up at Link in disbelief, her green eyes sparkling.

"Link! You're alive!" She cried frantically, jumping up and tackling him. She sent him tumbling off of Epona and landed on top of him, hugging him joyfully.

"I can't believe it! You're alive! Everyone thought you were dead!" The girl yelled. Link cringed when her face suddenly contorted from joy to bubbling rage.

"Where were you? All these years you've actually been alive and you couldn't find the time to tell us that you were alright?!" She hissed, Link opened his mouth to try and apologize when he remembered, he couldn't speak anymore.

"What? Don't you have anything for yourself?" She demanded, the guard put a hand on her shoulder.

"Saria, save your sweet nothings for some other time, meanwhile, get inside, it's almost dawn, you know that's when they hunt." The guard said, pulling the girl off of Link and ushering her past the compound gates.

"Aren't you coming?" The girl asked, looking over her shoulder as the guard continued to escort her inside, Link stood up from the dirt and started to shake his head "no" when Epona swung her rump into his back, sending him flying past the gates. She trotted in after him just before the gates closed.

_Why I ought to-!_ Link snarled inwardly. Epona whinnied, quite content with herself as she watched him walk away. She nickered in a happiness when two stable boys started to tend to her, unsaddling her and running soft brushes across her coat. He resentfully stomped after the guard and Saria as they entered the main building.

The main building had four stories, and from the first room, many different wings could be reached via hallways and back rooms. The room they entered was huge, with vaulted ceilings and marble floors. At either side of the far end, spiral staircases led to higher floors.

Saria ran toward one of the two spiral staircases and flew up the stairs.

"Mrs. Wren! Toby! Conrad! Link's come back from the dead!" She cried, reaching the top of the stairs. A large crowd of people appeared around her, and Link could feel that all eyes were on him. Sweat started to appear on the back of his neck as a strange silence befell the room.

Before he even had a chance to run, people swarmed around him, flooding from higher floors and different wings. He looked around franticly, his mind having trouble processing as everyone vied for his attention, asking him questions and exclaiming about him being here and trying to hug him. He desperately wanted to shout, but again, couldn't.

Suddenly, thick arms wrapped around his shoulders and hefted him from the ground. Straining around, he could see that a shorter, stout woman was the culprit.

"Link! You're alive!" She exclaimed, hugging Link a bit too tightly. He gasped for air as her arms threatened to squeeze the very life from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Link." She said, putting him back down onto the floor, but didn't let go. He shifted nervously as her soft, caring hazel eyes darted over his with a suspicious glint.

"What's wrong, Link? Does your throat fell sore? You never were a quiet boy." She asked concernedly as the crowd slowly began to dissipate until only Saria and two boys were left. Link still didn't answer.

"Can't you speak right now?" One boy asked, his hair was like a birds nest made out of fresh cut straw, and framed a softly curved face. Both the boys and Saria appeared to be around Link's age, somewhere in their late teens to early twenties.

"Yeah, Link, what's the matter?" The other boy asked this time, his hair was as black as night, and was tied behind his head in a short ponytail. He leaned in and examined Link, staring at him with curious brown eyes.

"I don't know what _his_ problem is! He hasn't said a word to me since he got here!" Saria growled sulkily, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him with angry green eyes.

"Maybe Link is just tired, or hungry! Heaven knows Link always had an appetite!" Mrs. Wren said heartily, clapping Link on the shoulder and pushing him toward one of the many hallways. "Come along Link, let's get you some breakfast."

Link's face lit up at the thought of food, he was starving! Especially since he had had to cut his graveyard lunch short three days ago, and hadn't had a chance to eat since…

* * *

><p>"That is disgusting!" Saria moaned, sitting across from Link at the breakfast table and rolling her eyes. She crinkled her nose disgustedly, watching Link eat. He was eating like a boar, sometimes not even bothering with silverware as he wolfed down plateful after plateful of eggs and sausage and potatoes and biscuits.<p>

"Oh lay off him, Saria. He looks like he hasn't eaten this well since he disappeared." The boy called Tobias said defensively, gesturing at Link with an open palm.

"Yeah, why don't you kiss 'em and get it over with!" the other boy, Conrad, joked, breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter when she turned a harsh, shocked glare on him.

"Shut up, Conrad!" Saria yelled angrily. Link would have done the same, except for the fact that his voice was gone.

A sudden realization hit him, and he quickly looked toward the head of the table. The high backed chair that stood at the end rested there, empty.

"I'm afraid he had to leave on important business, dear." Mrs. Wren said, sensing what he was thinking and giving Link a sympathetic smile, he glared down at his current plate of eggs. He stabbed them with a fork and chewed begrudgingly.

"So, Link. Why aren't you talking? You never were quiet before." Tobias asked. Deciding he had had enough to eat, and that there was no use in trying to explain himself, he stood from his chair and shook his head softly before leaving the room, ignoring the stifled words of protest.

As he walked down the hallway toward the outdoors, he could hear Saria screaming his name. Strangely, it didn't exactly sound like an angry scream. He looked out one of the windows as he passed, and groaned inwardly. It had started raining. Opening the door, Link could hear thunder rolling in the distance and rain poured down on the compound.

"Link!" Saria yelled, grabbing his shoulder. He jumped, not expecting her.

"Link, please don't go, I've barely gotten to say hello to you, and now you're leaving again? Besides, the Forest temple, it-there's a lot of monsters there, and there's a demon, he attacks anyone who sets foot in the forest that surrounds the temple." Saria pleaded, her voice quivering as she tried to control her emotions.

He turned around and gave her a meaningful look, one that clearly said, "I have to go."

Saria slowly allowed her fingers to soften on his shoulder. He gently pulled away and stepped out into the pouring rain, Epona was waiting for him, tacked up with a full saddlebag under the eves of the stable. He mounted her with ease and steered her toward the compound gates, and within a minute's time, he was gone…

* * *

><p>"He's going to die because of you, you know that, right? Why did you have them all lie about you being gone? You never left!" Saria yelled, standing in front of a ornately carved mahogany desk, sitting opposite her was a tall man, his sandy blonde hair was messy and unkempt and fell in front of his crystal eyes.<p>

He didn't answer her.

"Its all your fault, if you hadn't have pushed him in the first place, he never would have left! Now he's heading for the Forest Temple! You know Gohma will kill him! How can you be so callous about your own son?!" Saria shouted, tears welling up in the corners of her green eyes.

"He is no son of mine," the man said finally. "If he cared about me or this place even the tiniest bit, he never would have left! He left me to fend for myself, with no heir to secure this estate!"

"None of this is his fault! This whole predicament your fault, and your fault alone!" Saria growled savagely, and then turned her back on him and left, slamming the door.

"Why did you do this?" the man said to himself, picking up a framed painting that stood on the back corner of his desk. It depicted a small boy, maybe six or seven years old, he was sitting next to a taller man with his likeness, the both were smiling, their hands were clasped.

"What went wrong?"

* * *

><p>He rode Epona through the forest, rain still pouring down as the mare grunted and groaned, the steep grade was hard on her. As Link looked down at the ground, he realized why the horse was having trouble, she was trudging through hock-deep mud. Link jumped down to relive some of her struggle, and he started trudging next to her, feet sliding underneath him as he walked. Something in the distance roared, and startled Epona. The huge mare reared up, head knocking into Link's and sending him face-first into the mud.<p>

_Uck!_ He thought, wiping the mud from his face and standing up. After a few moments, he managed to take control of Epona again, and with a soothing touch, urged her further up the hill. He stopped short when they reached the top, mouth agape at the sight.

Before them lay a massive a plain of destruction. Trees had been cut down, some stacked neatly to one side, while others were piled in a messy heap, obviously cast offs. The mud stretched as far as the eye could see, and the scent of death filled the air. After a moment, he realized where the scent was coming from. Off to one side of the destruction was a ghastly pile of animal carcasses, deer, foxes, rabbits and even a bear.

_They're cutting down the forest._ Link thought, aghast.

Look Link, there's the Forest Temple. Epona said, pointing her nose toward the middle of the destruction, the temple stood there, walls covered in moss and doors hanging from their hinges.

Epona and Link made their way down the muddy hill, which took some time, considering that they had to stop every so often to prevent themselves from falling. As they neared the temple, however, they again stopped short as something roared inside. The first thing they saw was a single, huge claw. Then another. And another, until the entire beast could be seen. It was a massive insect, with eyes all over it's body.

The beast glared at Link, and he realized with dread what the beast was, it was Gohma, insect queen and guardian of the forest…

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Ok, that's it for the first week of rewriting. I know the next chapter will be worse in quality for a while, but I have to keep the story moving and I also have a beta job to work on. i'll try to rewrite at least two chapters a week though. For those of you who are curious, the quality picks up again on chapter 28, 'a hero is the main course.'<strong>


	4. A hero fights without a weapon

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_, if I did, you would be able to erase Keapora Geabora.

K'ger: Hey again, here's chapter four already. I will admit that it is rather small. the events in this chapter are loosely based on things that happened in the _Studio Ghibli_ movie _Princess Mononoke_.

A hero fights without a weapon

Gohma hissed and clacked toward him, Link dodged as she swung a razor-sharp claw at him, the mud was going to be a problem, it slowed him down.

_Now what do I do?_ He thought, his heart rate raising as he came inches from losing his head, _I don't have any weapons!_

As Gohma lunged again, Link grabbed a stick and whacked her on top of the head. She screamed and staggered away for a moment, before lunging at him again, this time her claw connected with Link's shoulder, cutting through both cloth and flesh.

He stumbled for a minute as Gohma watched, his shoulder screamed with pain, and Link would have liked to do the same. He tripped over one of the many cut logs one the ground and fell, Gohma roared, pleased that she had taken down her pray, then lunged.

Link looked up just as Gohma loomed over him, but as she attacked, she fell back squealing.

Epona snorted triumphantly, stamping a hoof at the giant insect.

_Thank you, Epona._ Link told her, she butted his shoulder to rouse him, but he cringed, she had butted his injured shoulder.

_Sorry._

Epona allowed Link to hold onto her neck, she pulled him to his feet quickly as Gohma recovered.

Gohma charged them again, Link steeled himself, a sharp stick in his hand.

She screeched and fell backward, Link had stabbed the stick directly into her main eye.

Link and Epona watched in confusion as Gohma's body turned black and changed shape. There was a loud POP, and standing before him now was a giant boar. It's red skin was covered in wounds and scars, it limped forward a few steps before collapsing, shaking the ground as it did.

Link and Epona carefully took a step toward the boar, they quickly leapt backward as it actually spoke.

"Young boy, do you know who I am?" the boar asked, Link could only shake his head "no".

"I am ShinRin, guardian of this forest. Only a few short years ago this forest was lush and healthy, but as of late, the greed of man has severely injured it. I have taken many human lives, but only those who dared to attack this place, I now see that you have no wish to harm it, and I am sorry that I attacked you. It seems that the rage that swells deep inside of me is turning me into a demon, one that fights without honor. Please boy, I want _you_ to take my life, or else I shall turn into a demon and take innocent lives. I do not wish to do that." The boar said.

Link hesitated.

He recoiled as a sword slowly appeared in his hand, it's blade was pure silver, the hand guard was shaped like wings.

"Take this sword, it will aid you greatly on your quest. I must warn you, the guardians of the two other sacred temples have also turned into demons, I am afraid you may also have to take their lives." The boar explained. Link closed his eyes and drove his sword forward. He had killed ShinRin, God of the forest.

As the boar's body slowly melted into the ground, Link caught a glimpse of something sparkling within him, as the last of the boar disappeared, Link could see that, resting within the boar's body had been the Kokiri's Emerald. He took the gemstone carefully and put it in his satchel. _One down, two to go._ He thought.

Epona whinnied as Link swayed and fell, clutching a hand to his bleeding shoulder…


	5. A hero cleans up

A hero cleans up

Link slowly opened his eyes, his breath catching in his throat as he moved his shoulder, it stung with pain as he tried to move it.

"Finally, you're awake." Someone said, startling him, he looked over, a girl, probably his age, was sitting there. Her hair was dark red, and hung around her shoulder blades, while her eyes were bright green.

"That was quite a wound you had there, you're lucky I bandaged you when I did. Where did you come by that thing?" the girl asked.

Link didn't answer, closing his eyes, he hated not being able to communicate, the girl frowned at him.

"I have to ask, how did you end up with Epona?" the girl asked, Link re-opened his eyes, noticing that she had hung his satchel on the end of a chair on the other side of the room. He pointed at it, she cocked her head to one side and looked to where he was pointing.

"This?" she asked, getting up and grabbing the satchel, he nodded.

The girl handed him the bag, he sat up, pain surging through his arm and pulled out a book of blank paper, a quill and a bottle of ink. All things he had "barrowed" from the estate in the forest.

He held the book out to the girl, she read it, mouthing the words.

**I got the wound from a giant boar in the southern forest.**

**How do you know Epona's name?**

"Because she was _my_ horse." She said.

**She was your horse? Then why was the desert prince riding her? Are you one of his kind?** Link wrote.

The girl started to laugh upon reading his questions.

"Do I _look_ like a Gerudo?" she said in between laughs, Link shook his head.

"Epona was my horse up until a few months ago, when the 'desert prince' you were talking about came along and threatened to burn down my entire farm unless I gave him our best horse, which was Epona." She sighed, "but she seems to like you, she's told me all about you."

Link jerked his head toward her.

**She talks to you too?**

"What? You mean she talks to you?" the girl asked.

Link nodded.

"Well, what do you know." She mused to herself. A look of sudden embarrassment struck her. "Oops! I haven't introduced myself yet! I'm Malon, I run LonLon Ranch, which, by the way, is where you are right now."

Link yawned noiselessly, which confused Malon.

"Can't you speak at all?" she asked curiously. Link shook his head. The red-haired girl seemed to have an AHA moment

"Well that explains some things! I was wondering why you didn't groan when I was bandaging you, after all, I had to use alcohol, and that can make any grown man scream. Trust me, I should know."

Link swung himself out of the bed, Malon watched him carefully, he cringed when he tried to use his injured arm to open the door, Malon grabbed the doorknob for him and opened the door. Link nodded his embarrassed thanks.

The door led to a landing above the main room of the house, Malon led him down the stairs and outside. Link was relived to be outside again, he never had been a big fan of the indoors, there was something about being outside, the sounds, the sun, the breeze, he definitely preferred _outside._

Link strolled over to the large pasture at the center of the ranch. Several horses were grazing in the shade of a large tree, Epona was one of them, Malon came to stand next to him at the fence.

"Hey, can you whistle at all?" she asked, Link looked at her, in truth, he hadn't tried lately. He pursed his lips and blew, a straight, flat tune followed.

"Did Epona ever tell you about her song?"

Link gave her a quizzical look,

"I guess that's a no. Here," she started to hum, it was a simple little three-toned song, but it was easy to follow, and it caught Epona's attention, she whinnied when she saw Link. She trotted over to the fence and nuzzled Link's face.

Malon laughed as Epona got a little too excited and pushed Link over. Then a serious expression crossed her face, Link wasn't sure he liked that look, given what those kinds of looks had resulted in lately.

"You know, Epona really seems to like you, and we've been kind of short around here lately, how about you stay here while your shoulder heals? Can't take more than a week, and Epona would like that." Malon said, Link thought about this for a minute before shrugging.

"Great!" she said, clapping her hands together, then she got serious again, "If you're going to work here, it's time for you to clean up!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up and after her, she led him back into the house and through a door, it led to the bathroom. She pointed at the bathtub.

"First things first, BATHE!" she shouted, Link wanted to growl. _What is with these people and bathing?_ He wondered.

* * *

><p>"Are you finished yet?" Malon called through the bathroom door, the door opened a crack, and Link glared at her, a towel tied around his waist, he blonde hair dripping wet.<p>

"Good, now lets get on with business. She said, stepping into the bathroom, "Yowza!" she yelped as she saw the bathtub, a ring of dark brown muck lined the basin.

"You are _going_ to clean that later." She said, "Sit." Pointing at a stool. Link obeyed suspiciously, suddenly thousands needles scraped his head, he pulled away and glared at Malon, his face fell as he realized that the needles had only been the bristles of a brush.

_Now I remember why I hated brushing._ He thought.

By the time Malon had finished combing his hair, Link had made permanent claw marks on the bottom of the stool. Malon looked at Link's hair skeptically,

"You know, your hair is kind of long, how about we give it a trim. She said, brandishing a pair of scissors. Link leapt up from the stool, dodging the scissors and jogging out the door, he stopped in the middle of the main room, and his cheeks turned bright red, his towel had not come with him. Malon had not noticed, and followed after,

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed, turning around quickly and covering her eyes, "By the goddesses! No one needs to see that!"

Link sheepishly grabbed his towel and re-tied it, this time tighter than before.

After a hard days work of being cleaned and working with horses, Link was allowed to sleep outside, by his request.

The next morning, Link yawned and got up, as he walked past a water bucket for the horses, he glanced down at his reflection, it took him a minute to register what he saw, his hair, which had been, as far as he remembered, just above his shoulders, was now cut to hang just above ears.

He could almost hear Malon giggling all the way in her bedroom...


	6. A hero gets caught

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Legend of Zelda. _If I did, Keapora Geabora would not exist.

K'ger: Hey again! I want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed! I especially want to thank Link'sLily for the continued support, reviews and advice.

A hero gets caught

"Oh come on! You can't possibly _still_ be mad!" Malon groaned, lifting a bucket of grain and carrying it after Link, who held his head in the air, eyes closed and making his way for the pasture with a bucket of water, the bucket spilled all over him as he slammed into a wall because he had not been looking where he had been going. Malon started laughing.

"It's been five days, and you haven't said a word to me!" she said, Link looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right." She sighed, blushing, "I forgot, you can't speak."

Link got up and looked down at his wet clothes disgustedly,

"Well, at least now I don't have to have you filthy up my tub this week."

Link glared at her as he picked up the now empty bucket, he strode out of the barn and went over to the well, where he filled it again. Malon came up behind him,

"Look, I'm sorry I cut you're hair, ok?"

Link ignored her.

"Come on! I said I was sorry!" Link sighed and turned around, smiling his forgiveness, Malon returned the favor and then went to finish her chores,

"But you know, your toenails could really some clipping, and maybe you should shave that chin of yours!" she called, Link dropped the bucket again. He was getting tired of this. He sighed, filled the bucket _again _and brought it over to the pasture, lifting it over the fence and making sure it was in the shade, Epona trotted over to him and whinnied as he scratched her neck.

That night, Malon insisted that Link lay down on the grass near the pasture and look at the stars, she insisted that there was going to be a shooting star that night.

_ Can you hear me?_ He asked, thinking about her. Malon sat bolt upright, looking around.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, looking his way, Link sat up too, a shocked expression on his face,

"Well? Did you?"

_You seriously heard that?_

"Link? Is that…you?" Malon asked, scooting a little closer to him.

A happy but confused look crossed Link's face,

Link didn't know what to think, had he really just done that? Could he actually speak with her?

"Dangit! Don't scare a person like that!" Malon said, a little peeved.

_Sorry._

"Is that really what you sound like?"

_Yeah, I guess._

"Huh, I didn't think your voice would be so…" her voice trailed off.

_My voice is so what_? He asked.

"Um…nice." She said, blushing.

They lay quiet for a while, watching the stars.

"How do you do that?" she asked, rolling over to lie on her side, looking at him,

_ I just…can, I guess, I found out I could do this with Epona, so why not try it on you, and it works._

Malon thought for a moment.

"Good, now I can talk to you," she started, "do you have any family, Link?"

Link thought for a moment,

_Yeah, kind of, there's this one girl back where I'm from who's like a sister to me, she's the brightest person I know_, he told her, _but she's an idiot._

Malon looked confused.

_ Oh, she was great at math, knew lots of Hylian history, but, when it came to common sense_, he sighed, stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry, _zip, nodda, none_.

"Really?"

_Oh yeah! There was this one time when we were kids, we were going to play in the forest, and she was reading a book as she walked, she just kept walking until…WHAM! Ran right into a tree! It's not like the tree moved! It was there the whole time!_ He said, and then began to laugh for the first time in weeks.

Malon laughed with him. **He has a nice laugh**, she thought to herself.

"What about your parents?"

Link went silent.

_My mom died when I was six, _he said softly, _She was sick for a while, but then she was just…gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye._

"I'm sorry I asked." Malon apologized, Link shook his head.

_ Nah, its fine._

Malon scooted closer still, and after a few minutes, their hands touched. They both started blushing, although neither of them dared to look at one another. Link's hand gently clasped hers, Malon squeezed his hand back and pointed with the other. A bright white streak of light crossed the sky.

"I told you there'd be a shooting star tonight! I could just feel it!" she said happily, and soon after her side was touching his, she snuggled against him, making Link blush even more and stiffen.

Several minutes passed, and she had gone silent. Link looked over at Malon, she had fallen asleep…

Link woke up early in the field the next morning, and was shocked to find that Malon was still asleep next to him.

He was now left with a hard choice. He knew he had promised Princess Zelda that he would bring her the three spiritual stones, but, for a reason he couldn't quite explain, he felt a pang of sadness and guilt at the thought of leaving her. In the back of his mind, he knew he had to go, but he told himself that he was going to come back when it was all over.

As Link crossed Hyrule Field, he could hear Malon yelling "YOU DIRTY ROTTEN CHEATER!" he smiled, for some reason, the women around him tended to say things like that when he left.

Crossing the bridge to Kakariko, Link heard something strange, he turned his head, riding in the same direction as him were five soldiers, _huh, those uniforms look kind of familiar_, he thought. He shrugged and continued on his way.

The soldiers soon, overtook him, riding beside him, Link glanced over at them through the corner of his eyes, they were watching him too, he didn't like how this was going.

Link sped up, so did the soldiers, urging their horses to keep up with Link as they approached the concrete stairs, _if I can make it there, the horses will have to take the other path._ He thought, there was a path that horses could use to reach Kakariko, but it took almost an hour longer to reach the village.

He sped up even more, and the horses were urged into gallops, they surged past him and blocked his path, Link instinctively put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

The soldiers dismounted their horses and approached, Link couldn't help but feel like he recognized them, his eyes then fell upon the crests that were embroidered on the chests. It was the insignia of an eagle, talons gripping the body of a mouse. He backed away, the soldiers unsheathed their swords. Before Link could make a move, two of the soldiers had grabbed him by the shoulders.

Link desperately wanted to tell the soldiers a thing or two, but, of course, he couldn't talk. _Dangit this thing is a curse!_

The tallest of the guards had mean eyes and a hard face, a tightly trimmed goatee made his chin look even pointier than it was.

"So, we meet again, young rebel." He sneered, using one finger to lift Link's chin, "lets make sure its you."

The soldier used the other hand to pull away Link's bangs, revealing a scar that stretched from the top of his forehead down to his right eye, when he blinked, the solder could see that the scar made it all the way to the bottom of his eyelid.

"It's you all right." He spat, letting go of Link and pushing his head down. "Alright boys, lets go get our paycheck!" and with that, the soldiers turned Link around and started dragging him back toward the direction of the southern forest.

Link looked in the direction they were headed, and paled, there was a small group of people at the top of a hill, sitting astride a large bay horse, was a man with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes.

He was forced to kneel when the reached the hill, the man on the horse dismounted and approached, Link fought against the soldiers, but they pushed him down.

The man raised his hand,

"Enough." He said, the soldiers reluctantly allowed Link to lift his head. Their eyes met, and the man knelt to be level with Link.

"Hello son…"


	7. A hero runs into a rock

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Legend of Zelda. S_orry folks, I can think of no other ill fates for Keapora Geabora!

A hero runs into a rock

Link stared up at this man, his father. He wanted to give him a piece of his mind, and opened his mouth to do so. No words came out.

To Link's great surprise, a brief look of concern crossed his father's face.

"Can't you speak?" he asked, Link narrowed his eyes. Why was his father acting so compassionate?

Link shook his head,

"Aldric, you've got your son, now I want my money." The tall soldier snarled,

"Yes, yes, very well, here's your bonus Seth." Link's father said, pulling a bag out of his pocket, it made chinking noises as the soldier swiped it from Aldric. With the greed of a starved raven, the soldier ripped open the bag, inside was a pile of golden rupees. His face cracked into an almost evil smile,

"Thank you, Aldric." The soldier sneered, stuffing the bag of rupees down the front of his shirt and striding away.

"Well Link, you're going home." Aldric said as though it were a good thing.

_ They're going to lock me in that house!_ He thought, his stomach seemed to drop out from under him at the very idea, _stuck in that house, with the very man who had driven him to leave, for the rest of his life? And more importantly, he'd never see Malon again!_

Link wrenched his shoulders free from the soldiers' grips and made a dash for freedom. Without a second thought and acting completely from his training, one of the soldiers drew his bow, notched an arrow and released.

"No!" Link's father cried, but it was too late, the arrow hit its mark, sinking deep into Link's left shoulder and wedding itself between his shoulder plates, Link fell, desperately wanting to cry out with his pain. Yet he had no voice to do so with.

He gasped silently, reaching in vain for the source of his pain. Standing up, he heard one of the soldiers yell, "Stop that, boy! You'll kill yourself!" Link could hear a soldier running toward him, and his flight instinct kicked in. he started running

Aldric turned to run to his injured son when something struck him on the back of the head, something metal, like the hilt of a sword. He fell first to his knees, then the rest of the way to the ground. His last conscious sight was of the soldier he had paid, smirking down at him as everything faded to black.

"Sir!" the other soldiers cried, he lifted a hand as another one of them started after Link.

"Let him go," he said, teeth flashing in a wild grin, "it's just that much easier if you goes and kills himself, less work for us..."

* * *

><p>Link ran across the field, trying desperately to ignore that pain in his shoulder, <em>I just had to make it to Death Mountain. Huh, that's ironic.<em> He thought, _Death Mountain. _

As he ran, his feet began to slow, his breath would come in nothing more than short gasps, and the edge of his vision was going black. He just had to push through.

He crossed the bridge where he had been overtaken and sped on to the concrete stairs. By the time he reached the top, his legs threatened to give out. Blood had seeped down his arm and side, staining his tunic and pants red.

Link stumbled through Kakariko Village, but didn't make it much farther than the first house before he collapsed. Several people gasped at him, but Link didn't care at this point. Strangely, though, no seemed to care that he was the notorious thief everyone whispered about, all they saw was an injured man who needed help, and to Link's great surprise, help they did.

An elderly woman instructed the group, telling two boys to push him up so that he was sitting straight, while telling another young girl to go and fetch a blue potion from the potion shop.

As soon as the girl returned, the elderly lady took the potion and unstopped the bottle. Link snapped back into total consciousness as the potion hit his lips. It was, by far, the _worst _thing he had ever tasted, too disgusting to even describe! He chocked it down and gasped when he had finished the liquid, blue eyes wide and confused. _Why had these people just helped him? _He had been the one who had stolen their food and attacked anyone who tried to stop him, and yet, when he had needed it, they had helped him without any shadows of doubt.

As soon as he thought this, he threw his head back and bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut, the elderly woman had taken ahold of the arrow.

She held it steady for a moment, then pulled, Link screamed silently as the arrow left his body. The old woman pulled his tunic off of the injured shoulder and started bandaging him.

"Who are you, young man?" the elderly woman asked as she did, Link's cheeks turned a bit red, now they would surely regret helping him,

"He's Link!" one of the people in the crowd yelled, and, as he had suspected, fierce whispers broke out, but the elderly woman seemed unfazed.

"So you're the one who kept stealing our food." One of the men in the crowd said angrily, starting a barrage of heated comments.

"Enough!" the old woman yelled, raising both palms to the air, the crowd hushed uneasily,

"Yes, he stole your food and injured others, but only for survival and self-defense, and look! Look upon the back of his left hand." She said furiously, the crowd did look Link's hand, as did Link, and even he was surprised by what he found. Glistening on the back of his hand, streaks of blood sullying the golden color, were three golden triangles stacked like a pyramid. The crowd gasped and some even backed away, while Link could only wonder why he had not noticed it before.

"He carries the mark of the golden goddesses! He is one of the chosen!"

The crowd continued to stare until the old woman shooed them away, saying, "Go on! He's not your enemy anymore! Scat!"

Link pushed himself up and bowed his head to the elderly woman in respect.

"You are going to Death Mountain, correct?" she asked,

Link nodded again.

"Then take this," she said, pulling the strap of a satchel over her head and handing it to him, "I am a soothsayer, young man, and I saw that one of the goddesses' chosen was headed for our village. Inside the satchel are enough supplies to last you the trip up and down the mountain. But I warn you, you are not the only one with the sacred mark on their hand that is headed toward the mountain, one with an evil heart is heading there as well, and he plans upon your being dead. I think it best if you avoid any man you meet on the mountain…"

* * *

><p>Link stood at the foot of Death Mountain, peering up at its lofty peak. <em>Great, I get to climb the tallest mountain in Hyrule! And all for some dumb rock!<em> He thought, seriously peeved, he had never been one for climbing. It all seemed pointless to him, I mean-! _Why climb some dumb rock, risking your neck the whole time, just to turn around and go back down?_

He started trudging up the steep path the switch-backed up the entirety of the mountain. He couldn't help but glance down at his left hand every now and then. When had that appeared? Perhaps when Zelda had placed the spell on him?

At about three-quarters up the mountain, Link heard a faint rumbling. What is that? He wondered.

The rumbling got louder and louder, until Link had to stop, and really, really wished that he could scream. Barreling down the path, rounding the curve with a wild spin and heading straight for him, was an enormous boulder. The boulder gained on him. _It's going to kill me! It's going to roll over me and squish me!_ He thought, making a mad dash for cover, which happened to be a small inlet on the side on the path, he leapt into it seconds before the boulder rolled past. Link's jaw dropped as the boulder stopped mid-roll. Minutes passed, and neither Link or the boulder moved.

But, Link being a curious kind of guy, slowly crept out of the inlet and approached the boulder. He reached out tentatively and touched it with one finger, with a whooshing sound, the boulder leapt into the air, knocking Link backward. Link looked up from the ground, staring down at him was the strangest "rock" he had ever seen…


	8. A hero gets eaten

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Legend of Zelda. _If I did, I would personally shoot Keapora Geabora with an ice arrow. (there you go, Twiliwolf13!)

A hero gets eaten

The strange rock stared down at Link with black liquid eyes, it had a large round body and short, thick arms and legs, Link jolted as the "rock" spoke.

"Hey! Darbus! Come here a minute!" The "rock" called, Link jumped as another boulder landed with a crash next him. Everything was still, the two "things" stared at Link.

"Why's it just standing there?" one "rock" said to the other.

"What is it? A rock?" the other "rock" said.

"I hope not, it doesn't look very tasty!"

"You touch it!"

"No! It's green, what if it's contagious?"

"Maybe we should just leave it alone."

"Back away, just back away slowly." The "rocks" said, moving away from Link and then curling into balls and rolling _up_ the path.

Link still stood where he had been before the "rocks" had left, _what the H*** was that?_ He wondered, starting up the path again.

Just as Link rounded the corner the "rocks" had disappeared beyond, something landed right in front of him, he staggered back, nearly toppling over the edge of the switchback path. When he had finally regained his balance, he looked at what had jumped in front of him, standing there, feet bare and eyes' glistening with curiosity, was a girl. She was probably a little younger than Link, maybe fifteen. Link's cheeks turned red as he noticed that her outfit was…revealing, to say the least.

Around her chest was a tight wrapping of shimmering red fabric, her skirt was made of the same fabric, it flowed around her ankles freely due to the wide slit that had been cut up one side.

"Whoa! A human! Haven't seen one of you in ages!" she said, walking right up to Link until her nose nearly touched his, she glared into his eyes with interest. Then she took an experimental sniff,

"You smell funny." She stated, her eyes moved on to his tunic, "and such odd colors! Why on earth did you splash this with green paint?"

Link looked down, as it turned out, his tunic was more red than green at the moment,

"Who are you?" she asked, Link couldn't answer of course, so all he could do was stand there as the girl looked at him expectantly, "uh…hello? Earth to human!" she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Ok, your Royal Buttness! I'm gonna give you five seconds to answer my question or I'm throwin' you over that cliff!" she snarled, "one." Link paled and started pointing at his throat and shaking his head.

This confused the mountain girl,

"What? Speak! You're human…I think."

Link drew a line across his neck and put out his palms, mouthing the words, "I can't speak!"

"Seriously, what is it? You…can't speak?" she guessed, Link let go of his breath and nodded,

"Really? Huh, that's weird."

Silence.

"So, what are you up here for?"

Link pointed at the top of the mountain.

"You're trying to get to the top of the mountain? Why didn't you say so! Come on, I know a shortcut!" the girl grabbed Link's wrist and started running, leading him over to the side of the path, stopping in front of a large boulder. She tapped the boulder, and it jumped up, startling Link, it was exactly like one of the "things" Link had seen before.

"Thank you, Darmani." The girl said, leading Link into a narrow tunnel the "thing" had been blocking. The thing stared at Link as he was pulled into the pitch black cave.

"You know, you're kind of stupid. I mean, why would you even want to come here right now, it's not safe on the mountain for humans right now." She said, having no trouble with the dark.

Link wanted to retort with, "then why are you here?" but of course, he couldn't, so he did what he always did anymore, stayed silent.

They emerged in a gigantic dome-like cavern, with several different floors below them and several floors above them. As Link looked around in wonder, he heard a familiar rumbling sound, a small group of walking "rocks" slowly passed, he caught part of their conversation.

"And it was the funniest looking thing I'd ever seen." He could hear them say, the group stopped and waved at the girl, then the "rock" that had been speaking stopped and pointed at Link with an astounded look on its face.

"Just like that!" it exclaimed, the girl looked back at Link.

"It looked just like that!" another of the "rocks" said, "oh, hi McKenna."

The girls' palm firmly met her forehead,

"Guys, you know that this is a human, right?" she said, the "rocks" looked astonished.

"Really? But…how? You're a human, aren't you, McKenna? it looks so different!"

McKenna sighed,

"That's because he's a _boy_!"

"Oh!"

Link watched as the "rocks" walked away.

McKenna could tell what Link was wondering.

"They're Gorons," She said without looking at him, "people of the mountains. Come on, I don't know why you're here, but if it has anything to do with this mountain, my dad can help you."

McKenna took Link by the wrist again and led him toward the edge of the floor they were on,

"Hold on!" she shouted, springing into mid-air and taking Link with her.

For a terrifying thirty-seconds, Link and the girl were falling. He didn't know what to think, the only thought in his head was, I've fought with a forest god, been shot with an arrow and escaped the law, and I'm going to die by the hand of a fifteen year old girl?

Link closed his eyes as the ground came closer.

A minute passed, and Link held his eyes closed,

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt your nap, but I don't have all day!" he could hear McKenna say, he opened one eye, and saw that he was still in the Goron City, and McKenna was glaring at him,

"You know, I'm don't think I like you! You're awfully lazy!" she said, something dropped him unceremoniously to the ground, as he looked up, it became apparent that a Goron had caught him before he had hit the ground.

They were on the bottom floor of the City, and the only place to go was a dark tunnel. Link could see the faint flickering of firelight somewhere beyond his point of view.

McKenna led him down the tunnel, which widened into a small room, sitting on a mat on the floor was the largest Goron Link had ever seen. It glanced up and, upon seeing McKenna, leapt to its feet and put it's arm around her neck. It rustled her hair with the other huge hand.

"Ah, you're back my daughter!" he said, letting her go finally, Link stared, this Goron was calling the girl his daughter. McKenna started laughing,

"What? Don't you see the resemblance?" she asked, Link shook his head, mouth agape and head leaning back slightly.

McKenna and the Goron started laughing again.

"She's only joking on you, boy! I found her when she was only a baby on the mountain, no parents in sight. She's my _adopted_ daughter." The Goron said,

"I don't know why he's here, dad, he says he can't speak."

The Goron looked at Link quizzically,

"What brings you here, boy? I am Darunia, chief of the Goron tribe. "

Link lifted his hand and displayed the Triforce symbol, McKenna and the Goron both stared,

"You carry the mark of the Golden Goddesses, tell me, are you the hero her Royal Highness selected to collect the Spiritual Stones?"

Link nodded.

"I see. Well, young man, I'm afraid I cannot let to you have the Gorons Ruby tonight, for tonight is the hundred year anniversary of the slaying."

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, I assume you do not know the legends then?"

Link shook his head.

"Well, you see, for hundreds of years, Death Mountain was ruled by an evil dragon called Volvagia. That is actually how Death Mountain got it's name, for Volvagia would eat anyone who dared set foot upon his territory. What's more, Volvagia would call for a sacrifice each year on the summer solstice, he would select a maiden and, if he had not fed upon her by the moons' climax that night, he would go upon a mad rampage, killing anything in his path. One day, one of the Gorons had had enough, wielding the Biggorons Sword, he challenged Volvagia, and won, killing the evil serpent. So every year we celebrate the slaying of Volvagia by holding up the Gorons Ruby to the moon, knowing that it will not release a beam of light and select a maiden."

Link sighed, great, he'd have to spend the night on the mountain, I'm never gonna be able to sleep up here, the air's too thin!

"It's almost time for the ceremony, McKenna, why don't you take this boy to the viewing platform." Darunia suggested, McKenna nodded and grabbed Link's wrist again, dragging back through the tunnel to where they had landed.

McKenna walked up to a Goron that was standing there, bowed her head and said, "Viewing platform, please."

Link's breath hitched as the Goron grabbed them both, he swung around twice and tossed them high in the air, Link landed flat on his face, McKenna landed in a crouch.

_I hate this place._ Link thought, standing up, trying to ignore his aching body. They had been thrown to topmost floor, Link could see the moon through a large opening at the center of the dome, down below them, an enormous group of Gorons were gathering around Darunia. Slowly, he held up a shimmering red gemstone.

The Gorons Ruby.

The ruby began to sparkle wildly as a ray of moonlight hit it.

McKenna nudged his shoulder, which was still healing from the arrow wound, and made Link grimace,

"Do you hear that?" she asked, Link gave her an unsure look, then shook his head.

"You really don't hear that? That-that _hissing?_" she wondered loudly, a few seconds later, she doubled over a hand gripping her right arm at the shoulder, Link took a step back , she screamed in pain, and Link's eyes widened. The image of a fiery serpent curled around her arm, Link looked over the side of the viewing platform, the Gorons Ruby turned bright white, and then shot a beam of pure light up, it landed directly on McKenna.

Darunia had made his way to the platform within seconds, putting his large hands on his daughter's shoulders, McKenna looked at her arm and gasped, Darunia looked grave, one of the Gorons that had followed Darunia gasped and pointed at the girl.

"Look! She has the mark of Volvagia on her arm! The serpent has returned!"

* * *

><p>"No! We'll fight him! I'm not going to let that infernal snake eat my daughter!" Darunia roared, pounding his fist into the wall of the cave. Link and McKenna stood at the back of the crowd, she fidgeted nervously as she rubbed her arm with a towel.<p>

"Darunia, if we do not sacrifice the girl, then we shall all die!" one of the Gorons yelled.

"Then how about _you_ sacrifice _your_ daughter instead!" Darunia snarled in reply.

McKenna threw down her towel and ran out of the room, the only one to notice was Link, who followed closely behind.

McKenna ran down a path Link had not noticed before, it went on for about thirty yards before coming to the abrupt edge of a bubbling volcano. Link panted in the heat, but McKenna seemed unfazed, she made her way along the edge, heading for a temple that was built into the side of the mountain.

She reached out and grabbed the door handles, but leapt back with a yelp, the metal was burning hot. For the first time, she noticed Link.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, Link walked over to the door and grabbed the handles, ignoring the burning metal and throwing the doors open. He and McKenna entered together, the room was a single open platform with lava bubbling around them. The metal doors slammed shut, closing them in.

McKenna looked around, and threw her hands over her ears, puzzling Link. He didn't hear anything.

"Ahh! It hurts!" she groaned, her ears full of a high-pitched hiss.

They both recoiled as something burst out of the lava, arching above them, fangs glistening with anticipation, was an enormous dragon. Flames flowed from the sides' of the monsters' mouth and flickered down its back. It came closer, black eyes focused on McKenna, it licked its lips and snapped at the girl, she involuntarily dodged. Link ripped his sword from its sheath and slashed at the dragon, the tip of the swords' blade sliced into the dragon's cheek. It hissed and leapt away from the sword.

The dragon was now very well aware of Link's presence.

Volvagia screamed and flew around the room, deciding which of these infernal humans to eat first.

It decided on McKenna.

Link bolted toward the girl as she froze, the dragon clamped it's jaws shut and swallowed, the satisfaction of eating for the first time in one hundred years was very pleasurable.

McKenna fell on the ground, elbows scrapping on the rocky ground, she looked back to where she had been standing, not quite sure what had happened, it all clicked, and she screamed as she realized the Volvagia had eaten Link!

* * *

><p>The sensation of being eaten was <em>not<em> very pleasurable for Link. It was dark, it was wet, and it stank! For a few minutes, everything paused, the muscles of Volvagia's throat trying to get Link to move. An idea struck Link, and with a final bit of positioning, Link let himself be swallowed.

McKenna watched in bizarre amazement as Volvagia seemed to choke, and then she saw the tip of a sword burst through the dragon's chest, cutting it open from the inside out!

With one final desperate scream, the dragon fell dead, McKenna rushed over to the dead dragon's body, as she reached the corpse, the metal doors swung open and Darunia rushed in,

"Please father! Help me! Volvagia ate the boy!"

Darunia pushed his daughter gently aside and opened the dragon's body, McKenna reached inside and grabbed Link, pulling him, wet and shaking from the dragon's stomach.

Link gasped for air and panted as breath began filling his lungs again.

* * *

><p>"And for saving both my people and my daughter, I give you the Gorons Ruby." Darunia said, handing Link the ruby. Link bowed his head and put the gem in his satchel.<p>

"I suppose you have to go, so I will not hold you up any further."

Link nodded his thanks and left the Goron City.

"We never got his name." Darunia muttered.

"Link." McKenna whispered to herself, enjoying her secret, "Link."


	9. A hero has a nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own the_ Legend of Zelda. _If I did, I'd use the Megaton hammer on Keapora Geabora.

K'ger: Sorry y'all for not updating for a few days, I had a busy week of shopping, beach-going and Luaus! Aloha!

A hero has a nightmare

Link looked at the river. The river burbled and sloshed with the current, flowing from the northeastern corner of Hyrule. Link looked down at his bloodstained, dragon saliva covered tunic and body.

_I must be going crazy._ He thought, a clashing of ideals playing war in his head. With a wild leap, he jumped into the river and started scrubbing. _Since when do I care about personal hygiene?_

After thoroughly cleaning himself, he sloshed onto the bank on the other side, still unsure of what had possessed him to take a bath in the first place.

Rounding a curve, he saw an iron fence blocking the path on this side of the river, he glanced over to the other side, and there was no fence on that side.

_Ugh, I should've just stayed on that side of the river!_ He thought begrudgingly, before he could re-enter the river, someone called to him,

"Hey you, boy!"

Link turned, sitting against the iron fence was a portly man, with a bald head and beady eyes, one hand was clasped around a large bag, he reached in and ate something from within.

He spoke with his mouth still full of whatever he was eating, "How about some magic beans? They aren't selling very well, so how about ten rupees for a pod?"

Link shook his head,

"Now, now, boy, don't be so narrow minded! You don't just eat these! Here, I'll make you a deal, your first one is free, plant it where you want, I guarantee you'll be back for more!" the bean salesman said, reaching into the bag again and handing a multicolored pod to Link. Other than the coloring, it looked like a normal bean pod to him.

Link bowed his head, hoping to get away as quickly as he could, and dove into the river before the bean salesman could stop him.

The current on this part of the river was swift, and took almost all of Link's energy just to get to the other side, when he had reached land, he realized that the river had swept him back at least one hundred feet!

_Ok, O mighty goddesses, what, may I ask, did I do in my lifetime to deserve this punishment? Is this about that time I accidentally killed that cuccoo? That was an accident! Yes I ate it! But I couldn't just leave it there to rot! It would have been a waste if I hadn't eaten it!_ He thought, lumbering up the bank of the river again. As if willed by the goddesses in a cruel prank, the river picked up in speed and sent a wave of water crashing on top of Link.

He stood there, covered from head-to-toe in water as the bean salesman on the other side laughed hysterically.

Link looked over at the river, and glared at the bean salesman, he continued laughing. Link waved a dismissive hand and stormed past, following the river upstream. Zora's River curved through the mountainous region of Hyrule, making the trek up toward Zora's Domain a challenge for humans. Zora's could swim up the current, but humans could only follow the river and hope that they could find a safe place to rest at night. Link had never understood why people fretted over finding a place to stay, the faster you got to the Zora's, the faster you could leave.

Yawning silently as he walked up the bank of the river, the sun was low in sky, indicating that sunset wasn't far away. He followed the river for the remainder of daylight, and far after the sun had set.

By midnight, Link had made it three-quarters of the way to Zora's Domain, and he was exhausted.

Pushing onward and rounding another curve, Link came upon an enormous waterfall. It roared and sloshed and sprayed Link with mist. He climbed the ladder nearby, hoping it would lead to a path to Zora's Domain, but it only led to a platform in front of the waterfall. He glared at the ground, and noticed a stone platform, a song was written on it.

_Great, I have to sing? How'm I supposed to sing!_ He thought, for some reason, he was feeling quite irritable. Something told him he needed to rest, but he didn't want to, he wanted to be done with the whole endeavor of collecting the gemstones and fighting demons. He wanted to find some secluded place and just stay there for the rest of his life, be done with doing what other people wanted, actually do what he wanted to do. Stop catering to other people and pay attention to him!

He kicked the ground, seriously considering giving up on the whole thing.

"Who are _you?_" someone asked, Link jumped, looking around, he saw a pair of eyes glaring at him through the waterfall.

Link, of course, couldn't answer.

"Don't you know it's rude not to answer someone?" the voice retorted, something thin and bluish-green in color leapt through the waterfall and glared at him with violet eyes.

It was a Zora, Link had seen a few in Kakariko during festivals, (which was the best time to steal food!) but this Zora was different, with long flowing fins on it's arms and legs, encircling her like a skirt and feminine features. He could only assume it was female.

"No wonder my father talks ill of you humans, now I understand! You all must be incapable of communication!" she said, glowering at him with disdain,

"I would ask what you're doing here, but, since its obvious you can't speak, I won't even try!"

Link sighed, knowing that he'd have to display the Triforce again, he hated waving it around. He showed her, and she looked him over from head-to-toe.

"Ok, so you've got some sparkly triangle thingies on your hand, is that supposed to impress me?" she snorted, Link sighed, and opened his satchel, he pulled out the two gemstones.

"Still not impressed."

Link face-palmed, how was he supposed to tell this fish-woman what he needed to do?

Link pointed toward Zora's Domain,

"I'm not supposed to let tourists in, take my advice, leave!" she said, jumping back through the waterfall and out of sight.

Link looked at the waterfall again, maybe he could do that too.

He backed away, ran and jumped, the next thing Link knew, he was sitting in the shallows.

He was too tired to try anything else, and, crawling onto the first bit of dry land, almost immediately fell asleep…

* * *

><p>Link was standing on a dais surrounded by water, floating in the water at the head of dais was the largest fish he had ever seen. And a tall man was standing in front of it, clothed entirely in black. He held a bottle of sickly purple liquid in his hand.<p>

Link paled, standing before the fish was Ganondorf. He unstopped the bottle, which, for some reason, immediately made the fish jumpy. Ganondorf poured thick purple goop into the palm of his hand and shaped it like clay. Link watched, the fish looked up at Ganon, unsure. With a splashing of fins, the fish accidentally swallowed the purple goop as Ganondorf tossed it.

The fish floundered for several minutes, as if it were choking, then everything went still. As Link watched, the fish's eyes turned color, from blue to red.

Ganondorf laughed and snapped his fingers, vanishing into thin air.

And the last thing Link saw was of the giant fish leaping onto the stone dais, mouth agape, and ready to swallow him whole…

* * *

><p>Link woke up in a cold sweat, panting, he grabbed the grass underneath him and growled silently, convincing himself of the fact that it had just been a dream. Now he was having nightmares. He hadn't had a nightmare since he was ten.<p>

He sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking at his side, he found that, for some reason, there was a floating ball of light next to him. He squinted at it, it fluttered up and down, and he could hear the small beating of tiny wings.

He sat there and stared at the floating ball of light, it came closer to his face.

"What are _you_ staring at?" a squeaky voice asked, Link recoiled, had that shiny thing just said that?

"Yeah, I'm talking to _you._"

Link stared.

"What? Am I speaking _elf _here? _Hello_?"

"_Ugh,_ fine I'll introduce myself first, my name is Navi…"


	10. A hero is absent

Disclaimer: I do not own the _legend of Zelda. _If I did, I would use Farore's wind to send Keapora Geabora Far, Far away!

A hero is absent

Although the main house at Lon Lon Ranch was dark, a candle flickered in the one of the barn windows. Malon knelt in the straw beside an enormous dun mare, the mare lifted her head from the floor and squealed.

Malon wiped the mares' neck with a wet towel.

Within fifteen minutes, a new foal had been born. Malon cleaned out the foals' nose and mouth and dried its coat with a clean towel. It was a large colt, with what Malon guessed to be a bay colored coat and four white socks. The foal whinnied as it pushed up onto it's spindly legs, the mare stood up with it and nudged its shoulder, nearly pushing it over in the process.

Malon wiped her brow, midnight foalings were never fun, but the end result was well worth it. She never tired of watching a newborn foal take it's first steps, and the results were even more gratifying when she was there to help the mare through. There had been several occasions when she had left a mare alone for the night, only to come in the following morning to find a new foal, coat clean and already nursing.

Epona nickered in the stall next door, signaling that Malon was not to leave without paying her some attention. The red-haired girl sighed and stroked the mare's nose.

"You really miss him, don't you?" she whispered.

Epona nodded her massive head.

"Yeah, me too."

They both stilled as they heard a strange sound,

"Someone's opening the gates." She said softly, turning away from Epona and sweeping over to the barn door, she peaked through the crack. Someone was indeed opening the main gates, to Malon, it looked like a man. He was tall and thin, with his blonde hair cut short around his ears. Malon's heart jumped into her throat. She stepped out into the moonlight, he looked her way, and a charming grin curled across his lips.

"Link!" she cried, running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

She buried her face in his shoulder, overjoyed that he had actually returned.

"Link! I missed you!" she sighed. His arms wrapped around her waist. Malon stiffened lightly, it didn't feel the same, his grip almost felt harsh. And when Link had held her hand that one night, it had been the softest touch she had ever felt. It wasn't the same.

"I missed you too." He said, Malon jolted and leaned away from him, eyes wide with concern. When she looked into his eyes, she saw no emotion in them, there no sign of the mischievous sparkle she had seen before, nothing of the gentle kindness she had come to like, and even with the miniscule amount she had seen of it, she knew how to recognize it.

"You're not Link!" she snarled, trying to escape his grip, he only held her tighter, his upper lip lifted, revealing a set of silvery-white fangs.

"Oh, aren't you observant." He said in a malevolent voice, and then started laughing, it was nothing like Link's laugh.

He whirled her around and grabbed her wrists. He didn't seem to notice the splintering sound that came from the barn. He put his other hand on the back of her neck, and pushed her toward the gates. Something crashed through the barn doors and clobbered the fake-Link, Epona whinnied, putting her head over Malon protectively.

The fake-Link lifted himself off of the ground and wiped his mouth on his arm, leaving a trail of reddish-black blood. He snarled, his eyes glinting evilly.

"So you want a fight do you? I'll give you a fight."

He lunged, and Malon screamed as a dagger dug into her cheek. She fell back, hand to her gash, he smirked, and with a flick of his hand, sent Epona flying backward, she crashed into the pasture fence, breaking it in two.

"Who are you?" Malon demanded, he smirked,

"Me? I'm called 'Dark'…"


	11. A hero is mistaken

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Legend of Zelda. _If I did, I would set a Wolfos on Keapora Geabora.

A hero is mistaken

"…My name is Navi." The fairy said, floating in front of Link's eyes.

Silence.

"Hellooooo?"

Link, again, remained silent.

"Oysht! It's like tryin' to talk to a Like Like! What! Is! Your! Name?" the fairy shouted, Link leaned away,

"Answer! You stupid human!"

Link pointed at his throat,

"You have a sore throat?"

Link shook his head.

"You…swallowed something you shouldn't have?"

Link dipped his head, this fairy wasn't a very smart one.

"You can't speak?"

Link nodded enthusiastically, relieved that fairy had finally guessed correctly.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

Link glared at the fairy, not understanding how such a magical creature could be so dumb.

"Ugh! Of all the people Her Highness could've chosen! She chose the one guy in Hyrule who CAN'T SPEAK!"

Had the princess sent this fairy? Why on earth would she have, did she know that in order to enter Zora's Domain you had to sing? Maybe this fairy could sing in his place, although he was sure her singing voice would be no better than her normal.

"Hey! Listen!" the fairy squealed, bouncing off of his shoulders, he really wanted to say a few things to this annoying ball of fluff, but, alas, he had no voice. _This really sucks._

"Did you even hear a word I said? Or am I to suppose that her Royal Highness picked a deaf man as well?"

"All you hear is blah, blah, blah, isn't it?"

Navi floated around his head for a minute, and then flew up to a high ledge.

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

Link groaned in his thoughts, now, of all things, he was taking orders from a fairy. _I might as well lie down in front of the door and write, "Welcome. Wipe your feet" all over my face!_

He begrudgingly followed, climbing up the ladder as the sun began to rise and glaring at the fairy.

"I can't understand how you didn't figure this out, all you have to do is sing and the waterfall will slow down enough for you to jump through, it's not like the clues were well hidden, you're standing right on top of what you have to sing." Navi griped, Link just stood there, it wasn't like he could explain anything.

"Wait, you can't speak, does that mean you can't sing either?" the fairy deduced, Link nodded exasperatedly.

"I can fix that!"

Link looked up, could this fairy return his voice? His heart rate increased tremendously, hope filling him for the first time in weeks.

He watched as the fairy flitted around, muttering to herself and she looked at rock after rock. Finally she found one she liked and pushed it over, underneath was a dark hole in the ground.

"Hey! Jump in already!" she yelled, Link sighed, he personally didn't like underground places, but if he could get his voice back, it was worth it. He leapt in, darkness immediately enshrouding him. He landed hard, tumbling across a firm, gravel floor. Standing up, he could feel several cuts on his arms and forehead.

Navi floated in dreamily, and looked at him as if he were clumsy for not doing as she was.

"Boy, for a hero, you aren't very coordinated."

Link looked around, the only light was a faint glow that Navi was producing, the grotto was small, and the ceiling nearly touched Link's head, in front of him was a small treasure chest.

"Well? Are you going to open it? Or are you expecting me to open it for you?"

Link ignored the annoying fairy and reached out for the chest, he opened it and, unable to see inside, glowered at the fairy, giving her a clear look of disgust.

"Well you could say please!" she said, floating over to his shoulder. Inside the chest was an ocarina. It was light green and looked like it had been made by a child. He picked it up.

"Now you can play the song. So get going!"

And Navi flitted out of the grotto, leaving Link in the dark. _How'm I supposed to get out of here?_

After half an hour of scrabbling and scratching at the grotto walls, he finally made it out of the hole in the ground. Navi was waiting at the stone placard.

"Ugh! What took you so long? I've been waiting here for half an hour! Don't you know it's rude to make a lady wait?" she hissed, Link shook his head tiredly, he walked over to the placard and studied it, putting the ocarina to his lips, he played an experimental note, in truth, he had played the ocarina frequently when he was a child, but, having not packed it when he had left, had fallen out of the skill.

After a few failed attempts, he played a rough version of the song on the placard, and the waterfall slowed to a gentle wash. He was surprised it had actually worked, although he would have rather gotten his voice back than an ocarina, but it had worked, and the sooner he got the three gemstones to the princess, the soon he would get his voice back, anyway.

Link leapt into the tunnel and strolled along it, it was quite long, and the sloshing of water could be heard ahead of him. He emerged finally at an enormous cave, another waterfall flowed to his left, and several Zoras were resting on a rock in the middle of a large lake. One of the Zoras noticed him, and pointed as if he were a zoo animal.

"Hey! Look! It's a Hylian!" it said, jumping to its webbed feet and looking at Link with wide black eyes.

Another of the Zoras dove into the water, apparently frightened of him, while the third merely sat and watched.

Link turned and strode down the single path, it split in two a hundred feet later, one going up, the other going down.

Navi flitted toward the path that led upward.

"Come on! You need to go this way."

Link wanted to retort with "Who put you in charge?" but couldn't, and begrudgingly followed her up the path.

The path wound around a central pillar, up and up and up it went, and Link started panting near the top, forcing Navi to slow down.

When they reached the top, an enormous Zora immediately greeted them, he was tall and round, with wide set green eyes and he wore a red cape around his shoulders. Link walked forward onto the alter before the Zora, Navi bumped his shoulder.

"Bow, you idiot!" she hissed in his ear. Link resentfully obeyed, dropping to one knee and bowing his head.

"My, my, what is another Hylian doing here?" the large Zora said to an underling beside him, Link could hear the underling answer with, "I don't know sir, I thought _she_ was watching the entrance."

The large Zora turned his gaze to Link.

"What are you doing here, boy? I have a strict _no Hylian_ policy after the incident."

Link displayed the Triforce again.

"You bear the mark of the golden goddesses? How is that possible?" he asked the room, Link was confused, surely Princess Zelda had informed the Zoras that she was in need of the Zoras Sapphire.

"You try and jest me! The princess's chosen hero has already been here!"

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R! I'd really appreciate it!<p>

K'ger.


	12. A hero is eaten again

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda. _If I did, I would set off a Bombchu in Keapora Geabora's general direction.

A hero is eaten…again

_Malon was in his arms. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her neck, looking up at him from under partially closed eyelids._

_The sun shone down on them, warming them as they stood in the grassy pastures of Lon Lon Ranch._

_He hugged her tightly, watching as her long red hair swirled in the faint breeze, only making her look better._

_She leaned even closer to him, her nose inches from his, she batted her eyelashes at him. He leaned in, and with final tip of her head, their lips met…_

And then he woke up. Groggily, he lifted himself off of the stone floor, unsure of where he was. Looking around, he was in a small jail cell with bluish-green walls that dripped with water. _Oh, right._ He thought, remembering the week before. After being accused by the king of Zoras of being an imposter, he had been grabbed by two Zoras' (who were stronger than he had expected,) and had been thrown in jail.

He winced as he used his left hand to straighten his tunic, looking down, he gulped, thick, open wounds outlined the Triforce, barely scabbing over, blood still trickled from the injuries, but what worried Link was the greenish-white color that was beginning to appear inside. _Infection._

"So, who's Malon?" Navi snarled, flitting around the cell and waking him from his thoughts.

Link glared at her.

"Is she your _girlfriend?_ You were saying her name all night long, and near the end there you were puckering your lips."

Link shook his head, but his reddening cheeks betrayed him.

"I knew it! She _is_ your girlfriend! Link and Malon sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N._G_-!" she chanted, speeding around the cell as Link tried to grab her.

To Link's great relief, the passing of a Zora guard interrupted Navi's song. The Zora stopped and looked down at Link haughtily, Link stared back defiantly, baring his teeth like a caged wolf.

The Zora guard chortled as he walked away, leaving Link to his thoughts and an annoying fairy…

* * *

><p>"What makes you so sure of yourself that you refuse to speak?" One of the Zora guards snarled, grabbing Link's hand and squeezing. His face ripped in pain, opening his mouth and screaming silently. The Zora gripped him tighter, Link's breathing hastened, and he closed his eyes, blood dripped from the wounds on his hand.<p>

"Is he _still_ not talking?" King Zora asked, coming into the cell.

"Yes, he still refuses to talk. But Sire," the Zora guard squeezing Link's hand started, "I am starting to wonder if this isn't a real Triforce. Look sir, it won't fade with water, and even cutting the edges does not remove it."

The Zora King looked at him exasperatedly,

"Then what do you suggest? I've been stretched to my wits end, this man shows up, claiming to be the chosen hero, whilst the hero has already been here, and to top it all off, my daughter has gone missing without a trace! I will not be made to look a fool!"

Another Zora rushed in, panting and wheezing.

"Sire!" he shouted, the Zora King turned,

"Yes?"

"Sir! We have another Hylian here! And the hero himself has brought her, requesting that we keep her in our prison, but we have no cells other than this!"

"Then maybe this imposter will enjoy the company."

Link gasped and dropped to his knees as the Zora let go of his hand.

After a few minutes, the cell door opened again, but Link didn't even bother to open his eyes. Right now the only thing he could care about was the pain in his hand.

A feminine gasp woke him, however, and he looked up. A Zora pushed a young woman into his cell. Link's eyes widened, and Malon was thrown to the ground.

Link was up within seconds and was pulling her up, she looked at him for a moment, and then jerked away from him, plastering herself against the coral-like bars of the cell. Her eyes contained a fear Link had never seen before, but there was something else mixed in, a desperate hatred. Then he noticed a scabbing wound on her cheek. He reached forward, but she slapped his hand away, scrabbling against the bars.

_Malon, it's me! Link! _He said to her, a confused expression crossed her face.

"So you can you use mind speak too, huh? Still trying to fool me! Well, if you're planning on killing me, just do it and get it over with!"

_What are you talking about?_

"Oh don't play dumb with me Dark!"

_Dark? Who is Dark? Mal, it's me._ He said, trying to sooth her and not understanding her sudden anger. Reaching out to her again, she rammed a fist down on his chest, he faltered, but didn't move away. Malon looked up into his blue eyes.

**It's really him! **She thought, an instant wave of regret washing over her like an ocean.

"Link! I'm so sorry I hit you!" she said, burying her face in his shoulder, which she noticed silently was bandaged again.

"T-there was this other man! He came to the ranch! He looked just like you! He tried to pose as you, but I found out he wasn't you, and-!"

She stopped, her voice quivering, on the verge of tears.

Collecting herself, she continued,

"He kidnapped me, I guess it all ended up ok, I've found you, but what about the horses? I just hope that father and Mr. Ingo have made it there! One of the mares just foaled!"

Link stood still as Malon started to cry, putting his right arm around her shoulders.

She pulled away from him suddenly, as she did, Link noticed why, and slipped his left hand behind his back, trying to act nonchalant.

"Show it." She said, putting out her hand expectantly.

He refused.

"Let me see."

Link shook his head.

With a quick lunge, she grabbed his left wrist. The jig was up.

She went white as a sheet upon seeing his wounded hand.

"You're injured!" she snarled.

She would have scolded further, had another Zora not arrived.

Link stepped out to stand in front of Malon. The Zora looked around nervously, as if concerned that he would be caught.

Link backed Malon protectively against the wall as the Zora opened the door.

"I believe you." It said.

Silence.

"I believe you're the hero. The others' merely do not want to look like idiots for giving the Zoras Sapphire to an imposter. Her Royal Highness, Princess Ruto suspected the same, and, noticing the strange changes in Lord Jabu Jabu, went to prove her father wrong, and hasn't returned. I believe she wanted to barter with her father, you see, she was to be married to the Zora tribe's best warrior just yesterday, but she detested the idea of forced marriage, and I think she wanted to make a deal."

"What's the point of you telling us this?" Malon demanded, looking over Link's shoulder.

"I'm sure the King would let you go if you were to bring back his daughter. Follow me."

"Do we trust him?" Malon asked.

_I don't think we have a choice._

* * *

><p>"Yikes!" Malon gasped, stepping out into the sunlight of the sacred lake behind Zora's Domain. Floating before a stone alter was the largest fish she had ever seen. Link cringed at the sight, painfully remembering his dream.<p>

"So…what exactly do we need to do?" Malon asked the Zora. He handed her a dead fish.

"Thanks!" she said in disgusted reply, holding the smelly thing as far away as she could.

"Just offer him that, and he'll do the rest. Now, I'd better get going."

The Zora left in a hurry, Malon and Link were left, dead fish in hand, to approach the giant deity.

Smelling the dead fish, Lord Jabu Jabu squirmed for a second before opening his massive maw, revealing the darkness beyond. Malon wavered, somewhat frightened to approach. Link took her hand in his and nodded in a comforting way. She took a breath and started walking again.

The giant fish took a massive breath, and started to suck them in with it. Malon screamed, letting go of the dead fish to grab Link's other hand, but the other hand was his injured hand, causing his to grimace, not grip.

Losing strength, they were finally sucked into the closing mouth of Lord Jabu Jabu…


	13. A hero gets engaged

Disclaimer: I do not own the_ Legend of Zelda. _If I did, I would feed Keapora Geabora to King Dodongo.

**K'ger: Wow. This chapter took FOREVER! I had a little trouble "entering the belly of the beast" if you will. do you know how hard it is to describe the inside of a fish? Anyway, here it is, I won't bother you anymore. Hey...why are you still reading this? go on! Read the story already! **

A hero gets engaged

Link landed with a soft thud on the squishy interior of Lord Jabu Jabu, dim light came from an unknown source, and illuminated the spongy pink insides of the fish. Link soon realized that he was covered in thick, globular saliva.

_Uck!_ He thought, trying to wipe his face clean with his hands, but they were just as dirty. Giving up on the attempt, he looked around, it seemed he hadn't been sucked much further than the fish's tongue, but what concerned him was simple: where was Malon?

_Malon? _He called, several minutes passed,

_Link? _A faint voice asked, somewhere far back in his mind.

Link was half-surprised that Malon could contact him through thoughts, he had thought he was the only one who could tap others' minds.

_Wow! I have to watch what think! I think I could get in big trouble!_

_What was that?_

_Oh, nothing._

Link's face turned to seriousness.

_Mal, where are you?_ He asked, going a few steps deeper into Jabu Jabu.

_I really can't tell! All I know it's some round chamber in this stupid fish!_ He could hear her say exasperatedly.

_It's all right, just stay where you are, that'll make it easier for me to find you._ He said, cracking his knuckles and striding down the fish's throat.

Stepping into the main chamber of Lord Jabu Jabu's belly, he started to notice that something was wrong, thick black goo seeped from the walls, turning flesh and membrane red and raw, irritating the giant fish. He gasped at the smell. It was like rotten eggs and burning meat.

"Hey!"

Link jolted, not expecting anyone to speak to him outside of his mind, his hand flew to his right shoulder, reaching for his sword, only to remember that the Zoras had confiscated it. He glared at where the voice had come from.

"You again?" the voice said, standing on an island of dry skin surrounded by bubbling green bile was the female Zora from before.

He let his hand fall back to his side, the Zora looked at him.

"Well? Are you going to help me or not?"

_What is with the women in this kingdom and forcing me to help them?_ He wondered, striding over to the edge of the bile and reaching out, the Zora grabbed his hand and squealed as he pulled her to him. Afterward, she wiped herself off, acting as if merely touching a human was disgusting.

"I guess I owe you now, don't I?" she said begrudgingly, Link shrugged, turning away and starting for a small tunnel he desperately hoped wasn't the bowels.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the Zora asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Link gave her a confused look over his shoulder,

"You weren't planning on leaving me alone, were you? My name is Ruto, I'm the princess of the Zoras!"

* * *

><p>"Carrying me is a honor! You should feel proud!" the Zora said conceitedly, one finger lazily tracing Link's ears. Had he any free hands, he would've swatted her, (secretly, his ears were ticklish,) but he was to busy trying to navigate the intestines of a giant deity fish without being zapped by strange monsters the Zora on his back referred as "Bari."<p>

Ruto readjusted herself in his grip, Link grimaced, she was putting a lot of weight on his injured hand. Together, they made their way down the intestine until they reached a filmy membrane that blocked the way. To Ruto's great disgust, Link dumped the Zora princess unceremoniously to the floor.

He tapped the membrane, it bounced against his hand, quizzically, he poked it harder, and a tiny tear appeared. He stuffed his fingers into the tear and grabbed, ripping it open without hesitation. Ruto screamed as the fish thrashed in pain, obviously the membrane was part of him, and Link had just ripped it to shreds.

Link felt a pang of guilt for hurting the fish, but couldn't spend the time to focus on it right now, the number one goal was to find Malon and number two was to get the heck out of that fish.

He stepped through the sticky, shredded remains of the membrane, entering a strange wide spot that, to the best of Link's knowledge of anatomy, should not have existed.

A scream caught his attention, in front of him, struggling against a tentacle, was Malon.

In the middle of the room was a mass of seething tentacles and stingers, several Bari floated around the massive parasite.

Link had to save Malon, but how was he supposed to fight without a sword?

_Well, you felled ShinRin with nothing more than a stick. _One side of his mind reasoned, _But, then again, that thing was on the edge of death anyhow, and besides, there are no sticks here!_

The mass of tentacles and stingers and Bari surged with energy, and a beam of pure electric energy pulsed through the beast.

"It's a Bio-Electric Anemone, like in the legends," Ruto said behind him, "you need to use a boomerang to defeat it."

Link looked over his shoulder at her, clearly conveying the fact that he didn't _have_ a boomerang!

"Don't tell me you didn't bring a boomerang!"

_Well I didn't realize I was going to be eaten by a giant fish!_ He thought, knowing she couldn't hear him.

Malon squirmed around in the tentacles' grip, seeing Link, she fought harder. One of the Bari detached itself from its master and floated toward him, it flicked it's stingers around and tried to attach to Link, he practically leapt out of his boots as a jolting shock ran through his body.

_Note to self: Bari are electric, shocking!_ He thought, trying to deflect the jellyfish without getting stung.

"Fine, obviously you were too dumb to bring a weapon." He could hear Ruto say, the Bari suddenly was thrown back and landed on the ground, dead. A small knife with a coral hilt protruded from the Bari's dead body.

"You can use my knife, but now we're even." Ruto said snobbishly, hands still on her hips.

Link grabbed the knife and pulled it out, purplish-red goo dripped from the shining blade. He settled the hilt in his grasp and set his jaw, _time to improvise!_

He squinted his right eye slightly, aiming directly for one of the Bari, he took a breath, and as he exhaled, threw. The knife hit its mark, killing the second Bari.

This method was almost as good as the boomerang, but the problem was simple, it didn't come back, he had to collect the knife each time. Thankfully, there were only three left Bari left, he could make quick work of them.

_You can do this. Do it for Malon._ He told himself over and over again, but for some reason, he was weakening, his breath was coming in shorter gasps and his heartbeat felt shallow. _Why was this?_

As he killed the last Bari, the giant anemone lashed out with one of its enormous stingers, Link had no time to react, the stinger hit one of the long, aching gashes on his left hand, sending shock waves through flesh and bone alike. He gasped, staggering desperately to keep his balance.

His vision was ebbed in black, his body was trying to give out on him_. Not now! NOT NOW!_ He scolded himself, looking up, he saw that three tendril-like appendages attached the anemone to the stomach of Jabu Jabu, writhing as energy was drained from the giant fish and flowed into the parasite.

"Those, attack those tendrils!" Ruto shouted, not realizing how close Link was to collapsing.

He steadied himself and held the coral knife out in front of him, he had to cut all three with one shot, that was his only chance. Again, throwing as he exhaled a stuttering breath, the knife hit its mark, slicing through the three reddish-purple tendrils. The anemone swayed as it's only source of balance was removed, collecting itself, Link cursed silently as the anemone actually started _spinning._

_Oh come on!_ He thought, dodging the stingers as Barinade, (which was what the anemone was actually called) tried to attack him again, chasing after as he ran sloppily around the chamber. Five more Bari appeared from nowhere as well, only adding to Link's frustration.

Ruto screamed as one of the Bari came close, Link grabbed the coral knife off of the floor and flung it, nearly slicing the monster in two.

"Uh…wow…thanks." She stammered, his sharp blue eyes catching her attention for the first time. They reminded her of the depths of Lake Hylia. She could feel her cheeks get hot.

Jumping up to dodge Barinade, Link slashed at the exposed top of the anemone and landed on the other side, almost immediately, he dropped to one knee, exhausted. Malon broke free and ran to him, trying to get away from the anemone as it shook and shivered strangely. Before she was even halfway there, there was a deafening BANG!

Looking up from their crouched positions, Link, Malon and Ruto found that they were all covered from head-to-toe in the…blown up…remains of Barinade.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!" Link could hear both of the women groan. He stood up warily, vision still ebbed in black, but his job wasn't over, he still had to get Malon and Ruto out of the fish, and he still had to collect the Zoras Sapphire.

Noticing the Zora, Malon took Link's arm defensively as he walked them both back the way he had come, making their way for Jabu Jabu's mouth.

* * *

><p>Strangely, as soon as the three of them made it back to the mouth of the giant deity, it opened, allowing them to exit. Waiting for them at alter was a floating ball of light.<p>

"What the heck is that?" Malon asked, Link glared at Navi.

"Well your welcome!" Navi said, flitting straight to Link.

"Your welcome? For what?" Ruto snarled, the fairy zoomed over to the Zora.

"How do you think you got out of that fish? You seriously think you're that good? Ha! I had to bother that fish until he opened his mouth!"

All three of them ignored the fairy, stepping off of the alter, Ruto grabbed Link before he entered the tunnel.

He and Malon looked back at her.

"Hey, I…uh…just wanted say thank you, you know, for saving me back there…and…" she stopped for a moment, walked over to a rock submerged in the shallow water, kicked it over and picked up something shiny. She handed him the Zoras Sapphire.

"Here, you take it, I don't want it. I hid it when that strange guy showed up. My mom told me to give it to someone I…uh…admire, so take it, I'll distract my father."

* * *

><p>"Daughter! You've returned!" the Zora King exclaimed, holding out his arms to Ruto, she begrudgingly allowed him to hug her, but only long enough for Link and Malon to sneak past.<p>

"Goodness, now the wedding can go on!" the King realized, "daughter, where is the Zoras Sapphire?"

Ruto smirked almost evilly.

"I already gave it away." She said in her sweetest voice.

Her father was speechless.

The Zora warrior she had been set to marry fell to the ground in a dead faint...


	14. A hero is betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda. _If I did, I would insert a glitch in Keapora Geabora that would make him sing "I feel pretty."

A hero is betrayed

Link and Malon exited Zora's Domain quietly, Link ushering the red-haired girl along the bank of Zora's River.

"Hey, boy! Have you planted that bean yet?" the bean salesman called across the river as they passed, Link continued along, pushing Malon past, although she seemed interested as to what the man was even doing there.

"Who is that?" she asked.

_A horse trader. Keep going._ He answered.

They entered Hyrule Field, the grass swaying like waves on the ocean.

Link was about to usher her further when she turned suddenly.

"Link, you're being weird. What's wrong?"

_Nothing._

"Link, I can tell you're lying. I've worked long enough with animals that can't talk to know when something isn't right. It's your hand, isn't it?"

_I'm fine._

"No, you're not."

_I'm fine! _He said again, his voice raising. Malon looked a little hurt.

He sighed, and gently caressed her cheek with his good hand.

_Mal, the sooner I'm done with this job, the sooner I'm free._

Malon pulled away from his touch, startling Link.

"Free to do what Link? Die? Is that what you want? Because it isn't what I want!" She said ardently, clutching her hands to her chest. Link took a step back.

_What do you want?_

"Something you obviously know nothing about!" She said, turning her shoulder to him and closing her eyes.

_I won't die, I promise._

"At least let me take care of you wound?" Malon asked, turning back to him.

When I'm done, alright?

Malon shook her head,

"You are so stubborn, but alright, just…don't die."

Link pulled the ocarina out of his satchel and played Epona's Song. A few minutes later, the bright copper mare swung over the crest of a hill and squealed, increasing her pace and reaching Link within seconds.

She butted his shoulder and sniffed him up and down, apparently checking for wounds. She stopped at his hand, and then lifted her head, pinning her ears and glaring at him.

_You're injured._ She said flatly.

_I'm fine, can you take me to the castle?_

_Fine._

Link put his good hand on Epona's withers and was about to mount when Malon stopped him. He turned, only to have Malon lean forward and kiss him right on the lips.

Link went stiff for a second, totally shocked, but eased into it. It seemed to last an eternity before Malon pulled away. Link had a strange look on his face, a mixture of shock and bliss.

"Be careful." She said softly, backing away from him.

Link nodded, cheeks still flushed as he mounted Epona. With one final glance, he was off, galloping the mare bareback toward Castle Town. The horse's hooves pounded across the grass, sending small bits of ground flying as she bolted down the hill and toward the drawbridge.

"Hey! You! Stop!" one of the guards cried, running out to stand in his way. No unauthorized horses were allowed inside Castle Town.

Epona, think you can-? Link asked as Epona plowed on, hooves meeting the wooden bridge like a thunderclap, he didn't even get a chance to finish his question. With a surge of speed, the giant mare sprung into the air and leapt right over the guard's head.

The horse whinnied and tossed her head as she galloped into the Castle Town market. In the late afternoon, it was always busy. Throngs of people were milling around, looking at things to buy and talking with each other and generally being carefree. That was, until the giant horse came barreling through.

As Link rode through the square, he could hear many people calling him…bad names. _What do I care? The sooner I get this job done, the sooner I can tell them the exact same things._ He told himself.

Link and Epona slowed to a trot as they reached the winding path to Hyrule Castle. He knew there would be guards, and he was just going to have to barge through, because, of all things, how was he supposed to hide a _red_ horse in a _green_ field?

* * *

><p>Princess Zelda sat at the elegant dining table in the great hall, resting her chin on a clamped fist as one of her guests droned on about his life story and the hardships he had to face because it was "so hard to find good help these days," Zelda tried to look interested. It wasn't easy.<p>

She picked at the food on her plate, it wasn't to her taste. _Some kind of dumb Holodrum dish,_ she guessed.

As the duke, or lord or earl or whatever the annoying guest was started to talk about the son of his sisters' second cousin's ex-boyfriends' new wife, a castle soldier rushed in.

"Your Majesty!" he panted, trying to collect himself in front of royalty,

"There is a man here who has broken in astride an enormous horse, he won't stand down! What are your orders?"

Zelda stood gracefully from her seat, grateful for the excuse to leave the boring dinner conversation.

"What did he look like?" she asked, confusing the soldier.

"Uh…blonde hair, ratty green tunic…if I may, why do you ask?"

"Take me to him."

* * *

><p><em>Oh, you are so going to hear it when I get my voice back!<em> Link thought, trying to break free of the soldiers' grips. Epona squealed and fought the ropes that now held her.

"Let him go." A gentle but commanding voice said somewhere out of his range of vision. Princess Zelda stepped out of the castle and strode toward the group of people, Impa close at her side.

The soldiers reluctantly released Link, he stood up, good hand firmly gripping the satchel.

They stood still, several minutes passing as they merely stared at one another.

"You got a haircut." The princess said finally, breaking the silence.

Link held out the satchel to her.

"You finished the job?" she said, taking the satchel and peering inside. Link, of course, didn't answer.

"Good. Come with me."

The guards watched in wide-eyed astonishment as their princess led the thief away from the castle, the large red mare following closely behind completely of her own accord.

Zelda led Link and Epona back into Castle Town, but instead going straight, she turned left upon reaching the square and strode up a small, concrete staircase, Link could see a temple of some kind on the crest of a hill in front of them. Epona stopped at the staircase.

She pranced at the edge of the stairs, whinnying as he started to leave her behind.

_Why don't you go home to Malon? She could use the company._ He suggested, waiting to see if the stubborn mare would obey. She swayed side-to-side for a moment indecisively before reluctantly turning her rump to him and trotting back toward Hyrule Field.

It was indeed a temple on the hill that Link had seen, with stained glass windows and a towering belfry. Zelda led him without a word, keeping the satchel close to her chest as she opened the door to the temple.

Link was ushered into a large, open room with vaulted ceilings and checkerboard tile floor. At the far end was an alter with three black velvet vessels. Zelda carefully closed the temple door and strode over to the alter and opened the satchel, placing each of the Spiritual Stones on one of the pedestals.

The stones began to glow, but as Link and Zelda watched, neither of them noticed the door to the temple opening, nor did they notice the cloaked figure slowly creeping up on them.

Just as the stones began to rise into the air, the cloaked figure overtook them, knocking Link to floor and pushing Zelda aside. The figure grabbed the stones off of the alter before anyone could stop him.

Link jumped to his feet and drew the knife princess Ruto had let him use, he had forgotten to return it.

"Who are you?" Princess Zelda demanded, drawing her own knife.

The figure began to laugh, and Link cringed as someone else grabbed his shoulder, he struggled around. Ganondorf smirked down at him from his towering height.

"Ganondorf! What kind of game are you playing?" Zelda growled, glaring between the two, Ganon and the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure put up one hand and pulled down the hood.

"What, couldn't you recognize me?" he asked as his face was revealed, Zelda went white. Byrne chuckled to himself.

"You traitor! How dare you betray me like this?"

"Betray you? HA! I was never loyal to you. The only one I serve is Ganondorf." Byrne smirked, Ganon pushed Link away and strode over to his assistant, taking the Spiritual Stones in his own huge hands.

Ganondorf laughed and held the stones in the air. Link was starting to feel very bad, his hand was aching, the arrow wound in his shoulder was acting up, and to top it all off, he couldn't remember eating for a week. But he leapt to his feet anyway, slashing the coral dagger at Ganon, Byrne jumped as well, knocking him back again.

Zelda made a grab for the stones, but was kicked away.

Ganon was suddenly surrounded by a gray-purple light, his laughter only strengthened, Link was about to charge again, but Zelda put out her hand.

"Don't. He's already won." She said in a reserved voice. Link gritted his teeth, feeling woozy. He collapsed a few minutes later, nearing unconsciousness.

There was a blinding flash of light, and then it faded, Ganon stood there, it seemed like he had grown another foot or two, as he towered over them. Somehow, the stones had disappeared.

"I have to admit, you are a smart young woman, Zelda. You figured out my plans." Ganondorf sneered, looking down his long hooked nose at the two of them.

"But, I'm afraid your choice in heroes could use some refining."

Zelda narrowed her eyes, fighting the urge to retort.

"And now, what a fitting place to kill the two people who stand in my way."

A sphere of dark purple energy appeared between Ganondorf's hands. Link's eyes snapped open.

Ganon released the ball of energy with a laugh, but just as it reached Zelda, she was pushed out of the way. The ball of dark magic hit Link just before he landed on top of her. There was a huge explosion, and the Temple of Time was destroyed…

* * *

><p>"Your Highness!" Impa yelled, jumping over the pieces of rubble and speeding over to Princess Zelda's limp figure, to the guardian's relief, the princess coughed as she was lifted.<p>

"Princess! What happened here?" Impa asked, Zelda looked at her, her eyes were somber.

Zelda looked around, Ganon and Byrne were gone.

"He won. Ganondorf stole the Spiritual Stones and used them to transform himself into a sorcerer."

Zelda looked down at Link's injured shape. He was barely clinging to life.

"He's dying Your Highness, leave him." Impa said callously, pulling the princess away from the rubble. "We must get you to safety."

What Impa and Zelda didn't know was that Link was not unconscious, and he watched weakly as the princess left him to die…

* * *

><p>Epona walked slowly toward Lon Lon ranch, she shook her head as a fly buzzed her eye. I hate flies!<p>

The red mare sped up to a trot as she saw Malon walking in the same direction, she whinnied to get the girl's attention.

"Epona? What are you doing here?" Malon asked as the mare approached, she went pale when a thought struck her.

"Link, he's not dead is he?" she demanded, Epona shook her head.

_He went up a set of stairs, I couldn't follow, so he told me to come here._

Malon sighed a sigh of relief.

"Good, I hope he comes to visit soo-AH!" Malon screamed, ducking down, Epona lifted up onto her hind legs, a loud explosion shook the very earth.

Malon looked up, and could see smoke coming from the Temple of Time.

"Link-!" somehow she knew that that explosion had something to do with Link.

"Come on Epona, lets go see what that man has done this time!" Malon said, jumping onto Epona's back and steering the horse toward castle…

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Yeah, I know, bad kiss scene, never had to write one of those before. and yes, I ended it on another cliffhanger, I promise I won't do that on the next chapter, alright?<strong>

**Please read and review!**

**Thanks.**


	15. A hero looses direction

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda. _If I did, I would turn Keapora Geabora into a fluffy pink bunny.

**K'ger: Yeah, so, this chapter is going to be a little less intense than the one before, but I had to have Link start to deal with some of his demons. and there actually is some fluff. not a lot, but some.**

A hero looses direction

_"__I don't want to just sit around in this boring old castle forever and be 'the perfect heir'!" the young boy cried, stamping a foot on the floor in frustration._

_A man with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes slumped into an armchair tiredly, he looked at the little boy with a sigh._

_The boy glared at him, in truth, they looked a lot a like, he and the boy, but there were subtle differences. His eyes for example, were almost a piercing blue, unlike his crystal-like irises._

_ "__Link, I can't change this," the man said, running a hand through his hair, "you're my only child, my only heir, I'd love to let you do what you want to do, but I just…can't."_

_Link's lower lip quivered lightly, at eight years old, he was still full of hope and ambition. His greatest dream was to explore, see different places and meet different cultures. But being the only heir to Lord Escorlan, the highest nobility in Hyrule other than the Royal Family meant he probably wouldn't even be let to leave the estate._

_ "__But dad-!" he was silenced by his father with a hand in the air._

_ "__Enough, Link. If I had other children, I wouldn't stop you, but that just isn't the hand life has dealt us."_

_Link turned and walked out of his father's office. _

_ "__So? What did he say?" a little girl asked him as soon as he closed the door._

_Link looked at her, she had huge, bright hazel eyes. Her green hair was cut around her shoulders and pulled back in a ponytail. Her face fell upon noticing his expression._

_ "__Oh…" she said softly._

_A long silence stretched between them, neither knowing what to say._

_ "__You want to go play in the river?" the girl asked, Link looked up._

_ "__Sure, Saria…"_

* * *

><p>Epona stopped at the drawbridge to Castle Town, hooves tapping on the wood, as she swung her head around, as if looking for something.<p>

"Is something wrong, Epona?" Malon asked, following the mare's gaze.

_There was a guard here who tried to stop me last time, wonder where he went?_

"Maybe he's on break." Malon suggested, urging the mare onward.

The thick scent of smoke filled the pairs' lungs as they entered Castle Town, but that wasn't what made them stop, or what made Malon turn as white as a ghost.

Castle Town was destroyed. Houses were burning, the market was in shambles, and to top it all off, the only things that moved, were ReDeads. There were hundreds of ReDeads.

Malon fought the urge to scream, knowing that ReDeads were blind, if she could just sneak past them…

_Epona, you need to go back to Lon Lon Ranch_. She said, trying out her own ability to speak through her thoughts.

_Malon? You can speak like this too?_ Epona asked, holding deathly still in the presence of the undead monsters.

_Yes, and you need to go home._

_No, I need to stay and protect you._

Malon slipped noiselessly from the mare's back and stroked Epona's nose.

_I'll be fine, and I'm afraid they'd hear your hooves, please go home._

Epona nuzzled Malon's neck,

_Be careful._ The mare blew gently on the girl's face and turned away, walking carefully out of Castle Town. Malon watched as she did.

Turning back, she glared at the monsters shuffling around the town square. _Where is he?_

Deciding to check the Temple of Time first, Malon started her careful navigation. She had to go slow, or else her boots would betray her location, she nearly screamed once, as a ReDead came desperately close to touching her. That would have been the end, but luckily, she moved on before it had a chance.

Upon reaching the top of the small, concrete staircase that led to the Temple of Time, she was free of monsters, and sighed openly, wiping her forehead in relief. She really didn't like any monsters, but ReDeads were the worst.

Looking up from the charred ground beneath her feet, Malon saw the tattered remains of the Temple of Time. She had only ever seen the temple from outside, either because she didn't have time to visit or didn't want to intrude, but she could only imagine how bad this looked to someone who had seen inside. The only part that still stood was a crumbling wall corner, the stained glass window that remained depicted three golden triangles stacked on top of one another to form a pyramid.

"What does that stand for?" she wondered aloud, _three triangles_…something about that seemed familiar, like she had seen it somewhere before.

A memory came back to her after staring at the stained glass. Her mind went back to the dungeon cell at Zora's Domain. Link's left hand, wounds that formed the same pattern as the picture on the window.

Why does Link have that picture on his hand? Why would the Zora's cut that into his skin? She wondered, taking a few tentative steps into the rubble. Her eyes scanned the debris, and instantly caught a glimpse of green fabric.

"Link!" she cried, jumping over larger pieces of rubble in a mad dash to reach him, she knelt and examined him. He was covered in wounds.

Putting her hands under his shoulders and hefting him up, she feared for a moment that she was too late. But, putting her ear to his chest, she could hear a faint beating.

She lifted him unsteadily, and dragging him by the shoulders, made a terrible racket.

_Great, I should've let Epona come! How'm I supposed carry him through all of those ReDeads?_ She wondered, holding Link at the edge of the staircase…

* * *

><p><em> "<em>_Link? Are you alright?"_

_He looked up, dark circles under his eyes. He closed the book he was reading, one about the adventures of a young boy who had to ride around the kingdom and banish a strange, supernatural twilight._

_ "__Uh…I'm fine…*yawn*…just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He said sleepily._

_Saria dropped the rock she had been about to skip and stormed over to him,_

_ "__Link! I know you don't like it here, but you have to sleep!" she snarled, surprising Link._

_ "__Its just…there's so much out there in the world. So much more than this dinky stretch of river we're allowed to visit and that stupid mansion!"_

_Saria just stared at him accusingly._

_He grabbed the book he had been reading and displayed it to the girl. They were both about twelve-years-old._

_ "__I mean, look at this book for example, the guy in this book, he had nothing but a job and a horse, and then his village gets attacked, and that all changes! He gets to go out and explore the world, go on a dangerous quest, fighting monsters and saving people, and at the end, has an epic battle with the bad guy, wins, and has the entire world at his fingertips!"_

_Saria scoffed at him._

_ "__That's a book! It'd never happen!"_

_ "__I don't need to go on a quest! I just want to be free to do what I want to do!"_

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes groggily, staring up at a wooden ceiling. <em>Was he dead? Huh, this wasn't how I pictured…oh, I must've gone to the other place.<em>

He closed his eyes again, resigned to his fate. A door creaked open.

He didn't bother to open his eyes this time, figuring it wasn't necessary.

Someone started making strange noises nearby, he cracked an eye open, he could see a wisp of bright red hair.

Malon leaned over him to reapply a bandage, not noticing that he was awake.

_You're here? Don't tell me, you over-dosed on chocolate after seeing me dead?_

Malon stopped short, and looked into his eyes, surprised that he was now awake,

"What are you talking about, Link?" she asked, confused.

_I'm dead, aren't I?_

"Dead? As far as I know you're still alive, but-" Malon started, she pulled up a wooden chair and sat down, looking at him with a steamed expression.

"You promised."

Link looked at her.

_Promised? Promised what?_

"You promised that you wouldn't die!"

_You just said I wasn't dead._

"Yes, you're still alive, but you wouldn't be if I hadn't found you! You know, about eighty-percent of you skin surface is currently bandages. Do you know how many parts of you I've seen that I really didn't want to see? It's a good thing I knew enough to know that that explosion had something to do with you, otherwise I never would have found you!" she said heatedly, Link sat up on the bed, it was the same bed he had been in when Epona had taken him to Lon Lon Ranch after the Forest Temple.

_Mal, I didn't mean to nearly get killed, it was an accident._

"Some accident, you were nearly dead from that wound on your hand anyway." Malon snorted.

The two of them went silent, Malon stood and started to leave them room.

"There's food for you on the table when you're ready. I have chores to do."

Malon left, closing the door behind her. Link slumped back down.

_Real smooth, Link, real smooth._ He told himself before getting up to go see what kind of food was waiting.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Link was greeted by the intoxicating scent of food, food that was cooked, food that was cooked…by Malon!<p>

However, in his intoxicated trance, he didn't notice the large, white Cucco standing right in front of him.

It squawked as his boot hovered over it, a different voice cried out.

"Watch out, M'boy! You almost stood on Tevuren!"

Link looked around, and saw that a large, tired looking man was sitting at the table. He had a kind face, with rounded features and dark black hair that was thinning around the top of his head. The Cucco he had nearly stood on ran over and jumped up to sit on the man's lap.

Link suddenly noticed that the main room was full of squawking, fluttering Cuccos.

"Well, come over here, Malon left you some food." The man said, beckoning Link to sit at the table.

He obeyed, and a plate of eggs and bacon was placed before him.

"So, you're the infamous 'Link' Malon has been talking so much about, though I must say, you've got her quite peeved right now. If I may ask, how close _are_ the two of you?" the man asked, Link shrunk down in his seat slightly, he didn't want to be rude, but he really couldn't answer.

He gestured at his throat.

"What is it, m'boy? Throat hurt?"

Link made a slicing motion across his neck.

"Oh, that's right, you can't speak, can you?"

Link shook his head, although he probably _could_ speak through his thoughts to the man, he kind of wanted to keep that as something he only did with Malon.

"Well, talking isn't everything, my name is Talon. Ah, I see you're done with that plate, why don't you go on outside and help Malon with her chores?"

Link nodded and slid off of the chair, heading outside.

Epona nearly tackled him as he reached the main compound. She whinnied happily and sniffed his hand, pleased that it smelled like it was healing.

Yes, I'm fine. He told the mare, stroking her muzzle. His eyes then darted to the pasture, he noticed a young foal sprinting around the field, he couldn't resist the urge to walk over to the pasture fence and watch for a while. Epona followed.

_When was that one born? _He asked the mare.

_About a week ago, the night Malon was kidnapped._ She answered, swishing her white tail at an annoying fly.

Link's shoulders drooped slightly, he felt guilty about not being there to protect Malon.

"So you noticed Shandy?" A soft voice said behind him. Malon was standing there, she walked up to stand beside him.

_Shandy?_ He asked.

"Shandy, the new colt. It means 'boisterous spirit'. I think he's the best foal we've produced since Epona."

She was easing into him again, talking about the horses seemed to relax her.

_I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I'm sorry I almost didn't keep my promise. I'm sorry that I-_

Malon silenced him by pressing her lips to his, one hand on his shoulder.

Talon, who had come out to check on Malon and the boy, smiled and turned quickly back into the house, preferring to leave them alone.

Pulling softly away, she smiled mischievously.

"You talk too much." She said. Link raised an eyebrow.

I talk too much? I can't even talk. He said. Epona swung her rump into Link, pushing him forward, his lips met Malon's again.

* * *

><p><em>Link was standing in out in the open. The wind sent golden-yellow sand flowing over his boots.<em>

_He covered his mouth and nose with the side of his arm, squinting as a dark figure came into view on the horizon. It was a horse and rider._

_Coming closer, Link could start to make out small details. The horse was tall, probably close to 17-hands tall, with a dark black coat and wild-looking red eyes. The rider was wrapped in a thick black cloak, but Link could still tell that he, if it was a he, was tall as well._

_With a thud, the rider dismounted the horse. Link took a step back as the rider drew a long black rapier from a scabbard at his hip._

_His ears picked up the sound of hooves pounding across the sand. Epona came galloping toward them, positioning herself between the Link and the rider._

_Before Link could react, there was a sickening squeal. Epona flailed, finally rearing onto her hind legs and falling backward. A deep, bloody cut stretched from mid-neck to lower haunches._

_No! He cried in his head, mouthing the word silently. It was still clear what he was saying._

_He knelt by the huge mare, her breathing was ragged and shallow._

_He looked up, and the rider was looming over him, he pulled the rapier back. With a sudden gust of wind, the hood of the rider's cloak was blown off, Link paled, it was his father._

_Aldric swung the rapier, the tip of the blade cut into Link's torso…_

* * *

><p>Link sat bolt upright, cold sweat dripping from his forehead. He panted, his mind still trying to remember where he was.<p>

It was dark, he looked around, his breathing still fast and heavy. He was in bed again, he could faintly remember going to bed that night. Something warm was against him, he looked down, and went stiff. Malon was curled up, back to him, in the same bed. H could feel his cheeks staring to burn red-hot. He stayed still for several minutes, not sure what to think.

"You alright?" Malon asked sleepily, startling Link.

Uh…yeah, sure… he stammered, thoroughly embarrassed.

Um…might I ask what we're doing in the same bed?

He could hear Malon snort, obviously amused.

"There are only three beds. You needed a bed, dad was already asleep, Ingo refused to give his up, and I certainly wasn't going to get a crick in my neck sleeping on the floor." She answered. "Now go back to sleep."

Link slowly lay back down, cheeks still red. Malon shifted closer.

"Link?" she asked.

_Yes?_

"What are you going to do now? I mean, you're done with that quest."

Link thought for a moment, not really sure. He hadn't gotten his voice back, the princess had left him to die, and Ganon was the new ruler of Hyrule.

I…don't know. I…really don't know.

"Why don't you stay here? Epona really likes you, and so does dad."

What about you? He asked mischievously.

She went silent.

"I guess I could live with you being around, as long as you take regular baths."

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: No, that was not the end of the story, and, unless those naughty little plot bunnies start playing games with me, we're about halfway there!<strong>

**Also, I'd like to shout out to Link'sLily, I really suggest that you read her story Shhh. it'd probably be considered a little darker than mine, but it's great! read it if you get the chance!**

**(Btw, did you like my Twilight Princess reference? yeah, Twilight Princess comes AFTER Ocarina of Time, but I just couldn't help myself. The door was wide open, I had to go through it!)**

**You know the drill, please read and review!**


	16. A hero is manipulated

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda._ If I did, I would lock Keapora Geabora in a secret grotto.

**K'ger: Hey, everyone, I just wanted to make sure everyone knew, in this following chapter, there is a word that I've made up, ****_Aponia._**

**Pronounced: A-po-ne-a.**

**Me being dyslexic, this is actually how I used to say Epona's name when I first started playing Ocarina of Time at age five. anyway, enough about me! on to the story!**

**Oh, and I'd really like to thank Link'sLily! you've helped me so much! I can't say thank you enough!**

A hero gets manipulated

Link yawned, eyes still closed. He was enjoying the sensation of not having to wake up on a schedule, he liked knowing he didn't have to go to some remote corner of the kingdom to fight a demon. He also liked the fact that Malon was next to him.

He, however, was _not_ expecting the sensation of fingers on nose. He opened his eyes, and a small face was staring back at him.

A little girl with Malon's likeness was staring back at him.

_Um…Malon? Is there anything you want to tell me?_

Malon didn't look at him, she just sighed.

"Tell you? …*Yawn*…what do you mean?"

_Uh… well, if you could perhaps explain why there is a little girl sitting on my chest right now? One that looks a lot like you._

Malon laughed softly and rolled over, looking at the scene with her own eyes.

A little girl, with long red hair and huge blue eyes, was sitting on Link's chest, staring at him. She poked his cheek with a small finger.

"That, is Romani, she's my niece."

Romani giggled and jumped off of Link, dancing around the bed to stand by Malon. She folded her arms and leaned on the bed, giving Malon the best "serious" expression she could manage.

"Auntie Malon? Who is that guy? And why is he hugging you?" she asked, Malon smiled.

"That is Link, and he thinks he's being cute."

It was then that Link realized that his arms were around Malon. He pulled away, jumping out of the bed and grabbing his tunic off of the chair.

_Aunt? You're an aunt?_

"Yes, she's my sister, Cremia's daughter. Cremia lives in Labrynna."

"Why does he have bandages all over his front?" Romani asked, skipping over to Link and looking up at him with wide, curious blue eyes.

"He has all of those because he doesn't listen." Malon sighed, getting out of bed and, walking over to him, grabbed his wrist and shooed him from the bedroom.

_What? What did I do?_ He asked, standing with the little girl clutching his leg on the landing.

"I have to get dressed and do a few things. You can do me a favor and make breakfast for Romani." Malon said, closing the door.

Link looked down at the girl, and started slowly down the stairs, the girl giggled and ran past him, making her way for a large white Cucco, arms spread wide.

When she reached the Cucco, it went wild, running around the room and sending feathers flying everywhere. Link, knowing Cuccos, grabbed the girl around the waist and hoisted her up before it could attack her.

Romani glared at him.

"You're no fun."

Link put the girl on a chair at the table, pointing a finger in a gesture that clearly meant, "Stay put".

She obeyed begrudgingly as Link set about cooking eggs. Although he wasn't fluent in the skill, Link still knew the basics of cooking, and ten minutes later he set a plate of scrambled egg in front of her.

She poked them with her fork, unsure of what this strange yellow substance was.

Malon came out of the bedroom, dressed in her normal work dress and thick leather boots.

"Romani, eat your breakfast." She said, pointing at the plate of eggs.

"What? Didn't you cook breakfast for everyone?" Malon asked, looking at the otherwise bare table, Link had just finished washing the frying pan.

_You didn't say "cook breakfast for everyone"! You said, "Make breakfast for Romani". _He retorted, collecting eight more eggs from a basket on the counter and starting to scramble them two at a time in the pan.

As Malon and Link sat down to eat, the front door opened, and a short, lanky man stepped in. He had small, mean-looking eyes and a tightly trimmed mustache. He glanced at Link with uncertainty as he sat down at the table with a thud.

"Who're you?" he asked, glaring at Link.

"That's Link, Mr. Ingo. Link, this is Mr. Ingo, he helps take care of the horses." Malon answered, looking over at Romani, she frowned.

"Eat that!" She told her, pointing at the scrambled eggs.

"I don't wanna! They're weird, and squishy!"

"They are not weird, they are good for you, and if you don't eat them, you can't go outside and play with the horses."

The little girl immediately brandished her fork and started stuffing the crumbling-yellow food into her mouth.

So, w_hy are you taking care of your niece?_ Link asked, one of the benefits of talking with thought was you could eat and talk at the same time and not be rude.

"Her mother and father are on their second honeymoon, they needed some time to…" she stopped, glancing down at the little girl next to her.

"To be A. L. O. N. E." Malon spelled.

Link nodded, understanding what she meant. Romani looked at them, confused.

"A. L. O. N. E? What does that spell?" she asked.

"Nothing, dear."

"Nothing? Is that how you spell nothing? I thought it started with an N."

"No, dear, I mean it doesn't spell anything. Link and I are just…playing a game."

* * *

><p>"Link, could you watch Romani for a bit? For some reason, dad wants me to go with him on a day trip to Lake Hylia. I wanted to bring you all, but he says, "no, no, just you. Think of it as a father-daughter trip, you know, just like the ones we used to go on when you were little'." She told him, impersonating her father's voice.<p>

_I guess so, I'm not horrible with kids, but when do you think you'll be back?_ He asked, not noticing as the little girl flopped down to stare at a butterfly sitting on a flower.

"We _should_ be back by sunset, but knowing my father, probably noon tomorrow."

Link started to fiddle around with the collar of his tunic. That was asking a lot, he didn't have a lot of experience with kids, and taking care of one for twenty-four hours without anyone to help was a little bit scary.

_Sure, I can handle it._ He answered, trying to be suave.

"Good, thank you so much!" Malon said, walking over to him and kissing his cheek before she turned and hurried back into the house for supplies, knowing her father wouldn't pack anything.

Link looked down, and noticed the little girl lying at his feet, staring contentedly at a butterfly.

_How hard can it be? I've fought demons and survived dark magic, taking care of a kid for a day should be a cinch!_

* * *

><p>"Ok, so, pretty much just watch her and make sure she doesn't get trampled. She should get lunch in about four hours, and she needs to be in bed by eight, got all that?" Malon asked, looking at Link.<p>

He nodded.

_Got it. Lunch, bed by eight, don't let her get trampled._ He reiterated, trying to look cool and collected in front of Malon.

"Thank you, hopefully we'll be back soon."

Malon mounted Epona, who was somewhat torn, wanting to stay by _both_ of her favorite people.

Link, noticing the look Epona was giving him, smiled back at her.

_I'll be fine, you just take care of Malon. _He told the mare.

Talon scrabbled onto the back of a dun gelding and kicked him forward.

_Be careful and have fun! _He called, waving goodbye as the two horses and riders began to disappear from view.

"Mr. Link? Can I go pet the horses?" Romani asked in a sweet, innocent voice. Link looked down at her and nodded.

The horses all looked up as Link approached, after a few days of knowing him, every single one of them associated him with food. He opened the gate and ushered Romani inside, following closely behind.

Shandy was standing near his mother, staring at the extremely small human, who, incidentally, was staring at him.

**Momma, why is that human so small?** He asked, his mother lifted her head from the grass she had been contented to eat.

**That is because she is a foal, just like you.** She answered, nudging her colt's shoulder. **Why don't you go over and play with her?**

Shandy took a few cautious steps forward, and Romani's face lit up.

She reached out her hand and the small foal sniffed her. She giggled and fell back, the foal whinnied and pranced around, beckoning the "Filly" to follow.

"What is going on?" a snide voice said from the barn door, Link looked over his shoulder. Ingo was standing, pitchfork in hand, just outside the barn, glaring at him and Romani.

"That…child should not be in there! Those horses are worth too much!" he said, skewering the pitchfork tongs in the ground and striding over to the fence. Link grabbed Romani under the armpits and hefted her up.

"No, I don't wanna leave yet!" She said sadly, Link walked through the gate and closed it, glaring at Ingo as he strode into the house.

Link placed Romani in a chair, she sat there dejectedly, chin on the table.

Link set about finding food, after a few minutes, he had amassed two pieces of bread, leftover scrambled eggs and, somehow, there was a leftover piece of bacon, (which was a quandary. Since when was there such a thing as leftover bacon?) He rolled with it, though, and soon had fashioned it into sandwich.

The little girl glared at the sandwich. Link pointed at it.

"I'm not hungry." She whined.

Link sighed, picked up a knife and cut off the crusts.

Turning to grab an apple from a basket near the door, he smirked when he heard the little girl pick up the sandwich and start eating…

* * *

><p>Link yawned silently and sat up, straining his ears. A slight clinking sound was coming from outside.<p>

He threw back the covers and got out of bed. Through the window he could see that moon was high in the sky, close to midnight. _Was that Malon?_ He wondered hopefully, striding down the stairs and heading, bare-chested, for the door.

He opened the door and looked toward the gates, the bright moonlight glinting off of the metal. The gates were wide open, so was the barn door.

_Malon? Is that you?_ He called, walking over to the barn and stepping inside, he glanced around. _Ok, this is weird, there's no one here._

He walked a few steps further, and, noticing that one of the mares was awake, stroked her nose.

Something creaked, he stopped short, listening carefully.

Something cold touched his neck, he knew the feeling all to well. It was a knife.

Cold, slender fingers gripped his shoulder and urged him to move, he obeyed, cursing himself for not bringing a weapon.

He was moved back outside, where ten people were standing, in front was Ingo.

Link examined the others, they were all women, with bright red hair and sharp amber eyes, even in the moonlight, he could tell that they were Gerudo. They glared at him arrogantly.

"Sir, this one was wandering around the barn. What do you want us to do with him?" the Gerudo holding him asked. Ingo smirked, walking toward Link.

"Kill him."

Link could feel the knife press harder against his neck.

A scream halted them, and Ingo started to laugh. Link went pale. _Romani!_

"Let go of me! Help!" he could hear the little girl scream from the upstairs bedroom. Link thrust a kick into the one Gerudo's stomach. She let go and doubled over, gasping as the air was knocked out of her. Link grabbed the pitchfork out of the ground and used the handle to knock several of the Gerudo away as he rushed for the house. Entering, he could see the silhouette of two people, one of them was Romani.

_Let her go!_ Link thought, sprinting over to the little girl and, with a hard punch, knocked the Gerudo away and grabbed Romani.

Exiting the house, Link was stopped by Ingo and the five remaining Gerudo.

Link hefted Romani onto his shoulders for protection.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ingo sneered.

One of the Gerudo warrior lunged.

A flash of bright red stormed through the gates, nearly trampling the group of warriors. Epona neighed franticly, stamping her hooves on the ground and turning in circles.

"Aponia!" Romani cried, mispronouncing the mare's name.

_Epona? Wh-what are you doing here?_ Link asked, Epona threw her head and stormed Ingo, chasing him off of the ranch. The Gerudo warriors fled into the night, scattering.

_Epona! What is going on? Where is Malon?_

The enormous mare panted heavily and let her head droop.

_I still couldn't stop him!_

_Stop…him? What are you talking about?_

Epona looked at Link with dark brown eyes.

_Malon's been kidnapped again._

* * *

><p><em>Go Epona! Take me to her!<em> Link told the mare, holding Romani tightly as Epona sprinted across Hyrule field, heading south.

Romani squealed happily, thrilled to ride Epona, her favorite horse.

Epona zoomed down a path and headed straight for a tall metal fence. She leapt it in a single bound and sprinted onward, careening through a narrow valley and emerging at the giant bowl that was Lake Hylia. The water sparkled in the rapidly depleting moonlight. Epona took Link down to the waters' edge. Talon was standing there, pacing.

"Link? Is that you?" he asked, Link leapt off of Epona and handed Romani to the older man. For some reason, Talon gave Link a disdainful look.

"Where is my daughter, you rotten liar?" Talon yelled.

_Dark._ Link thought, _whoever he is, he must have done this._

"Link didn't do anything!" Romani said, defending Link.

"Didn't do anything? He kidnapped my daughter!"

"No he didn't! We got attacked at the ranch, and then Aponia came and got us. Where is Auntie Malon?" Romani asked.

"Well, whoever did it, he took her across the bridges and down to that strange stone platform." Talon answered, pointing to the island in the middle of the lake.

Link reached into Epona's saddlebag, knowing the Malon had packed a knife. His hand hit the hilt, grabbing it and jogging backward as he settled it in his palm.

_Epona, watch these two for me, I have to go! _He told Epona, sprinting off past the lakeside laboratory and bounding onto the rope bridges, sending them swinging as he ran across, feet pounding on the boards.

He skidded to a halt upon reaching the small island. A large tree stood at the center, near it's roots stood a low stone pedestal with the Hyrulean Crest.

As he approached the pedestal, he could see something dark against the tree.

The dark figure of a man appeared, his knife glinting in moonlight.


	17. A hero chases his shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own the_ Legend of Zelda. _If I did, I would lock Keapora Geabora in the Gerudo fortress.

**K'ger: Ok, so the plot bunnies started playing games with me, and I didn't like the last chapter seventeen anyway, so I deleted it and this is the new version. Also, Its very important that you read the last six or seven lines of chapter sixteen, 'cuz I changed those too! **

**And finally, from this point onward, this story is going to get a lot more original and a lot less canon, basically because, despite my best effort, I can't work the sages into the plot, so they won't be making any appearances other than the very end.**

**sorry if that disappoints anyone, but if I made Link save every one of the sages, this story would be Seventy-Gazillion words long! **

A hero chases his shadow

"Well, well, well. Took you long enough." A cold voice hissed. The figure jumped over the pedestal, coming into the bright moonlight and revealing his face, with dark black hair cut to hang just below his ears and sharp, angular features. His eyes blazed hard crimson.

Dark. Link thought. To his dismay, Malon was nowhere in sight.

"What's the matter hero? Can't find your damsel? Oh, too bad, and she was so pretty." Dark teased, Link bared his teeth angrily and brandished the knife. He lunged quickly, knife whistling through the air, Link jolted as Dark grabbed the knife by the blade. Link stared, mouth agape at Dark. The shadow smirked as his own blood dripped from the blade, he didn't even seem to feel pain.

Link dropped the knife suddenly, gripping his own wrist. Looking at his palm, he watched as a deep red gash cut through his skin, completely on its own.

Dark started to laugh.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" he sneered, Link looked up from his stinging hand.

"A human and a shadow are like two sides of a coin, polar opposites, but one cannot live without the other. You see? Any wound you give me, you'll end up with yourself."

Dark raised his right hand, revealing an upside-down Triforce symbol, it glowed dark red in the strange lighting. Bright white scars lined each triangle, mirroring the scars Link had on his left.

"So, it makes sense that, if you kill me, you'll be killing yourself in the process!"

Dark sprung at Link, digging a black knife into his left shoulder.

Link gasped and staggered back, a similar wound appeared violently on Dark's right, his blood dripped, purplish-black onto the ground.

"Fun game, isn't it?" Dark snarled.

_If you'll die as well, then why are you trying to kill me? _Link thought, trying to contact Dark, Dark stopped his assault suddenly, a resolute expression crossed his face.

"Because I have to." He said, plunging his knife toward Link's chest, he fell backward, avoiding the blade.

Link rolled out of the way of another blow and jumped onto the stone pedestal, he looked up as a loud clattering sound came from the bridges, Epona was galloping toward Link and Dark, whinnying as she leapt the final few feet and landed squarely between Link and Dark. Epona snapped at Dark, her teeth clamping down on the shadow's wrist.

Both Dark and Link staggered back in pain of the horses' bite. Epona glanced back at Link, unsure of what she had just done.

_I suggest you don't do that._ He told the mare, she let one ear drop in confusion.

Link looked over the red mare at Dark, who had a strange, faraway gaze, as if he were seeing something that Link couldn't.

"Yobidasu Kage." Dark said suddenly, holding out a flat hand to the horse. Epona reared up, hooves striking the air as a loud ripping sound filled their ears.

The shadow underneath Epona's feet surged away from her, causing another loud rip, the mare fell backward, nearly landing on Link. The two of them looked up, and looming over them was the enormous shadow of Epona. The shadow mare reeled backward with an unearthly squeal, Dark settled securely on her back, steering her toward the bridges in retreat.

Link jumped to his feet and urged Epona to rise, she did so waveringly, almost as if her balance was off.

_Please Epona, we have to catch up with him!_ Link nearly begged, the mare shook her head firmly, her white mane flicking back and forth, she gave a small grunt as she opened her eyes again.

Link scrabbled onto her back, kicking her forward toward the bridges, Epona started at an uneasy, unstable trot, veering to the left and to the right several times, almost like a little foal still learning how to walk.

The mare increased her speed to a bouncy canter as she got her feet underneath her. She pinned her ears, trying to increase her speed again.

Romani watched as a shadowy black horse sped past, with what looked to be Link on it's back. She started to wander as she realized she was free to do as she wished, for Talon had, inexplicably, fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Epona burst over the metal gates that separated Lake Hylia and Hyrule Field, stumbling lightly over her massive hooves as she hit the ground. Epona slowed down and trotted in a circle as Link looked for the direction Dark had gone. His eyes caught a glimpse of black streaking over the hill right as the sun began to rise.<p>

Epona reared up as Link pulled her mane in the direction he needed her to go, she jumped into a gallop, leaping over the crest of the hill and gaining speed on the decline. Link could see Dark and the shadow mare far ahead of them, headed for Kakariko Village.

The pair of them sped across Hyrule Field, Link winced as he passed Lon Lon Ranch. He felt incredibly guilty, he had left Malon alone and she had gotten kidnapped again! And this time, she wasn't coming to him.

Epona skidded to a stop at the foot of the tall concrete stairs, and stamped her hooves angrily.

_I'm sorry Link, I can't make climb the stairs!_ She whinnied, letting him slip from her back before she started turning in circles anxiously.

He ran a hand through the mare's silky white mane.

_It's ok, how about you go and take care of Romani? I left her with Talon, you know how he tends to nod off._ Link told her. Epona nodded her head and turned, trotting back across the stone bridge in the direction she had come.

Link sped up the stairs, wondering how the shadow mare had made it up the steep steps.

He stopped at the top, his senses starting to wane from over-exposure, from the constant worry and stress that he had been subject to for the last month. Kakariko Village was burning.

Plumes of thick white smoke billowed into the air, blotting out the newly rising sun. The intense orange light hurt Link's eyes and a wall of heat nearly sent him toppling backward as it hit him. It felt hotter than the volcano on Death Mountain.

He strode forward anyway, trying to ignore the heat. He covered his nose with the side of his arm to keep from gagging on the thick smoke as he made his way through the burning city. He tried not to think about how many people must have lost their lives.

In all the bright, unnatural light, he could still see a shape lying motionless in the midst of the carnage. It looked like a human.

Link increased his pace, running over to the shape. Laying unconscious, arms spread wide and flames licking at her sides, was McKenna, the girl from Death Mountain…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I'm sorry if I took a long time to update, but I had a severe case of writers block. From this point onward in the story, it's also going to get a bit darker.<strong>

**I'd also like to shout out to Link'sLily, who has helped me immensely with this story and is writing a great story of their own (Sorry, I don't know if you're a girl or a guy, and I don't want to offend you!)**

**You know the drill, Read and review!**

**Thanks.**


	18. A hero saves a different damsel

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda._ If I did, I would shoot Keapora Geabora with a bomb arrow on Orchidlove123's behalf.

A hero saves a different damsel

"Uh…where? Where am I?" Malon rubbed her eyes against the dark, but the dark didn't go away. She put one hand to her aching head and pushed herself to her feet with her other.

Her mind tried to comprehend what was going on, she had been with her father at Lake Hylia, she could remember him pulling her aside and acting like he wanted to talk with her about something important, then wham! She remembered being pulled away by that damned shadow. A bright purple glow, then…nothing.

She looked around, trying to make out shapes in the darkness, but it was nearly pitch black, and it hurt her eyes when she squinted hard enough to see anything.

Malon took a few careful steps forward, desperately wishing for a lantern or some other source of light.

Something made a strange scrabbling noise, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hello?" She called, squinting around the room.

A loud scratching sound echoed past her, sounding like a cats' claws on a concrete. She took a step forward, her foot hit something metal. Malon reached down and picked it up, it was a broken pipe.

The ground beneath her feet seemed almost to shift, and she could feel hot, acrid breath against her neck.

Malon whirled around, gripping the pipe firmly, something squishy and rotten suddenly wrapped around her throat. She glanced down, and could see long, bruised white fingers as they clamped down.

Something burst through the dirt floor in front of her, it easily reached seven feet tall. Malon screamed, the fingers clamped tighter around her throat.

Even in the dark, she could see the deformed, grotesque face of an undead monster, it's skin was as pale as the moon, with dark red bloodstains covering it's disgusting body. It opened its mouth wide and leaned in, getting ready to bite her. It's breath smelled horrible.

She gasped for air, the fingers dangerously tight. She raised the pipe above her head and brought it down, hard, on the beast's skull, well, what would have been its skull, if it had one. The pipe came crashing down, making a horrible squishing sound as it buried deep into gummy flesh. The monster gave an agonized screech before it fell, dead to the floor.

Malon dropped the pipe and held her hands to her chest, shivering.

_Had she just killed it?_ She had just taken a life.

There was a loud snapping sound behind her, she whirled around, Dark was standing there, glowing with an eerie purple light.

"You!" she hissed, backing away.

"Oh, now look what you've done! You just killed my poker buddy!" Dark growled, sauntering toward her.

Malon backed further away, hitting a cold stone wall.

Dark continued toward her, he grinned, showing off a set of fangs. He leaned forward, putting a hand on the wall beside her head, Malon could feel him looking her over, she growled as she felt his eyes stop at her chest, and again at her hips.

"Not bad." He remarked flirtatiously, Malon shuddered, _this couldn't seriously be happening!_ From the time she had been fourteen, Malon had dreamed about her knight in shining armor, her prince. But from fourteen to her current age, twenty, she had had fail after epic fail when it came to romance. Now, she finally had found someone who seemed honest, and was genuinely kind, she was ripped away, and stuck with this loser?

_Sometimes I think the goddesses are laughing at me! _She thought ruefully. Dark touched her arm, and she shrunk down.

Malon bared her teeth, Dark backed away, deciding to give her space for some reason.

He turned and started to walk away.

"You'll come around."

"Pigs might fly!" She hissed.

There was a loud snap, and Dark disappeared, leaving Malon to slide down the wall. She buried her head in her hands, sobbing as she was left to sit alone in the dark…

* * *

><p>Link knelt hurriedly by McKenna, pressing a finger to the crook of her neck, he could feel a shallow pulse.<p>

He scooped her into his arms and started running, dodging the flames as he headed for the graveyard. It was the only direction that made sense.

McKenna woke up halfway without Link's notice. She opened her light blue eyes, unsure of where she was. The bright orange light hurt her eyes. That was when she realized she was in someone's arms.

She craned her neck to look up at whoever was carrying her, her cheeks burned red-hot as she realized that the man was none other than the boy who had saved her from Volvagia, Link.

She was, however, too tired to make any comments.

Link stopped short as the roof of one of the burning houses collapsed, landing inches from his nose. He dodged around and continued to run toward the graveyard.

McKenna fidgeted in Link's arms, stopping and blushing even more intensely when she realized that Link's chest was completely bare. She couldn't help but notice his lean, muscular build, his wide set shoulders and the hint of a six-pack.

Link slowed down as he made his way up the steep path to the graveyard, sweat dripping down his back and off of his forehead.

Setting McKenna on the ground, Link dropped to his hands and knees, exhausted.

"You saved me again." She stated, sitting up. Link looked her way tiredly.

An awkward silence stretched between the two of them, McKenna still blushing, trying not to stare at Link's bare upper-half.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, standing up woozily, her head still full of smoke.

Link looked up at her, not answering for obvious reasons. McKenna put a hand to her forehead and let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh, right. You can't talk."

Link pushed himself to his feet and scanned the graveyard. The main area of the graveyard was…well…dead. No one in sight, but just as he was about to curse himself for going the wrong direction, he noticed that one of the graves at the far end had been pushed aside. He walked over to it, where the headstone had once been, there was now nothing but an empty hole. It was pitch black inside, giving no indication of how deep it was.

"Hey! You're not going to leave me here alone are you?" McKenna called innocently, running over to him. Link put out his arm, giving her a look that obviously said, "I don't want you to come."

"Oh no! I'm not staying here alone! Do you have any idea of what made all that damage?"

Link lowered one of his eyebrows.

"Some gigantic hand came out of nowhere and crushed the place! My father saw it coming all the way from Death Mountain and went to warn the villagers, but they didn't believe him, and now I can't find him anywhere! I'm am not sticking around so that creepy hand can squish me too! I'm coming with you."

Link shook his head tiredly and turned, jumping into the dark hole with McKenna following closely behind him…

* * *

><p>Mirror like water swirled around the shadows' feet, creating strange patterns of his reflection.<p>

Dark narrowed his crimson eyes, putting a hand on the black mare's neck as she shook her mane uncomfortably.

"Easy, Ebony." He whispered, his eyes never leaving the shape that was approaching them.

The figure stopped twenty yards from Dark and Ebony, pulling back the hood of his cloak, revealing pasty green skin and dark red hair. He looked down at them over his large hooked nose.

Dark growled as he was stared down, finally obeying and dropping to one knee, bending his head in unwilling respect.

"Lord Ganondorf, if I may, why is it you have requested my presence? You have not given me near enough time to fulfill your task." Dark said, keeping his tone even.

Ganondorf scoffed.

"You had the perfect opportunity to kill him at Lake Hylia, and yet you fled, just like the coward you shadows are!" The sorcerer king snarled, putting a hand on the hilt of a long-bladed sword at his hip.

Dark looked up suddenly, enraged.

"Cowards? You have the gall to call us shadows _cowards?_ We live in the Dark World, where the sun never rises and monsters lurk in ever corner! We _have_ no fear!"

In a flash, Ganondorf drew his blade, spanning the gap between him and the shadow and holding the sword against his throat.

Dark stood still, crimson eyes glaring at Ganon, almost daring him to strike.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your master, if it weren't for me, you'd still be in your precious little Dark World, mourning your pretty little girlfriend, what was her name? Nola was it?"

Dark flinched, Ganondorf's words hitting a raw nerve.

"You remember what you duty is, correct?"

Dark nodded resolutely.

"Good, now leave my sight."

Dark backed away from the blade, mounting Ebony and turning her around.

Ebony flicked her ears back toward him as he snapped his fingers, activating a teleportation spell.

They arrived in the Shadow Temple.

"I think it's time to employ a little…help." Dark said.

Ebony let Dark slip from her back. She whinnied as her hooves clattered on the stone flooring, heading toward the center of the temple.

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Guess what folks? in the next chapter, (which will be posted sometime this week) I'm going to hold a special contest. I'm going to ask a Zelda trivia question, and the first person to get it right will get to design an OC! So stay tuned!<strong>


	19. A hero lights a fire

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda. _If I did, I would send an Oocco (The thing that flies you out of temples in Twilight Princess) to sit next to him and annoy him.

**K'ger: Hya! wah! Ha! * author stops and looks over shoulder***

**OH! you're here already! I was just practicing my sword skills. so anyway, I guess your ready for the next installment, aren't you? *sweat bead***

**And remember, there's an all-important quiz at the bottom, and whoever gets it right first will get to design an Original Character! WooHoo!**

A hero lights a fire

Link and McKenna were falling. It was too dark, he couldn't tell if the floor was close or not, which meant he couldn't brace himself for the impact.

Within seconds after these thoughts, they hit the ground, tumbling across hard cobblestone.

Link let himself sprawl when he finally stopped rolling, his entire body ached with a numb, dulling pain. He opened his eyes to the darkness, and then covered them with his hands, mind foggy with pain.

_Ouch._ He thought. _That could've gone better._

McKenna moaned not too far away from him, rolling over onto her stomach and resting her forehead on her bare arms.

"Ok, so now we know, don't jump into a hole you can't see the bottom of!" she groaned.

She looked around at the dark surroundings.

"Any idea of where we are?"

Even in the dark, she could see Link shake his head.

She covered her nose as she took a deep breath, stifling a gasp.

"And what is that terrible smell? It smells like…rotting flesh!"

Link could smell it too, but he retained his composure as he stood, reaching out a hand to help McKenna up.

She took his hand, thanking him as she released.

"Where do we go?"

Link looked around, they were in a passageway, dark and filled with the scent of death. It reminded him of the tunnel Dampe had ushered him into the day this whole endeavor had started.

_Dampe, I wonder how he's doing? I hope he's ok after the fire._

McKenna interrupted his thoughts with a shrill cry, she grabbed his arm, pulling him around to stand in front of her. He was now designated as a shield.

Link looked at the tunnel in front of him, McKenna still gripping his arm.

A tall, hunched shape was lurking in the shadows. It shuffled toward them, coming into some clarity, although perhaps it was better not knowing what it was. It was a ReDead.

McKenna threatened to le out another strangled shriek, but Link whirled around, putting a hand over her mouth and pushing her in the opposite direction

Link kept the girl going at a swift pace, using his ears as a guide to how fast he needed to go. He let out a breath through pursed lips as they turned a corner and entered a wide room.

The room was probably one hundred feet around, with a wide circle of unlit torches. A tall door remained closed with the impending symbol of an eye and teardrop.

_The Sheikah symbol._ Link thought.

McKenna let out muffled cry from underneath Link's hand and fought her way out of his grip, running into the circle. An enormous Goron was standing with its back to them. McKenna tackled the Goron, throwing her arms as wide around its waist as she could.

"Father! You're alive!" she cried joyfully, Darunia wrapped his burly arms around her shoulders and lifted her up.

His face changed from happiness to a strange, emotionless gaze as he put McKenna down.

"Mic, what are you doing here? I told you to stay on Death Mountain and look after the other Gorons!" He scolded.

McKenna's face flushed, and she balled her hands into fists.

"That was an entire day ago! For all I know, you could've been dead!" she shouted, causing Link to wince and peer over his shoulder, fearing that the ReDead would hear them and attack.

Darunia then noticed Link's presence.

"Well, if it isn't the boy from before! What brings you here?"

"I don't know why he's here dad, he saved me in the fire, but he still doesn't talk, so I have no idea why he was intent on coming into this stinky old place." She said, eyes narrow with disgust at the rank smell of death and decay. Darunia strode over to Link, looming over him as he clapped him on the back.

"Well, your intentions are still a little unclear young man, but I must thank you again for saving my daughter, it seems she has of late developed an intense reckless streak."

Link smiled as McKenna stamped a foot on the ground.

"I have not developed a reckless streak! Things are just really dangerous lately!" she cried.

Darunia started to laugh at his daughters' outburst. Link stepped away from the Goron, looking the room over.

_This has to be near where Dark took Malon, it looks like the kind of place a shadow would go._ He thought, stepping into the circle of torches.

"Dad? What are you doing here? What is this place?" McKenna asked, looking around the room.

"I followed that hand here, it went through that door and closed it, now I can't get through. I can't help but think the key to opening the door is connected to these torches."

They all looked at the torches carefully.

"Do you think we need to light them?"

Darunia paced around for a few minutes, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Link walked over to the tall iron doors and put a hand to the cold metal. It felt damp with condensation.

He yawned and lazily strolled over to the torches again, looking at them tiredly.

I'm pretty sure we have to light them to open the door, but how do we do that when we have no fire?

He leaned in closer to the torch, something was carved onto the bracket.

**_Unleash the goddess's power._**

What did that mean? He wondered, straightening himself and striding over to Darunia.

The Goron looked at him, puzzled, when he beckoned him to come and look at something.

Link pointed at the carved message.

"Unleash the goddess's power? What does that mean?" McKenna asked, reading the message over Link's shoulder.

Darunia stood up and walked to the center of the circle. He put out a hand when McKenna tried to follow him.

"No McKenna, I need you and Link to get as far back as you can."

McKenna looked at him quizzically before she turned and ushered Link to the back wall of the room. She leaned against it, yawning loudly.

Link watched with interest as Darunia moved his hands around in front of him, making strange symbols with his fingers.

Link and McKenna screamed and ducked as Darunia clapped his hands together, there was a deafening explosion, and intense heat flooded the room.

Looking up, they saw that every single one of the torches were lit.

McKenna jumped up, eyes wide with excitement…

"That was totally amazing! How did you do that dad?" she cried, dancing around the room.

Darunia smiled a big, toothy grin, very apparently proud of himself.

They large iron doors swung open with a creak, startling McKenna. She ran back over to her father, taking shelter in his enormous presence.

Link stared into the corridor beyond, it was dark, and smelled worse than the tunnel that they had been in before. But the worst thing about was the impending presence of something, he couldn't quite explain the feeling, it was a hard, thick feeling of fear that hit him square in the chest, almost as if he was sensing an aura. He swallowed hard and started into the passage, Darunia and McKenna following closely behind…

* * *

><p>Malon shuddered with cold, she wrapped her arms around her own shoulders and hugged herself for warmth. The Shadow Temple room she was in was deathly cold.<p>

Her teeth began to chatter, she closed her eyes and moaned. Deep in her mind she knew there must be rooms that were warmer, but the thought of venturing out into the Shadow Temple and facing the horrid monsters that waited beyond the doors scared her half to death.

The doors opened suddenly, spooking Malon. Dark strode in, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Malon stood up, arms still around her own shoulders. She gritted her teeth defensively.

"My, happy to see me?" He snorted, Malon bared her chattering teeth.

"Oh, enough with the games, I can see that you don't like me…yet. But, today is a happy day." he said, flamboyantly punctuating his words with flicks of his wrists and quicker steps.

Malon rolled her eyes, she couldn't understand how this…creature…was at all related to Link. Link was never flamboyant, unless he was trying to impress her…Oh no!

Dark stopped inches from her, his teeth flashing in what she presumed he thought of as a suave grin.

"You're nothing like him, he'll save me. And then you'll be dead!" she spat, glaring at the shadow.

Dark, to her dismay, started to laugh.

"Kill me? If he killed, he'd die as well!"

Malon kept her face straight, although a new twinge of fear settled in the pit of her stomach.

"What do you mean? You're nothing a shadow! You'd never be able to kill Link!"

Dark stopped laughing, and grinned evilly at her.

"I wouldn't have to kill him, all he'd have to do is land a mortal blow upon me, and he'd end up with one too!"

Malon still didn't understand the theory the shadow was explaining, and her face clearly displayed it.

"Shadow is a loose term, something you Hylians call us to feel superior, but we are just as much flesh and blood and bone as you Light Worlder's. If a someone from the Light World dies, then their Dark World counterpart dies as well. It goes the same way for those of the Dark World."

Malon closed her eyes, teeth chattering more violently. Dark stared at her, unsure.

"What are you doing?" he asked plainly.

"D-doing? What do y-you mean?" Malon replied.

"Why are your teeth making that awful sound? and why are you hugging yourself?"

"It's because I'm freezing you idiot! It's so c-cold in here!"

"Oh, shadows don't feel cold."

"No kidding!" she retorted sarcastically, she gasped as Dark took her wrist and drug her forward, leading her toward the door.

"No, I don't' want to go out there!" she cried, trying to no avail to stop.

"You said you were cold, it's warmer in another room."

"Hold on, you said you couldn't feel temperatures."

"I can't, but monsters can, and Stalfos' love heat."

Dark led an unwilling Malon deeper into the Shadow Temple…

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Woo, that was a long chapter! Yeah, yeah, I know, the only reason you're reading this author's note is for the contest. the rest is just BLAH BLAH BLAH!<strong>

**So here we go!**

**In Skyward Sword, what character calls Link "Master Shortpants"? extra points if you can tell me what this character calls Fi.**

**You can answer either in your reviews, or by PM. further details will be discussed with the winner. The contest will be going until Sunday at Five Pm. please refrain from using the internet to win! lets keep this fair!**

**Thanks for your constant reading and reviews!**


	20. A shadow reveals his secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda. _if I did, I would make Keapora Geabora get lost in the Lost Woods.

**K'ger: Ok, time to announce the winner of the OC contest...Drumroll please! *Drums start beating***

**And the winner is...LINK'SLILY!**

***Balloon pops, showering Link'sLily with confetti***

**And that's not all, folks! for getting the question right and winning second place, Orchidlove123 also gets a prize, you'll get to design a pet for Link'sLily's character! **

**Honorable mentions go to lightdarklink!**

A shadow reveals his secrets

"This place is creepy!" McKenna growled, clutching her father's arm as they entered the Shadow Temple.

"I agree with you, Mic, you can stay outside if you'd like." Darunia offered, McKenna only gripped his arm tighter, not uttering an answer.

They rounded a corner, and were met with an immediate drop-off.

"Ok, well…now what?" McKenna asked, peering into the deep hole, she couldn't see the bottom.

The three of them stared at the pit.

McKenna squealed as one of Darunia's enormous hands wrapped around her waist, he did the same for Link. He swung around once, then tossed them to the other side with a grunt. McKenna landed easily, her feet scuffing on the hard stones, but otherwise unharmed, but Link was not so lucky. He landed on his shoulder, rolling a few feet. He let out a silent groan as he pulled himself to his feet, holding a hand to his shoulder.

"Incoming!" Darunia hollered, with a single bound, he leapt the pit cannonball-style, landing with an earth-shattering THUD! McKenna and Darunia laughed as Link staggered back, surprised by the sudden impact.

Link rolled his eyes and shouldered past the enormous Goron and continued down the corridor, he stopped at a crossroad.

_Left? Or right? _

"Oh, I see we've come to a crossroad. Now, which way to go?" Darunia said, looking down each path.

_Link._ A voice called almost hauntingly, Link looked up, startled. It was Malon's voice.

_Malon?_ He called, stepping into the corridor.

_Link!_ The voice cried out urgently, to Link's ears, it came from down the left path. He turned to that direction and strode quickly down the dark path.

McKenna and Darunia watched as Link started to leave them behind.

"Hey! Where you going?" McKenna shouted, sprinting to catch up with him. Link could feel Darunia lumbering after him.

They made their way down several long corridors, not meeting any threats, McKenna and Darunia exchanged confused glances as Link wove his way through the Shadow Temple as if in a trance.

There was only one thought on his mind: _Malon._ Her voice kept calling, each cry more desperate than the last, causing his stomach to churn with worry with each stride he took. His mind almost felt foggy, blotting out any other thought that tried to work into his mind. He could faintly hear McKenna and Darunia following him, but for some reason, he didn't care whatsoever.

They entered a wide, round room. The only direction to go was straight, where the corridor continued.

Link strode forward, a strange whistling sound hit his eardrum, and a second later, something sharp, like the blade of a knife, bit into the lobe of his pointed ear.

He staggered away, holding a hand to his ear, he could feel warm blood trickling onto his fingers.

"Link? What's wrong?" McKenna asked, leaning around his shoulder to look at him, she noticed the blood and quickly jumped away, cowering in her father's shadow.

Darunia watched with pure confusion, unsure of why Link had leapt away and McKenna seemed suddenly afraid.

He asked them several times, but Link couldn't and McKenna would only whimper.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" he bellowed. Link turned to stare, wide-eyed at the Goron.

"Link's got a huge cut on his ear, and-and there's blood!"

Darunia heaved a knowing sigh, peering at Link's injured lobe.

"You'll be fine, boy. But how did you manage to cut yourself?"

Link shook his head and pointed at the room behind him.

"You say something cut you from in there? There's nothing there."

Link tentatively reached out into the room, and winced as a fresh cut appeared on his hand. Darunia took a step backward.

"Well, that's…new." He muttered, glancing toward the open room.

_Link…Please…Help me._ Malon called again, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Link took a breath and leapt into the middle of the room, sprinting to the other side. He received several more cuts on his back and neck, but otherwise made it unscathed.

Darunia picked McKenna up again and, looking at Link, threw her through the air with a mighty heave. McKenna let out a high-pitched scream as she flew through the air, eyes clamped shut. Link put out his arms and groaned silently as her weight hit him, she slumped into his arms, shivering with fear.

Her cheeks went bright red again as she felt his arms tighten under her, even in the dark, she swore that any and everyone in the world could see her blush.

Link set McKenna on her feet as Darunia lumbered across the room, they could hear a loud chinking sound, like metal hitting rock. When the Goron made it to the other side, they could see several gouges in his rocky skin.

"Are you ok, dad?" McKenna asked, looking at him with concern.

Darunia started to laugh.

"I'm fine, after all, I have a hard head!" he chortled, McKenna's expression shifted to an angry glare.

"Dad! What were you thinking?" she yelled, Darunia looked at her, unsure of what he done wrong this time.

"YOU THREW ME ACROSS THE ROOM!"

Link turned, heading into the next passageway.

Link…Please! He could hear Malon sob, very clearly crying, he sped up, not caring if McKenna and Darunia were following or not as he rushed to find Malon…

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Malon asked, her wrist still firmly in Dark's grip, she ran into his shoulder as he stopped suddenly, putting his other hand to the side of his face. She shivered with cold, his body felt as though it was made of ice.<p>

Dark grunted and continued on, ignoring Malon as she asked what was going on. He led her down another passage, and a she could feel the temperature rise. It felt good.

She was ushered into a small room, the ceiling was low, Malon's head brushed against the stones above her. She could hear a sound like rattling bones.

Malon walked over to the nearest wall and slid down to sit against it, wrapping her arms around her knees. Dark moved to lean his shoulder against the wall absentmindedly, he was obviously bored with the menial needs of humans. A strange dripping sound reached Malon's ears, she looked at the ground in front of her and, even in the dark she could see a strange reddish-black liquid dropping onto the stones. She looked up at the source, it was coming from Dark.

"What is that?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"What is what?" he responded lazily, still bored.

"That." She responded, pointing at the small puddle of reddish-black liquid by his feet.

"Oh, that? It-its nothing."

He's lying. She thought, something made a strange sound, like rattling bones, and Dark immediately jumped away from the wall, drawing a knife from the inside of his right boot.

An enormous Stalfos stalked toward them, brandishing a rusted sword. Malon cowered against the wall, she raised her chin in amazement as Dark came to stand between her and the skeleton.

He caught the skeletons' blade on his as it lashed out, bones creaking with age. He grunted under the pressure and threw it back. One of the Stalfos's arms broke clean in two.

"What _is_ that?!" Malon screamed, holding her arms tightly across her own chest, as if guarding her heart.

"That's a Stalfos, an undead monster. It senses you."

"Well do something about it! You're the king of shadows, aren't you?" she hissed, pressing her back harder against the wall, Dark gave a small laugh.

"You flatter me! I wish I was, but that honor belongs solely the desert prince."

Dark kicked the Stalfos in the ribcage, breaking several of the delicate bones. The Stalfos gave a small screech and lunged forward suddenly, driving it's blade into Dark's shoulder.

Dark gave a groan of pain and with a final grunt effort, severed the skeleton's head with his knife. The Stalfos screeched as its bones shattered, falling into a pile on the floor.

"Uh, thanks." Malon uttered as Dark yanked the skeletons' blade from his shoulder. Malon stepped past him and glared at him.

Without a word, she grabbed him by the chin with one hand, and with the other, shoved his chest.

He fell down onto the ground with a loud yelp of surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Malon grabbed the bloodied sword from the ground and, holding the cloth out with her other hand, cut out a swath of fabric.

She knelt beside the shadow and started wrapping his wound.

"Why are you doing this?" Dark asked.

"Because if you keep bleeding, you'll kill Link with you."

"Heh, so you're not doing because I saved your life."

"Saved my life? If it weren't for you, I'd still be at my home, with Link." She hissed. Dark gave a sudden cry of pain and Malon tightened the bandage around the wound. The cry almost made Malon feel sorry for the shadow, he had received the wound on her account. But her real problem was that she couldn't be there to tend Link's wound. She knew he had one of the same kind now, after all, if a shadow got a wound, then so did the Hylian.

"So," she started, trying to keep his mind off of the pain, "What is the Dark World like?"

"Dark." He answered through gritted teeth.

"Have any friends?"

The shadow went silent, as if the question pained him.

"Well, there was a girl," he started, Malon gave a small Hmm to signal she was listening, "Her name was Nola, she looked a lot like you, but…"

Malon tied a final knot in the bandage and straightened herself, helping him to his feet.

"She died." He said finally, crimson eyes downcast.

Malon yawned tiredly, she hadn't slept in days.

"You're tired."

"Well, duh. I haven't slept in a long time."

"I think you're safe here, I'll stay on guard." He said, grabbing the bloody Stalfos sword from where Malon had put it and leaned against the wall again.

Malon reluctantly laid down on the stone floor, but sleep alluded her for a long time.

A strange humming sound suddenly met her ears. Dark was humming!

It was a solemn tune, but it had an almost soothing ring to it.

And as the shadow finished his Nocturne, Malon fell asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: So, I updated this late at night, I don't what time it is where you, my loyal readers, are, but here it is...11:15! So, Link'sLily and Orchidlove123, If you're reading this before 3 Pm on Saturday, i'll be Pm-ing you soon to discuss your characters! goodnight, readers! I bid you a nice night!<strong>

**Oh, and, thanks to Link'sLily who started the craze for me, she is so nice as to let me give my characters songs that fit them too! Link'sLily did this first in her story, Shhh.**

**For the Story in general, the song I've chosen is _Counting Stars_ by _ONEREPUBLIC._**


	21. A hero dies

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda. _If I did, I would electrocute Keapora Geabora.

**K'ger: Hi all you happy-pappy people! *Oy, that was cheesy!***

**Anyway, I don't have much to say in this authors note, except a warning: this chapter is a going to be a little...gory. not horrible, but just, be prepared!**

**Oh, and twiliwolf13, your question will be answered in this chapter!**

**A hero dies**

Link gasped, intense pain suddenly filled his shoulder, he put a hand to it, thinking that perhaps he had injured his shoulder worse than he had originally thought, but something warm and wet met his fingers.

He looked at his hand, fresh red blood was dripping from his shoulder. _What in the name of the goddesses?!_

His shoulder was bleeding, badly. A wide, open gash cut across his shoulder, as if a blade had been stabbed into it.

_Dang that shadow!_ He cursed, _then again, this means that the shadow is in pain too._ He steeled himself against the pain and continued down the passageway, striding around a corner and stopping in front of a tall iron door. He swallowed and pushed against the handle-less door, ignoring the sharp sting that ripped through him like a knife.

The door swung open into room so large, he couldn't see the end of it, the flooring continued on for about five feet, before stopping at an abrupt edge. It was a small drop to land on a large round platform. Link took a breath and jumped. A resounding thud echoed through the room and Link gasped as he fell to his side, landing on his bleeding shoulder and staining the dusky tan floor beneath him a sickening crimson.

Dragging himself painfully to his feet, he could hear a faint drumming sound in the distance. A bright red light pierced the darkness beyond.

Link gave silent cry as he was thrown into the air, the ground underneath him seemed to shake. Just as he landed, he was thrown into the air again.

An enormous gray hand came pounding down on the platform. And then another. The hands were huge, and awful, and terribly grotesque, like hands from the fiery depths of hell.

If this is what it's hands look like, I don't want to see the rest of it! He thought.

Link started to feel sick as he was thrown in the air again and again, his shoulder ached as he landed on it several times. The glowing red light pierced the darkness again, and an enormous, cycloptic eye appeared, as if floating over the two detached hands.

An eerie, voiceless song filled the cavernous room, making Link's stomach churn. Malon's haunting call was frighteningly absent, worrying Link.

A sudden shriek caught the strange beast by surprise, McKenna and Darunia were standing on the ledge, Darunia jumped down, rocking the platform, McKenna jumped after.

The eerie song continued as the monster beat on the platform like a drum, bouncing Link, McKenna and Darunia in the air with each pound.

McKenna pulled a knife from a secret sheath attached to her waist, she moved towards Link, slowly with each bounce. She handed him the knife.

"Here! Use it, I'm no good at projectiles!" she shouted, looking away from Link when she noticed the blood on his shoulder.

Link took the knife in his left hand and settled in his palm, he took and deep breath and, as one of the monster's hands came down on the platform, he flung it toward the glowing red eye.

The knife sunk into the eye with a sickening squishy sound, the eerie song halted abruptly, and the monster let loose an ear splitting screech.

Now blinded, the monster lashed out with its detached hands. McKenna screamed as the fingers came close to her, nails raked across her skin, leaving gashes across her body. Darunia gave a desperate roar and bounded toward her. The knife was thrown out of the monsters' body, the metal crashed to the floor with a clatter.

Time seemed almost to slow for an awful moment, Link's eyes widened as the monster grabbed Darunia and threw him, hard, to the ground. McKenna was glued to where she stood, her complexion went as white as a sheet. She gave a grief-stricken scream as the monster brought its hand up and brought its nails stabbing down, piercing Darunia's thick hide.

McKenna screamed as the monster pulled away from Darunia. Link grabbed the knife and ran toward McKenna, who was still frozen as the monster attacked her again. With a swipe of the knife, Link sent the monster reeling backward, screaming in pain and he cut into it's gray, decomposing chest. With final agonized screech, the monster fell, dead, into the purple haze below.

McKenna tripped over her own feat as she rushed to her father's side. He opened his glassy black eyes tiredly.

"Mic." Her father said softly, brushing a loose strand of her brown hair behind her pointed ear.

McKenna looked down at her father's abdomen, four deep wounds covered his stomach, deep red blood pooling beneath his enormous frame.

Link hung back, he knew how this was going to end, he looked away angrily, hands balled into fists.

He could hear McKenna choke back a sob.

"Dad." She said, her voice cracking.

"Be good." Darunia said in a raspy voice, he groaned in pain. McKenna let loose another sob.

"You'll be an excellent leader, I know y-you can handle it."

"No! you'll come back with me!" McKenna cried, gripping Darunia's wrist tighter.

"McKenna, my time is done, and I accept that, it's your turn to prove yourself."

Darunia smiled weakly at his daughter, and brushed an enormous thumb across her cheek, wiping away a line of tears.

"It's alright."

A frightening silence choked the room, making Link dip his head. He didn't want to look.

"Link." The Goron's raspy, choking voice called.

Link turned and reluctantly made his way over to Darunia.

"Please make sure McKenna gets out of here, ok?"

Link nodded firmly. Although not practiced in consoling anyone, he made an attempt by putting a hand of McKenna's trembling shoulder.

Darunia gave one last groan and then went limp, slipping away.

Link didn't know how long McKenna just sat there, not making a sound, not moving a muscle. He wasn't going to push her.

McKenna finally stood, and she promptly buried her face in his uninjured shoulder. Link could feel hot tears drip onto his exposed chest. He didn't feel exactly comfortably with this, after all, his cheeks still went red when he thought about Malon bandaging him after he nearly died in the Temple of Time. And now a girl who was probably five years younger than him was crying into his bare chest.

As McKenna cried, completely dead to the world, Link's sharp blue eyes zeroed in on the edge of the platform. Bony fingers gripped the platform.

Link stiffened and took McKenna by the shoulders, spooking her. He led her toward the edge he had jumped onto, there was a small staircase he had not noticed previously. McKenna kept her tears silent as she was ushered, unbeknownst to her, away from several Stalfos that were climbing onto the platform.

Link mounted the stairs quietly, holding McKenna by the shoulders as he kept a watchful eye on the Stalfos'.

As they entered the corridor, Link was assaulted by Malon's haunting cry yet again.

_Link…I'm here…please…come to me…_

The fog settled in his mind again, but McKenna's grip on his arm and the hot tears dripping off of her cheeks kept him grounded, he led her down the passageway, following his ears toward Malon's voice. He could also hear crackling bones, the Stalfos' were still following them.

As they rounded a bend, they came to another iron door, McKenna stopped him before he could shoulder it open.

He looked at her, confused, and his body went entirely stiff as the shorter girl leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

_McKenna had just kissed him!_

The girl backed away from him, wringing her hands nervously.

Link didn't quite know how to react, that was whole other side of McKenna he had not witnessed. He scratched the back of his head nervously and turned away, his cheeks burning as he opened the doors, where Malon's voice was emanating…

* * *

><p>Malon woke up to pounding feet nearby.<p>

She looked up, Dark was pacing around the small room. He slammed a fist against the wall angrily.

"Why, why does he have to keep drawing it out?" he cried exasperatedly. Malon stood up, Dark looked at her, his crimson eyes blazing.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked. Dark ground his teeth.

"Nothing." He answered, obviously lying.

"I know you're lying. I've spent enough time around Link to know when he's lying, you're no different."

Dark moved to the other side of the room, kicking a bone across the floor.

Malon watched him, she started noticing several things she hadn't before. Sweat was dripping down his neck, he panted as if he were too hot. His eyes had an intense fear in them, like a caged animal waiting for slaughter, and his entire body was trembling.

A realization hit Malon like a brick wall.

"You're afraid to die, aren't you?" she said, snapping Dark back to the real world. He bared his silvery fangs at her, his body starting to tremble even more violently.

"Me? Afraid? HA! Shadows live in the Dark World, we have no fear!"

Malon clucked her tongue at him softly, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"I don't understand, though! I sent Bongo Bongo! King of the Shadow Temple, and yet that danged counterpart had to go and win! How long is he going to draw this out?" the Shadow demanded of no one in paticular.

"You know, I don't want to kill Link, but if you're so intent on killing him, why don't you just commit suicide?" Malon asked, arms still crossed.

"You think if that were an option, I wouldn't have taken advantage of it?." He answered plainly, not answering Malon's question.

"Why can't you?" she responded, content to get Dark to divulge further information on shadows in general.

"Because in my world, there is no honor in killing yourself. The only honorable death is death in battle." He snarled.

"Then how was it honorable to send Bongo whatzit or whatever his name was?"

"Because it still would have been death by battle, just not my battle."

Malon rolled her eyes, shadow logic made no sense to her.

"You shadows are weird."

"At least we Dark Worlder's have honor."

A long silence stretched between them before a question came to Malon's mind.

"If you're so afraid to die, then why are you so intent on killing Link?" she asked, her voice echoing slightly in the room.

"Because I have to."

"Why?"

Dark groaned.

"Is that all you do? Stick your nose in other peoples' business?" he snarled. Malon turned her shoulder to him, crossing her arms.

"That's my job, if I didn't stick my nose in other peoples' business, then who would?"

"I have to because I can't say no."

Malon still gave him a confused look.

"When a shadow is summoned from the Dark World, said shadow is almost completely subject to the will of the one who summoned them. A shadow must do as they their master says."

"So you were summoned here to kill Link? By who?"

Dark looked at her, his eyes a mix of fear, anger and defiance.

"A man by the name of Ganondorf summoned me here."

* * *

><p>Link pushed the iron doors open, entering a wide room. His stomach plummeted from underneath him as he stepped inside.<p>

Standing with her back to him was Malon.

She turned to the sound of his boots against the stone floor, a coy smile crossed her lips. He sped up, and within seconds, his arms were around her.

Link bent his head and buried his face in the nape of neck.

"You found me." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

You thought I wouldn't?

They both went silent, Link almost overwhelmed. He heard a strange sound, like a sword being removed from a sheath, but he ignored it, too preoccupied with Malon.

"You killed the king." Malon suddenly whispered seductively in his ear.

What are you talking about, Malon?

"You killed the king of the Shadow Temple, and now you shall die as well!" she hissed, her voice changing suddenly to an inhuman screech. Link pulled away suddenly as a knife was jabbed toward his back, the knife dug into his already injured ear.

Link staggered back, his mouth open as he screamed silently, the back of his knees went loose as he held both hands to his ear. He could feel that a large chunk missing from the bottom. Malon had just notched his ear.

But when he looked up at Malon, Malon was not there. Standing in her place was a Gibdo. Glowing red eyes peered out from between thick, rotting bandages.

Link tried to stand, but couldn't. He blamed it on blood loss. The Gibdo poised it's knife to make a final strike when a door behind Link opened, and another knife went whistling over his head, impaling the Gibdo.

He looked over his shoulder, completely confused. Something ran toward him and put gentle hands on his shoulders.

Looking up, Malon was standing there.

Huh? But-

Malon shushed him, looking up from his eyes as the Gibdo fell dead.

She started as McKenna ran across the room.

"Who're you?" she asked, looking at McKenna cautiously.

_She's fine, she followed me here._ Link told her, dragging himself to his feet.

"Who are you?" McKenna asked this time.

"I'm Malon, Link's girlfriend." Malon said somewhat hostilely.

_Malon? know a way out of here?_

"I can try. Lets go."

Malon took Link by the arm and pointed him in the direction of the door she had entered from.

They made their way down the corridor, McKenna following a few inches behind.

How did you get away from Dark? Link asked as they moved.

"Someone named Ganondorf summoned him away."

_Ganondorf?_

"Yeah, you know him?"

_Yeah, I know him, are we almost there?_

"Yeah, just around that bend."

_How did you know I was here?_

"Well, I assumed you would have followed me, and Dark said you were here."

McKenna stared at their backs, how was this girl answering questions when Link wasn't even talking?

They rounded a bend and, as Malon had said, they entered the room with the circle of torches. Link hurried them along, his vision ebbing in black.

After entering the other tunnel, Link stopped short as he realized that they had somehow reached the outdoors.

They were standing on a ledge just above the Graveyard. The grave they had entered from was just below them.

How is that possible? We entered down there, and we come out here? He shook his head, giving up on the logic, he was just happy he had made it outside, with Malon. But in the back of his mind, he felt guilty, because of him, Darunia had died, and what's more, how was he supposed to react to McKenna now? She obviously viewed him as more than a friend.

Oh well, I'll handle all that later, I think right now I need to lay down.

And Link collapsed, his body folding into a crumpled heap. He had beaten the Shadow Temple, and saved Malon, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Whew! that was a beast of a chapter! Yikes!<strong>

**And I'd like to shout out to Link'sLily! her story According to Legend is really coming together and I suggest you read it! its really great!**

**Also, Twiliwolf13, if you didn't find the answer in the story, I've based the difference between the Dark world and the Light world on the difference between America and Japan. As Japanese culture is very concerned with honor, and suicide is considered very dishonorable.**

**And for the song:**

**Dark's character**

**Demons by Imagine Dragons.**

**Also, I have a question for you, my loyal readers: Do you think that I should change the rating to M? do you think this story is too intense? or romantic? or gory? I don't want to get in trouble with the site, so if anyone knows, please let me know!**

**Goodnight readers!**


	22. A hero is of the unlikely kind

Disclaimer. I do not own the _Legend of Zelda. _If I did, I would use Din's Power on Keapora Geabora.

**K'ger: Hello again, readers! This chapter introduces Link'sLily's character, and just so you know, I own nothing of him! He's all Link'sLily's! she gets total credit, I just wrote about him.**

**So be warned, New Character and a Bombshell are included with the purchase of this chapter!**

***Random person whacks author***

**"You aren't making any money on this! Take that back!" **

**"Alright, alright already! I was just joking! geez, you party-pooper!"**

**Anyway, have fun reading this chapter!**

A hero is of the unlikely kind

The village of Windfall was always peaceful. It was a very small village just outside of Hyrule, nearest to Lake Hylia, and even in the summer life was simple, most people made their livings by growing crops, or raising livestock, although there were a few craftsman.

Windfall's biggest trait was that it was in fact an island. A narrow bridge was all that connected them to the rest of the world, and was seldom used, so it was not a great loss when there was a shift in the cliffside and the bridge fell. No one ever tried to fix it, not seeing the point, as what would they use it for? It was just a way for bandits to access their village, now they were safe from thieves, and could feel truly free.

Everyone seemed content with this simple way of life, well, all save one young man. His name was Jack, the son of one of the many farmers of Windfall. He was never content with the small village lifestyle, and from the early age of five, he had stated quite plainly and matter-of-factly that when he turned twenty, he'd leave the village and never return, he told everyone that he'd go off, find lots of treasure and have his choice in any girl he wanted.

The villagers would just smile at him, pat him on the head and leave without any acknowledgement, which only worsened Jack's perpetual mood. When he turned fifteen, he had decided he'd had enough of the village already, packed his bag and attempted to leave, but upon reaching the bridge, he was shocked to find absolutely _no_ bridge.

"I wonder if I can jump?" he asked himself, looking at the sharp rocks below, he gauged the distance, it was probably about thirty feet.

I dunno, that's awful far.

"Damn!" he cursed, turning his back to the cliff and stomping down the hill…

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Goddesses, can this get anymore boring?" Jack groaned, leaning on a fence and resting his forehead on his arms. He let out a long, tortured sigh and moved his feet around on the ground.<p>

"Jack, for goodness sake, would you just suck it up? This is a family event, and last time I checked, you're family." His mother, a short, brown-haired woman moaned, elbowing her despondent son in the ribs. He gave a small yelp and lifted his head, glaring at her with piercing green eyes. He blew a loose strand of his dark, midnight-black hair out from in front of his eyes as his mother scoffed and smoothed his unadorned vest.

"Seriously Jack, I don't know what you want from life, why can't you just be happy with what you've got, after all, what else could you want?"

Jack rolled his eyes and harrumphed, crossing his arms across his chest in pure, excruciating boredom.

His mother grabbed him by the arm and led him away, down a dirt path toward a small group of people sitting in pews. As he approached, his father, with his thick build constrained in a down-to-earth tunic, gave him an austere glare.

His mother shoved him into a pew at the back of the group and sat down beside him, locking him in place. There was no getting out of it now.

Jack sat there as the boring ceremony took place, he groaned as his older sister strode down the isle to stand beside the blacksmith's son. And he fell asleep when the pastor started talking.

And just as his sister and her new husband leaned in to kiss, an earth-shattering snore rumbled across the open plain where the wedding was taking place, Jack woke up with a start, and was immediately met with close to twenty enraged glares. His father went beet-red with anger, while his mother dropped her head in shame. He gave everyone a sheepish grin.

His father grabbed him by the shoulder as the reception started.

"What is wrong with you, boy?" he demanded, shoving Jack backward.

"I-I don't know!" he gasped as his back hit the ground. His father towered over him, his brown eyes blazing.

"You just ruined your own sister's wedding! You have to go and apologize!" his mother chimed in.

Jack pulled himself to his feet, and glared daggers at his parents. He had just been pushed across beyond his breaking point.

Without another word, Jack turned and stormed away, he ignored the cries his parents gave, he wrenched his shoulder from his father's grip as he tried to stop him.

He stormed into the nearby barn and slammed the door, locking it from the inside. A sharply featured dun stallion looked up from a pile of hay.

"You ready to get out of this place, Cerus?" He said to the horse, grabbing a heavy leather saddle and tacking up the stallion.

The horse shied away from his touch, a suspicious look in his brown eyes.

"Oh come one, Cerus! Who knows, you might meet a pretty mare!" Jack said, the stallion lifted his head, ears forward and eyes glinting mischievously.

"There, that's better." Jack chuckled, slipping a bridle over the horses head and leading him by the reins out of the barn.

His family assaulted him as he exited the barn.

"Jack! What on Hylia's green earth are you doing?" his mother snarled.

Jack ignored her.

His father grabbed him by the arm as he mounted the stallion.

"Where do you think you're going to go? You have nothing." He growled.

Jack ripped his arm from the man's grip and kicked the dun into a conceited trot.

"Anywhere, as long as it isn't here." He said. The entire village stared as Jack rode by.

Then his mother realized what he was doing.

"Jack! No! You'll kill yourself!" she cried, running after him. Jack urged the stallion into a gallop, heading straight for the cliff.

The entire village started chasing after him, but none were fast enough to catch up with the stallion. With a final bound, the stallion leapt into the air.

With squeal, the stallion's upper half hit the ground, hooves digging into the grass, his hind-end scrabbled against the cliff.

The village went silent as the stallion pulled his way up, with Jack still clinging to his back.

Jack smiled smugly at his former home, and as he rode away, he threw them all an obscene gesture with both middle fingers…

* * *

><p>Link opened his eyes groggily, and immediately realized that a warm hand was gripping his. He looked to his right, and Malon was sitting there, hunched over him.<p>

_This is getting rather repetitive._ Link said softly.

"You're telling me. I'm getting tired of having to bandage you."

_Yeah, and I'm getting tired of being bandaged._

McKenna peeked around a wooden door.

Malon noticed her after a couple of seconds and gave a slightly hostile glare.

McKenna noticed Link was awake and her cheeks immediately began to burn.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone." She stammered, quickly closing the door again.

When Link tried to sit up, he gasped silently as his chest contracted painfully, he fell back into a mass of pillows.

"You went into shock." She said, Link gave her a confused expression.

"They said you were going to die."

_Who is "they"?_ He asked.

"The few survivors of Kakariko Village. And by the way is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

_Huh? What are you talking about Malon?_

"I had to scream my lungs out just to get a doctor to see you, they wanted to let you die. They said you were a thief."

Link could feel his cheeks heat up. He had forgotten to tell Malon about his past, well, he told himself that he had forgotten, but deep in his mind he knew he had avoided the subject, fearing that Malon wouldn't understand. Well, I guess the cats out of the bag now.

_I might have stolen some of their food, and attacked a couple of people, but only in self-defense._

"And you couldn't have told me sooner?" she said somewhat angrily, letting go of his hand and crossing her arms.

_I never got around to it._ He lied, Malon gave him a clear look of distrust.

"You're lying."

Link let out a sigh.

_You got me, I was just afraid, I guess. I thought you'd make me leave. _

Malon looked at him for a moment before leaning in close and pressing her lips to his, sinking into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Oh, I guess I picked a bad time." A male voice said from the doorway.

Malon pulled away quickly and wrung her hands, a deep pink blush spreading across her face.

"I can assume that you're awake then." The man said, walking to Link's side. He was short, with graying hair pulled back into a short ponytail, he readjusted his glasses and took a closer look at Link.

"Well, I guess you can't be all bad if such a lovely young lady trusts you." He commented, "Though I must admit it's odd that you can't talk, since my brother is adamant that you called him several choice words one time."

Malon stood up, her eyes focused entirely on Link.

"How long will recovery take?" she asked, not looking at the doctor.

"Well, that's hard to say, if the village had not been burned so badly, then I would be able to procure a purple potion, which would speed up the process immensely, but I'm afraid that the potion shop was one of the worst hit by the fire. The only thing I can come across is red potion, and it's not a very potent kind either." He answered, reaching into one of his pockets and producing a vile of red liquid.

"Speaking of which, it's time for another dose." Ignoring Link's silent gasp, he forced him into a sitting position and handed him the vile. Link choked down the liquid.

"You should be able to stand in a few days, however. Meanwhile, I suggest you get some rest."

The doctor left the room, leaving Link and Malon alone in the small room. Link noticed that the only pieces of furniture were the bed he was lying on and a small wooden chair, which Malon seated herself on. He smiled as she took his hand again.

Link gripped Malon's hand back, and his mind went back to a subject he had been debating on since the night he and Malon had shared the bed.

_Malon?_ He asked, urging her to meet his gaze, she looked at him, her eyes questioning. She cocked her head to one side slightly.

_I-I'm going to sound completely crazy here, and I hope it's not because of the blood loss, but, I have to ask you a question,_ he started, Malon lifted one eyebrow in confusion, her gaze completely bewildered.

_I'm sorry if I can't do this properly, but I'll try my best when I'm healed._ He shifted around in the bed to face her more squarely.

"Would you just get on with it?" Malon snorted.

He reached up to his uninjured ear and fiddled with the blue hoop earring. Removing it, he held it out to her.

_I love you, a-and I want to be by your side the rest of my life,w-will you marry me?_ His face went bright red and a bead of sweat dripped off of his forehead as he waited for Malon's answer. Her face went white with shock. He now felt very embarrassed.

A long, chilling silence stretched between them.

Her face softened into a look of mock indecision.

"I dunno, you promise to take baths?" she said, looking at him through the corners of her eyes.

_I shall try, my sweat, but I can guarantee nothing! _He said in an over-dramatic voice.

Malon leaned in and kissed him again. She pulled away for a moment.

"Life isn't easy around you, but I can't say that it's ever boring, so yes, I'll marry you."

And they sank into another kiss, not knowing that McKenna was watching from the door…

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Well, there you go! Bet you didn't expect that! anyway, that's not even close to the end of Jack, he'll be appearing in lots more chapters after this! so stay tuned! Also, I took a really big risk writing this chapter, but I had a gut feeling it was time for his proposal, mostly cuz I'm trying to wrap this story up, we getting up there.<strong>

**But never fear, my faithful readers! I have great news for you! *Drumroll***

**There's going to be a sequel! *Fireworks go off* I wasn't originally planning a sequel, actually, I didn't even expect to get this far, cuz I didn't think anyone would like this story, but, such is life! full of surprises!**

**And the character song of the day:**

**Jack**

**Ain't no rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant.**

**Link'sLily also gets full credit for the character song.**

**Also, ****_Orchidlove123_****, Rendu will be appearing in the next chapter! so please bear with me!**


	23. A hero gets into a bar fight

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda._ If I did, I would feed Keapora Geabora bad chili and give him food poisoning.

**K'ger: Hey readers! I'm back again! just to let readers know, I think this'll be the last chapter for about a week. No, I'm not going on vacation, and I might post a chapter later rather than sooner, but I just need a small break. Time to cut loose before September comes.**

* * *

><p>A hero gets into a bar fight<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One-week-later…<strong>

"You need help with that?" Malon asked, looking over at Link, he cringed as he tried to pull a long-sleeved white shirt over his head, his shoulder was still prone to spasm when he tried to use it. Malon smiled softly and walked over to him, putting a gentle hand on his chest and pulling the shirt down. He blushed at his inability to even dress himself.

"You could've just asked for help." She said as she grabbed a brown vest off of the bed and slipped his arms through it. The villagers had been kind enough to give Link new clothes, and Malon had somehow been able to afford a new pair of boots, although Link had insisted that she should save her money, when Malon set her mind to something, she did it.

Buckling a bandoleer strap over his opposite shoulder, she softened her grip on his shoulder as his arms snaked around her waist.

He kissed the top of her head.

_Thank you. _He said simply, letting go of her and making his way for the door.

Malon gathered up the bag of supplies the villagers had given her, stopping as her eyes glanced off of the blue ring around her finger, she rubbed it with her thumb, not being able to suppress a small smile.

_Malon? Are you coming? _Link asked from outside.

"Oh, right." She slung the bag over her shoulder and ran out the door.

McKenna and the doctor had been waiting for the both of them.

"May I have a word?" the doctor asked, looking at Link and Malon.

Link nodded and McKenna took that as her queue to wander out of earshot.

"Your shoulder is doing well in recovery, and the shock didn't seem to do too much damage, so you should be fine, but since it is about two days to your chosen destination, I suggest you stay at a nearby inn for the night, and there's one more thing," the doctor looked at them with a concerned gaze.

"I'm afraid there might be permanent damage to your shoulder."

Malon looked at up at Link, his expression was unreadable.

"So, what does that mean, exactly?" She asked, taking Link's hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"Well, it should heal completely, but I'm almost certain that there was damage to the joints, you say that a sword was stabbed into his shoulder?" He asked, Malon nodded.

"I've seen many cases like this, and most end up the same way, you'll have a lot of aches and pains as you age. You'll also be stiff in the morning, and it might not build as much muscle either."

A long silence stretched between the three of them.

"Well, at least you're alive, and that's the important part." Malon said reassuringly. Link nodded resolutely.

A loud rumbling sound startled the small group, two large boulders were rolling down the Death Mountain trail. Link pushed Malon away and bolted, but McKenna didn't move as the boulders headed straight for her. Malon gaped as the boulders stopped short and jumped into the air.

Two Gorons landed where the boulders had stopped. They both shook McKenna's hand and dipped their heads.

"McKenna, we brought what you requested." One of the Gorons said, handing McKenna what looked to be the scabbard of a sword.

Link and Malon looked at each other, confused, as McKenna thanked the Goron and walked over to them.

"Link, I'd like to present you with the Biggorons Sword. It's the very same sword that the Goron hero Darmani used to slay Volvagia. It's the least I can do, if you had not been there, I never would have made it out of the Shadow Temple."

Link looked at the sword she held out to him. The hilt was shaped like a pair of reptilian wings, and the blade was probably close to four feet in length. The scabbard was bright red, with a golden symbol that represented the Goron Tribe.

He bowed his head in respect and took the sword from her, Malon helped him attach it to his bandoleer.

"Miss Malon? May I have quick word with Link? Alone?" McKenna asked, her eyes pleading.

Malon narrowed her eyes suspiciously and turned, deciding to talk with one of the Gorons.

A dark blush crept onto McKenna's face.

"Link…I…I'm sorry, you know, for what happened in the Shadow Temple. It was wrong of me." She said, clasping her hands together and avoiding eye contact.

"I shouldn't have done that, but I…I do like you, a lot, actually." McKenna looked down and focused on rock near her bare feet.

"She's beautiful, and I hope you to are happy together."

McKenna turned to walk away, but Link stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

He gave her look that clearly read, "Thank you" before letting go.

She nodded her thanks and left in a hurry, the Goron Malon had been talking to bowed his head and departed, rolling after McKenna. Link could hear her sniffle.

_I hope she does well, taking on the role of chieftess at such a young age._ He thought.

"So? What did she want?" Malon asked as she returned.

_I think she liked me._ He said, looking at Malon with one eyebrow raised.

Malon let her eyelids drop slightly, looking up into his eyes.

"I sort of guessed that, since she was always blushing around you."

_I think it was because I saved her from being eaten by a dragon…and for getting her out of the shadow temple._

"Oh really? And just how close _are_ the two of you?" Malon asked in mocking suspicion. Link answered her with a kiss.

_You know very well I have eyes only for you._ He said romantically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want this scene to be really scary, I suggest you listen to a song from the Zelda Soundtrack simply titled "Zant" by Koji Kondo. I listened to it the whole time I was writing this scene! You can find it for free on the internet, that's where I got it.**

Dark strode toward the exit of the Shadow Temple, he ground his teeth as he stalked down the hall.

That girl was sneakier than he had anticipated, being called off to withstand another scolding from Ganondorf was bad enough, but then when he returns, she's gone without a trace? An inhuman growl escaped his lips and he made his way past down the last corridor, heading for the round, torch-filled room.

As he stepped into the room, however, a strange sensation overcame him, and the next thing he knew, he was being thrown backward, right back into the passageway he had come from.

"What in the heck was that?" He yelled in disbelief, dragging himself from the stone floor. He looked at the doorway, there was nothing there.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion and approached the doorway again, reaching out to put his hand past the frame, he yelped as a purple-black film encased his hand and threw it back.

Dark staggered back, a deep, contracting fear settling in the pit of his stomach, he knew what this was. Every shadow knew what this was.

His mind went racing back to when he had been a child, and his mother had told him stories, terrifying at the time, of how when a shadow was summoned to the Light World, they were required to do as the one who summoned them wished. But the truly terrifying part was what happened to the shadow should he or she fail. It was said that if a shadow failed to do as their master pleased, they would either be killed right on the spot, or worse, be locked in a place called the Shadow Temple.

Under normal circumstances, Dark wouldn't mind one bit being in the Shadow Temple, it was the only place in the Light World that felt remotely like home. But that was not the problem, the problem was, when a shadow failed their master's chosen task, it was automatic banishment from the shadow tribe, and that meant that monsters would no longer side with him, and would just as well like to _eat_ him. He smelled like a human.

A scuffing sound caught Dark's attention, he whirled around, and gritted his teeth. Five ReDeads were shuffling toward him, disjointed jaws hanging wide open in anticipation.

He smirked as he clasped his thumb and index finger together, he snapped them together and laughed at the ReDeads as he whooshed away.

_Geeze! ReDeads are so stupid! _He thought, striding further into the dark passageway he had teleported to with his eyes closed, he laughed again, pleased with his cleverness.

He stopped short as he bumped into something. He looked up, and ten black, lifeless eye sockets looked down at him, wide jaws coming close to him.

He hadn't teleported! He snapped his fingers, he snapped them again and again and again, nothing. One ReDead reached down and tried to bite him, Dark squeezed between them and bolted, turning down the left path, only to be greeted by several more of the grotesque monsters. He skidded around and bolted down the other path, his heart set to beat right out of his chest.

A knot of contradicting emotions flowed through him, fear, anger and shame ripping through his mind like daggers. His magic was gone.

_Well Nola, I might soon be able to see you again._ He thought as he rushed deeper into the Shadow Temple, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hide forever…

* * *

><p>Jack laughed heartily, taking another swig of his drink. He stood up, shaking his right hand and releasing, sending three dice rolling across the table. He gave a triumphant cry as the dice landed on all fives.<p>

"Yes!" he shouted, gulping down the last of his ale.

A blonde woman sauntered over to him and leaned on his shoulder, her low-cut dress flowing around her ankles. She stroked his arm softly.

Jack grabbed the dice off of the table before another of the tavern guests could and stuffed them inside of his many pockets. He wore a thick leather cloak with four pockets on the inside, a red swatch of fabric was wrapped around his waist, and intricate embroidery played across the chest of his off-white shirt.

As he approached the bar to order another drink, the door to the tavern opened. He turned, two people were standing in the doorway, a man and a woman.

His could feel his jaw drop, the woman was absolutely stunning, with dark auburn hair hanging loosely around her shoulder blades and large, expressive blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. Although her clothing was simple, it complemented her figure nicely, and made her even more attractive than she already was.

A low whistle escaped him. Then he noticed the man, his shoulders were broad, and his jaw was set in a firm line. His hair was a dark gold, and his eyes were almost a piercing blue. He was obviously a warrior of some kind, given the sword strapped to his back. The mark of the Gorons rested on the sword's scabbard.

The woman reached toward the warrior and grasped his arm, her face drawn tight with nerves, and Jack bristled slightly as the man leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. Jack couldn't hear what he said, but by the way the woman's face softened, he could tell it was some sort of reassurance.

Jack watched as the warrior led the beauty toward the bar, he casually followed suit, staying a tentative distance, but also staying close enough to hear what they had to say.

"Welcome to the Dogs' Leg bar and inn, how my I help you?" he could hear the bartender say.

"We'd like dinner, and a room." The woman answered.

"Link," She started, her voice was soft and melodious.

"Link, I'm not so sure I like this place." Malon said warily, looking at the clientele, her eyes then met with the young man sitting two barstools away, his gaze made her even more nervous. She scooted her stool closer to Link's so that her arm brushed against his.

Two plates of steaming food were set in front of them, slabs of meat and roasted potatoes. Link dug into the food, while Malon picked at it with her fork.

_Malon, you have to eat, I don't even no when you ate last, don't tell me it was breakfast the day you left._ Link said, looking over at her plate.

She sighed and took a bite of the meat, and quickly followed it with another, Link smiled, happy he had coerced her to eat.

They finished their meal in silence, too preoccupied by the pleasant sensation of eating, and as they pushed their plates away, the bartender returned.

"Did you enjoy?" he asked as he collected the plates.

"Oh, yes." Malon answered.

"Good, I'm happy to hear, that'll be twenty rupees for the food and another twenty for the room." He said turning to take the dishes away. Malon dug around in a pouch at her hip and sadly placed to red rupees on the counter.

"Well, Link, we're officially broke." She sighed. Link gave her a smug look.

_I told you not to buy these boots! _He retorted rather matter-of-factly, Malon scowled back at him.

"Can you even call what you had previously boots? They didn't even have any soles left! You were practically barefoot!"

Link sighed and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Link?" She said, breaking the momentary silence, "I'm tired, can we go to bed?"

Yeah, we can go to bed. He answered, putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her toward the stairs, he stopped just before ascending.

_Um, Malon? I have to take care of some…personal…business. Would you be ok for a minute on your own?_

"Yeah, I'll be fine, go." She told him, he nodded and quickly made his way for the door.

"Woo, where have you been hiding all my life?" a deep, seductive voice whispered in her ear. Malon whipped around, and the man from before was standing dangerously close to her back.

He flashed her a suave grin, looking her over from head-to-toe before giving her an approving whistle.

"Hello gorgeous." He said, following her as she slowly backed away.

Her back hit the wall, and he was still advancing, Malon's heartbeat rose, he stopped inches from her.

She gave him a disgusted look.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked, putting a hand on the wall next to her face. Out from under his cloak a small rustling sound came, and a sleek tortoiseshell cat crawled onto the man's shoulder. It's bright green eyes zeroed in on Malon. It had a bright orange splotch over it's right eye.

"That'a girl, Rendu. He said, putting a fingerless-gloved hand on the cat's head.

"If you're thinking a cat will win me over, then you are sorely mistaken, now I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone!" she said, trying to keep her tone even. He smirked at her.

"So, where ya from, luv? I haven't see you around before." He asked, his eyes narrow. Malon could not decide whether to slap him in the face, or knee him in a sensitive place.

The man gave a gasp as a hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him aside. Link moved in front of Malon, teeth bared aggressively. Rendu hissed and leapt onto the floor, fur raising angrily.

"Whoa dude! What's your problem? Couldn't you see I was having a conversation with the lady? It ain't none of your business."

Malon balled her hands into fists.

"It is every bit of his business! I'm his fiancé!" she growled.

The man's gaze fell upon her hands, he could see a simple blue hoop around one finger.

"Geeze, you call that an engagement ring?" he snarled.

"It's more than enough, you little rat!" Malon barked, her temper getting the better of her as the man drug himself to his feet.

Link and the man glared at each other for several tense moments, a quick movement caught Link's attention on his right side, and he ducked as a punch was thrown. In reflex, he threw his left fist toward the man, and connected with his eye, knocking him to the ground again and sending the cat reeling away, spitting.

Link took Malon by the arm hurriedly and led her up the stairs, ignoring the man's angered cries.

Ushering Malon inside, Link locked the door again in case the crazy man decided he wanted a second bout. He smiled as Malon flopped onto the bed without even changing clothes.

_Are you that tired?_ He asked as he painfully removed his vest and shirt and flung them over the back of a chair, sitting down on the opposite side.

"You stay up for days on end because a monster is holding you captive and say you're _not_ tired." She answered, her eyes still closed.

Link laid down on the bed and Malon scooted closer to him, until her side was pressed against his, she interlaced her fingers with his and pulled the covers up to her chest. Link did the same.

"Link?" Malon asked after several minutes.

Yes?

"I love you."

Link removed his fingers from her hand and instead slipped his arm under her shoulders to hug her closer.

_I love you too._

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Ok, so there's yet another beast of a chapter. I had a lot of fun writing about Jack, so...yeah. I can't wait for the next one! <strong>

**And the character song of the day, week, whatever this is!**

**Link and Malon's relationship**

**Summer by Calvin Harris**

**See you all soon, my faithful readers! (And YAY! I finally updated at a normal hour of the day!)**


	24. A hero gets kicked out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, if I did I would lock Keapora Geabora in one of the Legend of Zelda CDI games! (It's shameful stuff!)

**Also, if anyone has any bad fates for Keapora Geabora, I'd love to hear it, your idea might just get used in one of the upcoming disclaimers!**

* * *

><p>A hero gets kicked out<p>

* * *

><p><em>She was standing in a dimly lit room, she looked around, sand shifted beneath her feet and the walls were a perpetual color of rust. A locked iron door served as the only exit, and was unusable. Malon took a step toward the door.<em>

_ "__Hello." A soft, feminine voice said behind her. Malon whirled around, standing behind her in the locked room was a woman. She was about Malon's height, with shimmering white hair that hung around her shoulder blades and saddened eyes the color rubies. Her dress was a plain black, and hung loosely from the waist down to her slender calves._

_ "__W-who are you?" Malon asked, holding her hands over her heart, a bead of sweat dripping off of her chin, it was very hot._

_ "__You don't recognize me?" The girl said, startling her. Recognize her? She did seem somewhat familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen her before._

_ "__You see me often."_

_ "__What? What're You-"_

Malon woke up with a start, her breath coming in short gasps, her body relaxed when she realized Link's strong arms around her waist, his warm breath ghosting over her neck and ear. She sighed quietly and shifted in the bed, she could feel Link wake as she did. His fingers rubbed across her abdomen flirtatiously.

"Bad dream?" a voice whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I guess."

They went silent for a small amount of time before Malon suddenly ripped herself from his grip.

She looked at the bed, Link looked at her with shining crimson eyes.

"What's the matter, darling? Something wrong?" Dark asked deviously, his black hair contrasting his pale complexion...

* * *

><p>Malon screamed, sitting up in the bed, Link gave a groan of displeasure as his comfortable position was disrupted.<p>

_Mal? What's wrong?_ He asked groggily in his familiar voice.

She scrabbled away from him, nearly sending Link toppling off of the bed. He gave her a worried and confused look.

"Link? Is that you?" she asked, standing at the edge of the bed and looking into his groggy but still brilliant blue eyes.

_Um…yes? I think I'm me, last time I checked-_

Malon pressed her lips to his in a frightened sort of kiss, cutting him off. She leaned into him, hugging his form and trembling, he could feel hot tears dripping off of her cheeks.

Another scream caught the both of them off guard.

_Was that you?_ Link asked her, pulling away.

Malon shook her head.

And yet another scream pierced the otherwise chilling silence.

"Do you smell…smoke?" She asked.

…_Yeah, but…why?_

Link rolled out of the bed and grabbed his shirt, vest and sword off of the chair as Malon approached the door. She put a hand to the knob and jumped back with a yelp. Link was by her side in an instant.

_What?_

She looked at him with frightened eyes.

"I think the place is on fire!" She told him, he grabbed the knob and suppressed a groan as the metal burned his palm. He threw the door open, and they were met with plumes of white smoke and waves of heat.

Link grabbed Malon's wrist and drug her into the smoke, covering his nose with the side of his arm and heading for the stairs. His sense of direction was off, because of the hazy smoke all around them, but he could remember quite clearly that they had to go left to exit.

He nearly fell down the stairs when he reached them, not expecting to reach them so fast and tripping down the first few steps. He let go of Malon's wrist so as to not pull her down with him, and gasped as the steps he had fallen past crumbled, flames erupting from beneath. Malon gave a shriek and stopped herself instants before she fell into the flames.

Malon? Are you ok? Link called.

"Yeah, I'm fine! But now what?" she screamed in reply.

Link looked around desperately, his stomach in knots as he realized that there was no other way up or down. Malon was trapped.

He looked at the gaping hole that separated him from his fiancé, it was too far to jump, and he couldn't jump through flames anyway.

Something whizzed past him toward the second floor, startling Link. Someone, by means bizarre and unknown to Link, zoomed through the flames and landed next to Malon. There was a loud sound, like splintering wood as the figure rammed an apparently steel-toed boot into the wall, breaking it open.

He could hear Malon give a cry of shock and displeasure. Link saw that the figure had wrapped an arm around her waist and could hear a strange, metallic sound, Malon gave another squeal and the silhouette of his fiancé and the unknown person disappeared outside.

Link growled silently and sprinted down the stairs, dodging flames as he made his way for the tavern doors. The metal handles burned his palms again, but he threw the door open and rushed into the dark outside, gasping as fresh air filled his lungs. His eyes had trouble adjusting to the faint moonlight, but he could plainly see Malon and the figure standing about thirty feet in front of him.

"GET YOUR GRUBBY PAWS OFF OF ME!" He could hear Malon shout, slapping the figure on the cheek. He, for it was in fact a man, let go and Malon fled his grip, rushing to Link's side. As he approached, Link started to make out the man's features, and his whole body stiffened. It was the man who had hit-on Malon in the bar earlier.

Link pulled Malon into a protective embrace, baring his teeth at the man, who was standing with his arms spread wide.

"Well your _welcome_ for saving your life!" He snarled, Malon shifted around in Link's arms to shoot a death glare at him.

Several more inn patrons were standing around them, all too dazed to know what to do. Link was just happy that he and Malon had made it out. His mind desperately tried to figure out why the inn had started on fire as Malon shivered in his grip, looking down, he blushed as he realized that some time during the night she had changed into a somewhat revealing nightgown. It had a low-cut chest and was made out of pink fabric that only reached her mid-thigh.

His emotions changed from embarrassment to anger as he realized how close the man had gotten to Malon. He truly wished he had his voice back, because he had several choice words for the pervert.

Several people screamed as, all of the sudden, about eight horses suddenly galloped out from behind the inn and right into the crowd. Even in the dim moonlight, everyone could see the riders were women, with long red hair pulled into ponytails and light pink veils over their mouths. The horses were dark tan, with black points on their muzzles and legs.

They were obviously Gerudo warriors.

The Gerudo circled the group of patrons, trapping them in place as they drew long, menacing scimitars from scabbards at their hips. Malon and Link shifted around warily as the women all looked toward the burning inn. Another horse, much larger than the suspected mustangs, with a midnight-black coat and fiery red mane jumped through the flames. It pranced a few steps, causing Link to guess that it was a stallion.

The stallion approached and Link paled as he recognized his rider. Tall and looming, with hair the same fiery red as his steed, Ganondorf rode toward the group, a sliver-black cloak draped over the stallion's hindquarters.

The green-skinned man smirked at the people as they cowered in his presence, and let loose a frightening laugh as a little girl screamed in the crowd. Link looked toward the girl, she was squirming in one of the Gerudo's grip, being held up by the back of her simple white dress with blue patterned trim. Link could feel his stomach plummet from underneath him, and Malon's nails dug into his arm in frenzied terror. The little girl wriggled around, sending her long red hair flying around her frightened blue eyes.

Romani.

Link's mind started running on over-drive, _why was Romani here? Why did the Gerudo want her? Where was Talon? And where was Epona?_

Ganondorf rode up to the Gerudo holding Romani and took her into his own grip. He looked at her for a moment before saying, "This one will do."

"Hey! You! Get away from her!" Malon screamed suddenly. Making Link cringe for more than one reason.

_Oh goddesses._

Ganondorf looked their way and his amber eyes met Link's.

"You." He said, recognizing Link. His stallion pranced forward a few steps, and Romani gave a desperate sob.

"Get away from her you green-skinned freak!" Malon affronted, gripping Link's arm even tighter.

_Mal, you might want to cool down just a little bit._ Link told her, wincing as her grip tightened still.

Link could feel his upper lip rise in a fierce snarl as Ganondorf looked Malon over with an interested look in his harsh amber eyes.

"Not bad, why don't you bring her too." He said to one of the Gerudo warriors. Purely by reflex, Link unsheathed the Biggorons Sword, which surprised him with its weight, and forced him to use both hands as he stood defensively between the Gerudo and Malon.

The Gerudo tried to dodge past him, but with a simple flick of his wrist, he sent the tip of his blade snipping into the Gerudo's right arm. She gave a pained yelp and jumped away.

Romani looked up and saw Link and Malon.

"Uncle Link! Auntie Malon!" she cried, words slurring with her tears.

Ganondorf looked at the little girl still in his grip.

"Oh, is this yours?" He asked in a cold, fearsome voice.

Link could feel Malon bristle behind him, and put out a hand to prevent her from rushing out to attack Ganon. Although he had to admit that Malon was at least as strong as he was, and she could definitely throw a good punch, he knew she couldn't take Ganon, even he couldn't do that.

"Well, I think I'll hang on to this one." He snarled, the stallion reared up, striking at Link with massive hooves before galloping off in the direction of the Desert with the Gerudo warriors following closely behind.

Link and Malon bolted after the retreating Gerudo, feet pounding on the dew-covered grass until they reached a narrow dirt path enclosed by two high cliff walls.

They slowed to a careful jog as they entered the tunnel-like passage, something didn't feel right. There was a strange, impending thickness to the air that made Link feel like he was being watched.

As they continued through the valley, Link stopped Malon suddenly, and pushed her aside as something leapt down from the ledge and landed where they had been standing mere moments before. Link and Malon glanced over, and saw that one of the Gerudo warriors had hung back, she had obviously been waiting for them.

With the Gerudo horse behind them, there was only one way to go, forward. And they did so, as fast as their feet would carry them. They could almost feel the mighty horse's breath on their necks as they ran, they couldn't keep up the pace much longer, and then Gerudo would overtake them.

As the horse came even closer to them, Link gave a silent cry of shock as something connected with his lower calf, his sharp intake of breath caused Malon to stop and turn, and as a result, she was drug to the ground with him as he fell. The Gerudo horse leapt over them, and stopped in the path ahead, hooves dancing inches from their faces.

Link and Malon looked up at the Gerudo warrior, she had an expression the was borderline of confusion, as she glowered down at them with narrow amber eyes.

Growling to himself, Link dragged himself to his feet…or tried to, something prevented him from making it more than a few feet off of the ground and, not expecting to be stopped, lost his balance and fell to the ground again. Malon looked down at him, almost embarrassed.

Link gave a frustrated glance at his leg, he could feel his skin turn white as his eyes focused on what was stopping him. He could hear Malon gasp.

"Um…Link? You-you've got something on your leg!"

_I am aware of that! _He replied, trying to keep his voice calm as he stared, wide-eyed at the skeletal hand that was gripping his ankle.

"Well, my job was to kill you, but I think I'll leave that pleasure to the Stallchildren." The Gerudo warrior hissed, turning her horse and galloping down the path and out of sight.

Link wrenched his ankle from the hand's grip and leapt to his feet, he grabbed his sword off of the ground where he had dropped at and pushed Malon along the path. There was a loud scratching sound behind them, and Link struggled to hold himself together as he glanced back the way they had come. Five short, disgusting skeletons were hobbling after them empty eye sockets glowing red in the dark.

Small bits of rotting flesh still hung to their bones, and they lashed out with razor sharp claws as they sped up. Link pushed Malon into a run, and ignored a stinging feeling in his side as he ran. He knew one of the claws must have connected.

They continued running, panting heavily as the Stallchildren pursued.

"What are those things?" Malon screamed, gripping Link's arm tightly as they ran up a hill. The path they were following was headed into a rust-colored valley.

_They're Stallchildren! Monsters that appear at night to hunt unwary travelers!_ He answered, rushing his fiancé toward the valley. He heaved a sigh of relief as he saw the sun, a gentle crown of bright yellow light cresting the horizon. A satisfied smirk curled across his lips as he heard violent shrieks behind them, glancing over his shoulder, he could see the Stallchildren disintegrate into dust as the sunlight hit them.

He and Malon slowed down immediately, their feet dragging the ground and arms hanging limp at their sides. They were exhausted.

Boy, that would've been so much easier if we had Epona. Link panted, finally flopping onto the ground and laying flat. Malon sat down beside him.

"So, where is Epona anyway? You didn't lose her, did you?"

A deep scarlet blush crossed Link's cheeks.

Well, I didn't lose her, I told her to go and take care of Romani. So I don't know what happened.

They went silent for a long while, the only sounds being their labored breaths.

"Link?" Malon asked, breaking the silence.

_Yeah?_

"How did you know what those monsters were?"

Link opened his eyes and looked at her, his left hand came to rest on his side, concealing the cut he had received.

_I…well…I met them when I was a kid. I was being stupid as went out into the field at night, they attacked me, and I wouldn't have survived if an old guy named Dampe hadn't saved me. He kind of took me in after that. _

Malon looked at him, somewhat shocked.

"You mean you were an orphan?"

_Uh…yeah…sort of._ He lied, not wishing to talk about his father.

"Your hands." Malon said, confusing Link.

"Your hands are burned."

Link lifted his hands into the air and looked at them. Dark, purplish-red marks were spread across his palms.

"What did you do?" Malon asked, taking Link's hands in her's, he winced as he delicate fingers brushed against his injured hands. He wondered how he had managed to hold the Biggorons sword with burned palms, but he narrowed it down to adrenaline.

_Door handles._

Link stood up, ignoring his body's complaints as he walked toward a long rope bridge. His eyes immediately went to the deep valley that the bridge spanned, it was a hundred foot drop to the rushing water below.

Malon came up to him and looked over his shoulder at the opposite side of the bridge. Two Gerudo warriors were guarding the entrance to the Gerudo Fortress.

"They took Romani past those gates, didn't they?" she whispered. Link nodded.

Without a second thought, Link strode onto the bridge. The two Gerudo glared at him as he approached.

"Who're you?" One of them asked, stamping the butt of her spear on the bridge.

Malon rushed after Link.

"I repeat, who are you and what do you want? Hylian citizens aren't allowed."

"My niece is in there, you will let us pass, or else I have a bucket of rotten eggs waiting for you." Malon snarled. Link winced again as he put a hand on the hilt of the Biggorons sword.

"Is that a threat?" The other Gerudo snarled. Malon bristled against Link.

"Your niece? I highly doubt that. You're Hylians, and we'd have spotted her a mile away."

"I don't like what you're insinuating." Malon growled in reply.

"What's going on down there?" A third voice said, startling Link and Malon. Another Gerudo was sitting astride a great brown and white paint stallion on a ledge above the gate. This Gerudo was different, with her hair in a more intricate ponytail and a seashell pink clothes instead of the traditional purple. Her eyes resembled that of Ganondorf's.

"Mistress Naboru." The two guards said, bowing their heads in respect.

"These two Hylians are trying to gain access to the fortress. What should we do?"

Naboru kicked the stallion forward and leapt down to the bridge. Malon gave a small cry as the bridge shook with the stallion's weight.

"Get out of here!" Naboru cried, the stallion cantered toward them, and left Link and Malon no option but to retreat. The stallion stopped at the end of the bridge and tossed it's massive head.

"Leave us alone!" Naboru snorted, her stallion reared up and swung around, trotting back across the bridge. Upon reaching the other side, Naboru drew her own scimitar and sliced through the two ropes holding that side up.

Link and Malon watched sadly as the bridge fell, leaving them no way to enter the Gerudo Fortress.

Malon slumped to her knees.

"It's pointless, we're never going to get in there now!" She cried.

"I can get you in." Someone said behind them. Link jolted around, and couldn't help but snarl.

The man from the bar was leaning against one of the rust colored valley walls, a crude smirk on his face…

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Well, there you go, that was an important chapter, and, just so you know, the details about Romani were vague on purpose. Most of it will be explained in the next chapter, so hang with me! Shout out to Link'sLily for the constant help and being the most loyal reader ever!<strong>

**Ok, so I have to address two people other than Link'sLily.**

**Twiliwolf13 - About Darkenna, you can do what ever you want, in your mind or on the computer or what ever you want, but I'm not going to reveal anything on who ends up with who. you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Mike(Guest) -Thanks so much for the "Awesome" reviews! And thanks for the gold star! *sticks gold star on virtual bedroom wall***

**And now its time for an anouncment: we are going to start updating on a schedule, Wednesdays and Fridays, and with (including this chapter) only nine chapters and the epilogue left, that means there's only five more weeks of Silence is Golden!**


	25. A hero dresses like a girl

Disclaimer: I do not own the _legend of Zelda. _If I did, I would strap the Bremen Mask on Keapora Geabora so that all the Cuccos would follow him.

**K'ger: Heya readers! I'm back again! woo, this is a really important chapter, so read carefully!**

**And now a big ol' shout out to Link'sLily, her story, According to Legend is SOOO amazing! She's working for twenty followers, so go and follow it! You won't regret it! Even more shout out, Link'sLily wrote a paragraph for the chapter, it's below the tenth line!**

* * *

><p>A hero dresses like a girl<p>

* * *

><p>"You again? Why are you following us?" Malon snarled, standing up and glaring at the man, who smirked back at her. He flicked a fold of his thick leather cloak aside and pushed himself off of the wall.<p>

"That fire was boring, so I figured I'd come and see what was happening on this side of the world, and it just so happens that when I get there, I'm greeted by an angel…and a demon." He replied, glaring in Link's direction.

"Who are you?" Malon asked, moving to stand by Link. The man chuckled softly as if they were stupid for not knowing.

"Huh, for once my reputation doesn't precede me. I'm Jack. I'm surprised you can even resist me, most women I've met since coming to Hyrule cannot bear to leave me alone." He snorted, looking at Malon with a somewhat perturbed glint in his green eyes. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want? As you can see we're a little busy here."

Malon stiffened in anger as Jack started to laugh.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I can get you in."

Malon narrowed her blue eyes.

"Yeah? And what's in it for you?"

"I get to spend some more time around you, sweetheart."

The more Jack spoke, the more tempted Link felt to cock back his fist and deliver a blow to Jack's nose, enjoying the satisfying crack he would feel and hear of the bone. When Jack took a few more daring steps towards them, his muscles tightened with aggression and he stared daggers, like a threatened, untrained dog

"If you want in that mad-house, I suggest you follow me." He said, turning his back to them and striding back into the narrow valley they had originally come from.

"What do you think?" Malon asked Link, looking up at him, "do we trust him? He _is_ a major league creep."

Link stayed quiet for a moment, weighing the options.

_I don't think we have much of a choice, and besides, if this turns out bad and he lays a finger on you, I'll just rip his throat out, okay?_

Link and Malon followed reluctantly as Jack led them through the valley and back into Hyrule Field. He jogged off to the left and stopped near a large rock.

Link and Malon stopped a few feet behind him and exchanged confused looks.

"And what exactly is so fascinating about a rock? If you don't mind, could we please hurry up? My niece is in there, and I'd rather not think about what those monsters will do to her." Malon said, crossing her arms across her chest in impatience.

"Hold on to your horses ma'am, I'm getting there, you can't rush genius." Jack responded, cocking his head to one side and looking at the rock upside-down.

Link scuffed his feet on the ground and looked around, bored. This was taking to long.

Finally, Jack grabbed the rock with both hands and pushed, and with a deep groan, he shoved the rock aside, revealing a deep hole.

He saluted Link and Malon and then, without another word, leapt into the hole, disappearing into the dark. Malon gave Link an unsure look.

Malon gave a small yelp as Link wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into the hole.

As they fell, one sound drowned out all others, Malon's scream.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" She screeched, her fingers digging into Link's shoulder.

They landed on a hard wooden floor. Link broke Malon's fall, and Malon landed right on top of him. Their eyes met, and a very intimate moment passed between. Forgetting entirely about Jack, Link brushed a loose strand of her auburn hair away from her eyes.

Malon leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Would you two love-birds get up already?" Jack barked, leaning over the two of them. Link and Malon scrambled to their feet and, standing there, realized that, somehow, they were in a bar.

It was a dimly lit room, with low wooden ceilings and a fireplace at one side. A bar stood farthest from them, and close to twenty tables were scattered about the room. Several patrons glowered at them from over their bubbling tankards. Malon clung to Link's arm, whimpering at the sight of the bar patrons, the one closest to them growled, almost like a wolf, and guzzled his tankard in one drink. He slammed the tankard down onto the table and let loose a mighty belch.

Malon narrowed her eyes in disgust and followed as Jack led her and Link toward the bar.

The bartender was a huge, hulking man, with greasy black hair that hung in thick dreadlocks down his back, his leather vest seemed too small. It barely covered his chest and seemed ready to pop with every move the man made.

He glanced toward them as they approached, and grabbed a dirty tankard from the shelf behind him, he snatched a equally dirty rag from his pocket and spat into the tankard, using the spit to clean the glass.

"Well, hello there Jack, long time, no see." The bartender greeted, Jack tipped his head and slipped onto one of the stools, Link and Malon hung back, uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Hello Drog, good to see you."

"Where are we?" Malon asked, looking around and swallowing roughly as her eyes met several harsh gazes from some of the bar patrons.

"Welcome to The Grotto, Hyrule's black market," Jack answered, gesturing at the room, "you can buy practically anything you could want here, it's a refuge for thieves and criminals."

"So, what are you in the market for today, Jack?" Drog asked, filling the tankard with bubbling yellow liquid and handing it to Jack.

"These two need to get into the Gerudo Fortress." Jack told the bartender. A knowing expression crossed the hulking man's face.

"Ah, ok, just give me a minute." The bartender said, stomping out from behind the counter and heading for one of the tables at the far end of the bar.

Link and Malon both closed their eyes as Jack took a drink from the spit-cleaned glass.

_Eww! Just…eww!_ Link moaned inwardly. Malon nodded her head in agreement as Jack continued drinking.

The bartender returned several minutes later with a bundle of fabric.

"Here ya go, Jack, if your friends wear this, they'll get in for sure." He handed Malon the clothes.

"That'll be a hundred rupees."

Malon nearly dropped the clothes, and glanced at Link, who gave her a wide-eyed look.

"Link! We're completely broke! I can't afford that!" She whispered in his ear.

_We could skip out on them, take the clothes and run._ He suggested.

"Have you seen the clientele? I don't think we'd make it five feet."

Link looked around the room.

_Yeah, you make a good point._

Jack stood up from the stool and strode over to Link.

"What's the matter Blondie? Can't afford to buy your lady some new clothes?" He chided loud enough for Drog to hear.

"You know, Ma'am. If you're low on money, I can think of ways for you to 'work' for your clothes."

Malon took a disgusted step backward, and growled, softening as Link put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side.

"No…just…no, I'm not doing that." Malon snapped, shaking her head. Drog put his massive hands on his hips.

"Well then, you're not getting the clothes."

They could both hear Jack sigh.

"Wait." He groaned, reaching into a pocket and pulling out two purple rupees.

After being handed the clothes, he shot a death glare at Link.

"You _owe_ me." He hissed, leading them into a back room of the bar. Beyond the door, they happened upon a staircase.

The stairs came out behind a boulder about fifty feet from where they had entered the bar.

"Oh come on! You mean we didn't have to jump into the hole?" Malon screamed, taking in the area, with it's scarlet cliffs and dusty ground.

Jack handed Malon a set of clothes and tossed the rest at Link, hitting him in the face.

"Better go change."

Link looked down at the jumble of clothing in his hands, a disgusted expression crossed his face, and he looked up.

_I'm not wearing this._ He said plainly.

"Huh? What's wrong, Link?" Malon asked.

_I think grubby over there made a mistake._

"What're you talking about Link?"

He held up the shirt, it was a purple swatch of fabric fitted to a woman's' curves.

Malon suppressed a laugh.

_They're girls' clothes!_

"What's wrong with Blondie?" Jack asked, striding over to them with his arms crossed, a knowing smirk already curled across his slender lips.

"You bought him girls clothes."

"Well that's not my fault, you want in that fortress, right? Well the only way to do that is to pretend to be a woman, they're all female on that side of the ravine."

Link and Malon gave him a confused look.

"Really? Then how do they have kids?"

"Well…just because they have a slanted view of the male persuasion, it doesn't stop them from going out and finding…boyfriends." He said, his cheeks tinted red a little bit as he broached an embarrassing subject.

"If you want to get in that fortress, you better get changed, so get a move on, the gates close at dusk."

* * *

><p><em>I hate this.<em> Link moaned, stepping reluctantly out from behind the rock where he had changed his clothes_. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this and I'm going to kill Jack for buying these!_

Malon turned and couldn't stop from laughing. He looked ridiculous in the girls' clothing. The chest covering had apparently been too loose and he had tied a knot on one side to make it fit, and the pants were almost too tight.

"Ah, now you know a woman's daily struggle. Not enough on top, too much on the bottom!" She managed to gasp between fits of laughter.

But Link couldn't hear her, with his mouth fully agape, he couldn't help but stare at Malon. Shimmering purple fabric was wrapped tightly around her chest, and her purple trousers hugged her lower hips. Her long hair had been pulled into a highly placed ponytail, and the late morning sun glinted off of her auburn tresses, making them shine.

"What? Is it too revealing?" She asked, looking down at her clothing skeptically.

_Well, it could be more revealing, if you're asking me._ He said, a crooked smile on his face.

"Oh! Knock it off, Link! This is no time for flirting!" She scolded. Link looked at her curiously.

_Oh really? And why is that?_

"Well, first of all, I don't feel like it right now, and second, you're supposed to be a _girl_." Malon replied, chuckling softly. Link looked down at his current array of clothing and a slight blush tinted his cheeks.

_Oh, yeah, right._

"You ready to go, Blondie?" A voice asked from behind him, Link whipped around. Jack laughed at the sight of him.

"And might I add that the clothes fit you perfectly! What with the non-existent waistline and the pure lack of…chest." He chided, looking at Link with a cruel glint in his green eyes.

His eyes then darted to Malon, and chiding words that had been formulating on his tongue drawled off. He whistled flirtatiously, making Malon give him a disgusted glance before she strode away, not even arguing with him.

Jack gave a yelp of shock and displeasure as Link boxed his ear. Link shot him a look that clearly read, "Back off" before he strode away after Malon, who was heading for the edge of the ravine.

He pointed at the light pink veil clenched in her fist.

"Oh, right. Thanks Link." She muttered, tying the veil behind one ear. Link did the same with his own, making himself feel even more ridiculous.

"So, grubby, how exactly are we getting over there?" Malon asked, hands on her hips and glaring at the downed bridge.

"Wha-? Grubby? Who're you calling grubby? Have you seen your fiancés toes? They look like rotting potatoes!"

Link bared his teeth.

_And what business did you have looking at my feet?_ He thought angrily.

"That's how." Jack snorted, pointing across the plateau they were standing on. A large white Cucco was scratching around at the far end, minding his own business.

"You can't be serious!" Malon shouted, looking at Jack, and then at the Cucco, and then back at Jack.

"Oh, I'm plenty serious. That thing is your only ticket to the camp of angry ladies and certain doom, so better run off and catch it, Blondie!"

Link shook his head and stomped off toward the bird, grinding his teeth together, thoroughly annoyed.

After five minutes, Link managed to catch the Cucco in a flurry of feathers.

"Are you sure this thing can carry both of us?" Malon asked, eyes narrow in skepticism.

"Oh sure, it'll be able to carry you. There've been lots of times where I had to get away from someone with a Cucco."

* * *

><p><em>What ever you do, don't let go, ok Mal?<em>

Malon hugged her arms even tighter around his shoulders, almost a little too tight, but Link didn't stop her. He'd rather her choke him for a few seconds than have her fall mid-flight.

"Welp, better get going Blondie!" Jack shouted suddenly, shoving Link forward. Malon screamed as they flew into the air, the Cucco flapped it's wings wildly, straining to hold their weight.

"DOESN'T ANYONE REALIZE THAT I. HATE. HEIGHTS?!" Malon screeched, her eyes tightly shut and her fingernails digging into Link's shoulder.

"Goddesses! We're dead! We're dead I just know it!" Malon said, Link's shoulder muffling her words.

_We're not dead. Malon look, Jack actually did something right._

Malon pulled away and slowly looked around. They had actually made it to the other side of the ravine, and the Gerudo gates were fifty feet ahead. She slowly let go of his shoulders.

But as Malon stepped forward, Link gasped and dove toward her, she slumped backward, her body caving underneath her weight. As Link caught her, it was then that he noticed her skin was unusually pale and she was sweating profusely. It seemed like she had suddenly gotten woozy. Maybe that flight had done more harm than he had thought.

_Are you alright? _Link asked worriedly, still holding her, Malon held up a hand and shook her head as if shaking a strange sensation.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what happened there, just suddenly got…light-headed." She explained, taking a breath and regaining her footing.

_You sure you're ok with doing this? Would you rather stay here?_

"And sit near grubby back there? No way! I'm fine Link, just had a…slip up, I guess."

Link carefully let go of Malon when he was sure she was still ok, he would have liked to continue supporting her by the shoulder as they approached the gates, but that would've been too suspicious.

They slowly made their way toward the gates, trying to look inconspicuous as they approached the two Gerudo guards.

Link and Malon looked at each other in utter confusion as they strode right past the guards.

_By the goddesses, did that seriously just happen?_ Link asked.

Malon nodded still somewhat dumbstruck. She tried to hide that expression as they continued into the fortress. _Were the Gerudo really that dumb?_

* * *

><p>"Your ladyships, you requested my presence?" Naboru asked, stepping into a poorly constructed tent near the edge of the Fortress. Two wrinkled old women were sitting on a tall stack of brightly colored carpets, disgusting smelling incense burned on dragon-shaped holders at their feet.<p>

They were clothed in dark robes, and their stark white hair was pulled into identical buns, one hair band was adorned with a ruby, the other with a sapphire.

"Mistress Naboru, we have some information that you might deem interesting." The one on the left cackled.

"Yes, you might be interested in hearing what we have to say." The one on the right laughed. Naboru sighed to herself, the Twinrova could be so confusing.

She dropped to the sandy floor and folded herself into a cross-legged position, placing a hand on each knee.

"Three souls approach the Fortress," Koume started, pointing a wrinkled finger toward the fortress entrance.

"three Hylian souls." Kotake finished.

Naboru shifted in her place.

"Who are they?" She asked, the old women started cackling loudly.

"We cannot see names, only shapes, and souls, and hearts."

They went silent all of a sudden, eyes closed.

"Strange," Kotake muttered, "I sense three heartbeats, three souls,"

"But only two bodies." Koume finished.

Naboru narrowed her harsh amber eyes in confusion.

"What does that mean, your Ladyships?"

"I sense a male, and a female, and…that's quite odd,"

"I cannot discern the third soul's gender. Very peculiar."

Naboru puzzled at the elder witches' mutterings, they made no sense. Three Hylian souls, three heartbeats, two bodies? How was that possible?

"Never the less. You must go and eradicate them _all._ I can sense their purpose, they are enemies of his Royal Highness, Ganondorf."

"Yes, your Ladyships." Naboru answered, nodding her head and rising.

"Be careful, young mistress, the male carries an unusual power. He is one of the chosen."

Naboru exited the tent, and mounted her paint stallion. Her mind was still boggling at Twinrova's prophetic way of speaking. Three heartbeats, two bodies. What did that mean?

_Oh well, I don't have time to wonder, it's time to protect my charge, just like my lord has said, attack first, think later. _

Naboru spurred her stallion down the dusty path, scimitar in hand and eyes searching for the two-three-however many intruders that had infiltrated her home.

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Yeah, so I lied last chapter, the details about Romani will be in the NEXT chapter! And uh oh! What on earth could be wrong with Malon? I'm so terrible, but you'll just have to wait for Friday!<strong>

**You know the drill, read and review please!**

**See you later, readers!**


	26. A hero gets unexpected news

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, I'd make Keapora Geabora disappear like a magician. POOF! gone!

**K'ger: Hi readers! Sorry about not updating on time yesterday, there's this thing called "shopping" and it takes my family, like, four hours to shop!**

**Shout out to Link'sLily! Her story ATL doesn't get near as much attention as it deserves! Go, go, go readers! Read her story!**

**Anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>A hero gets unexpected news<p>

* * *

><p><em>You still ok? Not woozy? <em>Link asked, glancing over at Malon as they trudged up a steep dirt path, they could hear a thrum of noise ahead of them, signifying that they were nearing the fortress.

"I'm fine, Link. Would you stop worrying?" She responded, looking over at him with a tired expression. Link looked at Malon carefully, although her complexion was still pale, her eyes and hair were almost radiant, with sparkling flecks of sapphire in her eyes and the bright sunlight setting her hair agleam.

_You nearly fainted, Mal. How can I not worry?_

"Shh! Be quiet!" She hissed, pushing her shoulder into his and steering him toward the right valley wall. _Be quiet? I wasn't even talking out loud in the first place!_

They crouched behind a rock, taking shelter in the dark shadow it cast as two Gerudo warriors rode hastily in their direction. One held a drawn scimitar, the other brandished a bow, one arrow notched and another gritted between her teeth.

"They can't have gotten far, we'll catch them for sure." The one with the scimitar stated, pulling her horse back into a slow trot.

"We'd better, or Mistress Naboru will have our heads. We can't let Hylians into the fortress."

_They know we're here._

The horses stopped all of a sudden, ears flicking back-and-forth as if trying to detect something they couldn't see. The Gerudo warriors both looked down at their steeds, unsure of what was happening for a moment. Their gazes' hardened as they too started to look around.

"They're here somewhere, the horses can sense them."

Link and Malon shrunk even further behind the rock, praying to the goddesses above that they wouldn't get caught. Link gently put a hand on her back, keeping his eyes on the Gerudo.

"There's one of them!" the Gerudo guards shouted, their horses jumping forward. Link grabbed Malon by the waist and pulled her tightly into his side, using his own body for protection, preparing to be grabbed, or for a blade to cut into his flesh.

Several minutes passed, and nothing happened, the only sounds were their nervous breaths, his ghosting over Malon's neck. _What's going on? Where did they go?_

Link carefully lifted his frame away from Malon and looked over his shoulder. The Gerudo horses were pacing along the edge of the ravine, their riders shouting rude words and shooting arrows at someone on the other side.

Jack was seated atop a large dun horse, with a black mane and tail. The horse jumped out of the way of an arrow and tossed its angular head.

_Where did Jack get a horse? _Link wondered, watching as Jack started laughing at the arrow.

"Whoa, might want to work on your aim, ladies!" Jack taunted, spurring his horse around the rust-colored plateau.

_Malon, now's our chance, go! Go!_ Link urged, pulling Malon up from her crouch by the shoulders and pushing her further up the path. As they rounded a sharp bend, the path widened out into a colossal bowl. What looked to be hundreds of small, adobe style houses were built into the cavernous walls, several were so high up that the only way to access them was by ladder.

As they took a few more steps forward, they were hit with the over-powering and acrid scent of iron, the Gerudo were obviously well versed in the art of metalworking. Shining iron ornaments hung above almost every door, delicately shaped birds flying in flocks or horses caught mid-stride or even what looked to be fire-breathing dragons. Link guessed that the ornaments designated rank among tribe members.

He could hear a faint pounding sound, most likely a hammer being brought down on an anvil.

Malon looked around unsurely, her blue eyes brimming with worry and apprehension. At that moment, as Link looked over in her direction, he felt something strange, an entirely new emotion. She looked almost…fragile. He suddenly felt an intense need to protect her, a desire to wrap her in his arms and act as a shield. _Her_ shield.

He resisted the urge, the behavior would be considered odd by the Gerudo, and would completely ruin their disguises, instead, he patted her shoulder softly and motioned with his head that she follow as he strode, as confidently as he could, into the fortress.

Several Gerudo were milling around the encampment, some were sharpening weapons, while others' could plainly be heard bartering for different items. Link slowed for a moment, deciding which direction to go. One gateway intrigued him, a tall archway bore a metal insignia of three horses and riders, all three riders brandishing bows and arrows.

Lets try up there. He said, motioning again for Malon to follow him as he made his way toward the arch. None of the Gerudo seemed the least bit interested in them, and didn't pay them even a passing glance.

As they hiked up a steep incline, a shrill whinny came from above them, followed closely by the voices of two Gerudo.

"Would you settle down?" One voice cried.

"Stupid horse! Calm down!" Another shouted. Malon cringed as a loud cracking sound followed, and the horse whinnied again.

They crested the hill, at the top was a large horse stable, a single row of stalls stood across from them, several dun horses like the ones they had seen the night before were housed in the stable. In front of the stable, tied to a thick vertical post was an enormous red horse, with a shimmering white mane and tail. The horse reared up, fighting her ropes and striking the post with enormous hooves.

"Epona." Malon breathed, reaching forward and gripping Link's shoulder for support. Link could hear her breath hitch inside her throat as one of the Gerudo raised a long black whip above her head and sent it flying toward Epona.

But Epona thought quickly, and jumped to the side, wrenching her head from the rope halter that had restrained her. She jumped into the air victoriously and bolted in Link and Malon's direction, hooves sending great chunks of earth flying as she galloped, free of the whips reach.

Malon let go of Link's arm and stepped directly into Epona's path. Link went pale as the enormous mare continued to charge, threatening to trample his fiancé.

But to his great amazement, Epona skidded to a halt mere seconds before reaching Malon. Link could see their eyes meet, and watched as Malon put out a gentle hand and stroked the mare's nose.

"That's my good girl." He could hear her whisper, Epona leaned into her soft palm, nickering softly in pleasure of her master's company.

"Hey, let go of that horse! That horse belongs to his Royal Highness, Ganondorf!" One of the Gerudo shouted, running over to them and waving an angry fist, the other Gerudo following closely behind her.

They stopped five feet away from Link and Malon, and gave them unsure stares, their amber eyes narrow in skepticism.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you." The first Gerudo snarled, she reached back and gripped a large bow that was strapped over her shoulder.

Malon fumbled with her words for a moment, unsure of what to say, but, to her relief, she didn't even have to come up with an excuse.

Link snuck behind the Gerudo, a rock in his hand, and as the Gerudo sensed him, he rammed the rock against the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. The other Gerudo tried to attack him, but instead, Epona struck out with a huge back hoof.

"Wow." Malon uttered, clutching both hands to her chest.

Epona whickered and nuzzled her shoulder, sniffing her softly. She suddenly pulled away, and let one ear drop.

_You smell different._ She neighed softly. The ear pricked up again, and she swung her massive head around to look at Link, reaching forward and sniffing his shoulder. After sniffing him for a minute, she swung back over to Malon, her eyes had a glint of some kind of knowledge, like she knew an inside joke.

_You smell like him. His scent is all over you. What have you been doing while I was gone? _She snorted, Link and Malon exchanged confused glances.

_What on earth are you-? Oh, never mind! We don't have time for this, lets go. Romani isn't here._ Link sighed, turning and motioning for the both of them to follow him back down the incline and into the fortress.

As they made it back to the main area of the fortress, Malon spotted a strange looking tent near a large gate at the opposite side of the fort.

"That looks interesting, maybe we could find some info in there? I feel like I'm almost…drawn to it." Malon whispered, Link nodded and started for the tent, Epona walking nonchalantly beside them.

Malon grimaced softly as they neared the tent, a disgusting scent was emanating from it, a mixture of fresh iron and an unknown scent, almost like burning flesh. She stopped and put a hand to her mouth.

Link noticed she wasn't beside him just before he reached the tent entrance, he looked over his shoulder and, when he saw her holding a hand over her mouth, jogged back over to her side, a look of worry on his face.

_Malon? Are you ok?_ He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and peering into her eyes.

"I feel sick, I think it's that scent." She groaned softly, Link tightened his grip on her shoulder.

_Would you rather stay out here? I can look for info on my own._ He suggested, looking back toward the tent.

"Oh, no. I-I think I'm alright now." She stammered, pulling out of his grip and walking toward the tent again.

They entered the tent, Epona staying behind, and Malon gave another pained groan, the scent was even worse inside.

It was dark, with ratty fabric walls that you could practically see through. Link noticed two dragon-shaped incense holders on the floor, evidently, that was where the scent was coming from.

Link and Malon jumped, startling each other as a different voice spoke.

"Oh, look sister, it seems Naboru didn't find the intruders." The voice said, it was a worn voice, cracking with age. If Link squinted, he could faintly make out two small, hunched human shapes in front of him and Malon.

Two old women were seated on a stack of what he could only guess were carpets.

"Yes, because they've found us." Another crackling voice responded. Malon moved closer to Link as the two old women started to laugh hysterically.

_It's ok Malon. I'm here. _Link said to her soothingly, reaching down and taking her hand in his.

"Oh my, now I understand!" The first voice cackled.

"As do I, sister!"

Malon gripped Link's hand, he could feel a faint layer of sweat on her delicate fingertips.

"Now I understand why I sensed three souls, three heartbeats, but only two bodies!"

Malon glanced at Link, completely bewildered, he gave her a similar look in return.

"And do you two know why that is?" The two voices asked in excitedly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Malon asked, gripping Link's hand even tighter.

"Well, dearie, it does have something to do with you."

Link and Malon shifted around, both getting a bad feeling about the two old women. Link could feel Malon's heartbeat through her fingers, fast and hard. He hoped that she wasn't feeling sick again.

"So, who gets the honors? Should I tell them? Or do you want to?"

"Hmm…I think you should tell them, Kotake dear, you do have such a way with words."

"How about we both tell them!" The one they assumed was named Kotake proclaimed.

There was a flash of motion, and both old women were standing mere feet from them, they were in fact quite short, their heads only reached Link's knee. They glared at him with knowing looks in their shining crimson eyes. They both pointed wrinkly green fingers at Malon.

"She's pregnant! That's why we could feel three heartbeats and three souls, but only two bodies! Because on of the souls' rests inside of that one!" They exclaimed, dancing around the room in a bizarre manner.

"What?" Malon demanded almost inaudibly, Link glanced over at her, her complexion was even paler than it had been earlier, and beads of sweat were dripping off of her brow. But her eyes were what pained Link, they were wide with shock, and a mixture of alarm and fear and shame filled her beautiful blue irises.

_They can't be serious Mal! They're just trying to play with our heads! Make us weak!_ He insisted, not believing his own words. In truth, it made sense, the way she seemed almost fragile, her illness, her increased nerves, it put all the puzzle pieces together and they were stuck with a completed picture that was a little less than welcome.

"Well, this was fun, but alas, back to business! NABORU! GUARDS! WE FOUND THE INTRUDERS!" They screeched, Link grabbed Malon by the wrist and drug her out of the tent, Epona reared up as a group of Gerudo soldiers descended upon her, grabbing at her coat and trying in vain to tie ropes around her neck. Link knocked a few of the soldiers away and, taking Malon by the waist, swung onto the mare's back.

Epona whinnied and surged forward as soon as they were on her back, skidding around the sharp bend in the path and heading for the gates. She squealed and Malon screamed as a large dun horse collided with Epona. The mare fumbled with her footing for a few moments before being steady on her feet again. Looking up from Epona's mane, Link could see that the horse was none other than Jack's, and Jack was still seated upon it.

"Jack? You idiot! You nearly killed us!" Malon snarled hoarsely, glaring at him. He smirked at her.

"It was boring over there, so I thought I'd come and see if there was any treasure around here, and look what I find, a gem and a dung heap." He snorted in reply, his stallion shifted beneath him, hooves beating on the dusty ground.

Both horses jumped and bolted forward a few feet as an ear-shattering crash echoed through the valley, Link cursed inwardly as he glanced toward the Gerudo gates. They had just been closed.

"Jack! You just got us stuck in here you idiot!" Malon yelled, bristling in Link's arms.

"Oh, don't get your revealing knickers in bunch, Mally! There's another gate."

Jack kicked his stallion forward and galloped into the fortress. Epona followed closely behind. As they followed Jack, Link's mind wandered for a moment. Pregnant. Was Malon really pregnant? If so, what were they supposed to do? They weren't married yet.

They could see the gates ahead of them, they were tall and made of thick metal, the bottom end was comprised of very sharp, very wicked looking points. Something they would probably do best to avoid.

"Hey! The intruders are headed for the gates into the forbidden desert! Close the gates!" A soldier cried as the two horses sped toward the gates.

There was a resounding smash, and the gates slammed shut.

Epona and the stallion sprinted into the piercing yellow dunes beyond, free of the Gerudos' wrath.

One Gerudo warrior approached Naboru, who was watching the horses disappear beyond.

"Should we go after them, Mistress Naboru?" She asked. Naboru shook her head.

"No, they're as good as dead in there anyway…"

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Welp, there you go, one bombshell served well-done. So, Malon's pregnant and everyone's headed into the forbidden desert huh? Well, you're gonna have to wait for Wednesday for the next chapter, and I wish you all a good weekend! And still no details about Romani?! I'm terrible!<strong>

**Also, faithful readers, there's a very important poll on my profile page, and I need you all to vote, vote, vote!**

**Finally, another character song!**

**Malon:**

**Love runs out by OneRepublic.**


	27. A hero gets sand in his boots

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, if I did, I would trap Keapora Geabora in a bottle like the Deku Princess.

**K'ger: Hi readers, so, first of all, there really isn't a lot of action in this chapter, but i had to let things settle down before it gets really crazy, and also there's an important message at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Niki Bogwater - your question will be answered partly in this chapter, and if you don't find it satisfactory, PM me and i'll explain.**

**Ocharlos (sorry if i didn't spell your name right, in a hurry!) Your questions will be answered in chapter 28 and 29.**

* * *

><p>A hero gets sand in his boots<p>

* * *

><p>It was hot. Epona hung her head low as she slogged through the endless yellow dunes. Link leaned over Malon's delicate frame, sheltering her from the worst of the sun's harsh rays.<p>

Jack glanced over at Link and Malon, who were seated atop the enormous red horse. He watched as Malon shifted uncomfortably in the arms of her fiancé. She looked almost as if she didn't welcome his touch.

That's weird, they were so lovey-dovey before they went into that fortress, wonder what happened in there? He thought, a realization hit him, and he started to dig around in his stallion's saddlebags as they continued riding through the desert.

"Hey, Blondie," he shouted. "Catch!"

Epona stopped at his sudden outburst, and Link was pelted in the face by a wad of cloth.

"There you go, Blondie, you're lucky I hung onto to those, or you'd be red as a lobster in a few hours." Jack snorted, smirking at Link's angered expression.

Link unscrambled his shirt and, instead of putting it on, draped it over the back of Malon's head, allowing it to fall loose around her shoulders and shield her from most of the burning sun. He then removed the tight purple swath of fabric around his chest and replaced it with his plain leather vest, relieved to be free of the embarrassing clothing.

"So, I can't help but notice that you guys have been a little…stiff…since you went inside that fortress," Jack started nonchalantly. "What happened in there?"

Malon glared at him from under Link's shirt, her eyes darting first to his and then switching to focus sternly on the yellow horizon, taking in the desolate landscape. There were no trees, very few rocks, and the horizon seemed to blend with the sky. The sky wasn't even blue, it was a hazy, depressing gray that blended into the bright yellow dunes.

"Absolutely nothing happened." She said, her voice cold and unyielding. Jack rolled his eyes and gave in, she apparently wasn't going to answer, and he knew women well enough to know when to shut up.

They rode for the rest of the day, not even sure of where they were heading, or what they were going to do when they got there, but Link and Malon insisted on moving, because if they kept moving, it allowed less time to talk.

"Alright! That is _enough!_" Jack shouted out of nowhere as the sun threatened to set. He pulled his stallion to a stop and jumped onto the sandy ground below. He yanked the saddlebags from his horse's back and began unpacking.

"You two may, for some reason unbeknownst to me, see the need to keep moving for an entire day, but I need some off time! We're camping here!" He commanded, unfurling a bedroll on the ground. Link and Malon looked at each other, eyes wide at their companion's sudden flare-up.

Jack gave them an exasperated groan as they eyed his bedroll, and then the sandy ground they were condemned to sleep on.

"Oh. My. Gods. You _seriously_ didn't pack any camp supplies? Ugh, I'm going to die surrounded by the biggest _idiots_ in the kingdom!"

Rummaging around in his horse's saddlebag some more, he threw an armful of blankets at them. Link fumbled with the heap of cloth, trying his best to keep from dropping them.

"Fine, take them. But now you owe me _big time!_ And by the way, am I to suppose you didn't pack any food either?"

Link nodded his answer, helping Malon spread the blankets on the ground and prepare a makeshift "bed" of sorts.

"For the goddesses sake! How can a warrior like you possibly survive when you _forget_ to bring _food_ and _bedding?_ How is it _I'm_ the one who's stuck with you?" Jack snarled, grabbing a bow that had been strapped to his saddle. He slung a quiver full of arrows over his shoulder and strode into the desert, his horse following behind him.

"What're you _doing?_" Malon asked, watching as he strode off into the dunes.

"Hunting. What else would I be doing?"

Malon rolled her eyes as he marched off into the desert and continued to try and make a comfortable place to sleep, feeling a little dumb for not packing anything.

_Do you believe them?_

Malon jumped, seemingly startled by Link's voice. She looked up from the blankets, and her eyes met his.

"What?"

_Do you believe them? The two old women in the fortress, I mean. _Link asked softly, not looking at her as he set about making a campfire with the kindling that he found packed away in Jack's saddlebag.

"Well…I…Er…yes. It makes sense. I just wish it wasn't true." She whispered softly, dropping the corner of the blanket she had been fussing with to stare at her hands as if she had never seen them before. She was obviously avoiding eye contact.

_So, you don't want children then?_ His voice sounded almost hurt by her last words as he turned from her and began to wipe excess sweat from Epona's coat, knowing that if it was left on, she could suffer from chills during the night. It also provided an opportunity to try and keep his mind off of the subject they had just broached.

Malon stayed silent for several minutes, and Link continued to clean Epona long after her coat had been dried.

"Do I look like the kind of person that doesn't want kids? Of course I want kids!" She shouted abruptly, hands balled into tight fists. Link turned from Epona and came up to stand inches from her, a mixture of concern and confusion swirled in his eyes.

_Then what's wrong? You've been tense ever since we left the fortress._

"What's _wrong?_" she asked. "There're two things are _wrong!_ First of all, we're not married yet! For a criminal like you, that must not be a big deal, but for me, it's considered sinful to have children before you're married!"

Link took a step back, her words were like a knife, stabbed forcefully into his chest.

_Malon, you know, I wasn't always a criminal. My family was actually quite privileged, I ran away because my father was dead-set on me staying within the estate walls. Do you know Lord Escorlan? He's my father._ He answered softly, this was the first time he had ever even eluded to his past, it felt strange. Malon looked at him, her eyes were almost morose.

"Really? You mean you're an 'Honorable'?" She asked.

_Yeah, I guess._

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before. You want to know why I'm so nervous about having a baby? It's because of my mother," she whispered, stepping closer to Link. "I was born during a war, Link. My mother died only a month after having me, she was killed, murdered, slaughtered where she stood."

Link reached forward and caressed her cheek, he tried his best to give her a sympathetic look. She leaned into his touch.

"I don't remember my own mother. I don't remember what she looked like, what her voice sounded like, and now we're having a child in the same situation? It's bad enough that we could lose each other, but now we're endangering the life of an innocent child? It's just not responsible!" She murmured, eyes downcast.

Link pulled Malon into a tight, affectionate hug, sighing softly as he felt her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He carefully formulated what he was going to say in his mind before he spoke.

_We can't change what's already set in stone, Mal. And we certainly can't change the fact that we're going through all of this during a war, but I promise, I'll protect you, both of you._ He cupped her chin in his hand and tipped her head up, kissing her softly.

"Hey! Love birds! You might want to come and see this!" Jack yelled across the dunes, jerking them from their moment. Link and Malon rolled their eyes at their forced travel companion and Link, taking a careful hold of Malon's waist, hefted them both onto Epona's back.

_What do you think he wants now?_

"I have no idea."

Link steered Epona over to Jack, a large antelope was slung, dead, over his stallion's hindquarters, and arrow protruding from it's left shoulder. Bright red trails of blood were dripping from its otherwise white coat.

Jack pointed just over the crest of the dune he and his stallion were standing on and Epona whinnied softly as Link pulled her to an abrupt stop. Just over the crest of the hill was a twenty-foot wide river of rushing sink-sand.

"Oh, great." Malon muttered, looking down at the ground near Epona's hooves. The river of sand stretched farther than they could see in either direction, and the sound was almost deafening as sand clashed against sand.

"Welp, I dunno about you two, but I'm gonna go skin this thing and have dinner, if you want any, you'd better help me cook it, or you're not getting any!" Jack snarled, taking his horse by the reins and leading him back toward the camp…

* * *

><p>Link was awake late into the night, observing through partially closed eyelids as the moon crept higher and higher into the black velvet sky. He couldn't sleep. He rolled over under the thin blanket and watched Malon's side rise and fall rhythmically in her sleep. Her back was to him, so he felt comfortable with gazing at her for a moment, hoping that it might help him feel more at ease.<p>

It didn't. In fact, it only worsened his insomnia. His mind began to muddle through the events of the past day, Malon, his fiancé, his love, was pregnant. He was going to be a father. He had little to no experience with kids, though, and he definitely couldn't use his own father as a role model. In other words, he was clueless.

_Father, I wonder where he is right now. Probably still trying to catch me. _He thought ruefully, eyes still focused on Malon. He snapped back to attention when he heard a faint sound, like breath hitching inside someone's throat, he looked forward, it had been Malon.

Her breath caught again, and he watched as her shoulder's convulsed under the blanket. He reached forward and tentatively touched her back, she twitched as his hand moved up to her bare neck, her skin was freezing cold. He had to admit, for a desert that could be so hot during the daylight hours, it was frigid at night.

_Malon, you're freezing!_ He said, pushing onto his hand and knees to loom over her. She shivered and rolled onto her back, starting when she saw he was above her.

"L-Link? What're you d-doing?" She whispered, taking a hold of her own shoulders in an attempt to conserve body heat.

Link stood up, groaning silently as his bare feet hit the sand, it felt like standing in very fine, flaky ice. He hopped over to Epona, who was lying near Jack's stallion.

_Epona, Malon's freezing cold, I need your help. _He said to the mare, she groggily opened her dark brown eyes and, after a moment, dragged herself to her hooves. She followed Link over to where Malon was now sitting up on the blankets. He pulled the top cover away from Malon for a moment, and pointed behind her.

Epona carefully stepped onto the blanket and, making sure to gauge the distance, laid down behind Malon, curling her neck to make a half-circle. Link gently took Malon by the shoulders and scooted her back to lean against Epona, smiling as she sighed, enjoying the heat that was wafting off of the large mare.

He sat down beside her and pulled her tightly against him, tucking the blanket around her so that their body heat wouldn't escape. Malon came to rest her head on his shoulder, clutching his hand in her's, her breath was warm against his neck.

_Better? _He asked, eyes closed. He suddenly felt very tired, like he had suddenly hit a brick wall.

"Much better. Thank you." She sighed, burying herself under the blankets. She was asleep again in minutes.

_Note to self: when suffering from insomnia, hug Malon._ He thought before drifting asleep alongside her…

* * *

><p>"Well? Now what?" Malon asked, staring down the immense sink-sand river. It rumbled on, moving at a swift pace. Jack rode up beside them on his stallion, glaring at the river. She shifted in Link's arms, mind racing to figure out a way to cross the river.<p>

The stallion whipped around suddenly, his master biding him to canter about twenty yards from the river, before stopping him, and turning back toward his two travel companions.

"Jack, what are you thinking?" Malon asked, a hint of concern in the tone of her voice.

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart, I've done this before, you could call me a professional at this kind of thing!" He shouted, a wild grin on his face and he rammed his heels into his stallion's sides. The stallion reared up, and jumped forward, running at a frantic sprint toward the sink-sand river.

"Jack, you idiot! You're going to kill yourself!" Malon shouted, whirling around in Link's grip to watch, wide-eyed in utter disbelief, as the stallion galloped to the very edge of the river, and pushed off, flying into the air and landing on the other side, completely unscathed. He trotted a few feet before turning to face them again. Jack gave them a smug grin, eyes narrow in an, "I told you so," sort of attitude.

"Ha! Told you I could do it!" He snorted matter-of-factly.

Link pulled on Epona's mane, steering her twenty-yards away from the river just like Jack had done.

_Link, I'm not doing that._ She neighed, moving her hooves around on the hot sand nervously. Link leaned around Malon to look Epona in the eyes.

_Oh come one, Epona. You're not going to let a skinny stallion like that show you up, are you?_ He teased, knowing he had hit a point Epona couldn't stand. He knew that the mare couldn't back down from a challenge.

The mare turned to face the sand river, her ears pinned back in determination. She pawed at the sand a few times, psyching herself up before surging into a wild sprint. Malon gave a small cry of displeasure and grabbed at Epona's white mane, closing her eyes and hugging the mare's neck.

Epona soared into the air, and Link gripped Malon tightly as they flew over the sand river.

"I hate this!" Malon screamed. Landing on the other side, Epona whinnied as her hooves met solid ground and she trotted forward, shaking her mane as if shaking a bug.

"I hated that, I hated that, I hated that!" Malon hissed, opening her eyes and panting heavily, she held a hand to her chest, as if trying to slow her rapid heartbeat.

_Um…maybe a little help over here?_ Link asked from somewhere behind Malon. She craned her neck around and realized with a start that Link was not seated behind her on Epona. Looking a little further, she screamed when she saw that Link waist deep in the sink-sand. He had apparently fallen off mid-jump.

"Jack! Don't just stand there! Help me!" She commanded, vaulting from Epona's back and sprinting over to Link, she grabbed his hand and pulled. She made no progress, and she dug her feet into the dry sand, desperately trying to anchor him, stop him from sinking any deeper.

She yelped as Link suddenly sank a little deeper, and pulled her closer to the sink sand.

_Malon, let go. I can get out on my own. _He told her, releasing his grip on her wrist.

"No! If I let go, you'll sink all the way!" She responded fretfully, yanking harder.

_Malon, you'll hurt yourself. Let go, I can handle this._

But Malon was persistent, and refused to let go as the sink-sand inched up toward Link's chest.

"Alright, fine. Apparently we aren't going to get any where unless I save your sorry rear." Jack snarled finally, dismounting his stallion and striding toward the two of them, his leather cloak swishing around his ankles as he stomped across the sand.

Despite the fact that he was sinking to his doom, Link still managed to snarl at Jack as he grabbed Malon by the waist and pulled. _I'm going to kill you if I get out of here._ He thought angrily, blue eyes glaring at Jack's hands. With a sudden yank, he was pulled from the sink-sand, and was sent toppling on top of them both.

_Thanks. _He sighed, rolling off of them and pulling himself to his feet. Malon then promptly tackled him to the ground again.

"You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" She hissed in his ear, burying her face in the nape of his neck.

_Well, at least I'm not boring, then._ He retorted playfully, hugging her tightly to his chest. He could hear Jack groan.

"Goddesses, I think I'm going to _die_ of a sugar over-dose! How is it possible for one couple to be so…mushy!" He said, snarling. He pulled himself effortlessly onto his stallion's back and reached into his saddlebag, pulling out a silver flask. He took a few drinks from it before stowing it away again.

"What was that?" Malon asked as she and Link stood up from the sand and made their way for Epona, who knelt down slightly for easier access. Jack chuckled softly.

"Miracle water. It can make even the most idiotic companions seem normal." He answered, turning his stallion and kicking him forward into the desert.

"Miracle water? What kind of water is that?"

"Whisky."

Malon rolled her eyes, he was drinking in a desert.

"And what do we do if he gets drunk?" She asked Link in a whisper. He tightened his arms about her shoulders.

_Let him go wherever he wants, as long as it isn't the direction we're heading in…_

* * *

><p>"Link? What is that?" Malon asked, pointing toward the horizon as they rode. He shielded his eyes with a hand squinted at the square shape they were nearing.<p>

_I have no idea._ He answered plainly, kicking Epona into a trot. Dark, harsh, sandy winds swirled around them, making it hard to see anything. Malon covered her nose with her hands, not liking the scent of the air.

Link had tried to shield Malon from the harsh winds, but it had been no use, they didn't seem to come from any one direction, it was almost like being inside a mild tornado, as the wind spun through the desert, carrying thick swatches of sand and pelting them with it like hail.

The only one who didn't seem to mind the sandstorm was Jack, most likely because of the thick leather hood that he had thrust over his head, concealing his face and protecting him from the painful sand.

The square shape became clearer as they approached, the shape turned out to be a very tall stone placard. It loomed over their heads even whilst they were on their horses, and a strange, cryptic writing was strewn across the marbled stone surface. It wasn't written in anything Link or Malon could read.

"**Sperare, ducam te per spiritum. Deviantes peribit.**" Jack said behind them in a strange accent. They both craned around to stare at him, confusion swirling in their eyes as he smirked back at them.

"What did you say?" Malon shouted over the deafening wind.

"**Sperare, ducam te per spiritum. Deviantes peribit.** It's the old language of the Gerudo, before they took up Hylian, 'Abandon hope, the ghost will lead you. Those who deviate will perish.' Is what it means."

Link and Malon gave him dumbfounded looks, and then exchanged a nervous glance. Since when did a Hylian know an old Gerudo tongue? They both stared at Jack, starting to get the feeling they didn't know as much about him as they thought.

"Oh stop with the nervous looks, I'm not one of them, but my family is of Gerudo decent, actually, most of my village is related to the Gerudo. That's why they taught me how to read and speak Old Gerudo, so that I'm connected to my heritage." He explained, not quelling any of their worries. Epona and the stallion reared up suddenly, however, and jolted their riders' from the tense moment.

A large, glowing purple "something" flew between the two horses, and rose up to float above the stone placard. Upon closer inspection, Link could see that it was a Poe. Swirling purple fabric concealed all but a single glowing red eye, and it swung an ornate lantern around as it cackled.

"Are you travelers?" It asked, floating down from the placard to look at them more closely, as if inspecting food, deciding whether or not it was worth it.

"Um…yes." Malon answered shakily, leaning against Link for support. He could feel her relax slightly as he tightened his grip.

"Ah, then you seek the Desert Colossus."

Jack steadied his horse as the stallion pranced a few feet, working the bit with a nervous mouth.

"The Desert Colossus? I don't know what that is, but if there's water, I'm there." He answered the Poe, his horse still fidgeting underneath him.

"I do believe there is an oasis near to the Colossus."

"What do you think?" Malon asked Link softly, tipping her head back to catch a glance of his jawline, she watched as he swallowed, his Adam's Apple bobbing slightly.

I don't think we have a choice, and you need shelter. He responded, eyes sharply focused on the Poe.

Malon nodded, returning her attention to the Poe as well.

"Fine, take us to the Colossus."

These words sent the Poe into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Yes! I haven't had any victim-I mean _tourists_ in years! But you'd better follow close, or the Leevers will enjoy a good meal of you!" It hooted, flying over the placard and bouncing into the storm. Jack and Link kicked their horses forward, instructing them to follow the Poe.

Malon shifted around in Link's grip, turning so that she could rest her head against his shoulder and shield her eyes from the pelting sand as they rode after the cackling Poe, trotting into an unknown desert. Practically blind as they headed for a place they didn't know, and their only sense of direction coming from the Poe's screeching cry…

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Well, I found that chapter a little more boring than the others, but I had to focus more on the emotions that Link and Malon would be going through.<strong>

**The old Gerudo language was actually Latin.**

**Also, I have to address a problem: **

**Recently, I got some very nasty guest reviews, (better known as flames) saying that I was a bad writer, that emotions were handled poorly, and that I never use a Semi-colon. (Luckily, I moderate guest reviews, and i do so for that exact reason.)**

**So, whoever you are, you can knock it off now. It's not going to stop me from writing.**

**Otherwise, you know the drill, read and review.**

***Sighs, still angry about the reviewer.***


	28. A hero is the main course

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would give Keapora Geabora E-coli. (Thanks Twiliwolf13!)

**K'ger: OK, I am SOOOO sorry about not updating on time. I was suffering from major writer's block.**

**But here it is, and I hope this chapter did a little better than the last, because last chapter was NOT my best work. A gigantic, humongous shout out to Link'sLily, who helped with every inch of this chapter!**

**And also, a warning. There's a lot of blood in this chapter, so be warned. **

* * *

><p>A hero is the main course<p>

* * *

><p>"Link, I don't like this." Malon whispered softly, keeping her face protected by burying it in the crook of his neck as they rode after the Poe's bobbing purple shape. Jack was riding beside them, his stallion tossing its head as the thick sand shifted beneath his hooves. Link could see through the corner of his eye that Jack was still taking hearty swigs from the sliver flask that he kept hidden in his saddlebags.<p>

The Poe continued to cackle as it flitted this way for a moment, and then seemed to decide a different direction was more interesting and would go that way for a while, making it a challenge to follow. Its lantern bounced joyfully in a wrinkly, decomposing hand, shedding an eerie yellowish light in the dark, foreboding sandstorm. Malon leaned harder against Link, and listened to the soothing, albeit swift beat of his heart. The only relaxing sound she could hear.

_I know you don't, but we can't just flounder around in this sandstorm._ He answered, subconsciously tightening his grip on Epona's mane, the hairs on the back of his neck raising. He could feel Epona's thick muscles stiffen beneath him, the mare obviously sensed something nearby. He reached around Malon and ran a hand over Epona's mane, trying to sooth the horse's nerves as she trotted after the hooting Poe.

_Link, I feel something._ The mare neighed softly, shaking her mane against the harsh winds. Link readjusted his seat and glanced about the surrounding desert, squinting as granules of sand burned his exposed skin, he gasped as a few pieces sand made it up his nose as he moved his other hand away from his mouth and nose to shield his eyes. He quickly replaced it, deciding that it was better to be able to breath and not see, than see and not breath.

_I can't see anything, Epona. Where?_ He asked, pulling Epona to the left suddenly as the Poe made a wild leap in that direction. Epona tossed her head, her breath raspy as she tried to keep the sand from her lungs. She whinnied, almost a frustrated tone to her voice as she swung her head from side to side.

_I can't tell, I just feel it…somewhere._

They rode for the next fifteen minutes in silence, the Poe making the only sounds, cackling to itself as if it had heard a humorous joke. Link gritted his teeth as the sandstorm seemed to grow harsher, and the sand felt like hundreds of tiny knives ripping across his exposed skin. Jack made a sudden gasp, causing Link and Malon to turn their heads and squint at him.

He pointed at the Poe, glancing frantically between them and the bobbing purple shape.

"What?" Malon asked tiredly, glaring at the Poe. Jack pointed at it again.

"There's two of 'em!" He said, his voice tight with sudden concern. Malon shook her head with a sigh and returned it to where she had been resting it previous to his outburst.

"No, there's not. There is only one Poe, you're drunk." She answered, her voice muffled by Link's shoulder. He shifted, trying to get a better look at the Poe, which was a good ways ahead of them now. Occasionally, he could see a flash of different color, maybe some blue, or a hint of red, but that was all, there was definitely only one Poe.

But as they continued into the sandstorm, Link could feel the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand on end, and he could feel Epona tense, but Malon was oblivious, on the verge of sleep as Epona's movements rocked her and Link back and forth. He could feel her snuggle further against him as he and Jack stopped their horses. The Poe had stopped twenty feet ahead of them, and turned to stare at them, glowing red eyes piercing the dark sand.

"Hey, Poe-boy, you didn't get us out of this sandstorm, why are we stopped?" Jack called, Link could still hear that his voice was tight, like he trying to push his fears deep down, somewhere he couldn't feel it, couldn't hear the terrified thoughts that were swirling. Link could feel his own heartbeat quicken as a strange sound echoed over the rushing wind. It was like a hundred cackling laughs, sung by voices long out of use.

He struggled to keep a hold of Epona as she threatened suddenly to rear up, kicking her back legs out in a sudden terrified stupor, his motion startling Malon and causing both of the to nearly slip from the mare's back. Close to a hundred multi-colored lights began to appear, popping up in a rough circle around them as the cackling laughter grew louder and louder, to point of making their ears ache.

"What's goin' on here? You said you'd take us to the Desert Colossus, and I don't see no building." Jack growled, reining his stallion in as it tried to charge the Poe, chomping at the bit and striking out with its front hooves. The Poe hooted at Jack's confused expression, and Epona stumbled a few feet as another Poe appeared, then another, and another, until they were completely surrounded by Poes.

"I told you so!" Jack snorted, crossing his arms across his chest matter-of-factly. Link rolled his eyes and Malon gave a small, stifled cry, clinging to his shoulders as the Poes licked their dry, cracking lips. _Goddess have mercy._

"You didn't see this coming?" The only purple Poe, the one that had led them there, asked in a screeching voice, bouncing around the circle and staring longingly in their direction. The two horses shifted nervously under the hundred piercing stares, hooves sending small puffs of sand into the harsh wind.

"See what coming? Why are we here?"

One of the Poes, a yellow one, suddenly dug a hand into the sandy ground and pulled out a small, squirming creature, a rat upon closer inspection. Its coat was a silver-gray, with white ticking, and it squeaked loudly as it was held up above the Poe's head. Link could feel Malon go ridged and pulled her gaze away seconds before the Poe let go of the rat's tail and let it drop, whole, into its mouth, swallowing with a satisfied sigh.

"We've had our appetizers," the purple Poe laughed, the hundred others' joining with joyous excitement, "And now you're the main course."

Malon gripped Link so tightly it hurt as the Poes slowly floated toward, their mouths' open in anticipation. The harsh, sandstorm winds' seemed to lessen, and the skin-burning granules of sand became nothing more than an annoying touch now and then. Soon, the Poes had split up, and created two smaller circles around the horses, the yellow one that had devoured the rat whole rose up so that it was face-to-face with Jack.

Epona squealed as one of the Poes' licked her calf, she struck out with a back hoof, sending the Poe spinning away with a hysterical scream. The other Poes' glared at them, wringing their decomposing hands, ready to start their feast. Epona pinned her ears, baring her teeth, ready to snap at any Poe that dared to come within her reach.

"Oooh…you look so tasty…" The yellow Poe hissed, coming closer to Jack's face. He pulled an arm up to cross harder against his chest, both hands balled into tight fists, his knuckles going white. Link and Malon both jerked their heads in his direction as an agonized screech came from his direction. They expected to see the Poe, attacking Jack, perhaps he was already dead, judging by the scream he had given. They expected a bloodbath.

But that was not what met their eyes, instead, Jack was grinning deviously at the Poe, shoving a knife deeper into the Poe's stomach, strange, purple-black blood dripped down the blade and onto Jack's hands and his stallion's withers. The Poe whimpered as the knife dug into it's gut, with a brutal twist, Jack spun his wrist around, deepening the wound further and flicking the Poe away. It hit the sand with a moan, blood staining the sand.

"You thought I was helpless, didn't you?" Jack snarled to the group Poes, his teeth flashing like a wolf that had just made its first kill in a month. "Now, unless you all want to end up like your poor comrade there, I suggest you back off."

The Poes' began to shift nervously, muttering to one another, discussing the options with frightened voices. Link and Malon stared, wide-eyed at Jack, he was more dangerous than they had originally thought. Jack wiped the blood off of the knife's blade with his fingertips, not caring as the blood stained his hands black. There was a small chinking noise, and the knife was returned to a scabbard concealed in the wrist of his glove.

"Enough!" the purple Poe screamed, swiftly flying over to float in the two horses' paths. "They are our pray! We must eat them, when shall we get another such opportunity? Three human souls ripe for the picking! We must feast while we have the chance!"

_Four._ Malon corrected in her mind as Epona took a few steps forward. Both horses squealed and staggered back as the dying yellow Poe let loose an earsplitting howl of pain and indignation, rising up to float again.

"You," it moaned, eyes glowing dimly as blood still dripped from the gaping wound. "You won't win. My masters' the Twinrova will revive me, and then you shall _all_ die!"

The Poe then zoomed off into the lessening sandstorm, leaving behind a trail of purplish blood in its wake. The other Poes' seemed dumbstruck, as if the mere mention of that name sent shivers down their nonexistent spines. After a moment of nervous muttering, the Poes' scattered, leaving only the purple one to stand defiantly in their path.

"Fine! Then I shall devour them myself!" The Poe roared, actually growing in size by a couple of inches. Epona moved over a couple of feet to stand beside Jack and his stallion, Link looked over and noticed that the Biggorons Sword was strapped to the stallion's saddlebags. Jack had taken his sword when he had left it at the other side of the Gerudo Valley. He reached over and grabbed the dragon-shaped hilt, yanking the sword from its scabbard.

The stallion, startled by something touching it, leapt forward and charged the Poe, mistakenly thinking that the Poe had something to do with it. The Poe dodged at the last second and instead attacked Link, not realizing that he held the sword behind his own back. There was soft squishing noise, and the Biggorons Sword sunk deep into the Poe, the Poe fought for only a moment, before going limp, dead on the sword.

He could hear Malon give a disgusted whine, and quickly flicked his sword to the side, removing the Poe from the blade. Finally getting his stallion under control, Jack nodded to Link in approval of his kill.

"Not bad, Blondie." He called, approaching the dead Poe. Seconds later, the Poe's body disintegrated, ashes melding with the sand as it blew around in the wind. But that too, would not last for long, and they all looked around in shocked disbelief as the sandstorm suddenly died out, covering them all in a thick layer of dusty sand. The harsh sun immediately barraged them, but they could see where they were going now, which was a relief.

On the sand, they could see a thick trail of purple-black blood leading around a tall cliff. The Poe had gone in that direction.

"The Poe went that way." Jack said, kicking his stallion into a reserved-but-urgent canter. Epona shook herself of the sand and followed, not about to be outdone by the stallion. They rounded the cliff wall and stopped short. In front of them, the sun glinting off of the gold-coated walls was a massive temple. It towered over the desolate landscape, with two gigantic double doors that were encrusted with rubies and emeralds and sapphires. A gigantic statue sat between the two sets of doors, a woman sitting cross-legged with hands put together in prayer.

But what caught the travelers' attention was not the temple, but what stood a few feet away. It was an oasis, with several leafy palm trees casting long, welcoming shadows, they could practically taste the water as they stumbled greedily toward it, all kneeling and scooping up great handfuls of the cool liquid and drinking their fills.

Epona and the stallion made their way for the shade, immediately taking shelter in the relieving shadows. Link, Malon and Jack were about to do the same when a shrill scream came from within the temple, it sounded like it had come from a young girl, and as Link held Malon's hand, it could feel her muscles tighten at the sound.

"Link! That was Romani!" She hissed, eyes widening as she jerked around to stare at the temple. Jack looked at them both with a confused expression.

"Who?" He asked, jumping the rest of the way to stand in the shade beside his stallion.

"Romani, my niece."

_Are you sure that was her?_ Link asked, a selfish side of his mind willing it not to be so he could rest. She nodded softly, her red hair sticking to her forehead due to the thick layer of sweat that covered her body.

"I'm sure, I know her voice." Malon responded, gripping his hand tighter. _Damn it, so much for any rest._

He gingerly let go of Malon's hand and approached the temple, she grabbed him before he could make it more than ten feet.

"If you're going in there, I am too." She whispered, clinging to his arm. He gently pulled away and turned, taking a hold of her shoulders.

No, I know what happens inside a temple like that, you need to stay out here, so that you're safe. He persuaded, kissing her before letting go and turning to walk back toward the temple, grabbing the Biggorons Sword off of the ground where he had dropped it in the frenzy for water. Making to the top of a small set of stairs, he touched the golden door, it swung open with a loud creaking noise.

"Jack! Go help him." Malon commanded, sitting down next to Epona in the shade. Jack covered his mouth in a yawn, using the other arm as a head-rest.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"You will go and help him or I swear to the Goddesses above that I will castrate you with a wooden spoon!"

Jack looked at her, shocked, before standing up and striding grumpily after Link, muttering something about 'redheads' and 'women'. He followed Link into the temple, his footsteps echoing against the stone walls.

The first room of the temple was a small, foyer, with sandy tile flooring and a narrow staircase leading to a higher level. A statue depicting the head of a cobra snake with its hood flared out and ruby eyes stood to either side of the stairs. But Link didn't pay any attention to the way the light filtered through the stained glass windows, making the sand glitter like diamonds, or the soft shifting sounds his feet made on the ground.

Lying on the stones at the top of the stairs was a small, red-haired girl in a simple white dress. She was sprawled across floor, unconscious. Romani. Link bolted toward the stairs, intent on grabbing the girl and fleeing as fast as he could, but to his luck, there was a flash of motion, and hunched, old women flew past him by means unknown and bizarre. His stomach plummeted as he realized that the old women were the two old women from the Gerudo Fortress.

"Ha ha, you didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" One of them cackled, readjusting her seat on a broomstick. The other old woman grabbed Romani from the floor and zoomed further into the temple, stealing the girl away from him. Link growled silently and rushed after the witches, Jack sighed, hit his forehead with a palm, and strode after his I'm-the-hero-I-don't-need-help companion and still struggling to figure out where the little girl fit in all of this…

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Woo, still really sorry about not updating. but there you go, and uh-oh, I left it at a cliffhanger. but hopefully I've beaten the writer's block monster, so hopefully the next chapter will be up in a timely manner.<strong>


	29. A hero gets confused

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would sneak up and scare Keapora Geabora while he's sleeping and make him fall out of his tree.

**K'ger: Welp, I really don't have a lot to say about this chapter, except for the fact that this chapter is kinda dark, talks about some inappropriate things, and has some blood to it. Beware.**

* * *

><p>A hero gets confused<p>

* * *

><p>Malon sighed and leaned back, resting her head on Epona's withers, watching as the sun slowly began to set, to disappear beyond the sandy horizon in a blaze of reds, oranges, purples and blues. She settled herself in the crook between the mare's front leg and side, and absentmindedly rested a hand on her stomach, her mind still refused to totally believe that she was pregnant. Sure, if she thought about it, it made sense, but it was all so surreal.<p>

A few months ago, she'd been nothing but a farm girl, dreaming of how her knight in shining armor would come along a sweep her off her feet, not believing that love would ever actually come her way. And then Epona had shown up after months of being missing, a dirty, thin, wounded man slung over her back. She didn't regret anything, although she wasn't sure how she was going to explain any of this to her father, and this definitely wasn't the way she had pictured her "perfect romance".

Hell, she'd never seen _this_ coming, pregnant, lying in a desert, and waiting for her fiancé to save her niece from the Gerudo, people she had a particular distaste for. She rubbed a hand across her stomach, wondering what it looked like. _It can't be very old, I remember when we…well…I remember the night in question._ She could feel a large knot of fear resting in the pit of her stomach, she was afraid for Link, she was afraid for Romani, and now she was afraid for the baby.

Malon began to hum a tune, soft and slow and so familiar to her that it soothed her nerves, Epona whickered softly, remembering the song as her own. Malon's father had taught her the song when she was a little girl, he said that her mother had composed the song specifically as a lullaby for their child while she herself had been pregnant. She had later used the song when Epona had been born, for the filly had been born extremely weak, and Malon, stubborn as she was, refused the let her go down without a fight, and had kept her awake throughout the night.

"_Malon._" A strange, almost ethereal voice called, she jolted upright, looking around for where the voice had come from.

"Hello?" She called, looking around the desert landscape. A desert hare, with enormous back feet digging into the sand, was bolting toward her, moving so quickly she could barely make out any details, but what she could see didn't make her feel safe at all. A dark, bloody wound stretched from neck to tail on it's left side, leaving a trail of blood as it ran. Malon jumped to her feet, startling Epona and Jack's stallion.

"_Malon, you have to run!_" The voice called again, more urgently.

The hare sped past her, leaping over the dunes as if being pursued. Malon screamed the sand beneath her feet shifted against her will and her feet sunk beneath her, Epona whinnied in fright and scrambled over to her, reaching out so that Malon could grab a hold as she continued to sink. She gripped Epona's mane, eyes wide as she sunk even lower.

With a sudden ferocity, the ground beneath her opened up completely, and she lost her grip on Epona's mane, falling into the darkness below…

* * *

><p>Link dashed after the witches' cackling voices, thundering down dark, narrow hallways that stank of death. Soon after, he came to a crossroad, three paths were set before him, one straight, one to the left, and one to the right. The path ahead of him went only ten feet before reaching a closed door that resembled the doors he had entered the temple through, leaving only the two paths as options.<p>

Jack came up to stand nearby, and glanced down each path, Link noticed that he was absently wringing his hands, which were still stained black from the Poe's blood. Jack seemed to realize he was being watched and quickly stopped, straightening himself to recreate his normal "aloof" attitude.

"So, Blondie, which way?" He asked, his voice giving a slight quiver, revealing his forced calm. Link shrugged unsurely, truthfully not having any clue as to which way the witches had fled. He took a step forward and was met with a loud cracking sound at his feet, he jumped back to find that had had stepped on a bone, shattering it with his weight. Kneeling down to get a closer look, he could tell that the bone was from a human.

"Don't tell me you're afraid," Jack scoffed, putting his hands on his hips in an assertive manner. "It's just a bone, nothing to worry about there. It's not like you'll end up as a skeleton."

Link looked up from the bone, shocked that Jack was actually trying to reassure him. He stood from his crouch and nodded an approving thanks before starting down the left path. The floor was covered in sand, but ahead he could see that the sand was thinning, and that the floor ahead was a rusty colored tile with embossed pictures of snakes and dragons and lizards and anything else that was scaly and aggressive. The Gerudo obviously had a "thing" for reptiles.

"Nah, you won't end up as a skeleton, you'll just get burned to a crisp anyway, or maybe frozen solid, or maybe you'll fall in a hole, never to be seen again."

Link let his shoulders droop and shook his head as he continued down the hallway, he had been stupid for thinking that Jack would ever be nice about anything. He walked down the path, carefully rounding a bend and entering a widened area. Sunlight glinted through narrow windows near the tops of the dusty walls, illuminating the room with a dry heat. The walls were covered in elaborate hieroglyphics. One picture stood out amongst the rest.

It was of a tall, green-skinned man sitting on a throne in a dark chamber. Two hunched old women were kneeling at his side, one held a spear made of ice, while the other had a bright red flame flickering in her palm. An army of ReDeads and Skulltula and Stalfos gathered behind the trio, eyes depicted as red and soul-less, piercing the otherwise black background.

_Are those the two witches who kidnapped Romani?_ He wondered, putting a hand on the wall, near the foot of the throne. _I know that's Ganondorf, just how old is he, anyway?_

"Legend says that only one male is born every hundred years." Jack said behind him, crossing his arms and leaning against the opposite wall. Link turned and looked at him with a strange look. Jack chuckled softly.

"What? I'm related to the Gerudo, remember? I was taught how to read the old hieroglyphs."

Link turned back to the wall again, gesturing at it with a hand. He could hear Jack scoff behind him, and a minute later, he was standing beside him, looking at the wall with narrowed eyes.

"Like I said, legend tells that once every hundred years, a single male is born to one of the Gerudo, and that male is destined to ascend the throne. It is said that the male is always related to the last king directly, most often being his son, and that when said male is born, it is a signal that the current king will soon die or be slain. However, some kings were said to have actually lengthened their reigns' by taking their own sons' lives and scattering their blood on the stones of the sacred temple." Jack said, his eyes moving over the wall, stopping on key pictures before darting to the next one as if he was reading a book.

Link looked at him, disgust written on his face. The thought of killing an innocent baby would have been disgusting to him even before the events of the past few months, but now, as a father-to-be, the thought made his stomach churn, making him feel slightly nauseous. Jack laughed at his expression.

"Look, the Gerudo are savage people, why do you think my ancestors left? They couldn't stand the beliefs of their own kin, so they escaped, most who tried to leave died in the effort, but those who survived went on to build my home village."

Link turned back to the wall again, staring the pictures, not understanding how anyone could actually read them. He reached out and touched the hieroglyph of a baby, it was lain on the surface of a stone alter, a wicked knife poised above it. Jack rolled his eyes and turned to walk nonchalantly toward the continuing hallway, peaking down to see what was in store. It was too dark, he couldn't see anything at all.

"What's with you Blondie? You've been weird lately, well, weirder than normal," Jack started, standing at the edge of the hallway and looking at Link, who traced the baby's outline with his index finger. Reaching down, he grabbed a handful of sand from the floor, and, by wetting his thumb, covered the picture of the knife with sand, blotting it out so that only the baby remained. "And what's with the sudden…sentiment toward babies?"

Link swore he could practically hear the cogs grinding in Jack's mind as he frantically searched for an answer. He was startled, however, by the righteous fit of laughter that followed, and turning, saw that Jack was the cause, holding his sides and doubling over as he guffawed, his voice echoing throughout the room and down the hallways. Slowly collecting himself, he straightened and smiled deviously at Link.

"Oh, you're in big trouble aren't you, Blondie?" He managed to say between gasps. Link merely looked at him, his face unreadable as his forced companion broke into another fit of laughter, this one even stronger than the last.

"Your girlfriend's expecting, isn't she?"

Link gave him an acknowledging nod, shrugging off his laughs as he strode past him and into the hallway, re-entering the dark and wrinkling his nose at the rank stench of death. This passage made several turns, completely throwing off his sense of direction in the faint light. The temperature actually seemed to go down a few degrees as he continued, there weren't any hieroglyphs on the walls, nor were there any windows, making the hall even darker, and causing Link to squint just to see.

Ahead, Link could see a thick iron door blocking all but a few inches of their path, it had been left open just a crack. He could see firelight flicker through the last inches, and stopped as someone began to talk.

"Get away from me, you monster!" A feminine voice cried, he stepped a few feet closer to the door, trying to sneak a peek through the crack. There was a loud smack, followed by a yelp as someone fell to the ground.

"Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of hurting _you._" A cold male voice said in a sarcastic tone, Link couldn't help but think that the voice sounded familiar. He crept toward the door, and peering inside, could see four figures, three standing between the door and the fourth person. The fourth person was a woman, laying on the sandy ground and glaring up at the other three. She had startling white hair and a soft, caring face, with eyes that shone like rubies. Her dress was simple and black, flaring out around her knees.

Two of the figures' were the Twinrova, cackling as the white-haired woman shrunk back in fear. The other figure was male, tall, with broad shoulders and black hair pulled into a wispy ponytail. Link stiffened when he recognized him, it was Byrne, the one who had stolen the stones from him and Princess Zelda. He was garbed in black from head-to-toe, and he had an iron glove on his right hand, blades jutting out from the fingertips.

"Whoa, pretty woman at twelve o'clock!" Jack breathed, leaning over Link to peer inside as well and noticing the woman. Link jabbed him in the ribs, urging him to be quiet as Byrne approached the woman and hefted her up by the arm. It was then that Link saw a small, rumpled shape lying behind her. Romani.

"We should kill her and get it over with, it's not like she's doing us any good," Byrne growled, bringing his face to be only inches from the woman's, his mouth curling into a devious grin, lips nearly brushing against hers. "Of course, we could have some fun with her before we do."

Link could hear the woman sniffle, she was crying, and he could see the tears drip from her cheeks as the man brought himself even closer to her.

"Byrne, stop. Lord Ganondorf wants her alive." One of the witches said, her voice cracking with age. The other one nodded in agreement as Byrne growled and let go of the woman, letting her fall to the ground, where she stayed, sobbing to herself.

"You may thirst for blood, but you wouldn't want to disobey you master, would you?" One of the witches cackled as Byrne turned to glare, frustrated, at them.

"You may yet be able to quench your thirst for blood, Byrne." A different voice said, another woman sauntered over to him, she was tall, with her red hair pulled into a highly set ponytail and wore a red variation of the traditional Gerudo garb. She patted the man's shoulder as she made it to his side.

"What are you talking about Naboru?" He asked, his voice growling. She chuckled softly before turning her gaze to the iron door. Link could feel every muscle in his body stiffen as their eyes met. She smirked as his eyes widened.

"We have guests."

Link stood up abruptly, his head knocking painfully into Jack's as he turned to bolt, he could hear the iron door open, and seconds later, he was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back, Byrne growling in his ear. Glancing over, he could see that Jack had been caught as well, Naboru grinned evilly at her him, her pray.

"OOOH! It's the one from before!" The two witches shrieked, dancing about the room crazily as he and Jack were paraded into the room. The white-haired girl looked at him strangely, eyes scanning every inch of his face. Byrne pushed Link forward, sending him tumbling into the sand, and laughing as he fell on top of the girl. Jack landed not too far away.

Link quickly scrambled off of the girl and back to his feet, baring his teeth in a defiant snarl . Byrne only laughed harder and, grabbing him with his left hand, held the bladed fingertips of his right to Link's throat. Link glared into Byrne's soul-less black eyes, his heartbeat quickening as the blades pressed harder against his neck, to the point of making it hard to breath.

"Byrne, you can kill those two later, Lord Ganondorf requests your presence." The Twinrova cackled behind him. But Byrne still held tight to Link's throat, and threatened to jab with the knives at any second.

"Now!" The witches shouted when Byrne still refused to let go. With a frustrated roar, Byrne released Link, pushing him down to the ground as he turned on his heel to stride toward the door. He stopped in the doorway, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"You're free for now, but when I return, I'll bathe the stones in your blood." He hissed cruelly over his shoulder before slamming the iron door shut. Link could hear a clicking sound as they locked the door from the outside. He turned, and took a quick survey of the room. There was no furniture, and only a single narrow window allowed in any natural light, although a torch flickered in one of the corners.

The white-haired girl pulled herself up to kneel beside Romani, and she glared at him and Jack. Link, looking at her carefully, thought she looked quite familiar, although he couldn't place why she was.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking at Link with her ruby eyes narrow in suspicion. He readjusted his seat so that he was sitting directly across from her, and boxed Jack's ear when he merely sat there, staring at the girl as a raven did a jewel.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?!" He demanded, rubbing a hand over his ear and squinting angrily at him. Link gestured at his throat, and then at the girl, it took Jack a moment to realize what he was trying to convey.

"Oh, right, you can't talk, can you?" he smirked, glaring at him with an evil glint in his eyes. "I believe this one is called Link, he can't talk, and he's taken. I'm Jack, and unlike Blondie over there, I'm open."

The girl never once looked at Jack, even while he talked, instead, she stared at Link intently, making him feel slightly unnerved. She leaned forward to squint into his eyes, her expression was one Link had never seen before and, feeling strange, he stood up and approached Romani, who was still unconscious. The girl shifted as he walked past her, and seemed almost protective as he scooped her up and took her back to where he had been sitting before.

"Is she…yours?" The woman asked, looking at the little girl with a concerned expression. Link settled back down on the ground and leaned Romani on his hip, examining her for wounds, the only one he could find was a small lump on her forehead, probably the result of a harsh whap to her head, which was most likely what had rendered her unconscious. He looked up and met her ruby eyes, shaking his head no.

"I think that's his girlfriend's niece." Jack said, leaning back to lie flat on the ground, arms folded behind his head and resting one leg on the opposite knee. The woman shifted again, still watching Romani with a careful eye. Link looked down as the young girl whimpered, she was waking up, and Link shifted his grip on her as she reached up to rub her big blue eyes awake with a hand, the woman leaned forward to see her up close.

Romani looked up at Link, confused for a second, before an enormous smile spread across her lips, making Link smile in return. She reached up and touched his nose with a small finger.

"Uncle Link," she said, a tired quiver to her voice. "You found me."

Link nodded softly, and a look of concern crossed his face as she closed her eyes and gave a tiny moan, holding both small hands to her head.

"Owwie!" Romani whined, threatening to cry. Link picked her up so that she was on his lap and held her close as the woman walked on her knees to come up next to them. He didn't trust her at all, and couldn't stop himself from baring his teeth in a cautioning snarl. She held up her palms and met his eyes again.

"Just let me see her. I won't hurt her, I promise." She said coaxingly, her eyes pleading. Link reluctantly loosened his grip on Romani, and the woman reached forward, touching the lump with delicate fingers. Romani yelped in pain at her touch, pulling away.

"It's ok, sweetheart, I'm not trying to hurt you." She said soothingly, moving her fingers to brush the little girl's red hair out from in front of her eyes, Romani looked at her skeptically, confusion playing across her face.

"Auntie Malon?" She asked, startling Link and making the woman look up suddenly, glancing toward him.

"No, my name's Nola. But I do know Malon, she's your aunt?" She asked, rubbing her thumb and two fingers together in a strange manner, Link looked at her, she knew Malon? And then a realization hit him with the force of a small explosion. That's where I've seen her! She's a shadow!

He looked at her more closely, she looked remarkably like Malon, with the only differences being her eyes, hair, and a slight amount more weight around her midsection. She wasn't paying any attention to him though, she kept rubbing her thumb and forefingers together, which actually started to glitter slightly gold. She touched her fingers to the lump on Romani's forehead and this time, Romani didn't yelp. To Link's amazement, the lump actually started to disappear, to fade and recede, until her forehead was flat and unblemished.

Romani yawned softly and soon fell asleep as Nola continued to rub small circles on her head with the three glittering fingers. Noticing the awed look he was giving her, she laughed softly and stopped.

"All shadows posses magic. Mine happens to be healing." She explained, leaning back to sit on her heels.

"Hey, Miss, what are you doing here? You don't seem like the criminal type." Jack asked, not even sitting up to make eye contact. Nola seemed to become somber upon his question.

"I believe that man called 'Ganondorf' wanted the little girl and I as sacrifices. Said something about 'empowering his reign with the blood of pure-hearted maidens," she answered, a small smirk made it's way onto her lips. "But he wouldn't have won. What he doesn't know, is I'm not a maiden."

Jack sat up, looking at her with wide eyes.

"What you do mean, you're not a maiden?"

Nola smirked almost evilly, and coyly looked down at her stomach, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks. Jack fell back with a groan.

"Don't tell me, you're expecting too, aren't you?"

Nola nodded, and leaned back further to make herself more comfortable.

"Oh come on! I finally find another good-looking girl on this adventure, and she's taken! Two girls! Two of 'em, and they both turn out pregnant!"

A quiet overtook the room, the only sound came from the torch as it flickered and cracked. Link couldn't think of a way to get out, the door was locked, the walls were solid, and what's more, he had two more people to try and protect. He hoped that Malon was ok, there was no sunlight coming in from the windows now, meaning that the sun must have set, leaving Malon to fend for herself against the cold.

Nola snapped him back to attention with a gentle poke to his shoulder.

"You have something magical on you." She said, looking down at his upper thigh. He shifted underneath her gaze, unsure of what she meant.

"Something that could get us out of here, it's in your pocket." She pointed to the pocket of his pants. He leaned to the side and reached inside, fingers groping around for something, anything. his fingertips brushed against something small, leathery and shriveled. Pulling it out, he found a small dry bean pod. _Whoa, I totally forgot about those._ He thought fingering the beans that the frumpy old man had given him at the Zora's River.

Nola squealed in delight upon seeing the beans, baffling Link, he held the pod out to her, and she took them with deft fingers and looked at them closely. She looked overjoyed as her ruby eyes scanned the pod, she stood without a word, and, carefully sweeping past him with an amazing grace, knelt beside the iron door. Jack watched her as she carefully dug a small hole in the sand, she gently broke the pod open, revealing three shriveled beans, one red, one green, and one blue.

She placed each bean in the hole, making sure they were far enough apart before covering them with the sand.

"I can't believe this! Where did you get these?" She asked Link over her shoulder, not remembering that he couldn't speak. She watched the ground carefully, stepping away from the planting area, she gave a small yip, causing both Link and Jack to start and turn to see what she was so excited about. In the ground, where she had planted the beans, was a single, green sprout.

Jack himself gave a shocked cry as the sprout quickly began to grow, it stretched upward and outward, getting bigger and bigger. Link was forced to jump to his feet, Romani still in his arms as he dodged out of the way as the bean sprout had a growth spurt. There was a deafening clang, and the iron door was wrenched from its hinges by the rapidly growing beanstalk.

Without a word, they all dodged into the hallway, Link carrying Romani and dragging Nola by the wrist while Jack followed behind. They sped through the room with the hieroglyphics and made it to the foyer within minutes, before they had to stop dead in their tracks. Standing between them and the door was an enormous suit of armor, the sun setting the metal aglow, it brandished a gigantic axe on it shoulder before making a few shuddering steps, metal-on-metal as the Iron Knuckle attacked…

* * *

><p>Malon opened her eyes and rubbed her head, aching as she sat up, somehow, she was sitting on the bank of a spring. It was cool wherever she was, and a soft breeze rustled her hair as she drug herself to her feet. The spring seemed to glow with an unnatural blue light, whilst the area around her was pitch black. <em>Where was she?<em>

Her head ached, and she was stiff, but she couldn't find any substantial wounds other than a cut on her cheek. She stepped forward into the pool, the water was cool as it soaked through her thin shoes and swirled gently around her ankles. There was a soft golden glow in the middle of the spring, and Malon couldn't help but feel drawn to it. She sloshed toward the glow, cocking her head slightly to one side as she approached.

But the pit of her stomach seemed to drop out from underneath her as she neared the glow, the figure of a tall, lithe woman could be made out as she approached, the woman was sitting on top of a small stone placard, legs crossed primly. She resembled a Gerudo, but there was something different about her, something familiar.

Malon stopped about ten feet away, clasping her hands in front of her. The woman smiled gently at her, looking her over from head-to-toe.

"Hello Malon." The woman said, Malon took a few steps back. It was the same voice that had spoken to her in the desert. The woman slid gracefully from the placard to stand before her, and it was then that Malon understood why she seemed different. It was her eyes, which glimmered blue like the spring they were standing in, unlike the traditional amber that most Gerudo possessed.

The woman reached forward, offering a hand to Malon. She reluctantly released her hands from the tight clasp she had been using for comfort and allowed the woman to grip her right hand. For some reason, this seemed to please the woman immensely, as a serene smile spread across her face, making her eyes crinkle at the corners. The woman's hand felt like ice, and was so smooth she couldn't make out defining features of her bones.

"You've grown so much." She said with a light waiver to her voice, like she either wanted to laugh or to cry. Malon couldn't tell which as the woman gripped her hand tighter. _What was she talking about?_

"Wh-who are you?" She stammered, looking at the woman's face. She seemed so familiar, like she had met her before in some distant past.

"You don't recognize me," she said, pulling away and holding both her hands to her chest. She looked like she wanted to cry. "I suppose you wouldn't remember me, would you?"

Malon shook her head, still suffering from a headache, and now the confusion that was swirling in her mind, unable to process what was going on.

"I'm your mother, Malon."

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Woo, that was a long chapter, wasn't it? But there it is.<strong>

**Shout out to Link'sLily, her story, According to Legend, needs more followers! And it deserves more attention than it gets! So read it if you get the chance!**

**You know the drill, read and review.**


	30. A hero's group gets bigger

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did I would send Keapora Geabora to the moon.

**K'ger: Alright, I really don't have a lot to say about this chapter either, but lets just say that from this day forward, the chapters are generally going to be long, dark, and bloody.**

* * *

><p>A hero's group gets bigger<p>

* * *

><p>Romani screamed as the looming figure of the Iron Knuckle clanked toward them, raising the massive axe above it's head and swinging it downward. Link and Nola jumped out of the way seconds before the axe came crashing down, splitting the vary substance of the earth beneath them. The Iron Knuckle gave an inhuman roar and charged forward, metal clanking and feet pounding on the tiles as Link, Nola and Jack bolted back down the corridor they had come from.<p>

Knowing that the left path lead to a dead-end, Link led the small group down the right path, an unexplored area with unknown dangers, but at this point, the danger they didn't know was better than the danger they _did_ know. The right hallway was much darker than the last, with several portions of the wall jutting out into their paths with deadly spikes or were crumbling, causing large chunks of heavy stone to fall and threaten to crush them as they ran.

Link could hear the Iron Knuckle still chasing after them, surprising fast for such a heavy foe, too. It was probably only twenty feet behind them, metal clanking loudly and occasionally crashing into one of the spikes or chunks of stone and startling them with the deafening clatter. He could feel Romani start to cry, and as he ran, whirled her around so that she couldn't watch the monster chase them.

"What is that thing?" Jack asked, speeding up so that he was running alongside Link, careening around a bend in the path and dodging a blow from the Iron Knuckle as it slowly began to catch up with them. Link could hear the metal as it whistled through the air, just missing the back of his head and lopping off a few locks of Nola's hair. She gave a scream as the axe came dangerously close to her ears.

"Where are we going, Mr. Link?" She asked, her breath coming in soft, short gasps. Link gripped her wrist tighter and sped up, Romani still crying into his chest as he jumped over a piece of rubble and entered a wide, round room.

It was a dark room, with tile floors like the ones in the hallways, hieroglyphics covered the smooth walls like the room on the other side of the temple, and, to their dismay, there was no exit. The only way out of the room was the path they had just come from, and, as the group turned, saw that the Iron Knuckle had closed the gap, trapping them in the room. Nola and Romani yelped when eight torches lit completely on their own, illuminating the room and sending flickering sparks into the air.

"Well, that was lovely navigation, Blondie. You've actually managed to get us into a _worse_ position than we were in five minutes ago." Jack growled, his teeth flashing in a fierce snarl. Link shook his head, looking toward Nola, he handed her the still sobbing Romani and reached up, left hand wrapping around the hilt of the Biggorons Sword.

He ripped the sword from it's hilt and positioned himself in front of Romani and Nola, looking briefly toward Jack, he could see that the man had drawn his own knife, the metal blade was still stained a sickly black color from the Poe's blood. The Iron Knuckle took a few more clattering steps toward them, either ignoring or oblivious to the severe glares that Link and Jack were sending its way.

As the beast stepped forward, a hidden door fell down from the ceiling, closing off the room and trapping them with the monster.

Jack yelped as the Iron Knuckle brought it's axe down inches from him, the double-edged blade sank deep into the floor, splitting and cracking the tiles. Jack leapt back, holding his knife in front of his chest, the blade jutting out to challenge the hulking monster. With an angered roar, the beast swung the axe horizontally in an attempt to cut Jack clean in two, failing by only an inches' margin.

Link watched unsurely as the Iron Knuckle focused on Jack, swinging left and right while he dodged each strike, jumping back a little more with each swing. The beast seemed to become more and more frustrated as it failed to land a single blow.

The Iron Knuckle glowered down at Jack as his back hit one of the rounded walls, he swung his knife quickly, attempting to attack the beast in the same way he had attacked the Poe, but it was usless, as the knife's blade hit the armor, there was a loud crack, and the blade shattered, leaving only the hilt and pommel intact. _He was going to have to save him._

Link raised the Biggorons Sword to chest level, taking a breath before charging forward, driving the blade toward the Iron Knuckle's back…

* * *

><p>"Mother?! Malon gasped, stepping back and splashing with her quick movements, the woman, stepping forward, took a hold of Malon's shoulders and looked at her fondly. Malon began to shiver, her grip was like ice on her exposed skin, and she looked at the woman with scrutinizing eyes, the only sounds she could hear was the water as it sloshed around her feet and the thrum of her heartbeat as it filled her ears.<p>

_Was she really her mother? If so, how? Her mother had been killed when she was only two months old, how was she here now? Unless-!_

"Am I dead?" She asked, clasping her hands together over her stomach, fearing for what the answer was. In truth, the answer seemed to most likely be yes, her surroundings were almost ethereal, with the glowing blue water and the inky blackness that obscured her view past a certain range. Her question seemed to amuse the woman, and her grip tightened on Malon's shoulders, sending frigid tremors into her skin and down her spine.

The woman chuckled softly, making Malon feel uncomfortable as the water seemed to warm, but for some reason, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the woman's, the way they seemed the gleam was almost hypnotic.

"Malon, you needed to know the truth, which is why you're here, but no, you're not dead." She said, her grip becoming almost painful. Malon heaved a sigh of relief and tried nonchalantly to pull from the woman's grip, to relieve herself from the icy, dagger-like sting. Then she felt the woman's nails begin to dig into her skin, and she stopped moving abruptly, the woman's stare was harsher now, more intense.

"Are you dead?"

The woman seemed to somber when she asked the second question, her face fell, and her glimmering eyes darkened. Malon let loose a quiet sigh as she let go of her shoulders, easing the frozen pain. The woman reached up and fingered a small round pendant around her neck. It was a light, auburn-brown, with red, blue and green patterns strewn across the flat surface. It looked almost like a coin in shape, but appeared to be made out of wood.

The woman took the pendant by the simple white rope and pulled over her head so that it hung from her hands. She looked at the pendant, a rueful look in her eyes as it swung gently from side to side.

"This pendant is a Gerudo heirloom, passed down by one of the most prestigious families in the tribe. I received it when I was a little younger than you are now, just before I met your father, of course, under normal circumstances, none of the Gerudo would bat an eye as my choice in men, but, my being the equivalent of Hyrule's Princess Zelda, I was to choose a man suitable of siring the next heir," she said, her voice had a strange shudder to it, like she was recalling bad memories. "But I loved your father, and he loved me, so I did what any love-stuck twenty-year-old would do, I ran away."

She looked more closely at the pendent, and Malon could see a few silent tears slip down the woman's cheeks, dripping onto her simple red dress and darkening the fabric where they fell.

"But I couldn't escape my heritage, and it came back to haunt me about six years later. They attacked the ranch and, upon finding you, threatened to _kill _you. I managed to save you, your sister and your father, but they caught me, and drug me back to the fortress. It was there that I met my brother. "

All the information she as receiving was starting to clog, Malon could feel her mind reeling, all the things she thought she had known had been thrown right out the window. And how was her mother here?

"Your brother? I thought the Gerudo were all female." Malon asked, watching as the woman stood across from her, tears still falling, but at her words, the woman seemed almost to strengthen, like the mentioning of her brother made her angry. Her stance changed from one of sadness to one of defiance, setting her feet in the water and clenching her hands into fists.

"Yes, normally all Gerudo are female, however, once every hundred years, a single male is born, and that single male is my brother, Ganondorf. The matriarchs of our tribe, the Twinrova, took him away from our mother when he was born, taking him to the temple where your fiancé now to train him as king. Apparently he had ascended to the throne in the six years I was gone, and now ruled over my home with an iron fist. I am dead, Malon, because of your uncle's thirst for blood and power."

The woman pulled back the left shoulder of her dress, revealing a wound about the size of a sword's blade, right where her heart would be. It still glistened with blood, although it did not bleed down her thin form. Malon recoiled slightly when she thrust her right hand toward her, the pendant swinging with the motion.

"I want you to have this," she said, jutting the pendent toward her. "So that you will always remember your heritage. The Gerudo that inhabit this forsaken desert now are desperate, bloodthirsty monsters corrupted by Ganondorf's hate, unlike the once peaceful people that lived here before his reign. The Twinrova filled his heart and mind with a senseless rage that will only sleep in death, I pray for you and your fiancé's safety."

"Now here, take the pendant."

Malon reached out and took the pendant, her fingers brushing against the woman's icy hand as she took the rope. She slipped the rope over her head and let the pendant fall, the small coin-shaped piece landing just above her chest and resting against her skin, it was smooth to the touch, with a strange, almost magical warmth radiating from within.

"Be careful, and good luck."

Malon reached out suddenly, a strange notion to grab a hold of the woman, to wrap her arms around her and not let go. It was worse than before, she had grown up without a mother, never knowing what she was missing. But now she had seen her mother, felt her touch, heard her voice, and now she was loosing her all over again.

There was a loud snapping sound, and Malon sat bolt upright, hands gripping great handfuls of sand as she flew upward. Her breath came in short, raspy gasps, where was she? A low whickering sound met her ears, and a velvety muzzle nudged her shoulder, hot breath flowing onto her neck, almost making her sweat. She turned her head slightly, and saw Epona's huge head resting on her shoulder, liquid eyes looking at her with concern.

_Had it all been a dream?_

With a shaking hand, Malon stroked the bridge of the mare's nose, fingers glancing across the soft fur. She could feel her heart beating hard in her chest, it felt like it was pounding against her ribcage, like it was fit to beat right out of her chest. It was then that she realized that she was crying, that silent tears were streaming down her cheeks. Epona nuzzled her chin, and, letting loose a sob, rolled over to cry into the mare's shimmering white mane, not noticing that she was still wearing the pendent…

* * *

><p>There was loud crashing sound, the sound of crunching metal, and the Biggorons Sword sunk deep into the body of the Iron Knuckle. The beast let loose an agonized roar as the tip of the sword burst through the center of it's chest, deep purple blood dripping from both wounds, staining the sand, the sword, and Link's hands and arms black. He could hear Romani give a loud cry and it was all he could do to jump back.<p>

The Iron Knuckle, blood still pouring out of the wounds, turned on him, wrenching the swords' grip from his hands and charged at him, rage fueling it's fire. It ran at him, the sword tip still protruding from its chest and the giant axe raised above its helm as it lumbered forward. Link backed away, and, as the Iron Knuckle swung its axe downward, rolled out of the way seconds before the blade made contact with the smooth wall.

Romani and Nola screamed as the axe broke through the wall itself and the Iron Knuckle tumbled through the hole it had created, leaving a thick trail of blood in it's wake. Link, after regaining his footing, clutched a hand over his left shoulder, a shooting pain filling his muscles and sending almost excruciating quakes through his arm, shoulder, chest and neck. He glanced down, but found no wound, no blood, nothing.

It took him several moments to realize why he was experiencing this pain: the shoulder wound he had from Dark. The doctor from Kakariko had warned him about permanent damage, but he really hadn't given it much thought before now. Apparently, the damage was worse than he had thought.

"You ok Blondie?" Jack asked, stepping toward him. Link nodded, letting go of his shoulder and putting on a fake smile so that they would leave him alone. He stepped toward the hole in the wall, and found that the Iron Knuckle had died, and all that was left was a shell, empty armor and a pool of blood. But just past the shell, was a room full of treasure. Glimmering rupees, golden coins and crowns and jewels of every color and size strewn across the floor and piled in the corners and overflowing from wooden chests.

Link could feel Jack come up to stand beside him, and watched with amusement as his companion leapt over the shell and bolted around the room, eyes wide with a child-like glee as he examined treasure after treasure, his thick leather boots clinking against the coins and rupees he stumbled over some of the jewels in his haste to take in every detail of the gold-tinted room. He didn't even notice the partially open door on the other side.

"Oh my gods! I'm rich! I'm rich! This is the best thing ever!" He enthused, grabbing fistfuls of the treasure and stuffing them into hidden pockets and satchels connected to his belt and even resorting to filling the toes and heels of his boots. Nola followed cautiously with Romani in her arms as Link led them into the treasure room, eyes set on the door. He wanted out, and he wanted out _now._

But as he passed the piles of treasure, he couldn't help but stop as his eyes caught on a specific piece of jewelry. Nestled between a few silver rupees was a pair of rings, the bases' of the two rings were gold, with blue bands around the middle and a single diamond being the focal point. He couldn't help but smile as a plan began to form in his mind, and he quickly grabbed the rings, seconds before Jack dove toward where the rings had been.

"Hey! Did you see two rings here? I was just about to pick them up and then…Poof, gone." He asked, looking at Link suspiciously. Link smiled nonchalantly, shaking his head and giving a small shrug of his shoulders, instantly regretting it as pain shot through his arm again.

"Huh, I swear-" Jack muttered, turning around again as his voice trailed off to pocket yet more treasure. Link could hear Romani start to whimper in Nola's arms, and walked over to run a hand over her head, his best attempt at soothing the child. He was still somewhat awkward with kids, but he had to get over that now that Malon was expecting, it was the least he could do to try.

Everyone looked up suddenly as a strange sound echoed out from beyond the door. It was an eerie, disturbing sound, high pitched and desperate. It sounded like the cry of a baby.

Link could feel his stomach tighten involuntarily, and after wrenching the Biggorons Sword from the metal hull of the Iron Knuckle, walked over to the door, pushing it aside with his right hand while returning the sword to it's sheath. The hallway, like almost all the hallways in the temple, was dark, the floor was barely visible, and a strange scent wafted from beyond his line of sight.

He motioned for the group to follow as he took the first step, his eyes narrow as he tried to make out where he was going, but it was no use, it was just to dark. Link could hear the other two following him, feet scuffing on the tile floors, the occasional grunt as one or the other tripped over something they couldn't see. As they walked, he prayed that this hallway led to an exit, he was tired, he was hungry, and, to be truthful, he was scared.

He pushed his fear away, pushed it down deep, to somewhere he couldn't feel it, couldn't hear the disturbing thoughts that would swirl in his mind. He let out a breath when he saw something, a faint glimmer of light ahead of him. The light at the end of the tunnel. _Thank the goddesses._

Link broke into a run, heart nearly pounding out of his chest in excitement and relief as he approached the exit. He could hear the others do the same, Jack actually giving a small yip of enthusiasm as he clomped after the group.

Everyone stopped suddenly when the exited the hallway. It hadn't been an exit, instead, they had entered an enormous room, with plain gray walls and stone floors. The only source of light came from four torches, one in each corner. A massive golden door stood directly across from them, a bar locking the door closed. Link could tell even from where he stood that the bar was too heavy to lift.

But his eyes didn't linger on the door for very long, what caught his attention and gripped it like a shackle was what stood in the middle of the room. A stone alter stood in the middle of the room, and a human shape was leaning over whatever was laid upon the altars surface. Nola and Jack seemed calm and even interested about the human, but Link could feel his stomach tighten further, to point of aching.

The human, obviously male, looked up, meeting Link's eyes with crystal blue irises. He was probably in his late forties or early fifties, with streaks of silver peppering his sandy blonde hair. He wore a thick cloak over a heavily embroidered leather tunic. The emblem of an eagle with a dead mouse in its talons was sewn onto the chest.

"Link?" He asked, not moving from the alter. Link desperately wanted to back away, get out of there, but he didn't want to show fear in front of Romani. The man went silent, staring at Link with his eyes narrow, as if not believing them.

"Who're you?" Jack asked, stepping up to stand beside Link, his satchels clinking with the treasures he had packed. But the man ignored him, and finally moved out from behind the alter to approach. Nola seemed to sense the tension between Link and the unknown man, and moved forward as well, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder with her free hand. Romani shrank into Nola's grip as the man got closer.

"I guess you didn't hear me, who are you?" Jack repeated, Link could hear a small chinking sound, and glancing down, could see he had pulled yet another hidden dagger, holding it discreetly under his wrist.

Finally, the man acknowledged Jack, turning his gaze to the black-haired man. Jack swallowed, momentarily baring his teeth in an assertive, almost territorial manner, his eyes narrowing further.

"I'm Aldric, and who might you be, young man?" He asked, his voice tense with a sense of authority. If Jack had been a dog, Link swore that his hackles would be up, watching as the man shifted aggressively under Aldric's presence, his knife poised to whip out and stab the man at any moment.

There was another cry like the one they had heard before, only it was louder this time, and this time, Link could make out where the sound was coming from. He could feel his heart clench when a realization hit him, that was what was on the alter. Aldric looked back toward the sound, and watched as Link pushed roughly past him and approached the bundled shape that rested on the stone surface.

Despite the heat, Link couldn't hold back a shiver as his eyes moved over the bundle. Swathed in tan cloth with red, green and blue patterns lining the edges, was a baby. It was very young, even Link, who didn't know the first thing about babies could tell that. But already, it had a swirl of red hair on the top of it's head, and when it opened it's eyes, revealed their amber hue. It was then that Link noticed the wicked knife that rested on the alter beside the child.

A male Gerudo.

He was startled by a warm hand gripping his shoulder, and turning his head quickly, found that Nola and Jack had followed him up to the stone dais. Nola was looking at the baby with her ruby eyes wide in concern.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack questioned, looking at the baby suspiciously. Nola nodded, and Romani seemed to brighten at the sight, not realizing the severity of the situation.

"Yes, that would be Ganondorf's son." She answered, Jack gave a disgruntled snarl as Link reached forward and scooped up the bundle, soothing the baby's crying with a gentle touch. Somehow, he felt the need to protect the baby, even though he had no attachment to it. He blamed it on instincts.

"What do you think you're doing, Blondie?"

Link rolled his eyes and held the baby closer to his chest, ignoring Aldric and Jack and heading over to the door. Nola followed closely behind, leaving Aldric and Jack to watch them as they went.

"Link! We can't handle another piece of dead weight, you should leave that thing here!" Jack growled, following his companion toward the door. Link ignored him again, reaching the door. It was bigger than he had realized, and the bar was huge, at least three feet thick. And now he only had one hand to work with.

He instead ducked his shoulder underneath to use the core of his strength, but still had no luck, only making his shoulder throb.

"Jack! Get over here and help him!" Nola growled, motioning for Jack to help him. He could hear the man growl and stomp toward him. The next thing he knew, the bar was thrown off of the hooks it rested on and slammed onto the ground, startling both children and forcing a frightened cry from the baby. He had never known how strong Jack really was.

The baby kept crying as Jack pressed his hands against the door, trying to open it. Link wished he could talk, to sooth the child and quiet it's cries. With a final, loud grunt, Jack sent the door swinging open, the hinges creaking with age and lack of use, as the group stepped through the doorway, they were met with a pleasant surprise. The door led to the main hallway.

"Yes! Get me outta here!" Jack gasped, dashing out ahead of them and sprinting down the hallway. Link tensed as he realized that Aldric was following him and Nola. _Why was he here? Why was he being so courteous? And why had he been in the room with the baby? _These were all questions he begged to ask, but couldn't. He and everyone else heaved great sighs of relief as they stepped out of the temple and into the chilly night air.

Link could feel his muscles relax as he noticed Malon, reclining against Epona near the spring, whole and uninjured. Noticing him, she stood up quickly, only to let a look of shock and confusion cross her face at the greatly enlarged group.

"Link? Who-? Who are all these people?" She asked as he came near, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, only to pull away when she felt something squirm against her chest. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the baby in his arms. She stammered for a moment, unable to form even a single sentence.

_Ganondorf's son. He was going to kill the baby, I couldn't just leave it there. _He explained with a concerned expression. Malon couldn't help but smile as the baby reached toward her, she put a finger against the boy's forehead before glancing suspiciously at the other members of the group. It must've been maternal instincts.

"Link, who are all those people, you went to get Romani, not all those other people."

_Well, I believe that the girl is your shadow, and that other man is my father. He said the latter word with a venomous tone, setting his jaw in a grim line._

Malon looked at Aldric over Link's shoulder, staring first at Nola, and then at the man, eliciting a smile from him and unintentionally giving him the ok to come over and introduce himself. She stiffened when he approached them, feet sending small puffs of sand up in his wake.

"Hello, miss, who might you be?" He asked in a calm tone, reaching out and offering a hand, she reluctantly allowed him to shake her hand before pulling away and softening as Link put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"Um…my name's Malon, I'm Link's fiancé." She responded nervously, shifting to rest her head against Link. Aldric seemed surprised by this, and Link stiffened in surprise as the man clapped his back in a good-natured way.

"Fiancé! Goddesses, I never thought a rough-and-tumble boy like mine could make such a catch! Nice job, m'boy!" He said, laugh lines making his eyes seem to be almost…kind, startling him. Why was his father being so nice? He shrugged off his father's touch and roused Epona with a click of his tongue, one of the few noises he could make. The mare stood up and nudged his arm, moving so that her head was underneath his arm.

Despite how desperately he longed to sleep, Link knew that he had to get everyone out of the desert, it wasn't safe here for anyone, especially not for Malon, Nola, Romani or the baby. There was just one problem: they only had two horses.

Malon couldn't hold in a small giggle as Link gave her a leg up onto Epona, and as Link handed her the baby, he could see that Jack was giving Nola a ride on his stallion. That left his father, who was probably expecting a ride with him. Just great…

* * *

><p>"They what?!" Ganondorf roared, turning around, his cloak billowing out behind him in the dark chamber. Byrne dropped to one knee and bent his head in shame, the Twinrova were standing just behind him, cackling like always.<p>

"I'm afraid that the two maidens escaped…with your son." Byrne said, keeping his voice low. He could hear Ganondorf growl like an enraged wolf, and closed his black eyes as his master strode toward him, drawing a thick black sword, the sheath squealing as metal scrapped against metal.

"How could this happen?" He hissed, grabbing Byrne by the collar of his shirt and hefting him up so that the blade rested tightly against the smaller man's throat.

"They had some…help. Two men came wandering in and helped them in their escapes." One of the witches laughed ruefully, receiving a harsh glare from Ganondorf. Byrne winced as the sharp edge of he blade cut just a little bit into his neck, a few droplets of warm blood dripping onto his chest.

"Lord Ganondorf, I'll go after them," he whispered hoarsely. "And bring back their heads on a spear."

He gasped as Ganondorf let go, letting him slump to the floor. The tall, hulking man turned his back on Byrne and stomped back to a throne, where he sat down with a growl, his amber eyes glinting evilly.

"Fine. You can live for now, boy, but fail me one more time, and it'll your head that ends up on a spear…"

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Ok, there's that chapter, I guess I lied about there being only a few chapters left, but we still are approaching the finale! And yes, there's a lot of unexplained stuff in this chapter, but don't worry, the next chapter is gonna be big and explain a lot of stuff.<strong>

**Another big shout out to Link'sLily, her last review made my day! especially after the terrible day I had just had! Also, she just made it to twenty followers! Woo! Now she needs ten more to make it thirty!**

**And finally, Orchidlove123 and Twiliwolf13, its nice to hear from you again!**


	31. A hero takes a human life

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would slay Keapora Geabora and eat his liver with some fava beans!

**K'ger: Whoops, only a day and a half late! I know, I'm updating super-duper late at night, but this is the only free time I have right now. Anyway, I already said this in the last chapter, but major gore warning on this one. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p>A hero takes a human life<p>

* * *

><p>"You know, this was really poor planning, Blondie," Jack started, his stallion straining under the increased weight of Nola and Romani. "Now we have to get back out of this forsaken desert hell, with four more useless people to worry about, and how exactly are you planning to feed that thing you're carrying?"<p>

Link glanced down at the baby, which was snuggled in Malon's arms, soundly asleep.

"Link? I'm not completely comfortable with this." Malon whispered, turning her head to the side so that her words would only reach his ears.

_Comfortable with what?_ He asked, feeling her shift around to look at him with half-closed eyes.

"With the thing that is asleep against my chest right now. It's a male Gerudo, Link. Male, which means he's destined to take the throne. Let alone the fact that he's Ganondorf's son, what if he turns out evil too? Besides, a baby is a lot of work, and we have our own on the way." She hissed in reply, her eyes darting to Jack, who had turned to stare at the both of them, one eyebrow slightly cocked in interest. She had spoken a bit too loudly.

In a soothing way, Link pulled one hand from his hold on her waist and rested it on her bare shoulder, his fingers lacing through her hair. He looked down curiously as he touched something he had not expected, his fingers had brushed against something that felt like rope.

_What's this? _He asked, slipping a finger under the white twine to take a closer look. Malon seemed to stiffen against him, and he watched as she raised her free hand to her chest, wrapping her fingers around the pendant and looking at it with wide eyes.

"But…how-?" She whispered, her voice trailing off as she stared at the pendant, looking at the swirling red, blue and green patterns and wondering at the strange comforting warmth the radiated from within it. After looking at it for several moments, she held it up for him to see.

"It's a…Gerudo heirloom…my mother had it…"

_Your mother? But you said-!_ Link started, craning his neck to look at her and the pendant.

"I know, but while you were in that temple, I thought I had a dream about my mother…but, she gave me this pendant in the dream, which would mean that it…it wasn't a dream at all."

They rode in silence for the next few minutes, their breaths and soft shifting sounds from the horses were the only sounds that met their ears as the pendant swayed in her hand.

_You know, he needs a name._ Link said finally, trying to take her mind off of the strange pendant around her neck and causing Malon to look down at the baby again. She stayed quiet for several minutes after, simply looking down as Epona's movements rocked her gently back and forth.

"I've always liked the name 'Malikai'." She suggested. Link had never heard the name before, but somehow it seemed to fit, and he nodded his agreement.

"I believe it means 'angel' or 'messenger of the gods'." A rumbling voice said behind them both, drawing a pained expression onto Link's face, he could feel his father craning his neck to look over his shoulder. Malon discreetly lowered her arms so that Malikai was just out of the man's sight, suddenly protective of him.

_A little privacy would be nice. _Link thought begrudgingly, his shoulders slumped in annoyance as his father leaned back against him. He didn't like sharing Epona with his father, and he definitely didn't like his father trailing after him, he knew that the instant they made it out of the desert, he's try to rip him away from everything he'd worked for in the past few months. And most of all, he'd rip him away from Malon, something he couldn't stand the thought of.

"Um, Blondie, you might want to snap out of that doom and gloom stare for a minute. You might want to see this." Jack shouted, Link looked toward him and pulled Epona to a halt as he realized that Jack had done the same. Nola, who was seated in the same manner that Link's father was, looked around him to see what he was looking at, Romani soundly asleep on her lap.

The adults of the group all followed the same gaze to a point about fifteen feet from where the horses stood, a pool of dark black liquid shimmered in the moonlight ahead of them, several smaller pools of the same liquid was scattered around the same area.

"What is it?" Malon asked, leaning forward and squinting at the pools, Malikai woke with her movement, and made a soft cooing sound as he stirred.

"I believe, although I may be mistaken, that it is some sort of monster blood. And a whole lot of it." Jack answered, riding a few feet closer to the puddles. The stallion flicked his ears back as he approached the blood, the foul, metallic scent filling his nostrils.

Epona took a few unsure steps forward, brining them closer to the strange blood. Even from a distance, it smelled disgusting, like the very substance of death itself was floating in the air and assaulting their noses.

"What's it from?" Nola asked, startling Romani awake. The little girl wrinkled up her nose almost immediately as she woke, pinching the bridge of her nose as she sat up on Nola's lap.

A strange sound suddenly met their ears as they stared at the blood. It was an eerie little jingling sound, like a bell echoing across the sandy dunes. The horses began to fidget nervously as the sound grew louder, and was soon joined by several more sounds like it.

And then they saw it. A faint yellow light bobbing ahead of them, piercing the otherwise dark night sky with it's flame-like light. Jack's stallion threw his head back as several more lights appeared beside the first one, the top of the horse's head met Jack's chin, sending his rider reeling backward with a grunt. Nola screamed and dodged seconds before he toppled into her, and instead, he tumbled off of the horse's back.

Link watched the lights carefully, one hand moving subtly to the hilt of his sword. The lights bobbed around in front of them, about a hundred feet from them. A loud, cackling laugh shrieked above the other sounds, causing both horses to squeal and fight their restraints, Jack's stallion actually made it a few feet before Nola could grab his reins and pull him up, leaving Jack to scramble to his feet beside Epona.

The shrieking laughter, close to twenty voices in unison, startled both the children, forcing a frightened yelp from Romani and causing Malikai to cry. Aldric slipped from Epona's back, feet hitting the sand with a small thud as he landed beside Jack. One hand went down to the edge of his boot and he withdrew a long knife from a sheath hidden inside.

"Are those what I think they are?" Malon asked, leaning back against Link and holding Malikai tightly, soothing his cries. He nodded, and unsheathed the Biggorons Sword as the lights came closer, dark shapes could be made out behind each light, flowing fabrics and rotting fingers. They were Poes.

"Damnit! Not them again!" Jack growled, flicking his wrist so that a knife slid from a scabbard in his glove. Romani gave a stifled scream and hid her face in Nola's dress, small fingers clutching the black fabric in fear as the Poes drew nearer, their multicolored lanterns shedding eerie light on the sandy dunes.

Lagging behind the group was a Poe that was larger than the rest, it bobbed around unsteadily, like it was disoriented and held a decomposing hand to its stomach. Purplish-black blood still dribbled from a deep wound in its abdomen. It was the same Poe that had tried to eat Jack.

The Poes stopped ten feet away from them, red eyes glinting eagerly at their pray. The wounded yellow Poe, barely clinging to life, slipped between the others' to float in front, its eyes flickered a strange color.

"You," it hissed, its voice was scratchy and hoarse, almost like it was being strangled. "You'll pay for this."

"What are those…things? And why is that one bleeding?" Nola asked, unable to tear her ruby eyes away from the group of Poes. It was Aldric that answered.

"Those're Poes, miss, pure concentrated hatred." He said, firmly gripping the hilt of his knife and holding it so that it jutted out in the direction of the monsters.

The wounded Poe cackled softly as a larger shapes appeared behind it, and as the shape drew nearer to it, swirled around and lowered itself to the ground, pressing it's hands to the sand.

"Oh master! Look at what these wretched _humans_ have done to me!" it wailed, pounding its fists on the ground like a child. "But you! You can revive me! Please master! Give me the strength to kill these creatures like the dogs that they are!"

"You're delusional. I'm not your master," a deep, reverberating voice growled. "But please, allow me to give you quick death!"

The group watched in astonished horror as a long rapier lunged forward and shattered the Poe's lantern. The Poe screeched so loudly that Link felt as though his ears would bleed. There was a final shriek, and then the Poe disintegrated, the shards of its lantern scattering across the bloodstained sand.

The shape stepped over where the Poe had died, and entered the eerie lantern light, revealing its identity. It was a man, tall, with broad shoulders and wearing all black clothing. His face was set in a cruel grin, his silvery teeth flashing at them.

"Thought you got away, didn't you?" Byrne laughed, running his fingers along the blade of his rapier. Then his eyes, soul-less black orbs, darted to Aldric, and for a moment, a look of fear actually flashed across his face.

"Hello Uncle." He sneered, raising his chin in a defiant gesture. Everyone turned to stare, disbelievingly, at Aldric, who glared at Byrne with a severe grin curling across his lips.

"Hello, Nephew, its been a while. I see you've chosen a different path than your father would have wanted."

"Oh, you know, I just go where the power lies. You're outnumbered, why don't you stand down and allow yourself a quick death?"

Link's father didn't answer, only gripping his knife tighter, so tightly that his knuckles turned white. _Uncle? Didn't that make Byrne his cousin? Ugh_.

Epona and Jack's stallion whinnied suddenly as the Poes rushed toward them, some of them with their tongues lolling out of their mouths ravenously. Malon yelped as Link jumped off of Epona, he begrudgingly stood beside his father, giving up on his brooding.

"Link! What are you doing?" She asked, leaning off of Epona to look at Link, her narrow in suspicion. Link leaned over and pecked her cheek before slapping a hand on the red mare's haunches.

_Epona, take the stallion and get them out of here, go as far as you have to make sure Malon and the others are safe._ He commanded, shielding his eyes as Epona dug her hooves into the sand and sent puffs of it into the air as she galloped off with Jack's stallion following closely behind.

A few of the Poes started after Epona, but a warning growl from Byrne stopped them in their tracks.

"Let them go. We can go after them later," he said, snarling. He took a few sauntering steps forward, swinging his rapier around, like he was testing its weight. "But if you'd like, kill them, and you can feast all you like."

Link hadn't been prepared for the onslaught followed, close to twenty Poes descended on them, rotting hands frantically grabbing at them and trying to make quick meals of them. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, he thrust a foot into one of the Poes' lanterns, shattering the glass.

The Poe screamed like the yellow one had, shrieks so loud to nearly draw blood from their ears before it fell to the ground, its body made up of nothing more dust by the time it hit the sand.

"Break the lanterns! It'll kill them immediately!" Jack yelled, flinging one of his knives through a lantern as he did. Swinging the Biggorons Sword with both hands, Link took out several of the Poes at once, and smirked at Byrne's dumbfounded expression. Within minutes, all of the Poes had been slain, leaving only Byrne to stand in their way.

"Huh, I guess you're not completely brainless, are you?" He snorted, widening his stance and holding the rapier out in front of him.

Without warning, Byrne charged forward, catching Link off-guard and landing a blow to his left wrist. Link gasped as the tip of the blade dug deep into skin and muscle, cutting through and staining the blade crimson. With a sudden ferocity he had not expected, Aldric thrust a kick into Byrne's side, sending him staggering away, gasping as the air was knocked from his lungs.

"Knock it off Byrne," Aldric said in a low growl. "You know this isn't right, your father taught you better than this!"

Byrne looked up, a wild look flashing in his eyes.

"My father was a coward! He wanted me to be 'the perfect heir'. He wanted me to cross my T's and dot my I's and be a good boy." He puffed mockingly. His black eyes darted to Link, an accusing look passed between them.

"Oh yes, sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Byrne growled. "Two privileged sons of nobility, not wanting the responsibility. And yet, there's one difference between you and I, do you know what that is? I didn't run away like a coward! I took action. I killed my father, and look where its gotten me! I'm free to do whatever I want, and unlike you, I have power."

Link took a step back, blood dripping from his wrist as transferred the Biggorons Sword to his right hand to ease the pain in his left. Byrne was trying to corrupt him, he was trying to recruit him for Ganondorf's army.

"You're insane." Jack spat, flipping another dagger in his hands. Byrne started laughing as his breath returned, he strode toward them again, and before anyone could react, he had grabbed Jack by the throat.

"I'm not insane, you fool! I've seen what true power is!" He roared, bringing the rapier to jab at Jack's chest. He sneered at Jack's frightened expression and licked his own lips like a hungry dog.

"I'll kill _you _first, and then, maybe a Leever will make a meal of you!"

The blade came even closer to cutting into Jack before he stopped cold, his face suddenly ripped in pain, and the next moment, he dropped the rapier and fell. Link was standing behind him, the Biggorons Sword dripping with fresh blood. He dropped the sword and into the sand and tried to wipe the thick red liquid from his hands.

Looking down, Link suddenly felt sick, both by crimson blood dripping from his blade and Byrne on the sand, bleeding from the wound he had created. He had killed his fair share of monsters, but he had never taken a human life, and he knew Byrne's wound was fatal. Jack jumped back a few feet, and a look of newfound fear and respect crossed his face.

"You won't…win…" Byrne said shakily, grabbing fistfuls of sand and pulling himself around so that he could glare up at Link. "You're no match…for Ganondorf…he…will win…and then you…you'll be the one that's dead…"

The three men watched mercilessly as Byrne bled out in mere minutes, Epona and the stallion cautiously returning as he did, the sand shifting beneath their hooves.. After a few more minutes, Aldric leaned down and pressed a finger to the crook of Byrne's neck.

"Dead." He said, standing back upright with a shake of his head.

Link looked out at the horizon, not making eye contact with either of them, he fought tirelessly to keep from vomiting. He had killed a human. Yes, Byrne had been a crazy, power-mad villain that had stolen the three Spiritual Stones for Ganondorf and betrayed the royal family. Yes, he had threatened to kill his family. But he was a human being, and though he had no memory of it, was his cousin. He had killed a family member in cold blood.

"Link, lets go." Aldric coerced, taking Link by the shoulder and turning him toward the horses. He walked over to Epona like a statue, his jaw set in a grim line as he mounted Epona and found his seat behind Malon. He put on a calm façade, but inside, he could feel himself cracking, little chinks into his mind, a subtle, wounded thought slithering through his mind.

Malon could feel his muscles were tense as she leaned gently against him, and she could hear that his heartbeat was swift and hard against his ribcage.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a barely audible whisper, busying herself by tucking Malikai's blanket tighter around his tiny body.

I'm perfectly fine. He answered, wrapping both arms around her waist and resting his head on the top of her's. Aldric stayed off of the red mare, walking in between Epona and Jack's stallion as they continued into the desert. They were halfway through the forbidden wasteland…

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: There you go, chapter thirty-one. Wow, this story is getting longer than I had anticipated! Anyway, shout out to Link'sLily! Check out her other stories, like In The Streets and Everybody's the Same In the Dark. Although you should read According to Legend too!<strong>

**Ooh! and thanks to Shadowmaster Thor Stonehenge for the kind words! thank you very much for reading! (:**

**And another Character song:**

**Byrne**

**I'm Only Joking by The Kongos. (Warning, throws the F-Bomb around, but still a great song!)**


	32. A shadow hits a wall

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would ostracize Keapora Geabora in the Forbidden Wasteland.

**K'ger: Welp, no real notes here. Just read. **

* * *

><p>A shadow hits a wall<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Look!" One of the Gerudo guards shouted, pointing out into the forbidden wasteland. Another guard popped her head out of a hatch in the watchtower floor, staring up at the guard with tired eyes, dark circles underlined her amber irises.<p>

"What do you want, Ghanti? It's late." The other guard groaned, reluctantly pulling herself fully onto the watchtower.

"There…there're _people_ out there!"

The guard looked out over the low stone wall, staring into the western desert. Ghanti was right. Two horses could be seen walking across the sandy dunes, heading straight for the fortress gates, three men were walking alongside the great beasts, while it appeared that two women were seated atop the horses.

"What in the name of-? How did they survive?" The guard whispered to herself, staring at the travelers in awe. She then turned and quickly repelled down a wooden ladder.

"Guards! Intruders in the forbidden wasteland!" She cried, grabbing a spear that she had left leaning against the wall and dashing over to the iron gates. A small group gathered behind her as the men and their horses drew near.

"What do we do?" One of the lower-ranking Gerudo whispered, brandishing her spear.

"Open the gates, and kill them before they get a chance to fight."

Ghanti glanced glanced between the travelers and her commander, her short red hair occasionally swinging in front of her eyes.

"But…master. There are children!" She said, looking at the two women seated atop the horses. One clutched a newborn to her chest, while the other had a little girl clinging to her lap, the little girl stared at the group of Gerudo, her eyes wide and filled with fright.

Ghanti didn't expect to be grabbed roughly by the shoulder, she gave a yelp of surprise and looked up with frightened amber eyes, her master was glaring down at her.

"Children? They aren't Gerudo, and you know His Highness's command. Kill anyone that infiltrates, that includes children." Her commander hissed, her voice was cold and merciless as she mentioned the slaughter of children. This was something that Ghanti just didn't understand, how did heritage condemn innocent children to death?

She looked out at the travelers again. Most of them were obviously related, the only one out of place was the one with the black hair, a young man with piercing green eyes. A family, loved ones persevering together through the forbidden wasteland. Ghanti looked away, she didn't want to kill them, but they weren't Gerudo, there was nothing she could do.

The group of travelers shifted nervously as two of the Gerudo started to open the iron gates. The gears squeaked and squealed loudly from lack of use. Link glanced over as Romani made a quiet whimpering sound, hiding her face against Nola's dress. As the gates slowly cranked open, he reached up and took the hilt of the Biggorons Sword, ignoring the flash of pain in his wrist as he drew the long sword from its scabbard.

Epona pranced beneath Malon, her large hooves thudding in the sand. The squealing gears woke Malikai from his sleep, and Malon hurriedly quieted his cries with a cooing noise and a gentle brush of her hand.

"They're going to try and kill us, aren't they?" Nola asked in a hushed whisper, looking over at the three men. Link nodded his reply, flicking the Biggorons Sword as his own blood still dripped from the wound on his wrist and onto the otherwise shining silver blade.

With a clattering bang, the gates opened all the way, and the horses both jumped back, startled as the Gerudo charged. Spears flashed forward, the rising sun setting metal blades agleam as the Gerudo attempted to spear them where they stood.

Only Ghanti noticed as the red-haired woman with the infant grabbed at something around her neck, only she noticed as the woman yanked a familiar pendant over her head and held it high, displaying it for all to see.

"Stop!" Ghanti cried desperately, letting her spear drop to the ground and stopping dead in her tracks. Reluctantly, the other Gerudo warriors took heed, and all looked to where she was pointing. Malon shifted underneath the gaze of thirty pairs of harsh eyes, the only comfort she took was of Link beside her, he brandished his sword, daring any of the warriors to take a step closer.

"Gods, is that what I think it is?" The commander breathed, her grip loosening on her spear. Ghanti ignored the fierce look Link gave her and dodged over to stand in front of Epona, who took a few steps back.

"Look! That pendant is a Gerudo heirloom passed down by the most prestigious in our history! And what do we do to the holder of that pendant? We try to kill her and her family! Gods, what is _wrong_ with all of you?!" She shouted, balling her hands into tight fists and glaring at her comrades. Most of the Gerudo lowered their heads in shame, although a few of them glared.

Malon looked down dubiously as Ghanti turned to her with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, my comrades are foolish, ever since Ganondorf came here from the Desert Colossus with the Twinrova thirty years ago, our people have declined. We've become nothing more than monsters, hell-bent on 'purifying' the land by killing those of whom we do not wish to speak. We've become selfish, and cruel, and that was no way to treat someone of your bloodline." Ghanti said, bowing her head in respect.

Link, Jack and Aldric all stared at Malon, mouths agape. _Malon was related to the Gerudo? No, scratch that, Malon was Gerudo royalty?_

Returning the pendant to its rightful place around her neck, Malon gave a small cock of her head, beckoning Link to mount Epona. He obeyed, swinging a leg over Epona's back and pulling himself onto the large mare behind her, putting one hand on her hip for balance. To Link's annoyance, Aldric mounted Epona behind him, sitting backwards on the great mare.

"Let us pass." Malon said in an unusually commanding voice, holding her head high.

Scooting back a few inches, Nola made room for Jack to mount in front of her on his stallion. The Gerudo parted as the two horses obeyed their masters' calls, starting forward and flicking their ears forward nervously as the warriors watched them.

Without another word, Malon urged Epona to go faster, the mare broke into a steady canter, leading Jack's stallion through the Gerudo Fortress. Droves of Gerudo stared at them as they rode through the fortress, watching with suspicious eyes as they passed.

Link rested his chin on top of Malon's head again as the secondary gates opened, the gates that led to freedom. To the entire group's relief, the bridge had been repaired while they had been in the desert, sparing them from having to make the dangerous ravine jump.

_A princess, huh? _Link thought, teetering on sarcasm.

"Half." She responded as the two horses set hooves on the wooden bridge, clattering across and into the narrow, rust-colored valley that led to Hyrule Field.

_Well, that's enough of a princess for me_…

* * *

><p>Dark gasped and grabbed his wrist, a sudden searing pain shooting through his arm. Looking down, he saw that his own purplish-black blood was dripping from a deep cut that stretched across his wrist. His Light-World counterpart sure did accumulate wounds, and yet, by some miraculous force, never died from them<em>. Just his luck.<em>

He rarely had good luck. Ever since he had been a little boy, still full of as much innocence as a child being raised in the Dark World could posses, he had had terrible luck. Unlike Link, he had been born to a very poor family, so from a very young age, he had scrounged around for any job that would take him.

A rueful grin crossed his lips when he thought about the one piece of good luck he could remember in his life. Nola. The most sought after girl in his village. The girl that had had every amorous young man in a fifty-mile radius vying for her affection. It still baffled him that he had won her attention, that he had gained her trust. He wasn't sure why she had picked him, after all, she had had her pick of men, and yet she chose him.

And then the rebellion had started, mere months after he and Nola had started their relationship. He had just proposed when the attack reached their village, and resulted in its demise. He had fled with Nola, but they had been followed, and after a severe blow to his head had been thrust, he had woken the next morning to find that his fiancé was missing.

He had searched for days before a tall man had approached him, a stranger with sickly green skin and flaming red hair that matched that of the stallion he rode. The man then had uttered some strange words, a language he didn't understand, and that had been the end of his freedom. That had been the day he had been summoned.

Heaving a sigh, he pressed his back against one of the grimy walls and slid down, sitting on the cobblestone floor of the Shadow Temple. Gripping his wrist to slow the flow of blood, his crimson eyes rested on the red, upside down Triforce that adorned his right hand. Why did he have it? What good did it do for him?

A small popping noise jarred him to consciousnesses, his pointed ears straining to figure out where the sound had come from. He was hypersensitive to sounds like that now, being trapped in the Shadow Temple with monsters bent on eating him around every corner. This had been one of the few moments of peace he had had for the last week. He felt like he was going to collapse of exhaustion soon.

Dark looked up from his place on the floor, scanning the hallway thoroughly, he could feel his heart pumping inside his chest, hard. It pounded against his ribcage like a drum, and he could hear the rush of blood in his ears.

And then he heard footsteps. Loud clicking sounds, like hard leather boots on the stone floors. He stood up, preparing himself for whoever, whatever was coming his way. He held his breath as the footsteps got louder, and seconds later, a tall, humanoid figure rounded the bend. Was it a ReDead? It was tall, but not _that_ tall, and it had a more feminine shape, with obvious curves and bends. It was a woman.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, her cold crimson eyes met his, and a smirk curled across her delicate lips. She had an angular face, with distinct cheekbones and thin eyebrows. Her hair was as black as a moon-less night, and was pulled into a long flowing ponytail behind her head. Her clothes consisted of a dark purple dress that had been cut at the knees, and tall black boots. A jewel encrusted rapier hung at her hip.

Dark narrowed his eyes at the woman. Who was she? And what the _hell_ was she doing in the Shadow Temple?

She took a few more steps toward him, her boots clicking on the floor. She pursed her lips as she drew near, and gave a haughty laugh as Dark leaned away.

"You're Dark, right?" She asked, her voice was a low, husky purr. She reached up with a hand and ran her own slender fingers through her hair, batting her long eyelashes at him.

"That depends on why you're asking." He replied, holding his ground. Dark jolted when the woman raised a hand and, pressing her thumb and forefinger together, disappeared with a snap. She was gone. Dark looked around, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The woman's voice hissed in his ear. He jumped when he felt her grip his shoulder, long red nails dug into the collar of his black tunic. He shivered when lips brushed against the back of his ear.

"Maybe you should guess." She whispered, pressing her lips against the back of his neck and forcing a disgusted yelp from Dark. He pulled away from the woman and turned quickly, his crimson eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"Who the heck _are _you?!" He demanded, raising his chin defiantly and giving the woman a warning glare as she again took a few daring steps toward him. His question seemed to amuse her, and she started to laugh. A cruel, shrieking laugh that sent another tremor down Dark's spine. She snapped her fingers again, and Dark couldn't withhold a frightened yelp as she appeared directly in front of him, her face only inches from his.

"Me? My name's Lorelei, and now, you're _dead_."

Dark's eyes widened and he took a harsh, rasping breath as the woman plunged a dagger deep into his gut…

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Ooo, a cliffhanger! been a while since I did one of those! Sorry if this chapter was a little more boring than the average, or if it was a little short, but trust me, the next chapter will be long and exciting!<strong>

**And the details on Lorelei are vague on purpose! Next chappie will explain her.**

**Oh, and here's how you pronounce Lorelei:**

**(Lore-EL-I)**


	33. A hero is of no help

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would...oh I don't know, don't you think Keapora Geabora is dead enough already? I mean, come on, I've fed him to dragons and locked him in unfortunate places and given him very bad cases of food poisoning!

*If anyone has any bad fates for the Blah-Blah Owl, tell me in a review, I'm running on empty here!*

**K'ger: Ok, This chapter has a little of everything in it really. Action! Adventure! Spells, curses and admittedly not very catchy songs! New characters, old characters...just plain OLD characters!**

**But also be warned, gore and suspense ensue!**

* * *

><p>A hero is no help<p>

* * *

><p>Hyrule Field was a welcome change to the forbidden wasteland, with soft, cool breezes and great green trees with shady boughs that provided great relief to the travelers after their desert ordeal. While they rested in the shade of a particularly large oak tree, a slight ache began to surface in Link's gut. It was a minor pain, and Link could more than handle an ache or two, it seemed his entire life was made up of aches and pains nowadays.<p>

But as he reclined against the trunk of the giant tree, the pain began to worsen, until it was so painful that he could think of nothing else, until he was forced to grab at the ground beneath him as if willing the earth to ease the throbbing in his gut. It felt as though someone had shoved a dagger into his stomach, and, finally looking down, realized with a rueful shake of his head that it was exactly what had happened.

A dark, sickening crimson hue bloomed through the fabric of his dirty, off-white shirt.

_That damned shadow finally got desperate._ He thought, reaching down and holding a hand to the wound. He could almost picture Dark, his shadow, driving a dagger into his own stomach, crazed with the irrational need to kill him. He choked down the fear that began to swell in his stomach, and as he rose painfully from his seat, elicited a collective gasp from his group.

Malon was the first to her feet, dashing to his side and looking at the bloody wound with wide, frightened blue eyes. Without hesitation, she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, yanking it from his frame and exposing his chest, shoulders and abdomen. She stifled a gasp as her eyes were immediately drawn to the large, deep wound on his lower stomach.

"What-? H-how?" She uttered, grabbing his shirt off of the ground and frantically clotting it in front of the wound. Link winced and wished he had his voice, wished that he could ease his pain with a groan. She stopped in the middle of her frenzy, a sudden look of realization crossing her face.

"Dark." She said in a hoarse whisper. Jack and Aldric glanced at one another, eyebrows low in confusion.

"Who?" They asked in unison, Aldric stepping a few feet closer to Link. He ignored the fierce look his son gave him as he examined the injury with his crystal-blue eyes.

"Link's Dark-World counterpart. Apparently the freak gave up on his honor and decided to commit suicide." Malon answered, resuming her makeshift bandaging as Link swayed where he stood, she didn't notice as Nola gave her a somewhat disapproving look. Without any bidding, Epona moved over to them and nudged Link's shoulder in concern.

Link collapsed after a few more minutes, and it was the best Malon could do to aim him toward Epona's back. He slumped against the mare's large withers, letting his head loll back against her mane and clutching both hands to his side, his fingers turning red as blood continued to swell through the white fabric of his shirt.

"Why won't it stop bleeding?" Malon said, her voice tight in a frenzied panic. "I've bandaged it as good as I can, but it just won't stop!"

She jumped when Nola put a hand on her shoulder, and turned to stare into her shadow's ruby eyes.

"You don't know about shadows, do you?" Nola said, glancing at Link occasionally. Malon shook her head, her red bangs falling in front of her eyes. She looked as though she was on the verge of tears, her hands were balled into fists, and she couldn't keep still, moving her weight from one foot to the other.

"If a shadow is injured, then their Light-World counterpart will gain a similar wound of the same severity regardless of whether or not they've done the same thing their shadow has. In addition, if a Hylian can manage to stop the bleeding, but the shadow cannot, then both will die."

Malon turned back to Link, and with the help of Jack, pulled him onto the mare's back. He leaned forward, hands leaving bloody trails in Epona's white mane as he gripped her neck for support. With quick strides, Malon went over to where she had settled Malikai in a tangled bed of aboveground roots.

She grabbed him, startling the small baby and causing him to cry. Ignoring his cries, she thrust him into Jack's arms before mounting Epona behind Link.

"Nola, I need you to come with me, Link said you have healing magic, I need you to heal them both when I find Dark." She said, outstretching her hand for Nola to take. She pulled the white-haired girl onto Epona with her, and once she was on, put her hands on Link's shoulders to steady him. Malon leaned low over Link, holding him in place as she whispered a command to the mare.

"Epona, I need you to take us to Kakariko Village. Fast as your hooves can take you." She said, her tone, although hushed, betrayed her fear. The mare turned her head slightly to meet her master's eyes, and nodded, flicking several locks of her bloodstained mane out of in front of her eyes and starting forward.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack called. "What am I supposed to do with this thing?"

Malon pulled Epona around for a moment, and glared at him.

"Just…watch him. And take care of Romani too!"

Epona whirled around again, and this time, broke into a gallop, heading toward the huge, looming figure of Death Mountain on the northeast horizon.

"Hey! You're just gonna leave me here to baby-sit two helpless brats and an old man?!" Jack yelled, struggling to get his voice heard over Malikai's shrill cry. He stiffened when he felt Romani wrap her arms around his leg and, she too, began to cry. What had he done in a past life to deserve this? He wondered as Aldric chuckled almost evilly at his lost expression.

Epona flew across the immense field, hooves sending large chunks of earth and grass flying in her wake as she dug into the ground, willing her thick legs to take her as fast as they would take her. Nola clung to the mare's hindquarters, watching as her Light-World counterpart leaned protectively over the blonde-haired man.

What was his name? Link? She knew almost nothing of the people who had graciously taken her under their wings and protected her with their lives from the very people who had kidnapped her from the start.

As the great mare swung around a low stone fence, Malon gripped Link's shoulders tighter and couldn't help but press her forehead against neck, closing her eyes and trying to collect herself. She had to be strong, for Link's sake. _Please, goddesses above, please, just let him be ok. _She looked up, a few disobedient tears dripping from her cheeks when Nola poked her arm gently, and moved her gaze to where the woman was pointing.

Standing at the crest of a hill to their left, the rising sun at it's back, was an enormous horse. From what she could tell, it was probably black in color, although it could also be a very dark brown, but Malon could also see that a tall figure was sitting astride the beast of a horse. She couldn't see his face, but even then, she spurred Epona to go faster when the horse reared up, hooves striking the air before it sprung forward, giving them chase.

Malon glanced down at Epona's neck, seeing that Link's sword, the one that the mountain girl had given him, was slung over the mare's neck, hanging there by the bandoleer strap. She glanced back toward the horse, which was quickly gaining on them, before making the decision to pull it from its sheath.

It weighed more than she had expected, and it took both hands to wield, but she still held it confidently as the horse drew near. She had not, however, expected the horse to crash headlong into Epona, knocking her aside and sending all three of her riders' tumbling from her back.

Malon looked up when giant hooves came close to her face, only inches from the tip of her nose. The horse and rider loomed over her, and she scrambled to her feet when the rider dismounted, hefting to Biggorons Sword up to point at the man's chest. He was taller than her, with mean, beady eyes and a deftly pointed chin with a tightly trimmed goatee. He smirked at her frightened expression.

"I'm so sorry miss, I must've…missed you, I didn't mean to hit your horse." He said in an obviously sarcastic tone. Malon's eyes fell upon the embroidered picture of an eagle. Malon gripped the hilt more tightly when the man drew two short swords from twin scabbards on his back.

"No, I meant to hit _you_!"

Malon ducked and Nola screamed when the man swung the twin blades, lopping off several of Malon's red locks. She dodged around him and, with her mind flashing back to when she had been a little girl and her father had taught her how to take care of herself, swung a hard kick to hollow of his left knee.

His legs buckled, and he gave a loud cry as Malon thrust a debilitating blow to the back of his head with the gold hilt of the sword.

Nola stared, wide-eyed as she single-handedly dropped a soldier without using dirty tricks or cheep shots.

"How did you do that?" She gasped, watching with an awed expression as Malon moved over to Link and quickly looked him over. He was still bleeding, and he was unconscious now. She had to hurry up. Epona stood up from the ground at her master's bidding and moved over to allow the two women to pull Link onto her back.

Epona broke into a gallop again, leaving the unconscious man in their dust…

* * *

><p>"Whoa, what happened here?" Nola asked, clinging to the short, silky hairs of Epona's coat as the mare slowed to a trot. They had made good time on the path to Kakariko Village, and as they entered what was left of the village from the fire, it had seemed to hit Nola hard.<p>

"A fire." She answered, steering Epona down the main path. She pulled the mare up by the mane when she saw two people standing ahead of them. She didn't want to slow down, she had to get to the Shadow Temple, she had to find Dark so that Nola could heal the both of them.

The two people had their backs to Epona, but upon hearing the mare's frustrated whinny, turned to see who had come their way. One was a woman, with stark white hair like Nola's, only it was shorter and pulled into a short, perfectly kept ponytail. She wore a heavy silver chestplate and shoulderguards, and a shortsword was strapped to her back.

The other was male…probably…it was hard to tell. He had a thick wrapping of cloth around his head, a slit just wide enough for his harsh eyes to pear through was all that was left open, and a few stray locks of golden hair hung in front of his eyes. In his arms he carried an elegant golden harp.

"Who are you?" The woman called suspiciously, putting a hand on the hilt of her sword. Epona took a few more steps toward the two, and it was then that the woman saw the blood that was dripping down the horse's coat.

"I need to pass, my fiancé is dying, I need to get to the Shadow Temple."

The woman and the man exchanged a nervous look.

"You know about the Shadow Temple?" The male asked, his voice was light, and melodious. Malon let her head dip and shook softly, still holding onto Link's shoulders, she didn't have time for this.

"Yes, I know about the Shadow Temple, now let us pass!"

Epona surged forward, swinging past the two people and galloping up the steep dirt path that led to the Kakariko Village graveyard. The graveyard was one of the only places in the village that had not been touched by the fire, but that didn't change the dark ambiance and impending sense of death.

With careful steps, Epona carried Malon, Link and Nola past the rows of graves. Malon looked up when Epona stopped, and the mare's ears flicked back as if she heard something she did not like. There was a sickeningly familiar laugh behind them, and she turned her head to see that a small, purple Poe was bobbing around behind them. She was tired of Poes.

Seeing that an easier path had been made since she had been here last, much easier than the one Link has used to reach the temple, Malon ignored the Poe and spurred Epona up a very steep climb and urged the uneasy mare into the dark tunnel that led to the Shadow Temple…

* * *

><p>Dark's head drooped in pain and he groaned pitifully as the black-haired woman gave a brutal twist of her hand, digging the dagger deeper into his stomach. Weakly lifting his head, he could see that the woman's face was mere inches from his, her lips were moving, she was speaking to him, but he couldn't hear her. All he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears.<p>

He didn't even register when she leaned forward and claimed his lips with her own, a dominating kiss that seemed almost to suck the very essence of life from him, and she laughed softly when she wrenched the dagger from his gut and let him fall to the hard stones.

"What a pity, you actually would have made a nice mate, too," she hissed, stepping over his crumpled shape and clicking a few feet away. "But alas, you had to go and fall for that Nola girl, even though all those other men were fawning over her."

Dark looked up when she moved back to him, and their eyes met again.

"You just had to fall for that white-haired brat, when a perfectly good woman was walking by your side!" She growled, leaning down to stare into his eyes. Although he could feel himself slipping, Dark managed to pull himself up so that he could see her more clearly.

"Walking…beside me? I don't…I don't know you…" He managed to croak, falling back down to the cold stones, hands covered in his own purplish-black blood. She gave a sharp laugh and straightened herself with a tight-lipped smile.

"You really don't remember me? Ha, I knew you could be a little dense at times, but this is a little excessive!" She said, snarling. "I don't get how you don't remember me. I was your best friend until Nola showed up!"

With a shuddering groan, he looked at her face again. There were small details in her features that were familiar, but she still didn't strike a chord. She shook her head and then flicked her bangs out from in front of her forehead, revealing a small, curving scar. Although he was tired, his crimson eyes widened as the realization hit him.

"Myra? Wh-what…happened to you?" He asked in a hoarse voice. She laughed a sharp, pitying laugh and rested both hands on her hips, tapping her red fingernails on the velvety fabric of her dress.

"What happened? You have the audacity to ask _me_ 'what happened'?" she snapped, tapping his shoulder with the toe of her boot when he stayed silent, as if making sure he was still listening. "You and Nola! That's what happened! I was there when you proposed to that floozy, you threw my heart away like a piece of garbage! And then you walked away from me like I was invisible, you didn't even give me a passing glance!"

She stepped over him again and paced to the other side of the corridor.

"But then, just as you left, a man who actually _appreciated_ me appeared as if a beacon of hope in my darkest hour. He pulled me from my depression and unlocked my true magical potential, and this was the one thing he asked for in return, the death of a meddlesome 'hero' that was getting in his way. So why not exact my revenge on you and kill two birds with one stone?"

She stalked toward the bend, ready to leave him to his death when she stopped short. In the distance, she could hear a faint clicking sound, like a horses hooves on the stones. What could that be?

Pushing through the immense pain, Dark managed to drag himself up the stones so the he was slumped, upright, against the wall. He gasped when his fingers brushed against the wound, and with a weak turn of his head, watched as a large red horse rounded the curve, with two younger women walking at its sides.

Even through his bleary eyes, and even in his state, Dark could feel his weak heart jump into his throat upon seeing one of the women. Her white hair flowed around her shoulder blades and framed her softly curved figure. Crimson eyes that sparkled like rubies immediately darted in his direction, and he could hardly believe his own.

"N-Nola?" He managed to gasp, closing his eyes when the pain worsened again.

"Dark!" She cried, moving forward to run at him. The strange woman stopped her, the jewel-encrusted rapier had been drawn in a flash, and now the deadly tip was pointed directly at her throat.

"Hold it right there, brat." She hissed, jabbing the rapier closer. Nola put her palms up, and stared at the woman with wide eyes.

"Um…do I know you?" Nola asked, stepping back and bumping into Epona's chest. Lorelei moved the blade to point at Malon when she made a move.

"You can stop too."

Malon stopped short and glanced toward Epona's neck, where the Biggorons Sword hung in its scabbard. Discreetly, making sure that the woman didn't realize what she was doing, she inched closer to Epona with her hand already poised to wrench the heavy sword from the red sheath.

"You don't recognize me? Well, I guess I should have expected that. After all, you are _his_ fiancé!" the woman asked in a mocking voice, jerking her head back in Dark's direction. "You're the witch that stole him from me! He was mine until you showed up and _ravished_ him with your 'perfect' hair and 'feminine curves'!"

Malon slowly wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the sword, and while the woman's attention was completely on Nola, pulled with all her might, dragging the sword out of the scabbard with the grinding sound of metal-on-metal.

The woman jerked in her direction, and was immediately met with the tip of the silver blade of the Biggorons Sword.

None of them noticed as two more shapes slowly rounded the bend, stopping when they saw the horse and three women. Malon pulled the blade back and was about to ram the pommel into the woman's forehead, to render her unconscious when she was beaten to the punch. Somehow, by an unimaginable amount of stamina, Dark had managed to drag himself to his feat and limp, unnoticed, to the woman, delivering a severe blow to the back of her head.

"Dark!" Nola shouted as the woman fell into a crumpled heap, jumping past her and catching Dark before he too, fell. She eased him to the ground, propping him up against the wall and swiftly ripping his tunic from the wound. She cleaned the surrounding area with a corner of her dress.

"Malon, can you get Link down here? I need them side-by-side if I'm going to heal them both." She called, rubbing her palms together. She continued rubbing them together as Epona knelt down and Malon took Link by the shoulders, pulling him onto the stones and over to the wall. A familiar heat filled her hands and made them feel almost numb, a surefire sign that she had successfully activated her magic.

Malon laid Link on the stones beside Nola, removing the wadded-up shirt from the wound and wiping the excess blood from his wound as best she could. Looking at his face, Malon fought the urge to break down. Nola could save him. She _had_ to save him.

She didn't even dare to look when Nola put one hand on Link's wound, and one on Dark's. Instead, she rested her forehead against his neck, taking in his soft scent and loosing control, tears flooding down her cheeks.

A soft, guttural moan met her ears. She pulled away, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw his eyelids flutter. His eyes opened, and, upon seeing her, a faint smile curled across his lips. The smile faded when Dark made a similar sound, and Malon could feel his muscles tighten when he gave a slight turn of his head, seeing who was lying next to him.

Dark slowly opened his eyes too, and turning his head to the side, was met by an angry pair of sapphire blue eyes.

"You!" Dark growled, ignoring Nola's cry and dragging himself to his feet. Link did the same, standing up despite Malon's attempt to keep him down. He grabbed the Biggorons Sword from the ground as he did and readied it, watching as Dark slowly edged toward him, his upper lip raised in a wolf-like snarl.

Both men staggered back when their respective fiancés grappled onto their chests, stopping them in their attempt to fight. Link stopped easily, and turned his attention to Malon, dropping his sword to the ground with a clang and instead wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Dark was a different story. Without even realizing what he was doing, he tried to remove Nola from her place in front of him and resume his attack on his Light-World counterpart.

"Dark! Knock it off!" she cried, grabbing his arms more firmly. "Look at me."

He did look down, and a look of utter bliss crossed his face for the first time in months. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him, pressing his lips to hers with a sudden ferocity that made her gasp.

They were all to focused on each other to notice when Lorelei drug herself back to her feet, eyes flaming with pent-up rage. She growled a curse and grabbed her sword from the ground. She ran at them, her rapier poised to cut them all down when a fifth person surprised her, grabbing her arms from behind and holding her where she stood. She screamed indignantly and whirled her head around to see who had captured her.

Her cries snapped everyone from their reverie, and they all turned to see the woman being held in place by a man with a white wrapping covering his head.

"Well, that was all very cute and all, but perhaps we should, oh, I don't know, take care of the crazy woman before we get all lovey-dovey?" The man said, grunting when the woman tried yet again to break free of his grip.

"Who in the hell are you?" Dark spat, holding Nola tighter. The man seemed almost to smirk, although it was hard to tell from under his facial wrap.

"Name's Sheik, now can someone please help me with this woman?"

Link reluctantly pulled away from Malon, and went over to help him restrain Lorelei, but stopped when his eyes met those of the woman behind Sheik.

"Long time, no see, little thief." She said, coming up to help Sheik with Lorelei. She took one of the woman's arms in her one hand while grabbing the back of her neck with the other, immobilizing the shadow with ease.

With cautious eyes, Malon stared at Sheik and the other white-haired woman. They were the same people she had seen in Kakariko Village, for some strange reason, they had decided to follow them.

"Why don't we just kill her and get it over with?" Dark suggested, grinning evilly and gently moving past Nola to glare at Lorelei. Sheik stopped him with a palm.

"You might not want to do that," he said in a calm voice. "This woman is that shadow of someone very important in the Light-World."

Link grabbed Dark by the shoulder when he ignored Sheik, the shadow gave him a dangerous look before turning his back and returning to Nola. Link nonchalantly examined the man with the facial wrap as he returned to Malon's side. He was obviously a Sheikah, with the red eye-and-teardrop design on the chest of his blue bodysuit, which made sense, since he was with Impa, Princess Zelda's handmaiden and last known survivor of the tribe.

_Hm, I guess Impa found another one of her kind._ He thought, closing one eye in a wince as Malon pressed against his side, unwittingly touching where the wound had been. Apparently, healing didn't take away the ache.

As Lorelei continued to struggle against Sheik and Impa, the two began, wordlessly, to drag her back down around the bend they had come from.

Epona gave a small whinny and moved out of the way as the three people passed her, and with one ear dropping in confusion, started after her two masters, and her two masters' look-alikes deeper into the stinky, dark tunnel…

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Lorelei growled, walking a bit more reservedly between her two captors. Sheik ignored her completely, but Impa responded.<p>

"We're taking you where you belong." She said, suddenly grabbing the knob of an iron door off of the main hallway of the Shadow Temple and pushing the black haired woman inside. She hit the stone floor with a cry and rolled back to her feet, muscles tight and eyes blazing.

"You think you can lock me up in here?" the shadow hissed, smiling almost crazily. Then she broke out laughing. "My master will save me, and then I'll kill _all_ of you!"

Sheik moved forward to stand in the doorway, brandishing the harp.

"I'm afraid not." He said, strumming the harp with an expert hand and starting a tune. The song he played was soft and melancholic, seeming almost to be the very sound of the dead, and as he played, the crazed shadow began to howl as if in pain. A dark purple light began to encircle her, and she soon fell to her knees, clawing at the ground with her red nails. As the song winded down, she collapsed completely.

"What was that?" Malon asked quietly, clinging to Link's arm as Impa closed the iron door and locked it with a key that she had produced from a hidden pocket. It appeared to have an eye-and-teardrop handle, which easily distinguished it as a Sheikah key.

"That was the Nocturne of Shadows, a song that can entrap any Dark-World inhabitant in the Shadow Temple. It's the same song that was used on that one." Impa answered, pointing at Dark. His expression became somber at her words, and Nola nuzzled herself against him to try and comfort him.

"However," Sheik interrupted, turning to Dark and Nola. "Healing magic rids one of the song's effects."

Dark and Nola looked at one another, both of them with their eyes wide in disbelief. Unbeknownst to her, Nola had healed her fiancé of his wounds both physical and spiritual. Sheik rolled his eyes and Impa chuckled softly when Dark kissed Nola again, apparently making up for lost time.

Just as Impa was about to lead the group out of the temple, however, there was a loud sound that caught them off-guard, and they turned to see Dark holding a hand to his cheek and Nola with her arms crossed. She had slapped him.

"Ouch, what was that for, Nola?" He asked, staring, wide-eyed, at her. She harrumphed and rolled her own eyes.

"_That_, was for trying to replace me," she hissed, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms. "How could you do that? You proposed to me! That's an oath of loyalty you-you...!"

Dark let his head drop in shame, and reaching forward, he took Nola's hands. She glared at him, but didn't pull away.

"Nola, I'm sorry. I was summoned, my mind was clogged by the mission I was sent on, and by depression, I thought you were dead." He said, his voice pleading. Nola remained quiet, but didn't refuse when he took her cautiously by the shoulders and started to follow Impa out of the Shadow Temple…

* * *

><p>Dark squinted, not used to the bright yellow orb in the sky they called the "sun". But Nola led him confidently into the light, the bright rays glinting off of her hair and setting it agleam. The two of them hung back as their Light-World counterparts left, heading down the steep path and through the graveyard.<p>

Nola glanced at Dark as he watched them go, and a knowing smirk crossed her face as she returned her gaze to the graveyard. Their next challenge was to find their way back home to the Dark World, but that could wait.

"Dark?" She asked in a purr, smiling when he looked over at her.

"Yes?"

Her eyelids lowered, framing her ruby eyes, and she smiled a mischievous smile.

"I'm pregnant."

Dark looked at her for a moment before her words sank in. His face went pale and Nola began to laugh as his expression changed from tiredness to shock, and as his jaw slowly fell agape.

"Really?" He asked, moving a few feet closer to her. She nodded coyly, and when he turned his gaze back to the horizon, she gave a small, playful cry and tackled him, pinning him on the soft grass and kissing his forehead. He sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down onto his chest in a tight embrace.

Nola settled herself on top of him, resting her head next to his and listening to his breath. Doing the same, Dark could feel himself slipping into sleep, at complete ease for the first time in months…

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Ok, that was a LONG chapter! I told you last chapter that this one would be, "Long and exciting"! Bet you didn't believe me!<strong>

**Shout out to Link'sLily! She drew some AMAZING fanart for this story**

**And a shout out to Twiliwolf13, who is still working on her art! Looking forward to it!**


	34. A hero hits the dirt

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would give Keapora Geabora to the Grim Reaper.

**K'ger: Mwahaha! Happy Halloween everyone! Hope everyone has a frightfully fun holiday!**

* * *

><p>A hero hits the dirt<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm stuck baby-sitting helpless brats and old people." Jack muttered, sitting on the grass with Malikai asleep on his lap and Romani curled up beside him. He had, somehow by ways unknown even to himself, finally settled both of the children down from their frenzies.<p>

In all truths, he actually liked kids. A lot. But after years of traveling Hyrule with little-to-no contact with those of the younger generation due to his consistent habit of staying at bars and the guilty memories they almost always brought up, he had learned to avoid children.

They reminded him of his home, Windfall Island. They reminded him of his family, of his mother and father and sister. And despite his wild attitude and carefree façade, he occasionally felt a deep-seated guilt. He had run from home, leaving his aging parents to take care of themselves and wonder about his own health.

"Young man, you look uncomfortable, I can take the boy if that would ease you." Aldric said from his spot against Cerus, Jack's stallion. Jack shook his head, looking down at Malikai. There was something about him that seemed different.

He wasn't allowed the time to ponder this, though. A shrill whiny startled both the children, and standing up, Jack saw that Cerus had risen to his hooves, ears pinned back and neck arched aggressively. Looking in the direction his stallion was, Jack could see another horse on the horizon. Aldric stood up seconds before Cerus pulled out from underneath him, and looked in the same way as everyone else.

"Who is that?" Jack asked, carefully holding Malikai and trying yet again to south his cries. Romani sat up groggily, rubbing her big blue eyes. When she saw the other horse on the hill, she immediately jumped to her feet, eyes wide with excitement.

Jack grabbed her by the shoulder before she could move toward the horse, and she made it quite clear that she was upset by his decision as she struggled against his grip. He ignored her struggle and watched tensely as the horse moved toward them, and as it drew near, he could see that a tall man was sitting astride it. Aldric made a small noise of discomfort and drew Jack's gaze, the older man seemed almost in fear of the horse and rider.

"What's wrong?" He asked, glancing between the old man and the horse. The horse was huge, easily the largest horse he had ever seen. Larger even than the red mare Link and his girlfriend had been riding on. With each step the huge stallion took, the very earth beneath its hooves seemed to shift, to crackle, and it seemed as if the beast of a horse would break the earth in two.

The man, because the rider was in fact male, was tall, with beady eyes that glinted with malice and a tightly trimmed goatee on his already pointed chin. Upon his chest he bore the embroidered emblem of an eagle gripping the lifeless body of a mouse within its talons.

The rider suddenly kicked the stallion's sides, spurring the giant into a swift gallop. The horse bolted past Jack and Aldric, swinging back around Cerus and stopping mere inches from Romani. Jack grabbed the little girl around waist and hefted her toward Aldric before she could reach out and touch the stallion, knowing that the beast would snap at her or even worse, charge forward and trample her.

After Romani was in Aldric's arms, Jack stealthily readied one of the daggers that he kept hidden in his glove as the man dismounted and sneered at the both of them.

"Well, well, well," he started, showing his teeth as he smiled wickedly at Aldric. "Fancy finding you here."

Aldric lifted Romani up to rest, safely out of the man's reach, against his shoulder, and took a couple of steps back as the man advanced.

"What's the matter, old man? Afraid of me? Afraid I might hurt your precious little girl?"

The older man growled at him, holding Romani tighter still.

"Seth, this is wrong. I've housed you and paid your living for years, what made you like this?" He asked in a low, rumbling voice, bringing out a haughty laugh from the man. He drew two short swords from twin scabbards on his back and swung them around, watching as the sun glinted against the deadly blades. Aldric carefully moved Romani so that he had a free hand, and with it he reached toward his belt, drawing a long knife from underneath the leather strap.

"Wrong? How is this wrong?" he asked icily, grinning at Romani as she gave a small squeak and wrapped her arms around Aldric's neck. "This is all just part of the food chain. Think about it like this, with wolves, the alpha male rules over his pack, he gets first pick of the fresh game, and the others' are content to eat his scraps. But when the alpha male is past his prime, the other males of the pack might start to encroach on his territory, until one day, a younger, stronger wolf kills the male and becomes the alpha. Its all just part of nature."

Noticing that Seth was paying no attention to him, Jack carefully drew one of his daggers and, when the soldier made a move toward Aldric, flung the small blade. There was a small squishing sound, and the blade sank deep into the tall man's shoulder. He roared in pain and dropped his swords, grabbing at his shoulder and trying to remove the blade.

Jack dashed over to Aldric and pushed the older man over to Cerus, urging him to mount the stallion. An angry cry came from behind them as Aldric pulled onto the dun stallion's back, and as Jack turned, he was met with the blade of his own knife. Seth drove the dagger toward Jack's chest, he ducked seconds before it connected, and instead, the blade plunged into Cerus's withers.

The stallion screamed as the blade sank deep into his flesh, cutting through the thick cartilage of his withers and setting off a flow of blood that quickly trailed down his shimmering coat. Aldric gave a grunt and gripped the stallion's black mane more firmly as he staggered back, threatening to rear up onto his hind legs in his pain-stricken frenzy.

Seth chuckled as Cerus thrashed in pain, hooves barely touching the ground in his wild attempt to throw the dagger from his skin. His attempts were in vain, and actually drove the blade deeper into his side. Romani screamed and Aldric groaned when the stallion finally pulled up into the air and threw the both of them from his back, throwing back his head and letting loose an earsplitting screech of pain.

Jack was left to look indecisively between his injured stallion and the soldier, who had now collected his short swords from the ground and was preparing to strike at him again. He leapt back when Seth slashed, blades whistling through the air. Glancing over, he could see that Aldric had drug himself to his feet with Romani unharmed, and had started work on removing the blade from Cerus's withers.

However, he had been so focused on Seth and Aldric and Romani and Malikai that he had paid absolutely no mind to the soldier's horse. He took in a harsh, rasping breath when the huge black horse slammed into him, sending him forcefully, painfully, to the ground. Purely out of instinct, he protected Malikai as he fell. Jack cried out when one of the horse's massive hooves crashed down on one of his feet, he could feel the bones splinter beneath the beast's weight and it felt like a thousand needles being jabbed into his skin.

"That'a boy, Braun." Seth growled, calling his stallion over and vaulting onto the massive horse's back, howling with laughter when he saw Jack's pained expression. Just as the soldier was about to ride off when his own horse bucked out his hind legs, throwing his hindquarters high into the air and Seth from his back.

Seth tumbled across the ground, staining his tunic green and brown with grass and earth. His horse stumbled and fell, squealing indignantly as he hit the ground. For a few moments, Jack wasn't even sure what had happened, until he saw Cerus toss his head like the triumphant stallion that he now was, he had apparently fought through his pain and tackled the larger horse, delivering a debilitating blow to it's knees.

Cerus snorted at the other horse before limping over to Jack, nickering when the man put a hand to his wound. Carefully, and wincing when the horse let loose another painful squeal, he pulled the knife from the stallion's withers.

Quickly, he urged Aldric to once again mount Cerus, and this time vaulted on with the older man. He gave a small kick of his heel and the stallion surged forward, galloping away as Seth came to and a string of curses slipped from his mouth…

* * *

><p>Link glanced over at the two people walking beside him, and protectively, he tightened his grip around Malon's waist. Epona tossed her head nervously, feeding off of the tension between her masters and the two new people.<p>

Malon softly ran a hand through the mare's white mane, fingers lacing through the individual strands and glancing across her neck, her touch soothing the nervous mare.

"Link, who are those people?" She whispered, glancing at Impa and Sheik through the corner of her eyes. Link rested his chin on top of her head and tightened his grip even more.

_I don't know the male, but the woman is the one who started this whole endeavor, it's because of her and Princess Zelda that my voice is gone._ He responded, keeping his eyes straight ahead of him, watching as they made their way out of Kakariko village and down the path that led to Hyrule Field.

Epona broke into a trot when they reached the field, and moving toward the bridge, she gave a somewhat annoyed whinny when Impa called out and forced Link to pull her up. He turned the mare around, and looked on as the woman strode toward him.

"Young thief, we need to talk." She said, crossing her arms and looking at him as though he was a little child that had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Link narrowed his eyes as Epona took a few steps toward her. He didn't like being talked to like a child.

When they were close enough, Link raised his chin, giving Impa a look that clearly read, "Get it over with already, I've got better things to do."

"You've been slacking off," she said matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow when Link's eyes widened. "The princess's task still stands firm, and yet for close to a month you've done nothing to benefit her, instead you've being 'playing house' with that redhead and completely ignoring what you've been set to do."

He could feel Malon stiffen in his arms as Impa continued to talk, he could feel his own anger begin to bubble. Impa stopped mere inches from Epona, and the mare rose up slightly from the ground warningly when she reached out to touch her muzzle.

"Until you complete her task, you're never going to get a chance to settle down, you know that, right little thief?"

As the woman continued to lecture, the one called Sheik stayed silent, watching them with careful eyes. He seemed acutely interested in Link, like he knew him somehow. After close to ten minutes of lecturing and scolding and berating, Impa had finally reached the end of her speech, and as soon as she finished, Epona began to prance.

Without acknowledging her one bit, Link whirled Epona around and kicked her forward into a trot, leaving the Impa and Sheik behind, not listening as the white-haired woman shouted other warnings at them.

"Where are we going to go now?" Malon asked quietly as Epona threw her head, tossing her mane as she sprung across the grass, enjoying the early afternoon sunlight. Looking up, Link could see darker clouds on the horizon. Rain was coming, which was the first sign that summer was coming to a close and fall was fast approaching.

_Well, I vote that we go collect the idiots we left behind and see if Lon Lon ranch is still standing._ He said, steering Epona toward the southwest, the last place they had seen Jack and the others. He had not expected Malon to turn around in his arms and wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him quickly on the lips.

Epona quickened her pace to a swift canter, her mane flying in the air as the wind picked up, the dark rain clouds quickly spreading across the sky. Link pulled Epona up and Malon gave a small cry when the mare reared up. Jack's stallion was speeding toward them, sending up chunks of grass as he galloped, blood was trailing down the horse's right leg. It was as the horse almost reached them that they saw the other horse that was chasing them.

Link looked on in confusion as the huge horse and rider perused Jack, and didn't have a clue what was happening when Malon seemed to recognize the rider. The horse and rider stopped upon seeing Link, Malon and Epona, and even from afar, he could see him smirk.

Whinnying tiredly, Jack's stallion stopped just behind Epona, lowering his head with his sides heaving with effort. The rider urged his horse forward, and Epona lifted her head in warning as it approached.

Suddenly, the strange horse charged forward, and Link had no time to react. The rider drew one of two swords from scabbards on his back and slashed. Epona reared up, and Malon screamed as they both fell, Link breaking her fall as they hit the ground.

Both of them looked up painfully from the ground to see the sword poised to stab straight into Malon's heart…

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: OH NO! Another cliffhanger! I'm so terrible! But hey, it's Halloween, people, trick or treat, it's in the name.<strong>

**Don't worry, only a week to wait, and guess what, all you fluff fans! The next chapter is actually gonna have some fluff! **


	35. A hero makes a choice

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would trap Keapora Geabora in the NES game Duckhunt. (Thanks Ocharlos!)

**K'ger: YAY! I UPDATED ON TIME! WOO! PAR-TEE! *snaps out of it***

**Ok, whew. Hey, this chapter is two days earlier than the last one! You didn't have to wait a whole week!**

**Now to address my newest reviewer!**

_**SecretFlowerChild - Welcome to the tunnel of-oh wait,wrong story! Anyway, don't worry about forgetting to favorite this story for while, as long as you've been reading, I'm happy! And as to whether or not you're a moron, I have not idea (although I highly doubt you are!) But creatures of all sizes are welcome here!**_

* * *

><p>A hero makes a choice<p>

* * *

><p>Link slowly, carefully, wrapped his arms around Malon's shoulders as the sword pointed directly at her chest, only inches from making contact. He tightened his grip, and as the man smirked down at them, prepared to shove her out of the way, take the blow himself.<p>

Malon stayed completely still in his arms, staring with wide, frightened eyes at the tip of the blade as it hovered mere inches from her chest. Against her, Link could feel her heartbeat, swift and hard like a pounding drum.

A sudden gust of wind came barreling across the field, making the lush green grasses sway in it's wake like waves on the ocean, and as it blew past their group, slammed full-bore into the man. He gasped as the wind threatened to push him over, and instead, the tip of his sword moved away from her chest.

Link took his chance, and with a harsh movement, shoved Malon aside, sending her rolling a few feet before she managed to stop herself. Before the man could make another move, Link was to his feet, and in an instant, thrust a hard kick to his stomach. The man doubled over and dropped his sword, giving Link the opportunity to grab the Biggorons Sword from it's sheath and move in front of Malon.

He had not expected the man to recover as quickly as he did, and the best he could do was grit his teeth as the second blade was struck against his. He groaned when the man wrenched his sword down, forcing Link to lower the Biggorons Sword.

His muscles quivered, and then he gasped silently as there was an earsplitting sound like breaking glass. The blade of the Biggorons Sword suddenly shattered as the man wrenched his sword downward, and Link fell to ground as the only thing he had been using as a support broke beneath him.

He looked up from the ground, hand still clasped firmly around the broken hilt, and was again, immediately met with the blade of a sword. He rolled away seconds before the sword came driving down, and instead the tip was plunged into the earth where he had been. The soldier gave a frustrated grunt and yanked his sword out of the ground, moving toward him as he leapt back to his feet.

Malon moved quietly over to Epona, who was still throwing back her head and rising up onto her hind legs, panicking. She cooed to the mare in a soft voice, running a hand over her silky coat and entwining her fingers in her mane. Slowly, the mare began to calm, and leaned into her touch.

Link jumped back when the soldier struck at him again, and then again. He had no idea who the soldier was until he saw the insignia of the eagle on his chest. Then the realization flooded back to him like a landslide. He was the soldier that had captured him a few months ago and had delivered him to his father, the day he had been shot with the arrow. It seemed like a lot longer ago, considering what had happened since, but he was left no more time to reminisce.

Seth slashed at him with both swords, having collected the other blade from where he had dropped it on the ground. Link reacted a second too late, and one of the blades nipped into his arm, cutting through the sleeve of his shirt and leaving a bloody trail in its wake.

"Link! Look out!" Malon cried, watching in horror as the soldier's stallion suddenly charged toward him, following its master's orders and threatening to trample her fiancé. Link looked up, and jumped back seconds before the horse reached him. The stallion screamed in protest as he missed his target, and dug his hooves into the ground to stop himself.

Malon rushed to his side and, grabbing him by the shoulders, drug him backwards toward Epona as Seth advanced. His face was drawn with frustration, and as they both turned tail and sprinted for the mare, roared in a breathy voice, obviously fighting an inner war of exhaustion.

They both rushed toward Epona. They could hear Seth as he started to run after them, and as Malon made it to the great mare and clasped her hand onto her withers, let loose a sudden, heart-wrenching shriek of pain. Link was holding onto her shoulders in an instant, and looking down, could see that Seth had slashed at her, his blade cutting clean through the soft leather of her boots and slicing deep into her leg, making a cut from back of her knee to the heel.

He turned an enraged glare on Seth, and without a second thought or a moment's hesitation, drove the single pointed shard that was still attached to the hilt of his sword into the man's chest. He didn't even give the soldier another look as he staggered back in pain, clutching at the wound before falling, dead, to the ground. Still holding onto Malon's shoulder with one hand, he vaulted onto Epona and pulled her up with him.

Tears were slipping silently down her cheeks, her eyes tightly shut with pain as she rested her head on his shoulder. Bracing himself by wrapping one hand firmly in Epona's mane, he cradled Malon against him with the other.

He whipped Epona around and motioning with his head for Jack to follow, spurred Epona across the field. Thunder rolled in the distance, and as Epona sprinted across the field, rain quickly began to pour down, soaking them within seconds.

He steered the mare quickly toward the northwest, knowing that in that Lon Lon Ranch was in that direction, and that the ranch had to have some kind of medical supplies. They flew across the grass, and Epona seemed to quicken her pace despite the pelting rain when a familiar plateau came into view. Upon the plateau was a small compound, with gray stone walls that enclosed the two story farm house and old barn.

The two horses galloped toward the gates, and fled inside as a flash of lighting illuminated the distant mountains. They stopped the horses in front of the barn, and slipping from Epona's back, Link pulled Malon with him, holding her tightly against him and trying to avoid moving her injured leg.

Silently, Aldric shooed Jack from Cerus, urging him to go into the farmhouse after Link, and led both horses into the barn, taking Romani with him to her great delight. Inside, he quickly dried both horses' coats and bedded them down in stalls filled with thick, plush straw.

Link carried Malon into the house, stepping through the door and stopping short. In the fireplace, a fire was ablaze, crackling and sending up sparks as it greedily ate the tinder on which it burned. The candles that had been spread throughout the main room were all lit as well, and above the fire, a pot of some kind of stew was being cooked.

Someone had taken up residence in Malon's house.

Ignoring the obvious intrusion, he carried her swiftly through the room and up the creaking wooden stairs that led to her room. He shouldered the door open and strode into the darker room beyond. Malon gave a small whimper when he laid her on the bed. Jack limped into the main room after his companion, his broken foot throbbing as he made his way over to one of the chairs and sat down with a sigh.

After propping her quickly up on the pillows, Link dashed from her, his mind racing back to when he had been the injured one. If he remembered correctly, the first-aid supplies were kept in a small oak cupboard on the opposite side of the room. He pulled open one of the drawers, and was relieved to find a several rolls of white bandages. He grabbed them and moved quickly back to Malon's side.

She had pulled herself up so that she was sitting a little more upright, and her eyes were open, but her face was drawn with pain. He ran a hand over the back of her head as he drew a nearby stool over to the bedside and sat down.

He closed his eyes in a wince when he pulled the mangled leather remains of her boot off of her leg, the rough fabric brushed across her wound, and she couldn't withhold a gasp of pain. Link tossed the boot aside and then began to clean the wound. His own heart rate increased with fear and guilt as he wiped the excess blood from her leg and Malon gripped the bed sheets beneath her, biting her lip to bring her mind away from the more serious wound.

The gash was deep, and stretched from the hollow of her knee to the rounded cusp of her heel, and as he gently held up her foot with one hand and began to wrap the bandages over it with the other, he blamed himself. If he had only paid more attention, ignored his own wound and killed that damned soldier before he had managed to land a single finger on her.

After thoroughly wrapping her leg until he had stilled the flow of blood and the sickly crimson color failed to bloom through the white fabric, Link gently laid her leg back down on the bed. He allowed his shoulders to slump forward and he took a long, calming breath before he stood up again, going in search of another blanket. During his tending, he had failed to stop the dripping blood and it had stained the sheets.

As he riffled through the cupboards and armoire in his search, he heard the front door slam, and after picking up a neatly folded afghan he had found, moved over to the bedroom door and looked out into the main room. He could see that Jack was staring toward the front door, and following his gaze, saw that a shorter, rather portly man was standing there. His hair was pitch black, but was balding around the top, and his blue overalls were soaked.

It was Malon's father, Talon.

He ducked back inside the room and carefully tucked the blanket underneath her. Afterward, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, running a hand over her cheek in a tender caress. His body stiffened when the bedroom door was pushed open roughly and sent crashing against the opposite wall. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Talon was standing in the doorway.

Seeing Malon on the bed, Talon moved quickly toward them. For some reason, Link felt the need to pull himself up into his full height, standing protectively over her as her father strode nearer. He stopped a few feet away, and as he glanced over Malon, his continence turned to worry.

"Wha-? What on earth have you done to my daughter, _boy_?" Talon asked in an unusually serious voice, teetering on dangerous. His black eyes were narrow in suspicion, but glinted with anger and fear.

Link looked away from Talon, worry creasing across his face as a thought came to his mind.

_Malon, the blood-loss won't affect the baby, will it?_ He asked with worry, sitting down on the stool again and looking at Malon. She looked back at him, and staring into his sapphire eyes, noted that they looked different, and after a moment, she realized what the difference was. Fear was swirling in the deep blue pools of his irises. He was afraid.

"I…don't know…" She said honestly, looking away from him. He looked away as well, his eyes downcast as Talon drew nearer still.

_I just…well…I assumed you posses more knowledge on the subject than I do._ He said, the hairs on the back of his neck stiffening as the shorter man came up to stand mere feet from him. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from him.

"I don't think it'll affect the baby, as long as I don't loose much more." She answered after several tense minutes of silence. Link looked back toward her, a look of relief washing over him. It was then that Malon noticed her father, and a dark, rosy blush adorned her otherwise pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry, what?" Talon asked, a dumbfounded look on his round face. "I thought you just said baby!"

Malon glanced over at him before looking away. Link stood up to guard her, giving the man a warning look from under low eyebrows. When Talon looked questioningly in his direction, he gave a curt, decisive nod, and watched as the man threw up his hands in an exasperated manner. He turned and paced toward the door, then whipped around and stormed back, his face contorted in anger.

"My gods! I loose track of you for a couple of months and wham! I can't believe this! What on Farore's green earth were you thinking?" He snapped, looking at Malon and threatening to push past Link. He didn't take that notion well, and if he had had his voice, he probably would've growled as he stared, daring the man to try.

"And _you!_" Talon snarled, turning his gaze to Link. He came forward, not giving way as Link glared at him with a dangerous glint, his knuckles cracking as he pulled his hands into tightly balled fists.

"Both of you! Knock it off!" Malon shouted, startling both of them. They both turned to look at her, and saw that she had pulled herself up so that she was sitting completely upright, her light blue eyes were wide as she stared daggers at them. She reached out and touched Link's wrist, gentle fingers brushing against his skin, trying to calm him. He took heed of her and carefully sat down on the foot of the bed.

She then turned a harsh gaze to her father.

"Father, calm yourself," she said in a low voice. "I am not the starry-eyed waif you believe me to be, father. Link hasn't done a thing to harm me, and, quite frankly, he's done more for me these past few months than I can say you have!"

Talon took a step away, taken aback by her words, and one eyebrow dropped low over an eye in confusion.

"What on earth are you talking about, Mal? I've done everything I can for you!" He insisted.

"Actually, no, you haven't. When I was kidnapped at Lake Hylia, you did nothing for me. Link was the one who chased after me and nearly got himself killed in order to save my life! What, pray tell, were you doing during all of this? How did you help with any of this? And where do you get any say in who I'm with? I'm twenty-three years old, father. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Link looked toward her when she finished. There were fresh tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes, and both hands were gripping the blankets. He could tell that Talon was about to retort when someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

Looking in that direction, he could see that Aldric was standing there, his tall frame silhouetted from the flickering firelight behind him. Romani was standing beside him on the landing, clinging to his leg until she saw Talon. With a cry, she sprang away from Aldric and ran gleefully over to the shorter man, giggling when he picked her up.

"Grandpa! You should've seen it! We went to the desert! There was so much sand-oh! And then when we were there, this big nasty iron thingy attacked us, but Link saved us! And he beat up a bunch a nasty Poes too!" She cried enthusiastically, looking at her grandfather with a bright, bubbly smile, not realizing the severity of the activities that she had mentioned, as if it had all been one big game.

Talon looked dubiously back at Link, who again gave him another curt nod, verifying that what his granddaughter had said was true. The shorter man jumped when Aldric touched his shoulder.

"And who're you?" He asked, having to tilt his head back to meet his eyes.

"Aldric, Aldric Escorlan. I'm Link's father."

Talon pulled his head back slightly, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Y-you're Aldric Escorlan?! As in _Duke Escorlan_?!" He asked, his voice raising. He looked quickly toward Link yet again, and then glanced between father and son, looking at the similarities between the two of them. Aldric nodded his answer and then touched the smaller man's shoulder again.

"Come on, sir. Why don't we go downstairs and chat, father to father?"

After making a final glance at Link and his daughter, Talon reluctantly followed Aldric out of the bedroom, leaving the two of them alone.

They sat in silence for the next few moments, but to Link, it was far from quiet. Impa's words rang in his mind, over and over and over_. You'll never get to settle down until you complete her task._ She was right. And every day that he didn't act on it, he was endangering the most important thing in his life: Malon. He confirmed his thoughts by glancing back at her wounded leg. The bandages were clean, but he could tell she was still in pain.

Moving his gaze to her face, he saw that she was drifting asleep. He carefully moved over so that he was sitting near her shoulder and gently ran a hand across her hair, repeating the motion over and over again, soothing her into sleep. He continued long after he knew she was asleep, and kissed her forehead as he stood up. He left the room with a resolute manner to his strides, and after closing the bedroom door, quickened his pace.

Aldric, Talon and Jack all looked up as he strode purposefully through the room and toward the front door. Rising painfully to his feet, and barely using the broken one, Jack caught Link by the shoulder before he could make it through the door.

"Where you goin' Blondie?" He asked, cocking his head slightly to one side. He recoiled slightly at the sight of his companion's eyes. The eyes of a thief awaiting execution.

Just by looking at his eyes, Jack could tell what was going on, and reluctantly let go of his shoulder. Despite being the "carefree" member of their group, he definitely wasn't naïve. He had noticed the subtle differences in Link's attitude that hinted at a larger purpose.

He wasn't blind, either. He could see the golden pyramids on his left hand, there was no hiding them, and despite not being from Hyrule, he knew what it meant to have the sacred mark. His family had stressed the importance of learning international history.

"Go, I'll watch them." He said, watching as Link stepped into the rain. He quickly made his way into the barn, whereupon several horses nickered excitedly and bobbed their heads over the stall doors, expecting him to feed them. He walked past the stalls until he reached Epona's. The mare had been lying down, but sensing him, rose to her hooves and came over to the door as he opened it.

He ran a hand over her large muzzle in greeting and closed his eyes as the mare nudged him in return, warm, woofing breaths ghosting over his face. Without saying a thing, he led the mare out of the barn and back into the pouring rain.

The dark clouds had completely blotted out the late afternoon sun, and now it was pitch black like midnight as he swung onto Epona's back and rode her quietly through the open metal gates that led to Hyrule Field. Directly in front of them, giant walls looming over the field, was the ruined remains of Castle Town.

He slowed the mare to a cautious walk as they approached the broken drawbridge, and stopped her completely when he noticed that two horses were standing in the way. Both were nearly as large as Epona, with perfectly clean white coats and shimmering silver manes and tails. Atop them, Impa and Sheik were waiting.

"I knew you'd come." Sheik said, his voice somewhat conceited. Link bristled, he was growing very tired of being taken advantage of.

"Well, lets go, little thief. It's time to overthrow a demon." Impa chimed in, turning her horse and leading the other two carefully over the broken drawbridge and into Castle Town…

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: And another announcement! Just a warning to all my readers here:<strong>

**The chapters from this point on are going to get rather intense! And the reason is...We only have five chapters and two epilogues left. Its almost over!**

***Cries***

**Anywho...Shout out to Link'sLily! Her story According to Legend got featured on Zelda Informer! It got an awesome article and really needs more followers!**


	36. A hero is surprised

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Today I'm going to be nice to Keapora Geabora and just duct tape his beak shut. I'm feeling nice today.

**K'ger: Well, will you look at this! Two chapters in one week! I'm inspired lately! And this story got featured on Zelda Informer! Check out the article! And btw, I have a suggestion to all of those reading this:**

**After the last break, (there are three in this chapter) I highly suggest you listen to a song from the Skyward Sword soundtrack called: Eternal Gratitude - Fi's Theme. It fits perfectly and I listened to it the whole time I wrote that scene.**

* * *

><p>A hero is surprised<p>

* * *

><p>Jack slumped back into the chair. His foot was throbbing, and, steeling himself for what he might find, he reached down and started to remove his boot. He grimaced as the boot drug across his tender skin, and threw it aside. His ankle was swollen, and thick yellowish-black bruises covered a majority of his foot.<p>

"That's gonna take a while to heal." He muttered to himself, not realizing that Aldric was standing behind the chair. He jumped when he heard the man fiddle around with a pouch on his hip, and looking over his shoulder, watched as the man pulled out a small jar. Aldric held it out to him. Inside, Jack could see a thick green paste, with tiny, crumpled-up bits of what looked to be leaves mixed in.

"What's this?" He asked, taking the jar and squinting at the contents.

"Healing jelly. It'll reduce the pain and speed up the healing if you rub some on that ankle of yours."

Jack unscrewed the metal lid of the jar, a thick, herbal scent wafted out almost immediately, filling his nose to the point that he could taste it. He was about to plunge a finger into goo when a thought came to mind. He looked back toward Aldric, finger still hovering over the jar.

Aldric had moved toward the front door, and was looking out one of the windows. His back was to him, and even when he turned his head, his expression was unreadable.

"If you had this healing jelly, why didn't you give any of this to Link when he was injured?" He asked boldly. Aldric returned his gaze to the window, light crystal eyes occasionally catching the glow of a lightning bolt and reflecting the bright light in a strange, eerie way.

"It wouldn't have worked. It only works on internal injuries." He answered, not looking at Jack. Instead, he put a hand on the windowsill, and looked down at with a strangely rueful look. It was then that Jack's keen eyes zeroed in on the bare skin of the older man's hand. When he thought about it, he had never seen his hands before, he had never had the chance.

Thick, swirling black marks stretched across his skin, tapering off toward his fingertips and thickening as it spiraled beyond the sleeve of his shirt.

"Internal? I think that wound he had would qualify as internal."

Aldric turned back to him, the flickering firelight illuminating his face and making him look older than he actually was. A tired look crossed his face.

"I meant open wounds, bleeding ones." He responded tiredly, moving over to one of the chairs and sitting down with a sigh. He chuckled softly when he saw that Romani was curled up, asleep on the floor by the fire, Malikai bundled up in blankets beside her. Jack couldn't help but stare at the black, swirling marks.

"What're those?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and taking pressure off of his broken foot. Aldric looked at him, and for a moment, his expression was that of shock and fear. He collected himself after a few moments, and sighed before he answered.

"I knew someone would ask eventually," he said, a corner of his mouth lifting in a rueful grin. "This is the mark of a curse, boy. It's a physical reminder of my wrongdoings."

Jack lifted an eyebrow in confusion, and couldn't stop his head from tilting to one side in interest.

"What did you do?"

"You know who I am. I live on the Escorlan Estate, just on the border of the forbidden woods. These marks," he said, holding out his hand and pulling back the sleeve, revealing that the black marks had traveled all the way up his arm and onto his shoulder. "Are from a great beast known as Gohma. Many years ago, when I was young and reckless, I ventured into the forbidden woods."

He paused, closing his eyes as if he could see the story he was telling in his head.

"I was stupid, and after mere hours of travel, I knew the error of my ways. The forbidden woods almost seem to exude a kind of…poison…if you will. And anything that doesn't belong there will succumb to it. I fought the poison for hours, trying to find my way back home, but only managed to stumble deeper into the forest. I came upon a great mansion, ruined and in a desperate state of disrepair. Out from within came the great monster Gohma…"

A booming clap of thunder interrupted him, and both men looked toward the windows, watching as lightning struck again and again.

"I had ventured into the forest with good intentions. Link had just been born, and a prophecy had been made upon him. It said that he would undertake a task of royal bearing and die young, a warrior's death at the hands of a demon," he sighed, taking a breath from his story. " I had entered the forest to seek council from Gohma, but she instead attacked me, and I was lucky to escape. Against all odds, I made it out, but with a price. She cursed me, and these marks are the proof of my foolishness. Soon the demon mark will spread to my heart and kill me."

He finished his tale, his voice carrying dignity even in the face of death.

"So is that why you were trying to take Link away?" A feminine voice asked, startling them both. Aldric smirked and Jack shifted around in his chair to look. Malon was standing on the stair landing, her injured leg raised slightly, taking the pressure off of it.

"Malon?! What are you doing up?" Jack asked, watching as she slowly, painfully made her way down the stairs. Her long red hair was tangled and mussed, and several despondent strands clung to her forehead and cheeks. She made it over to the loveseat across from Aldric and sat down with a grimace as she bent her leg.

"You didn't answer. Is that why you tried to take Link away?" She asked again. Aldric stayed silent for several minutes, as if contemplating how best to answer her.

"In a way, yes," he started. "I'm a duke, leaving the estate without an heir would be disastrous. But I was also trying to save my son from the prophecy."

Malon remained quiet, looking down at her bandaged leg, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Romani made a small snuffling sound in her sleep, attracting her attention, and a gentle, caring smile tugged at the corners of her delicate lips.

They went silent, the only sounds coming from the fire as it crackled and popped. Jack was falling asleep, and Malon watched as Aldric reached into his satchel and pulled out a book and began to read. She watched him for a moment before breaking the silence.

"Where is Link? Is he in the stable with Epona?" She asked, looking toward Jack when he jolted back to full awareness. A nervous look crossed his face as he exchanged a glance with Aldric, who shared the nervous disposition. Malon looked between the two of them, confused.

"What? Is something wrong?"

Aldric cleared his throat, shifting around in his seat to look at her straight on. Malon leaned back a small ways, a few drops of sweat dripping down the back of her neck. She instinctively rested both hands against her stomach, and Aldric's gaze was immediately drawn to her action. His complexion paled, and Malon felt like she was going to be sick. She licked her lips nervously, her stomach knotting up in fear of what Link's father was going to say.

He looked at the young woman sitting across from him, her wide, innocent blue eyes full of fear. His gaze once again flicked down to where her hands were resting, and he realized why she was protecting her stomach.

She was pregnant.

It was the subtle hints in her demeanor. The way she guarded her abdomen. The way she sat. He could easily remember how his own wife, Selena, had acted when she had been pregnant with Link. She had been nervous, sentimental, and above all else, protective of the people around her.

"He…" his voice died off, struggling to tell the young woman the truth. "…Left…"

It seemed to take a moment for his words to completely sink in.

"Left? Why? Wh-where?" She asked, her pitch rising as she straightened in her seat. Her heart started to beat faster as her mind frantically tried to catch up.

"I'm sorry, young lady. I don't quite know. He just…left…"

Malon moved her gaze away from Aldric, and stared into open space, her eyes unfocused. Her hands dropped to her lap, and even through her pain, she stood up quickly, sweeping past the older man, and moving over to the window.

She looked out them, a childish hope dying as she looked out into the blank darkness. There was no sign of Link. He had really left.

_Why would he leave me? _

* * *

><p>Castle Town was in ruins. Buildings were crumbling, the cobblestone streets were cracked and covered in a dirty, sticky brown substance that Link didn't want to know was and, to top it all of, disgusting, hunchbacked ReDeads were shuffling aimlessly around in the plaza ahead of them.<p>

Epona's ears flicked back, and as she lifted her nose to sniff the cold night air, Link could feel her muscles tense beneath him. She planted hooves firmly on the ground and recklessly threw back her head, nearly hitting Link in the face. He dodged back, and had to grab her mane to prevent himself from falling off.

Impa and Sheik stopped their horses just ahead of him, looking back with curious stares as he calmed his mare. He knew what she was frightened of. She was afraid of the ReDeads.

He ran his fingers through the mare's mane, raking them across her silky coat like he had seen Malon do. Epona calmed to his touch, and as he continued the motion, gently tapped her sides with his heels, urging her forward. Her and the other horses' hooves clattered on the broken cobblestones, and as they moved forward, the ReDeads stopped in their shuffling. The revolting monsters stood deathly still, and Epona and the other horses stopped dead in their tracks.

The ReDeads turned their rotting faces and disjointed jaws toward their small group. The horses froze, eyes widening as the decomposing monsters suddenly came at them, stumbling on the uneven ground and bumping into one another in their frenzy.

Impa and Sheik kicked their horses forward, and their steeds obeyed, charging at the monsters. Epona stayed where she was, ears pinned and waiting, wondering if her master would urge her to charge recklessly into the fray. But he remained still, watching carefully as if waiting for the opportune moment.

The mare whinnied when she felt his heels tap her sides, and trustingly followed his command, whipping past the monsters and into the plaza. He steered her easily toward Hyrule Castle, aiming her for the winding dirt path that had been carved into the cliffside.

"Hey, little thief! You're going the wrong way!" He heard Impa call. He reluctantly pulled Epona up, and the mare made it quite clear that she was upset with his decision, throwing back her head and prancing her hooves, clattering on the cobblestones. Impa and Sheik rode swiftly over to him, their horses throwing hooves at the ReDeads that tried to follow them.

"That may be the path to Hyrule Castle, but there is no way for you to defeat that demon without a sword." Impa said matter-of-factly, reining in her horse and occasionally glancing over her shoulder to make sure that the ReDeads were still a safe distance away. Epona danced nervously, eyes completely affixed on the shuffling monsters. Several of them had been trampled flat into the ground, but that still left dozens ready to attack.

_Well, that would've been important information to have FIVE MINUTES AGO!_ Link thought, gritting his teeth and gripping Epona's mane tightly. The mare whinnied in fright when one of the ReDeads lunged suddenly, clawed fingers coming dangerously close to cutting into her skin. She reared up, throwing her head back in and striking out with her massive hooves. One hoof connected with the ReDead's shoulder, sending the rotting beast crumpling to the ground.

"Quickly, go that way." Impa commanded, pointing to the east. Link looked in the direction, on a hill was the ruined remains of the Temple of Time. _Why are they taking me there?_ He wondered, spurring Epona toward the hill, leaving the ReDeads in their dust. The big red mare halted abruptly when she reached the stone staircase that led further up the hill.

Link slipped from her back, knowing the mare couldn't make it up the stairs. He stoked her neck with a gentle hand before mounting the stairs, his leather boots making soft thumping sounds with each stride he took. Impa and Sheik quickly overtook him, a show of dominance by the both of them.

He followed them up the steep dirt path toward the rubble, wondering all the way why he was headed toward the rubble of the once sacred location. It made no sense, none at all. But he followed, his mind constantly moving back to the only thoughts that were remotely pleasant in his mind.

Malon. He wished with every fiber of his being that he hadn't had to leave her. Why was life so unfair? For fifteen years, he'd been on his own. Ever since he'd run away at the age of ten. And now that he had met the love of his life, he had to leave?

When they reached the edge of the rubble field, Sheik pointed toward the single wall that was still standing. A huge wall made of white stones and held together with grayish-black cement. On the wall, three golden triangles embellished the stones, stacked in a pyramid and glittering gold despite the pouring rain and darkness of the night.

Sheik gave him a push when he didn't move on his own. Working with what little information he had been given, he stumbled over the rubble until he reached the wall, and then looked over her shoulder with an expectant look. One that clearly read, "I'm waiting."

Link watched as Sheik leaned in close to Impa, whispering something in the woman's ear. She nodded, obviously agreeing with whatever the younger male had suggested, and then moved aside, giving him more room.

Sheik settled his golden harp in his arms, holding it against his chest with his left hand so that his right was free to strum the strings. He started to play a song, a strange, ethereal melody that strangely sent a shiver down Link's spine. The song ended on a high-pitched note, and then Link stumbled backward, being surrounded in a bright white light. Even though Sheik had stopped playing, the song reverberated in his ears. Over and over and again as he looked frantically around, heart rate picking up as he tried to figure out what was going on.

He felt like he was falling into a void, the open space seemed almost to buzz, as if it was energy itself…

* * *

><p><em>Where was he?<em> He opened his eyes again, and stared blankly ahead, eyes drifting over the milky whiteness that surrounded him. _Was he dead? What was this place?_

It was then that he realized he was lying down. He sat up groggily, it felt like he had been asleep. He was sitting in clear, shallow water that reflected the strange lighting in an eerie way. The water was like a mirror, and it reflected him perfectly as he stood up.

When he ran a hand over his legs, he yanked away in shock. They weren't wet! He touched his hands to his hair, and his shirt, and his bare neck and arms. Still perfectly dry as if the water wasn't even there. He leaned over and dipped his fingers into the mirror-like water. It felt like ordinary water, wet and cool like a fresh mountain spring. But when he pulled his fingers from the water, they were completely dry.

"This is a spirit spring," A feminine voice said, startling him. Link looked up quickly, straightening himself to his full height and staring out across the mirror lake.

A woman was standing about thirty feet away. She was tall, with flowing gold hair that cascaded down long past her shoulder blades in primly kept ringlets. She wore a simple white gown that hugged low to her shoulders and flared out around her knees. Her eyes were like the finest of sapphires, and glinted with a graceful dignity. "The water can heal almost any physical wound."

Link took a step back, his eyes widening in disbelief and his complexion going deathly pale. A forlorn smile curled across the woman's perfect lips, and she stepped toward him, her gown flowing around her and giving off a faint glow.

He didn't try to escape her, but he still stood, frozen out of fear and disbelief as she drew near. Deep within the blue pools of her irises an agonized sadness swirled.

He flinched but did not pull away as the woman reached toward him, closing the gap between them and cupping one side of his face in her hand. He watched nervously as her eyes darted across every inch, as if inspecting him.

"You look just like him." She said, smiling at him and slowly, reluctantly letting go of his cheek. She pulled away, and looked at him, waiting for him to respond. After a moment, a knowing look washed over her.

"So the prophecy was right. I'm sorry, life hasn't been easy on you, has it?" She asked, looking down at his sides and frowning at his thin build. He didn't respond, still shocked, his mind struggling to catch up. As he stared at the woman, he realized that her skin was almost translucent. He could faintly see the water rippling behind her.

_How?_ He asked, not expecting the woman to turn and look at him like she had heard him. She smiled another forlorn smile before she spoke.

"Your father never had the heart to tell you, did he?"

Link backed away again, his heart beating against his ribcage so hard it hurt. He finally shook his head in response.

"Do you remember when I got sick?" she asked, looking at him expectantly. He nodded faintly. "There was nothing the doctors could do. I was dying. I remember that it hit you the hardest, you would rarely leave my room, and when you did, it was only when your father made you. But that last night, your father wouldn't let you in."

Link nodded yet again, remembering what she was talking about with perfect clarity.

"He did that for your own good. He didn't want you to remember me as frail or sickly. He wanted you to remember me as strong, as the woman I once was. Your mother."

He gulped softly, a strange feeling coming over him. It felt like there was a lump in his throat, and when he swallowed, it only felt worse.

"There is one thing that's special about this spirit spring," she said, making sure that he was looking at her before moved to the side, pointing across the mirror lake. A stone dais stood, the shallow water washing against the platform. In the middle of the small dais, the hilt and blade of a sword protruded, almost seeming to glow in the strange lighting. The hilt looked to be made completely out of amethysts, and three golden triangles were engraved near the top of the blade.

"This spring was made directly by the hands of the goddesses, Farore, Din and Nayru. It was created to house a sacred sword, called the 'Master Sword'. It has rested here, unused, for centuries, waiting for the right person to wield it."

_You're not saying that's me, are you? I'm not worthy of that sword, or the responsibility, I'm nothing more than a thief._ He responded, staying firmly where he was.

"What wrong would it do to try?"

Link sighed, and then moved past the woman, his boots sloshing in the shallow water as he made his way over to the dais. Upon reaching it, he looked back, she was still standing where she had been, a gentle, encouraging look on her face. One of love and hope, despite the sadness that still swirled in her eyes.

He slowly wrapped his fingers around the hilt, marveling at how his hands fit perfectly around the grips, his fingers sliding into place on the cold, metallic handle. He stood still for several minutes, his mind warring with itself. Half of him hoped that he could pull the sword from its pedestal, proof that he was worth something in this world. But the other half prayed that it would remain still. If he removed the sword, it was sealing his fate. He would probably never see Malon again.

He took a final, steadying breath, and then pulled upward. His stomach plummeted from underneath him as a soft scratching sound met his ears, and he realized that the sword was coming loose from its centuries-long resting place. The blade was shorter than that of the Biggorons Sword, and thinner, but seemed almost to glow, and the hilt felt like it was vibrating with power in his hand.

Turning from the pedestal, he found that the woman had approached him. She was close to him again, and wordlessly, she rubbed a hand across his cheek one more time. He again didn't pull away, but stared into her eyes.

"You have to go now." She whispered, moving her hand down to his shoulder. The strange, fuzzy feeling came back again, and he suddenly wasn't ready to leave.

No, wait-! He said, trying to take a hold of her hands, to stay with her just a few minutes longer. She moved away from him, and he was stuck. The light slowly enveloped him again, and blocked his view of her.

Before he blacked out again, her voice came over him one last time.

"Be careful, Link. That sword is strong, but it will not protect you completely. Be safe, my little hero…"

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Ok, a few things to say here but didn't want to give anything away at the top.<strong>

**#1. The Spirit Spring: Ok, I know that the Master Sword is supposed to be in the chamber of the sages, but...I just couldn't get the feeling right. it was all too sterile, so I changed it. It's my story, I retain the right to change things that don't work, besides, this story is only BASED ON OOT!**

**#2. The Biggorons Sword: Well, Twiliwolf13, I really wanted to show how strong Seth was, and that was the best way I could do it without him killing anyone. (yes, he came very close to killing Aldric.) I'm afraid I just don't have the time to go back and change the name, and the sword only gets mentioned once in this chapter, so please, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm an idiot, but I'm a lazy idiot.**


	37. A hero walks on air

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would use Keapora Geabora for target practice.

**K'ger: Ok, here's chapter 37. This one is kind of like a breather, last chance for anything calm. More psychological than action-y. Trust me, it's gonna get INTENSE from the next chapter onward. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A hero walks on air<p>

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes again, he found that he was back in Castle Town. At least this time he was standing up.<p>

Impa and Sheik were standing exactly where they had been when he had left. He wondered how long he had been gone. To him, it had felt like a breeze, there and back again in flash. But his sense of time could be completely off.

Hand still gripping the hilt of the Master Sword, Link made his way over the rubble toward the two of them. They tried to hail him as he passed, but he ignored them, striding down the dirt path toward the stone staircase. Epona when he came into sight, and pranced impatiently as she waited for him to reach her.

The mare lowered her head and sniffed at the new sword, her breath fogging on the metal blade. He stopped and allowed her a few moments to acquaint herself with the new object. After a few moments, he swung onto the mare's back, holding onto her mane with his right hand and the Master Sword with his left.

Epona pinned her ears, annoyed, as Sheik and Impa took their time coming down the hill. Link calmed her again with a soothing touch he had learned. But as he stroked her neck, he fought desperately to keep his mind from wandering too far away from the mission at hand. It was impossible, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of Malon. He looked down at the Master Sword with distaste.

The sword had sealed his fate. When he thought back, he wondered why he had done this in the first place. He had had every opportunity to bail out before the princess had bound him to his word with her stupid spell. In a way, he even wished that he hadn't met Malon. Not for his own sake, but for Malon's.

Impa and Sheik finally made it to their horses, and mounted them with ease, the younger male occasionally stealing a glance at the Master Sword with curious eyes. Link ignored him, and turned Epona around, steering her once again toward Hyrule Castle. This time, Impa and Sheik didn't stop him, but instead kicked their horses' forward, Sheik's horse bumping into Epona and blowing past her, another show of dominance.

The mare squealed indignantly and threatened to chase after the younger horse. Link held firm to her mane, keeping her in check as she begrudgingly stayed at her current pace, ears flicking back and forth as if considering the notion of disobeying her master.

She apparently decided to listen to him, as she trotted up the steep grade. Her coat was soaked from the rain, although it had dissipated slightly, slowing to a drizzle that still soaked the horses and riders as they continued up the path.

The dirt quickly turned to mud beneath the horses hooves as they trotted, and forced Epona to slow, breath occasionally coming in heavy gasps as her hooves slid on the slick ground and she had to save herself from falling. He sighed silently, and even in the dark, moonless night, he could see his own breath, a sure sign that fall was coming.

The air was cold, and nipped at his exposed nose and ears, and he fought the urge to shiver. He wasn't wearing any winter clothing, only his simple, dirty, bloodstained white shirt and thin cotton pants. Definitely more suited to summer temperatures.

Epona stopped abruptly, jarring him from thought when she reached the widened area before the castle. Impa and Sheik had stopped their horses as well, and were staring straight out ahead of them. He followed their gaze, and could hardly believe his own eyes.

Hyrule Castle was gone. In its place, a huge black fortress stood, great towers clawing at the dark night sky like the fangs of a beast unknown. The black stones that it had been built from glinted a sickly grayish-red color from a light source none of them could see, and the giant doors that provided entrance were closed tight, with no way to access them.

The horses took a few more steps toward the fortress, and it was then that the three of them discovered the light source. The fortress was built over a pit of lava. The red-hot substance bubbled and swirled beneath the fortress, and an occasional pop sent embers flying high into the air above, threatening to singe those who dared jump the pit.

Gauging the distance, Link could already tell that it was too far to jump, even with Epona. He watched with narrowed eyes as Sheik craned around on his horse, looking behind them. He gave a small noise that caught Impa's attention, and she too turned to look.

Finally, tired of wondering what they were so interested in, he looked over his shoulder to see.

He did not expect to see five people waiting there. Instinctively, he whipped Epona around, brandishing the Master Sword with a grimace. His jaw opened slightly and the sword drooped against the mare's side when he actually recognized them.

They were all women, ranging in ages from probably fifteen to late twenties. One of the women, around eighteen years old, lit up when her green eyes found him. She let loose a joyful shriek and charged toward him, her shorter, olive-green hair bouncing around her ears as she ran.

Epona threatened to rear up when the girl drew near, and whinnied in confusion when Link slipped from her back of his own free will. Impa and Sheik jerked their heads toward him when they heard a strange clang, and saw that he had dropped his sword. The girl wrapped her arms eagerly around him, pressing one side of her cheek against his chest as she hugged him.

It was Saria, his best childhood friend.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered breathlessly against him. Slightly embarrassed by the public display of affection and unsure of how to react, Link slowly wrapped his fingers around the girl's wrists, gently coaxing her to pull away.

"We found your blood in the forest. What are you doing here?" She asked in an unsure tone, looking at him with shock-widened eyes. She scanned his every feature, as if double-checking to make sure that he was real. He let go of her wrists, and leaned over to pick up the Master Sword from the ground, where he had dropped it in his surprise. Upon straightening himself again, he found that Saria's expression had changed to that of utter disbelief as she eyed the blade in his hands.

Without saying a word, she took a few steps back, confusing him with her behavior, and he watched as she looked back at him with a hint of fear sparking in her irises.'

"You're the hero." She said lightly, her voice a barely audible whisper. She clutched both hands over her chest, and staggered back again when he tried to approach. She rejoined the group, settling in between two of the others'.

One of the other girls, probably younger than Saria by a few years, moved nervously away from the group. Her brown hair was long and flowed freely around her shoulders, occasionally brushing against the glimmering red and gold fabric that was wrapped tightly around her chest. She hugged her own shoulders, shivering in the cold. Her clothes were obviously more suited to hot temperatures.

When Impa and Sheik dismounted their horses, it drew the girl's gaze again, and this time, her eyes met Link's. Her face lit up as she looked at him, and it was then that he recognized her too. In fact, he was pretty sure he knew all of the women in the group.

The nervous one was McKenna, the girl from Death Mountain. Another was Ruto, the bossy Zora princess he had drug out of that giant fish in what seemed like forever ago, and the other one…he didn't know her name, but he remembered seeing her in the Desert Colossus. She was one of Ganondorf's minions.

_Why is that one here?_ He wondered, narrowing his eyes when she boldly met him with a harsh amber gaze. She put both hands firmly on her hips and sneered at him, one corner of her mouth lifting in a snarl.

Epona nudged his shoulder, breaking the staring match between the two of them. Sheik approached the group of women, and they all gave him acknowledging looks as he stopped to stand between them and Link.

"Good, you all made it," he said in a melodic voice, fingers plucking at the strings of his harp every now and then. "You know what you're supposed to do, right sages?"

The group nodded, several making affirmative sounds along with. _Sages? What were the sages?_ Link wondered, looking at the group of women. Sheik looked at them, eyes glazing over each one before moving on to the next one. He then turned his gaze to Link.

He could vaguely remember some kind of mentioning of the sages from his childhood. One of the books he had been given to read when he was young had talked about the sages, a group of people who represented the places from which they were from.

"Are you ready_, hero_?"

He let loose a long breath through his nose, closing his eyes for a moment. Feeling the hilt of the sword in his hand, how it fit perfectly in his grip, as if made specifically for him. He opened his eyes again, and gave a single, terse nod as his answer. Sheik made a quick, almost mocking smirk, and brushed past him, walking confidently toward the lava pit.

Link watched as the younger male stood on the edge of the pit, not even flinching when an ember flew up and came dangerously close to singeing him. He yet again rested his harp against his chest and started to play, nimble fingers plucking at the stings. The song he played was even more melancholic than the one he had played in the Shadow Temple. It was seven notes, shifting in pitch and sending a shiver down his spine.

The song continued for several minutes, the eerie, saddened sound echoing across the desolate landscape like the laminating hymn of a funeral march. A requiem. The group of women stood idly behind him, some watching with curious stares, while others seemed bored, shifting their weight from foot to foot.

When the song stopped, an unnatural, ghostly silence followed. Link decided that the silence was worse than the song, like the calm before a storm. Epona squealed and rose up onto her hind legs when the earth began to shake. Link braced himself as the rumbling became more violent, threatening to throw him off his feet.

Sheik stayed completely still, not wavering from his place on the edge of the pit. Link wondered how he could stand there, so close to the lava, and not fear falling into the pit of molten earth before him. The quake continued for close to a minute, shaking him to his core and forcing him to use the Master Sword as a brace, burying the tip of the blade in the gray, crackling earth beneath him.

As quickly as it had started, the quake stopped, and the eerie silence returned, broken only by the lava as it bubbled and popped and sent up embers. He pulled the Master Sword's blade from the ground, and lifted his chin slightly when Sheik gave him an expectant look, as if willing him to approach the edge.

"Let's go, hero," he said, and Link's jaw dropped when the younger male stuck a foot out over the pit. He watched in wide-eyed confusion as, with a springy, cocky leap, Sheik jumped out over the pit. His sapphire eyes widened even further when he realized that Sheik hadn't fallen. He was standing on thin air, hovering over the bubbling lava. With his free hand, he made a beckoning motion, urging him to follow.

He walked forward until his toes reached the edge of the cliff, and stared down into the fiery depths beyond. He fought the desperate urge deep in the pit of his stomach to back away, run away. Jump onto Epona and leave, go back to Malon and deny the path that had been set out for him. But when he took an experimental glance over his shoulder, he saw the small group of women, all looking back at him with hope in their eyes.

He couldn't do it. He turned back to the lava pit, eyes focused on Sheik as he stood expectantly on thin air. He took a breath, and stepped forward. There was no fall, but it didn't feel like standing on the ground. It felt like he was floating, and looking down, there was a faint golden light beneath his feet, pulsing around him and fading out as it stretched away into the air. Sheik smirked at his expression before turning on his heel and striding further toward the doors.

Glancing over his shoulder, he could see that the "sages" had followed, Saria quickening her pace so the she was just behind him. The Gerudo lagged behind, moving with a bored kind of gait, an unwilling slump to her shoulders.

They reached the doors, feet once again on firm ground, and with a simple push, Sheik opened the huge, looming iron doors, revealing the thick, inky blackness beyond. The dark seemed almost to exude an evil aura, making Link's stomach churn as he was ushered into the dark…

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Welp, there you go, we're heading into the dark. The BIG FIGHT is coming really soon.<strong>

**Also, I have two people to shout out to today!**

**Shout out to mah best buddy, Link'sLily! She's just plain amazing! And she gave me an awesome shout out on her story According to Legend! You're the best!**

**And Shout out to Jen Ramen! My newest reader/reviewer with a comedic side! If you're reading this note, than I apologize for the back ache you must have from all this binge reading! Thank you for putting up with the length!**


	38. A hero is in the dark

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would tie him to a tree and make him listen to a recording of himself for a few hours. see how he likes a taste of his own medicine.

**K'ger: YAY! WOOHOO! 63 follows and 51 favorites! This is all so amazing! I never, ever expected ANYONE to like my story/writing/ ideas ect. I have to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story, follow, fav and review! (Ps. no this is not the last chapter, I'm just so damn excited!)**

* * *

><p>A hero is in the dark<p>

* * *

><p>Jack looked toward the window from his seat, his green eyes completely focused on Malon, who was sitting on a small wooden stool beside the windowsill. She stared out through the glass panes, watching the blackness beyond with an irrational hope still sparking occasionally in her eyes.<p>

The lightning that was still striking the world beyond her window played across her face, accentuating the dark circles that rested below her eyes. She sighed softly, letting her head dip, her chin pressing gently against the top of her chest.

He looked at her for a long while, she was unmoving, sitting stubbornly by window, looking down at her injured leg and sometimes running a hand over the bandages. Her fingers brushed against the cloth, and even through the fabric, a stinging pain shot through from her from the touch.

Malon glanced toward him, and for a moment, the stared at one another before returning their gazes to where they had been previously. Jack yawned and looked at the chair where Aldric had been sitting a few minutes before, who had left the room to put both Romani and Malikai to bed in a more comfortable place. He sighed, and glanced at Malon again. She was looking at him.

He glanced at her through the corners of his eyes, and shifted underneath her gaze. She was looking at him with an intense stare, one that made him nervous, and he could feel that she was going to ask a question before she even spoke.

"Why did he leave?" She asked, causing Jack to cringe slightly. Of all the questions she could have asked, she asked the one he did not want to, nor know _how_ to answer. He looked toward her, meeting her eyes and let loose a long, procrastinating sigh. Pulling himself more upright in his chair, he rubbed both hands over his knees, pondering on just how to respond to her question.

"What was that?" He asked, acting as though he had not heard her. She let her head tilt slightly to one side, eyelids low over her saddened blue eyes in annoyance.

"Why did he leave?"

_Damnit, she's not going to let it go._ He thought in defeat, turning in his chair to face her more directly. He then leaned back, head resting against the firm cushion of the chair's back, mussing his already unkempt black hair.

"Miss, I'm afraid I can't answer that question. I don't have the foggiest clue." He answered honestly. His words seemed to hurt her, and he watched as she moved her shoulder toward him, looking back out the window at the dark, stormy field beyond. She reached up and raked a delicate hand through her red hair, fingers twirling through the silky tresses. She sighed, and rubbed a hand absentmindedly over her stomach.

She said something gently, in barely a whispering breath of a voice. He looked again toward her, unable to hear what she had said. He made a noise, signaling that he had not understood what she had said, and drew her gaze yet again.

"He's not coming back, is he?"

She was asking all the questions he couldn't or didn't want to answer, and as he stared at her, his mind raced for an excuse to leave the room at that moment, or something to say that would get her off the subject. He found no such answer, and only succeeded in making her more anxious, as she stared at him expectantly with those big, innocent eyes that made him feel guilty of how he was going to respond.

"Again, I really can't answer," he started. Seeing her expression, he rose painfully to his feet and moved over to stand beside her. She looked up at him, and locked her gaze with his as he knelt down so that he was level with her. "I may not have known you two for long, but from what I can tell, he didn't leave because of you."

She stayed silent for a moment, looking at him with a hint of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled softly, and put a hand on her knee for a moment before using her to stand back up again.

"He may have been annoying to _me_, but he _loved_ you." He said softly, patting her shoulder and limping toward the front door. She craned around, eyes wide and mouth agape in shock. She had never expected Jack to show a softer side.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped at the door, hand gripping the door handle. He turned his head toward her and gave a cheeky smile.

"I'm going to sleep in the barn, miss. There's no room for me here, and I feel like checking on Cerus."

He stepped out into the rain, closing the door with a soft thump and heading toward the barn doors. She watched him through the window, watched as he limped on his injured foot, opening one tall door and disappearing beyond the wood-paneled walls. In a way, she wished she could follow him. The scent of hay and soft, friendly noises that horses made when the slept and ate were both things that she missed, and found so calming.

Instead she sat on her stool, staring out with blank eyes at the darkness that swirled over the kingdom before her. She desperately wished that things had gone differently, and it must have been her sleep-fogged brain, but even to the best of her ability, she couldn't wrap her mind around why Link had left.

She had truly thought that he loved her, and even Jack said that he did, if he _did_ love her, then why did he leave without so much as a goodbye? The situation brought her mind to her mother, and reaching up, she fingered the Gerudo pendant that still hung about her neck. She had forgotten for the while that it was even there, and now she wrapped her fingers around it and clutched it as if her life depended on it.

Without even giving a second thought as to who might hear her, and acting on the only thought that brought her comfort, she began to sing. A song that her mother had sung many a night, a song that her father had written down and kept forever in memory of his wife and used as a reminder of past demons of love lost and the reckless abandon of his youth. A lesson taught to both daughters through the song.

_"Day to night, Dark to light,_

_Fall the sands of time,_

_Let the years like the gears_

_Of a clock unwind._

_In your mind, walk through time,_

_Back to better days._

_Memories, like a dream,_

_Wash tears away._

_Like a star in the sky,_

_Darkness can't reach you_

_Light the night, joy is light,_

_Till the new dawn._

_Cast away your old face,_

_Let go your spite,_

_With this mask, I'll ask,_

_To borrow your light."_

* * *

><p>The inside of the fortress was even worse than the outside. It was almost impossible to see, it was so dark. The darkness was thicker than the average too, it felt like he was walking through a thick, cold mist.<p>

Link continued after Sheik, who was walking a few feet ahead of him, striding confidently despite the darkness that swirled around them. It was strange, he although he couldn't see, he felt like he could feel the sages following behind him. He didn't know how, perhaps he could feel their breath, or the heat that came off of their skin, but he knew they were there even though he couldn't see them.

They moved down what he could only guess was a hallway for close to five minutes, the younger male in front not making a single sound as he trotted onward. Ahead, a flickering light slowly came into view, obviously a torch of some kind, although the flame was an odd purple color. Finally, Sheik broke the silence.

"You know, if it wasn't for that sword you're holding, I could do this without you." He said, his voice echoing in the dark tunnel. Link looked up, somewhat surprised by the sound of the younger male's voice and taken aback by his words.

"This was supposed to be your job. You were supposed to collect the sages, you were supposed to prepare them for this, and yet, what did you do this whole time? You were too busy 'playing' with your little girlfriend while I was off doing your dirty work. Yeah, I know what you've done with her, only the blind couldn't see."

He slowed down slightly, Saria bumping into his shoulder. He was thankful for the dark, because he could feel his cheeks heating up slightly, knowing _exactly_ what Sheik was talking about. He recoiled when the youth gave a haughty laugh.

"I can see that."

He stopped completely, causing the young Sheikah to turn and stare at him. His eyes shone an odd color in the dark, flickering between blue and red, occasionally melding to make a purplish hue. He let loose a silent sigh of relief when the youth turned his frightening gaze away and started moving again, it had felt as though the young man's eyes were staring right through him.

When they reached where the flame was, they found that they had made it to a huge central room. In the center of the room, a massive spiral staircase stood, as dark and twisted as Ganondorf's own soul. The path to the staircase was a thin walkway of stone surrounded by a seemingly bottomless pit. Upon the narrow pathway, a tall, shadowy figure was standing.

The figure's back was to him, but Link could tell that it was female. She was probably taller than him, and when she turned, revealed her hard amber eyes, showing that she was Gerudo. Thick green paint rested atop her eyelids, framing her harsh stare, and in her hands she held two staffs. At the top of one, a bright red flame burned, flickering and casting a bright light on the right side of her face. Atop the other staff, a wicked blade of ice rested, the edges glinting evilly and the firelight dancing across its surface.

Her hair was the same as the staffs she held. One the right side, it was red like the rest of the Gerudo, but on the left, it was blue as the icy blade in her hand.

She looked familiar to Link, although he couldn't place her face. She lifted her chin and let loose a shrieking laugh as she viewed the people before her with scrutinizing eyes. Still laughing as she did so, the woman approached, sauntering steps echoing through the massive open space of the room.

Sheik stood firmly where he was, feet planted on the stone flooring with Impa close by his side. The woman was vastly taller than the both of them, towering over the two Sheikah as she drew near, and, giving them no time to react with a mere flick of her wrist, sent them both flying aside. They hit the floor, hard, rolling several feet with choking gasps before they could stop themselves.

Link took a step back when the woman's gaze fell directly on him, and before he could make another move, she had grabbed him by the chin. Long, pointed fingernails tapped against his skin, and she jerked his head up so that their eyes met.

As he was forced to stare into her eyes, a confusing realization hit him as if he had run headfirst into a brick wall. Somehow, most likely by ways of dark magic, this woman was The Twinrova, the two witches he had met in the Desert Colossus. In a way that both confused and disgusted him, they had melded into the woman who was now holding his jaw firmly in her hand.

She smirked evilly when her eyes darted over his face, taking in his expression.

"What's the matter hero? Didn't expect to see me here did you, little man?" She said, cooing at him as if he was a despondent child unhappy of being caught doing something he should not have been.

Realizing silently that he was still holding the Master Sword and that she seemed not to have noticed, he carefully, quietly strengthened his grip on the hilt, making sure he was holding it in exactly the right way.

Twinrova shrieked an ear-shattering scream of pain when he brought the Master Sword arching upward, cutting into the woman's right arm and torso. She leapt away from him, eyes suddenly blazing with rage. But deep in the sand-colored pools of her irises, he could see a faint glint of fear. The glint intensified as she eyed the blade he was holding, her knuckles cracking as she gripped the staffs' with deadly force.

Behind him, he could here the sages muttering to one another in rasping, breathy whispers, and could feel Saria's hand gripping his arm out of fear. He once again readjusted his grip on the blade's hilt. Twinrova recovered from the blow quickly, and came at him again, this time brandishing the staffs' she held, pointing the flame and icy blade straight at his heart.

He ducked beneath the deadly ends of her weapons seconds before they struck him, and rolling past her, he jumped back up and struck at her from behind. The Master Sword dug into the bare skin of her back, leaving a bloody trail in its wake. The witch screeched again, and turning around, suddenly swung at him with the icy staff. The wicked edge cut deep into Link's sword arm, and when he staggered back, the woman took her chance, this time swinging the flaming staff.

He threw back his head when the flames met his skin, just under his jaw. He leapt backward, and fell to the stone floor when he slipped on the conglomeration his and the witch's blood that was pooling there. Before he could stand, Twinrova stepped forward, one foot weighing heavily on his chest. He gasped silently as her weight was put forcefully upon his lungs and chest, and the icy blade hovered inches from his throat.

Even from the floor, he could hear Saria and McKenna make strangled gasps. They made a move toward him, and Link watched as Twinrova swiveled around, pointing the flaming staff at them while still standing firmly on his chest, constricting the flow of air to his lungs and pointing the icy blade at his burned throat.

Air rushed back to his chest and he gasped, relieved to be able to breath freely again when Twinrova suddenly stepped off of him. She staggered away, dropping the dual staffs' and grabbing in vain at her back. Looking up, he could see that a tiny stiletto knife had somehow been lodged in her muscles, right between her shoulder blades.

A hand with white, fraying bandages wrapped around the wrist and fingers came from out of nowhere, offering Link help to his feet. He took the hand and Sheik pulled up, feet sliding in the pool of blood. Now was his chance. He dove toward the dual staffs' and grabbed them before the witch had a chance to recover from the blade that was still stuck firmly in her skin.

As his fingers wrapped around the wooden handles, he realized it might not have been the best course of action. His eyes widened and he groaned silently in pain as the flames moved quickly toward and onto his hand, burning his skin. On the other staff, the ice crept at him, and in a last ditch effort, he released the both staffs, chucking them into the pit and clasping at the wrist of his burnt hand.

Twinrova shrieked as she watched her only weapons plunge into the swirling, never ending depths beyond, and turning, he used her last line of defense. She lunged with a crazed, insane cry at Link, and raked her pointed fingernails across his face. In their wake, the nails left shallow red cuts across his cheek and sent him staggering away from her. Before she could make another move, Sheik thrust a well-aimed kick into the center of the witch's chest.

She gasped as the air was knocked forcefully from her chest and she was sent reeling backward. She landed flat on her back, head knocking against the stones. Finally, she laid on the floor, unconscious.

Link looked toward the young Sheikah male, the other man giving him a look that he couldn't read.

"Now what, hero? Do you leave her here, where she'll eventually and inevitably wake up and attack us again? Or do you end her now, and protect us all?" Sheik asked, putting a hand on his hip and raising his eyebrows.

He looked toward the group of sages still waiting near the entrance. Saria and McKenna both gave him looks of compassion, willing him to do what was right. But the Gerudo was looking at him with a harsh glint to her amber eyes, as if daring him. She was obviously still undecided on which side she stood, still holding some loyalty to Twinrova.

Silently, Link walked toward the sprawled out figure of Twinrova, grabbing the Master Sword from the ground where he had dropped it. He stood a few feet away, unsure of what to do. One side of him told him to just kill her and get it over with, but the other side was wary of taking her life, merely for the fact that she was human, and he was starting to fear that he was becoming a cold-hearted killer. He had taken two human lives already in the past week. Byrne and Seth, but both times the men had been threatening those around him, Byrne had nearly killed Jack, and Seth had injured Malon.

He jumped when he felt a warm hand touch his arm, and looking down, saw that Saria was waiting there. She stood up on her tiptoes, and whispered into his ear.

"Do what you think is right," she said softly. "Don't worry about Nabooru, she's just confused. If you're afraid she'll get in the way, then maybe it's for the best."

She pulled away from him, backing away until she had rejoined the group. Link looked toward her one last time before moving closer to the unconscious witch. He raised the Master Sword above his head, the blade pointing toward her heart, and closed his eyes.

He brought the sword driving downward, burying it deep into her chest.

Eyes still closed, he pulled the sword from the now _dead _witch's chest and backed away, not wanting to see what he had done. He moved away from the corpse and walked over to Sheik, looking at the youth with his chin lifted, willing him to retort with a snarky comment or sadistic word.

He said nothing, a tight-lipped smile curling across his face and he pointed silently toward the twisted spiral staircase.

Link walked swiftly past him, arm stinging from the icy blade's cut and trying to ignore the painful pulse he could feel in the burns he had on his neck and hand.

He approached the stairs, and making sure that the others' were following, started climbing…

* * *

><p>By the time he was halfway up the stairs, Link was exhausted. It didn't help that the wounds on his arm and face were still bleeding, blood from the claw marks on his face dribbling down and into his mouth, coating his tongue with the thick, metallic taste.<p>

He reached up with his uninjured right arm and wiped his mouth, hoping to rid himself of the flavor. No luck, there was just too much of it, and instead he continued to climb the steep stone steps. His breath occasionally hitched when he moved a certain way or other, sending shockwaves of pain shooting though his body.

As he continued in the perpetual circle, he gingerly, in an experimental way, touched a hand to his side, the same side the witch Twinrova had stood on. Stronger, intensifying pain bloomed from his touch, and he realized why.

The witch's weight had broken one of his ribs.

He had broken a rib before, a long time ago, shortly after he had run away. He had foolishly tried to steal a whole roast Cucco from the serving platter of a well-to-do villager from Kakariko, and in result, one of the villager's personal guards' had sent him pummeling into a brick wall.

Link had forgotten how much a broken rib hurt. It felt like he had a knife stuck in his side.

The stairs suddenly ended, resulting in a wide hallway with vaulted ceilings and stone floors like the stairs. Several torches were lit, flickering in the brackets that lined the walls, casting a soft orange light on the tall, ornately carved black wood doors just ahead of him.

Sheik moved to stand beside him, and gave him a urging gesture with his free hand, willing him to open the doors.

Link strode up to the doors, looking them over before putting his free hand on one of the cold metal doorknobs. He looked back toward Sheik and the sages. Saria and McKenna nodded softly, with Nabooru glaring at him from over their heads. A glint of malice swirled deep in her eyes, obviously a slight bit upset with his decision to kill the matriarch of her people.

He turned back to the door, Master Sword in one hand, doorknob in the other. He closed his eyes, took a deep, deep breath, filling his lungs with the calming air before turning the knob, swinging the door open. He stepped into the huge room beyond, boots thudding on the black and white checkerboard floors. Stained glass windows lined either side of the room, depicting several pictures of Gerudo lore.

Sitting on a black, curving throne was none other than Ganondorf. In his hands he was holding a huge black scimitar, and as their eyes met, the hulking man smirked, standing up from his seat. He swung the blade through the air, challenging Link as the blade whistled, cutting through the silence. A echoing, malevolent laugh followed, rumbling deep from the evil man's throat, and his eyes seemed almost to flash red for a moment.

"So it's you," he said, descending the small set of stairs to stand level with Link. "I just can't get rid of you, can I? Oh well, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself…"

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: The battle had BEGUN! Lets get it on! Also, don't own the song that Malon sung. Lyrics by ColdFlameZero(YouTube)<strong>

**Not much else to say here, except we have another character song! And there's two of 'em!**

**Link**

**_Superheroes_**** by ****_The Script._**

**_Dangerous_**** by ****_Big Data._**


	39. A hero wins & looses

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would dump Keapora Geabora in a bit with every monster known and unknown, and then once he was thoroughly punished, I would strap Navi to his back forevermore.

(Thanks to DauntlessEton & Libby8908!)

**K'ger: Ok, I wanted to update twice last week, and I'm sorry I didn't, but here's my explanation/mini-blog of the last week:**

**First, I got sick. REALLY SICK. Sore throat, cough, watch the tv and have no clue what you're watching even though it's an episode of Kung Fu Panda you've seen hundreds of times kind of sick. And then, we went out to run errends, and, I swear I'm being honest here, we were driving along when BANG! The rear window shattered for NO APPARENT REASON! **

**So there you go, bad week. Plus I wanted this chapter to turn out exactly right. **

* * *

><p>A hero wins &amp; looses<p>

* * *

><p>Link and Ganondorf stared at one another for several terse moments, each one daring the other to strike first. The taller man across from him swung the blade through the air again, testing the weight in his massive hands. Link could practically see the evil, malicious thoughts that were swirling through the man's head, thoughts of ultimate power and the kingdom that he wanted so badly for his own purposes.<p>

He stood his ground as Ganon started casually walking toward him, and held the Master Sword directly in front of his chest, jutting out in defense. Ganon chuckled at the motion as he closed in, leaving only a swords' length between them. He stared defiantly up at the sorcerer, teeth grinding together as he kept his jaw firmly clamped shut, waiting for the man to make a move.

He gasped silently as, without any time to react, Ganon suddenly swung his scimitar up, the black blade catching the silver one of the Master Sword and threatening to wrench it from his grip. Link painfully held tight to the Master Sword's hilt, muscles stretching thin and causing him to fear that they might rip under the huge pressure.

"Stronger than he looks," Ganondorf muttered in distaste, pressing his sword harder against his, now pushing it toward Link, so that the tip of the black scimitar was only inches from his nose. "I wonder how long it'll be before he snaps!"

Metal screeched and hurt Link's ears as the two swords were locked together, battling for dominance. With a sudden burst of strength, Ganon shoved his sword downward. Unprepared, Link was forced down to his knees, his eyes widening as he was pushed into a compromising position, with his enemy towering over him, sword poised to stab straight through him. He yanked the Master Sword out of the locked stance at the last second and rolled out of the way.

Ganon's scimitar came down hard, blade shoving deep into the floor below, cracking the plates of black and white tile. When he regained his footing, he saw that Ganon was still trying to wrench his sword from the floor, where it was now firmly stuck. He took his chance, and slashed at the sorcerer's back cutting through the thick leather of his cloak and the clothes underneath and leaving behind a deep, bloody wound.

It was then that he saw the man's blood for the first time, and found that it was an unusual color. It was a sickly green color, like his skin, and when the evil man threw back his head and cried out in pain and surprise, Link noticed something else. He looked older than when they had met at Hyrule Castle. Deep-seated wrinkles had formed underneath his eyes and jaw, and his skin tone had actually paled down to a strange, greenish-tan color.

And then, as the man, enraged by the wound he had received and utterly crazed as he jerked his sword free and came at him, he realized what was going on: Ganondorf was dying. He had been ailing all along, and the birth of his son, Malikai, had sealed his doomed fate. He feared death, and that was why he had tried to kill his son, that was why he had stolen the Three Spiritual Stones, and that was why he had kidnapped Nola and Romani: He was trying to control the destiny that the Goddesses had chosen for him, trying cut the strings of fate and change the path ahead.

However, as he had been putting the puzzle pieces together, Ganondorf had taken his chance, and landed a blow clean to his left arm. The scimitar cut deep, lengthening the cut Twinrova had given him and coming dangerously close to cutting into bone.

Link leapt back from the blade, averting his eyes from the blood that was now seeping from the deepened wound. Ganondorf glared at him and charged again, swiping at him with the bloody scimitar again and again, and as he dodged each blow, Link started to wonder how exactly he was supposed to defeat the beast of a man. Sure, he seemed to be ailing, and was a little bit slower than he had expected, but he was still at least twice as powerful as him, even with the Master Sword.

But as Ganon slashed with a crazed fury at Link, he failed to notice as the door swung a little wider, and Sheik slowly entered the room, watching the two of them with scrutinizing eyes. He watched them for several minutes, not making a sound, and keeping still so as to not draw their attention.

Ganon's scimitar once again locked places with the Master Sword, scratching against the silver blade and forcing Link backward, boots scuffing on the tiles as he fought desperately to keep his footing. Giving another sudden burst of strength, the evil man sent the Master Sword flying from his hands. It landed a few feet away, clanging against the floor, and before he could make a dash to recollect it, Ganon grabbed Link, huge hands wrapping around his throat.

Link gasped as he was hefted into the air by nothing but his neck. He clawed at the man's hands with his own, fingernails digging into pasty skin and embedding the disgusting flesh beneath his fingernails, yet not concerning the man in the least. Ganon smirked at him as he gasped for air, the man's hands nearly crushing his windpipe.

"Now, how shall I kill you?" Ganondorf asked, his booming voice reverberating through the huge room and echoing against the stained-glass windows that lined the walls.

"Shall I just ring your neck, like I have you now? No, too simple, too painless," he mused, a corner of his lip raising like that of a wolf that was staring down wounded pray. "Or maybe I should cut your guts clean out…hmm, not exactly what I'm going for."

Link could feel the air being forced from his lungs, and a burning sensation filled his body as he failed to bring in more than a few shuddering gasps, leaving him fighting for breath as the man's fingers tightened still around his throat, constricting him even more and sending painful waves into his chest and head. A look of pure malice suddenly contorted Ganon's face, and his lips curled up into an evil smile, revealing dark, yellowing teeth.

"No, I won't disembowel you, that's too tame. Painful, I'm sure, but not befitting someone like _you_. No, thieving _scum_ like you deserves a much worse fate than what I had originally thought."

He gasped as Ganon suddenly let him fall to the tile floors below, and he coughed as sharp, needling pains shot through his lungs, not prepared to suddenly breath again. He dragged himself to his feet, shuddering with pain and wincing at the small pool of blood beneath him. He staggered on his feet, brain struggling to catch up as he tried to figure out why the man had let him go. He quickly realized why.

Ganondorf had moved several feet away, standing over the Master Sword with an evil smirk. He watched as the sorcerer bared his teeth and licked his lips, a malicious rumble suddenly rose from his throat, and threw Link off guard. The sorcerer's eyes turned a red the shade of blood, flickering alight like wicked flames. All of a sudden, his skin looked different, drier, like it was cracking, shattering like the ground did when it did not get enough rain.

He opened his mouth again, and again revealed his teeth, but this time, Link realized with a shuddering thought that his teeth had changed. They were elongated, with sharply pointed tips and dripping with thick, gooey saliva.

"You don't stand a chance against me!" He roared, throwing his hands out to either side and tilting his head back. A raw, black energy seemed to be swirling around him, and Link was forced to the ground again, knees thudding onto the tiles and sliding backward on the thin layer of blood that was still pooled there. An earsplitting frequency cut through the room, making his eardrums feel like they were going to explode.

Sheik took a step back, retreating slightly beyond the door as another wave of dark energy surged through the room, making the air feel thick and harder to breath, causing the sages to gasp and mutter to one another in pain as their chests' contracted on contact of the black magic laced atmosphere.

Ganondorf threw back his head and screamed, his voice piercing the otherwise chilling silence, as his body quaked, power coursing through his veins. Link watched the evil man's body as it seemed to change in shape, he could hear bones snapping as his arms and legs turned upside down and inside out. They creaked and popped and shifted into new, strange, beast-like positions, the man still screaming out of pain and rage.

With wide eyes, Link watched as Ganondorf continued to change, body melding into that of a gargantuan beast, and face contorting with wrath and malice, until it resembled the head of a giant boar, with two huge tusks jutting out from his lower jaw, sharpened tips gleaming and beady eyes glinting with the power that was now filling the every fiber of his being.

Link jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and threw Sheik a warning look when the hooded youth pulled him up and away, back toward the door.

"Did you see it?" He asked. Link looked at him for a moment, weakly, from under low eyebrows as his wounds continued to bleed and his body ached with every breath he took. "Did you see his right hand? He shares a mark with you, he too carries a mark of the goddesses, but his has gone out of control. He has gone mad out of greed and fear, and the power that he now wields is feeding off of his frenzy."

After a final roar of pain and ire, Ganondorf struck at the ground with huge paws, lengthy claws leaving permanent marks on the floor. He had transformed into a huge monster, with greenish-red fur covering his body, standing on-end over his massive hunched shoulders. The Master Sword was sent spiraling into the air as quakes rumbled through the floor, shaking the walls and threatening to send Link to the floor once more. He regained his footing seconds before he hit the ground, and followed the Master Sword's flight with weary eyes.

The sword landed twenty feet away with a clang, spinning on the black and white tiles and whistling as the blade moved. Making only a cautionary glance, Link dashed toward the sword, intent on reclaiming it and ignoring the powerful roar that came from deep within Ganon's throat. The huge beast swept a mighty paw at him as he approached, feet thudding and heart pounding with the effort. His eyes were fixed on the Master Sword, and the Master Sword alone.

Just as his fingers wrapped around the amethyst hilt of the sword, he felt claws touch his skin, and a split-second later, he was being lifted into the air. Claws curled around his shoulders, and he was raised up to stare directly into the beady, flaming eyes of Ganon's beastly form.

"Do you know what your fate will be?" the beast asked, licking his chops. "I'm going to eat you whole!"

Link could hear Saria and McKenna scream as he was thrown into the air, and he flailed for a moment, the sensation of flying was not pleasant. But that was taken away quickly, and replaced by a shroud of blackness, and the putrid scent of death that perpetually clung to the beast's saliva. But before he could be swallowed, he lifted the Master Sword as high as it would go, the pommel bumping against the roof of Ganon's mouth, and then sent it plunging down. It buried deep into the fleshy tissue of Ganon's tongue, and elicited an agonized screech from the giant beast.

Ganon opened his gigantic maw, light flooding over Link again. Just as the beast tipped his head down, he wrenched the Master Sword free from the monster's tongue and leapt from the mouth. He quickly regretted this decision, as he fell through the air and hit the ground. Hard.

The air was once again taken forcefully away from his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath on the floor as Ganon thrashed in pain. The giant beast staggered backwards, and with a booming crash, slammed into the left wall in his agonized wrath. The stained glass windows shattered, shards of the colored glass showering the beast as he continued to crash into the walls, breaking off huge chunks of the stone structure.

Link still lay in a dizzied stupor on the floor when Sheik dashed out to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and hefting him to his feet. Master Sword still clutched in his hands, he followed the youth's bidding, staggering over to the door and pushing the sages down the staircase as the entire building began to shake with violent tremors that made him feel like he was going to be sick.

As he was drug down the crumbling steps, and looked up with shock, in his rush, Sheik's hood fell off, revealing his full face and head. His hair was a golden-blonde, and was kept in a strangely long braid in the back. _Awfully long for a guy._ He thought, running after the now hood-less youth, he recoiled when Sheik looked back toward him. His eyes were a different color, a pure, crystalline blue. A very familiar shade of blue.

"Recognize me now, hero?" He asked. His voice was lighter, higher-pitched, and actually sounded feminine. Now that he looked closely at Sheik's face, he made two new realizations, and felt like an idiot for not figuring them out sooner.

Firstly, Sheik was a woman. He could tell just by his –or rather her- face. But the more startling realization, was that he recognized her. She was Princess Zelda, disguised as a young Sheikah male. He yanked his wrist free of her grip, and stared fiercely into her eyes, his own eyes glinting with shock and anger. She was the last person he wanted to help.

The group of sages stopped on the stone steps as Link and Princess Zelda glared at one another. They screamed when the steps directly behind the two of them shattered, falling into an expanse of darkness beyond and threatening to pull them in with it. Just past the gaping whole that had been created, the huge, hulking form of Ganon appeared, paws grabbing at the walls and opening up several holes.

"Hero, we don't have time for petty concerns, now get _moving_!" Zelda shouted, grabbing his wrist again, more firmly this time, and dragged him further. Ganon thundered after them down the steps, claws digging into the stones and hot, disgusting breath wafting over the group, making each and every one of them feel sick at the scent.

_Great. Yet again Princess Zelda gets me to do her dirty work. How do I keep getting into these situations? Let alone the fact that I helped a cross-dressing Princess!_ He asked himself as he was pulled down the steps. He squinted against the purple firelight when the reached the foot of the stairs, racing across the narrow footpath. Seconds after they excited the spiral staircase, the entire structure collapsed, rubble pounding against the platform until it too, fell.

Ganon roared as his world came crashing down around him, and flailed as he fell into the pit below, spiraling into the thick blackness. Link stopped for a moment, watching the huge figure of Ganon disappear into the seemingly bottomless pit.

"No time for that, hero! The whole building is collapsing!" Zelda growled, yanking him along.

He gasped as he was pulled violently onto the invisible bridge, his feet hitting a ground that he couldn't see, and he sighed when he reached solid ground again and Zelda released him. He sank onto his knees, thoroughly fatigued as the entire black fortress crumbled, falling into massive pit of lava below. The lava sizzled and cracked as the rubble filled in the pit.

He looked at the Master Sword, which he was still gripping firmly despite the events that had just gone on, and then he looked toward the group of sages, and a look of hope crossed his face for the first time since he had left Lon Lon Ranch. He was alive. He had truly believed that when he had left, that had been his last glimpse of Malon, and now he had survived the madness that had been thrust his way.

He gave warning glare to Zelda when she started to approach, signaling that he was neither ready, nor willing to be near her at the moment, ignoring the fact that she was Princess of the kingdom of Hyrule and that she could easily throw him in jail. Or worse, have him beheaded. But right now he didn't care. He was tired, his lungs felt like they were on fire, and every muscle in his body ached. He wanted to collapse, but instead he dragged himself to his feet.

Looking wearily around, he found that Epona was nowhere to be found. _She must've gone back to the ranch. I can't blame her, I'd like to go there too._ He started to limp toward the path that led to the only place he wanted to be, but just as he reached the bend in the path, an explosion knocked him off his feet. He hit the ground directly on his chest, the cloying substance of mud burning against the open wounds on his arm and face.

Sputtering as he tried to keep the mud from his mouth, he craned his neck to look over his shoulder and see what had caused the explosion. His stomach turned to knots as his sapphire eyes moved over the huge form that was standing over the rubble.

With an enraged roar, Ganon slammed his gargantuan paws onto the ground, sending a wave of power through the earth. He had survived the fall, and now he was mad as hell. The giant beast eyed the surrounding area for a moment, before thundering toward him. He hauled himself to his feet just as the beast reached him, and he bared his own teeth as Ganon lowered his massive head so that they were level.

The beast sniffed at the air around Link, taking in his scent. An evil look crossed his demonic face after a moment, and let loose a shrieking laugh so loud that it was like the sound of shattering glass.

"Now I know your weakness, boy," he snarled, licking his fangs 'till they glistened. "You have a mate, and a pupped mate to boot. I know exactly how to make you suffer. I'll kill her, her and all your petty little friends, and then I'll kill you as you _weep_ over their mangled remains!"

Link watched in a fatigued stupor as the beast leapt clean over him, and started down the winding path that led to the main plaza at a gallop. It took him a moment to realize what was going on, and then it hit him like a sack-full of bricks. _Malon. Ganon was going to kill Malon…_

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Ok, guess I should just explain a small bit here: you know when Ganon said "pupped mate"? well, I know that isn't an actual term, but I figured since the Triforce of Power has gone out of control, his mind would be that of the beast, and that's how I imagine that a wolf...lion...whatever...would mention a pregnant mate.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope everyone has a good Thanksgiving! And hopefully the next chapter will come faster!**

**You know the drill, read & review.**


	40. A hero settles the score

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would...crap, I think i have to be nice to Keapora Geabora today. Lets let him off with a warning this time.

**K'ger: Oh. My. God. This is it, people, the last plot chapter. After this, it's just the two epilogues, which will tie up the last loose ends and round the story off.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, and WOOHOO! Christmas is coming! (Btw, sorry if that offends anyone, let me know in a review and i'll tone it down.)****The one season of the year where its ok for me to gorge myself on cookies, where there is no meal that is not smothered in either gravy or whipped cream, and when its ok for me to lounge around for five hours straight!**

* * *

><p>A hero settles the score<p>

* * *

><p>Jack woke up to the sound of wooden doors swinging open, and the soft shuffling sounds of feet on the thick straw that covered the floor. He rubbed his eyes, ridding them of the blurriness that accompanied sleep, and sat up, pulling away from Cerus's side.<p>

The stallion gave a soft whickering sound at his movement, watching with gentle brown eyes as his master stretched his arms out wide and rose to his feet. The horse shook his mane softly before he too rose up and moved over to hang his head over the door, looking onward into the isle.

Jack looked out over the door too, and saw that Aldric was standing in the isle, staring at one of the other stabled horses. He watched quietly as the older man pulled a bridle off of a peg beside the horse's door and slipped it over the large bay's muzzle, bit and buckles clinking as he fastened it on. Cerus nickered as Aldric opened the horse's door and urged the animal out, leading it toward where the saddles were kept.

Still holding the horse by the reins, he grabbed a big, black leather saddle off of a rack in the far corner of the barn, settling it on the horse's back and tightening the cinch. After making sure that the straps were all in place and that the horse had not held it's breath so that the saddle would slip, the older man started walking toward the door.

Jack quickly opened Cerus's door, walking with a limping stride out into the isle and down toward the door, his stallion following close behind with heavy thudding hoof-beats. He watched in the shadowy safety of the doorframe as Aldric swung with incredible ease onto the horse's back and gathered the reins up in his hands.

"Hey, old man!" Jack called, limping out into small open space between the barn and the farmhouse. Aldric looked toward him quickly, startled by his appearance, and pulled the horse over so that he could look at the younger man more easily. "Where're you goin'?"

Aldric's demeanor shifted from one of curiosity to that of pent-up anger and disappointment.

"I'm going to find my idiot son, that poor girl doesn't deserve how he's treated her. I still can't believe this, I know he's grown up as a thief, but I thought I raised him with a little more of a head on his shoulders than he apparently has. He left, and that girl in there is pregnant. I can only assume it's his." Aldric growled, tapping the horse's sides and urging the large animal forward.

"Yeah, I know." Jack responded, absentmindedly running a hand through his stallion's mane. Aldric pulled his horse up abruptly, and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You knew she was pregnant? Then why didn't you stop my son? Did he know?"

Jack took a breath, leaning toward Cerus and resting his shoulder against the large stallion. A cheeky, lopsided grin tugged at the corners of his lips as he stared up at the older man.

"You should know this as well as I do, once Link sets his mind to something, you can't stop him. Besides, he didn't _want_ to leave, I could tell. I'm easygoing, you could say, but I'm not blind, and I'm definitely not stupid." He answered, watching as Aldric once again became more reserved, his normal attitude.

It looked like the old man was about to say something else when an earth-shattering roar cut across the landscape, startling the horses and shaking the ranch compound. The horse that Aldric was riding threw back it's head and rose up, striking at the air with massive hooves and letting loose a squeal of fright. Aldric gave a cry and fell from the horse's back, hitting the ground with a hard thud.

The horse rose up one more time before thundering off toward the pasture, coming close to trampling the older man before he could drag himself back to his feet, groaning from the fall. Jack whipped his head toward where the sound had come from, and saw the huge silhouette that was approaching.

Cerus backed away, and followed the other horse's lead, galloping toward the opposite end of the walled-in compound. He and Aldric stared at the huge looming figure, eyes wide as it continued to growl larger, bashing through the walls of Castle Town and leaping over the moat, sending a quake through the earth and shaking the field.

"It's coming straight at us!" Jack exclaimed, ignoring the shooting pain in his foot as he ran toward the house, throwing the door open. Malon was standing up, staring out the window in frightened awe of the humongous creature that was headed for them.

"Old man, get in here and help me!" He shouted, directing Aldric to take Malon with him before bolting toward the stairs. He thundered up the wooden steps, each step making him feel like he was going to faint as the shattered bones of his foot cut into to muscle and vein and perpetuating his wound. He threw another door open, and entered the room where Talon, Romani and Malikai were asleep.

He darted over to where the short, portly man was laying, snoring loudly, mouth wide open with small traces of drool at the corners of his mouth. Romani was curled up against his side, and Malikai was bundled up in blankets at the foot of the bed.

"You! Get up! We have to go!" He yelled, grabbing Malikai with rough hands and startling the young baby. Although his shouts had done nothing to rouse the sleeping man and his granddaughter, the baby's shrill, frightened cries were successful in waking them. Talon sat bolt upright, mumbling incoherently as he gave a wide-eyed stare to Jack. Romani groaned, and sat up with him.

"What are you talking 'bout, boy?" Talon managed to say, his words slurring as he threatened to fall asleep again. Romani bounced out of bed, dancing around Jack's feet without a care and looking at her grandfather when he lazily swung his legs out of bed.

"No time, we have to get out!" Jack growled, his voice tight with concern and fear. He grabbed Romani with his free hand and hefted her up, settling her against his shoulder and dashed out of the room after making sure that Talon was following. He sped back down the stairs, relieved to find that Aldric had been successful in getting Malon out of the house as he reached the floor and bolted over to the wide-open door.

Malikai continued to cry and Romani kept her face buried against the side of Jack's neck as he dashed through the door. The sun was just beginning to rise, setting the dewy grass aglow with a strange, eerie shine as it glimmered through the overcast sky. Aldric had disappeared into the stable, and he could hear the older man hurriedly tacking-up several off the horses. Minutes later, he emerged, leading two of the horse out into the open.

Looking toward the other end of the compound, Jack handed Malikai to Aldric, put two fingers to his lips and whistled, calling Cerus back to him. The big dun stallion reluctantly followed his master's command, trotting over to the group and allowing him to swing up onto his back.

Malon was still gaping at the huge black figure that was approaching them, and gave a small, surprised squeak as Aldric lifted her up by her waist and sat her forcefully in front of Jack, who reluctantly reached beyond her to grip Cerus's black mane, fingers tangling in the long black strands. Malon grumbled as he leaned against her, uncomfortable with the closeness and already hating the way his breath ghosted across the bare skin of her neck.

_Link would kill him if he saw this_. She thought as Jack's chest pressed against her back. She watched as Aldric swung onto the back of another horse, cradling Malikai against his chest, and her father mounted the last horse with Romani tightly clinging to his neck.

With a final glance, Jack kicked his stallion forward, and led the other two quickly through the cast-iron gates, racing out into Hyrule Field and for the first time getting a full view of the monster. It was huge, and looked like a disgusting hybrid between a boar and a lion. Greenish-red fur covered its gargantuan body, rippling across the massive expanse of its shoulders. The beast stopped in its tracks when it saw the three horses bolt into the grassy field.

The horses squealed and quickened their paces when the beast let loose a fearsome roar and charged toward them, giant paws sending great quakes of power through the earth and almost forced the horses off their feet.

Jack urged Cerus to stay on his feet, and kicked the stallion forward, leading the group away from the ruined remains of Castle Town. If he could just get them to the forest, he could find a good place to hide, but getting there was a whole other story, considering that the beast was quickly overtaking them.

A single swipe of the beast's paw forced all three horses to the ground, tumbling across the grass and drawing pained and frightened cries from the riders. Looking up, Jack growled fiercely as the beast thundered over to their now grounded group, and lowered its great head to stare at them with flickering red eyes. It sniffed at the air and, after taking in their scents, threw back its head and roared.

Everyone one stared up from the ground, watching as the beast lowered its head again, until it was only inches from Malon, and licked long, yellowing fangs, disgusting breath wafting over her. She stayed completely still, her heart beating against her ribcage like a drum and breath nearly failing, forcing her to gasp. She screamed as the beast lunged toward her, fangs snapping…

* * *

><p>Link bolted down the muddy path after Ganon, slipping several times as he ran toward Castle Town plaza. After rounding the bend and entering the plaza, he sighed in relief, finding that Epona was standing there, hooves planted firmly on the ground and eyes wide as she stared after the trail of destruction that Ganon had left.<p>

_Epona! Hurry!_ Link called, dashing toward the mare and leaping onto her back. She shuddered underneath him, and obeyed as he spurred her in the direction Ganon had gone.

_Link, what is going on?_ Epona asked, hooves thundering on the broken cobblestones and ignoring the few remaining ReDeads as they raced toward the exit. Epona leapt over the moat, and slowed down momentarily for Link to get a good look at the surrounding field. He scanned the area, but didn't have to look far to see where Ganon had gone. He was about two hundred yards to the southeast, and Link gasped when he saw what the beast was standing over so intently.

Laying on the ground, looking up at Ganon's huge figure, was Malon.

He spurred Epona toward Ganon, making sure he was still holding onto the Master Sword and taking a breath to steady himself. In all truths, he was exhausted. He had gone through a battle with Ganon already, and his wounds were protesting. His lungs were threatening to give out on him, and to top it all off, he had nearly been eaten by the giant he was now charging at.

He urged Epona to go faster when Ganon lunged at Malon, but the mare was going as fast as her legs could take her. He was going to be too late, he was going to fail. He ground his teeth together as he drew nearer to the beast, and time seemed to slow as he raised the Master Sword.

But just as Ganon reached forward, attempting to snap Malon up into his jaw, he suddenly pulled back, rising up onto his hind legs and letting loose an earth-shattering roar. Epona skidded to a halt and both she and her rider stared up as the beast fell back toward them.

Giving a terrified squeal, the mare whipped around and bolted, escaping the beast seconds before he hit the ground. Link gasped and held tight to Epona's mane as a huge wave of energy sent the horse and rider flying a few feet. Epona hit the ground, hard, and sent Link tumbling from her back. He picked himself up quickly, and shook a few blades of grass from the Master Sword. Ganon quickly recollected himself too, and rose back up to his massive height.

It was then that he saw what had caused the beast to reel backward. The long, feathered shaft of an arrow was protruding from deep in his neck, disgusting green blood dribbling from the wound and matting his fur. He pawed at the arrow in vain, unable to bend his leg in such a manner as to remove the painful .

"Who did that?" The beast growled, a low, guttural rumble that Link could feel in his very core.

"I did, pig-face!" An unfamiliar voice called. The entire group looked toward where the arrow had come from, and saw that two cloaked figures were standing on the bridge that led to Kakariko Village. One was taller than the other, and the smaller one held the bow, another arrow was already notched. They both pulled back the hoods of their black leather cloaks, and Link stared in disbelief.

The taller one was a man, with midnight-black hair that was cut to hang just below his pointed ears and crimson eyes. His tunic matched his hair in hue, with several sections that had been ripped and exposed finely shaped muscles. The other was a woman, with long white hair that flowed freely around her shoulder blades and gentle, yet powerful eyes the shade of rubies. She stood firm, with the bow in her hands.

Dark and Nola.

Ganon turned his massive head toward the pair, and roared fiercely, lurching forward and charging. With incredible speed, Nola raised the bow, aimed, and let the arrow fly. It buried deep into Ganon's forehead, and the beast let loose a squeal that resembled that of a wild boar, stopping in his tracks as the pointed tip plunged deep into his flesh, coming only inches from killing him. He thrashed wildly, the arrow causing him to enter a wild state of puzzlement and agony.

His puzzlement quickly turned to rage, and with his eyes flickering madly in the new coming sunlight, the beast whirled around and fixed his gaze on Link. All of his anger centered on the young, golden-haired Hylian, and he lunged, giant paws swiping at Link, claws glinting and cutting several new, shallow wounds across his chest.

Link leapt out of the way as Ganon came at him again in a wild frenzy. He glanced over and, to his relief, saw that Jack had managed to move Malon and the others out of the fray, urging them further into the field and constantly glancing back to see if the beast was following them.

He was ripped back to reality when another claw struck him, this time stabbing into his side and immobilizing him completely. A strange, borderline-ethereal feeling washed over him as he stood there, the giant beast's claw still lodged in his side. He felt like he was falling, falling into a void, and it strangely felt like when Sheik –or rather _Zelda_- had sent him into the Spirit Spring, where he had claimed the Master Sword.

His vision blurred, all he could see was a filmy whiteness, and his breath quick, and shallow. The only thing that rooted him to where he stood was the claw that was still firmly lodged in his flesh.

Voices, he could hear them. Calling his name, and otherwise screaming out of fear. He couldn't tell where they were, he was blind to the world, but he could feel Ganon's harsh breath on his face, and on the wounds that covered his body. The beast's breath was hot, and stung against the raw, open cuts. He gripped the hilt of the Master Sword 'till his knuckles went white, using it as a brace.

Of all the voices that were calling his name, one voice rang clear in his ears. Malon was calling his name. She was crying, he could hear it in her tone and he turned his head, eyes blank and unseeing, but sensing where she was.

A sudden, painful crack came in the base of his throat, and he bent his head, gasping at the painful snap. Had Ganon just broken his neck? No, he could still move his head, and he wasn't dead yet. What had that snap been?

He felt strangely…lighter, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and when he straightened himself again, Malon screamed. It sounded like she was right behind him.

"Link! Do it now! Use the sword!" She screamed in desperation behind, and a rueful, forlorn smile cracked across his lips. He licked them once, wetting them, and, not realizing what he was about to do, turned his head toward her again.

"Malon…" He said in a hoarse, cracking whisper, his voice tight and harsh from lack of use. He then whipped his head back toward Ganon, and with deadly force, thrust the Master Sword forward. After a few moments, he pulled the sword back, and gasped when Ganon's claw left his side. There was massive quake, and he could only assume Ganon had fallen.

Still unable to see, he dropped to his knees, and then fell backward, the little he had of sight fading from white to black…

* * *

><p>A warm hand was clasped around his, delicate fingers rhythmically rubbing across the surface of his knuckles. He cracked an eye open, his vision was still blurry, but he could see light and color and shapes. Squinting, he could faintly make out that he was in the bedroom of Lon Lon Ranch. Groaning as a wave of pain flushed through him, he tipped his head to the right. Malon was sitting, hunched over, in a chair, holding his right hand in both of hers.<p>

She didn't even notice that he was awake. Her eyes were closed, and he could feel her quivering against his skin. He moved his hand subtly, and her eyes snapped open. It only took her a moment to take in the fact that he was awake, and then a gentle, relieved smile tugged at her soft lips.

"You're awake," she whispered, tightening her grip on his hand. "We thought you were going to die. Again. You really have to stop doing that."

He laughed softly in response. It felt great to use his voice again, but when he opened his eyes again, he saw that Malon had frozen, and was staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"Did you just-?" She breathed, her voice dying off as she leaned toward him.

"Talk?"

She nodded, and smiled slightly disbelievingly as he leaned forward and met her halfway. He kissed her, catching her lips with his own, but broke off before he had planned when a third person cleared their throat. He looked toward the doorway, and found that Talon, Aldric and Jack were standing there.

Malon gave a tiny dip of her head, signaling that it was ok for them to enter. They walked over to the bed, Talon taking a place beside Malon while the other two moved to the opposite side of the bed. When he looked toward the three men, he noticed that the two older men where almost…glaring down at him.

"Dad, Mr. Escorlan, spare him the looks. I thought we already discussed this." Malon sighed tiredly, glancing at them with narrowing eyes. The two older men shifted underneath her gaze before backing off. From beyond the door, they could hear a shrill cry.

"Oh, Malikai is awake," Aldric said, almost under his breath, and strode from the room. Jack looked toward Talon, and after a moment, Malon's father left the room as well, easing the tense feeling that had filled the room.

"You know, Blondie, you really have a way of getting injured. You know that?" Jack commented, smiling another cheeky smile at the both of them.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Link responded, and he laughed along with Malon when the young man jumped away from the bed, the smile had been completely wiped off his face, and he stared, open-mouthed, at his companion. He pointed at Link, and glanced frantically between him and Malon.

"You talked?!" he shouted, but he quieted down when Malon put a finger to her lips. "You talked!"

Link laughed again, enjoying the ability to do so again, and dragged himself up so that he was sitting more upright. Jack moved forward again, and stared at him inquisitively. After several minutes of silence, he grew tired of the way Jack was staring at him, and turned a questioning gaze on him.

"What?" He asked, watching as Jack fidgeted.

"How in the _hell_ did you start talking?"

Link fell silent, having no clue how or why his voice had come back. He truthfully had no clue whatsoever, and even less of an idea on how to answer. He was just about to answer with a simple "I don't know" when a cry came from the doorway.

Romani dashed into the room, and practically leapt onto Malon's lap, giggling as she squirmed around so that she was facing Link.

"Uncle Link! Guess what?" she said excitedly, looking at him with huge blue eyes, just like her aunt's. She didn't even give him a chance answer before continuing. "There's a bunch of people in our living room! There's this weird blue fish-lady, she's kinda grumpy, and then there's a girl who says she was raised by Gorgons, she's fun! She played hide-and-seek with me! And the lady who was with us in the desert is here too, and can you guess the best part?"

She took a breath and went on before he could interject.

"There's a princess down there! She's so nice and really, really pretty! She told me to tell you that you're an idiot. Auntie Malon, what's an idiot?"

Link's jaw dropped, and Malon and Jack started to laugh. Under normal circumstances, it would have been an insult, but coming from the mouth of such a young child, and a child that had no idea of what she was saying, it was quite humorous.

"I'll explain it later," Malon said softly, standing up with Romani clutched in her arms and moving toward the door. "Link, you can get up when you're ready, I have to go and make sure our '_guests_' don't completely wreck our house."

Jack followed closely behind her, exiting the room and leaving Link alone in the bedroom. He fell back against the pillows for a moment, steeling himself for the strain of getting up. After a few minutes of rest, he sat up, threw the bed sheets aside and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Thick swatches of white cloth were wrapped around his midriff, concealing the nasty wound Ganon had left him with.

Taking a breath, he pushed forward, feet hitting the floor. Another wave of pain shot through him, but he gritted his teeth and remained standing. Looking over, he saw that Malon had set out a shirt for him. He picked it up and pulled it over his head as he walked toward the door.

There was a thrum of activity coming from beyond, and he stopped short when he looked out over the living room. It was almost stuffed to the brim with people. The sages, Talon, Aldric and Malikai, Jack, and, to his great distaste, Impa and Zelda, were all milling about the room. Even Dark and Nola were lingering around the door, waiting as if they longed to leave the uncomfortable space.

He thumped down the stairs, and the room fell silent as he reached the bottom. The whole group stared at him, and made him shift nervously underneath their gazes, he sighed in relief when Malon left the crowd and made her way over to him, kissing him briefly on the cheek before turning back to glance, equally nervous, at the crowd.

"It's a lovely day outside, and Link needs rest, if you would all please to go outside, I would more than appreciate it." She said, gentle but commanding. The crowd muttered to one another as they filed for the door, filtering out until only Jack and Zelda were left.

Link bristled when Zelda approached, baring his teeth cautioning her to stay her distance.

"I suppose I owe you an apology," she said, her voice sounding sweet but her body language betraying that she was both uncomfortable and dissatisfied. "I shouldn't have used you, I treated you like a weapon, a pawn in a game of chess. And it took its toll on you."

Link waved her off, watching as a surprised expression crossed her face.

"I don't want your pity. Now if you could please leave, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and, quite frankly, I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

Malon stiffened against his side, shocked of how he had spoken so boldly to the Crown Princess of Hyrule. Zelda stared for a moment, shocked, before dipping her head and leaving the room, striding gracefully along without another word.

"You know, that's going to come back to bite you." Malon whispered to him. He smiled before answering.

"Yeah, I know, but she deserved that." He answered, leaning down and kissing her on the lips again. He groaned and broke off again as someone entered the house again. It was McKenna. She looked around before moving toward him.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I left for Death Mountain," she explained quickly, wringing her hands nervously as she approached. "I know you're tired, so you don't need to see me off, but I just wanted to see you without so many people before I left."

She jumped when Jack cleared his throat behind her. She whirled around, and stared up at him with wide green eyes.

"I can see you off," he said, leaning over slightly to look at her more closely. A wide, lady-killing grin curled across his lips as he took in every inch of her face. "Hey, you're kinda cute."

A deep scarlet blush bloomed across her cheeks, and it deepened when he put an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the house.

"Are we alone yet?" Link asked, playfully snaking an arm around Malon's waist and pulling her close. She lowered her eyelids, and smiled back at him.

"I think so," she whispered, her voice trailing off as he again pressed his lips to hers. After a few moments, it was Malon who broke away, and donned a mischievous smile.

"You know what?" She asked, leaning against him.

"What?"

She leaned up, until her lips nearly brushed against his ear, the one that had been notched way back in the Shadow Temple.

"You need a bath…"

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Ok, I hope everyone liked that chapter. I know the battle was kind of short, but think about it. The final battle in OoT was short to begin with, and didn't leave me with a lot of building blocks to work with. I hope it was satisfactory. You know the drill. R&amp;R.<strong>


	41. Epilogue: 1 & 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did I would stuff Kaepora Gaebora in a treasure chest and leave him for the next idiot to find.

**K'ger:This is it everyone, the LAST chapter. Now, I know I said there would be two epilogues, but the first one was too short to be a chapter all its own, so I smooshed them together. Not much else to say here, except watch your sugar levels, it gets pretty fluffy. (As far as I know, I'm still new at writing fluff.) And this chapter isn't very plot...ish...if that's what you're looking for, I'm sorry. This is just a way to tie things up and say goodbye for now...**

**Also, be sure to read the final authors note at the bottom, that one is REALLY important!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Dark &amp; Nola<p>

* * *

><p>Lake Hylia<p>

Six Months Later…

* * *

><p>The sun was just starting to rise, gentle rays glimmering off of the smooth, crystal clear water of Lake Hylia, setting it agleam and making the scenic place all the more beautiful. Dark yawned softly and lifted his head from the bedroll he had been sleeping on. Nola was still fast asleep, back pressed tightly against his side, completely at peace. He shifted slightly, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.<p>

Shortly after Link had defeated Ganon, they had traveled to Lake Hylia, which was where the portal between the Light and Dark worlds resided. But after reaching the beautiful location, Nola had become infatuated with the area, and had begged him to stay there for a few weeks. And, as per usual, a few weeks had turned into a few months. He couldn't complain, it was a quiet little place, and game was plentiful, which made meals easy to come by.

Carefully, making sure not to wake her, he pulled away and got out of bed. Although it happened all the time, he still couldn't stop his stomach from nearly flipping over when his hands brushed against her distended stomach. From what they could guess, she was due any day now.

He swung out of bed, wincing as his bare feet hit to cold wood floor beneath him. He padded quietly over to the window, and looked out on the landscape beyond. A thick layer of snow covered the ground, and from the bows of the trees, icicles hung, sparkling in the new morning light. Only a day after he and Nola had reached the lake, they had come across a small, abandoned house on the opposite lakeshore. There had even been an old bed, and some cooking utensils left over.

It was ramshackle, but still had a good roof, four solid walls, and a strong door that could be barred at night. Sometimes, he felt a pang of guilt that he couldn't provide more for Nola, she deserved the best, but she never once complained. And on the rare occasion that he came home empty-handed from a hunt, she would merely kiss him on the cheek, and then reveal that she had found some wild veggies or other and had already prepared a meal for the both of them.

It amazed Dark at how serene Nola could be. They were living in a single room, previously abandoned house and survived on what they could find and hunt, and yet she never seemed to fret about anything. He was a different story, sometimes he'd lay awake for hours after they had gone to bed, worrying about everything. Was it going to snow tonight? Could the roof handle more snow? If it snowed, would he be able to find enough firewood to keep Nola warm?

He could go on for hours, but then, as if she could read his mind, Nola would turn over and hug him, wrapping her arms around his chest and pressing her forehead against his neck. Somehow, she knew exactly how to calm him.

He turned when Nola made a soft noise, and saw that she was awake. He moved over to her, and watched with a careful eye as she stood up.

"What are you doing up already, Dark?" She asked, walking over to the fireplace and throwing a few logs onto the embers that were left over from the night before. He moved over to the door, and grabbed a thick cotton shirt from where they neatly piled their clothing. He pulled it over his bare chest, and then followed it with his tunic. After that, he swung his leather cloak over his shoulders. Lastly, he pulled on his black leather boots.

Nola walked over to him as he grabbed his bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Be careful." She whispered, kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back, pressing a hand to her belly before pulling away, slinging the bow and quiver over his shoulder and opening the door. A bitter, mid-February wind hit him immediately.

"I will. Don't go outside, it's too cold." He responded, stepping into the snow and giving her one last nod before closing the door behind him. Lake Hylia was always a beautiful place, but with the fresh snow coating the ground, undisturbed, and the water sparkling in the morning sunlight, it was spectacular. He walked around to the back of the house, where a small, three-sided shed was attached.

A huge black horse was stabled there, and it bobbed its head excitedly when he approached.

"Morning Ebony. Ready to go?" He mused to the horse, opening the gate and waiting patiently as the horse trotted out into the snow. After the horse was out, he carefully grabbed a handful of its black mane and swung onto Ebony's broad back.

He rode Ebony at a quick clip toward the forest to the east, knowing that the best game could be found there just after sunrise. They passed through the narrow valley that connected the great bowl that was Lake Hylia with Hyrule Field, and he stopped the black mare short.

A few hundred feet away, lean and healthy, was a great stag. It had lost its antlers in the fall, but Dark could tell that it was a buck by the thickness of its neck, and the way it carried its strides. Fair game. He never hunted the female deer, does, unless they were old and there was no risk of orphaning a fawn, but this buck, he could already tell, had lived a long and healthy life.

He gently tapped Ebony's sides, urging her to move slowly while he pulled the bow from over his shoulder and settled it in his grip. He reached up and pulled out an arrow, notching it and listening as the bow creaked, the string drawing tight as he touched it to his cheek.

The stag looked up as Ebony slowly drew near, closing the gap between them as Dark pulled the arrow tight. The stag stood deathly still, and Dark cringed as his eyes met that of the deer. He breathed deep, and released the arrow as he exhaled.

The arrow hit its mark, burying clean into the animal's side and killing it in an instant.

Dark kicked Ebony toward the deer's body, and dismounted when they made reached the spot. He knelt in the snow, yanking the arrow from the body and inspecting the carcass. He rubbed a thumb over the stag's eye, drawing the eyelid closed and then dipped his head in a quick prayer. He made a quick motion with his hand, a sacred symbol in the Dark World that would hopefully help the beast pass on in peace.

Using a small knife, it only took an hour to field-dress the carcass, leaving the entrails and organs for the foxes to make a meal of. He then bundled the meat together, and slung it over Ebony's back, leading the mare back toward Lake Hylia.

It took twice as long to get home on foot, but he didn't want to strain his mare, she was indispensable, and he enjoyed the outdoors anyway, so it wasn't a big deal. He led the mare over to the door to the small cottage, and laid the deer carcass on the freshly fallen snow, leading Ebony around back and stabling her again. Returning to the deer carcass, he set to work on cutting it into manageable sections, fingers starting to numb in the cold.

The stag had been a real catch, and would last him and Nola at least a week, and opening the door, he hefted the first half into the house. He placed the meat on the small table and looked for Nola, she was standing in front of the fire, stirring something inside the cast iron pot that hung over the fire.

It smelled delicious, Nola really was an amazing cook, and he was grateful for that every day. He strode back outside and collected the other half, putting it on top of the table to and rushing over to close the door, preventing any more of the warm air out and the cold air in.

Nola turned, and saw the fresh meat that was now on her table.

"Oh, venison! That's great, Dark!" She said contentedly, walking over and planting a kiss on Dark's lips. He kissed her back, closing his crimson eyes and leaning into her. She smiled against his lips, and even after breaking away for air, the smile remained.

Looking at her, Dark figured that even if his life had been rough, with very few friends. Nola was the one and only light of his life, his glimmer of hope, his rock. And it was then, not even in his own world, that he decided, even though the first twenty-four years of it had been hard and painful, life wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Link, Malon &amp; Family<p>

* * *

><p>Hyrule Field<p>

Six Months Later…

* * *

><p>A cold, mid-February wind whipped across Hyrule Field, chilling the already freezing plain. Epona and Cerus trotted quickly toward Lake Hylia, hooves crunching in the fresh snow and manes blowing back as the wind became stronger.<p>

"So, remind me again, where are we going and why?" Jack asked, pulling his scarf tighter around his chin and hugging his arms around his own shoulders. Link looked over at him, hands still tangled in Epona's mane.

"Business has been booming at the ranch, and Malon wants us to expand our breeding stock. This place has some of the best horses in the region." He answered, kicking Epona into a smooth canter, heading for the narrow valley that led to the lake. The mare stopped suddenly when she caught sight of something ahead.

A few feet in front of them, a few foxes were huddled, hunched over the bloody remains of some unfortunate animal. Epona flicked her ears back at the scent of blood, and Cerus pranced nervously as one of the foxes, a black one, looked up, and bared its small, pointed teeth.

"Scat, you!" Jack yelled, waving a hand at the fox. It yelped as Cerus lunged forward a few feet, and all of the foxes bolted, dashing off toward the forest to the southeast. Link kicked Epona forward, steering her around the bloody mess that the foxes had left and continuing toward Lake Hylia.

But as they entered the narrow valley, Link stopped Jack and Cerus, and instead steered his mare into an even narrower path that had previously gone unnoticed. The path was barely wide enough for the horses to move without rubbing against the jagged cliff walls, and as Epona trotted on, he noticed that Jack had stopped short.

He pulled Epona up, and craned around to stare at Jack curiously. His companion was glaring back at him, the leather of his thick gloves crackling as he tightened his grip on his stallion's reins.

"Where are we going again?" He asked, gulping softly as Cerus shifted underneath him.

"The place is called Windfall. Never heard of it, but Malon can't stop gushing about how good the horses are there." Link answered, watching as Jack's expression changed from one of suspicion to that of fear.

"Windfall? Oh no, I'm not going to Windfall!" He protested, pulling his reins tight and forcing Cerus back.

"Huh? You mean you've been there?"

Jack grimaced, as if the words on his tongue were a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I've been there a few times." He growled, never unclenching his jaw, keeping his teeth tightly gritted.

"Well, I, for one, am not going home without those horses, so you can wait here if you like, maybe you'll freeze." Link retorted, clicking his tongue and urging Epona onward without another word. The mare trotted forward obediently, her ears occasionally flicking back when the familiar crunch of hooves started up behind them, meaning Jack had swallowed his pride and started following again.

They rode in silence for the next fifteen minutes, the only sounds being the crunch of snow, the wind as it howled through the narrow valley, and the soft snuffling sounds that the horses made as they moved, talking to one another in secret.

"So," Jack started, urging Cerus to move a little closer to Epona. "If these horses are so special, how much are you planning on shelling out on these fancy things?"

Link chuckled softly, shaking his head as they drew near to the end of the narrow path.

"Oh Jack, you'll learn soon. It doesn't matter how much the horses cost. If Malon's happy, I'm happy." He laughed.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked, urging Cerus to move up next to the big red mare as the path widened out. They emerged at a seaside cliff. The salted air was harsh against their skin, whipping against their bare noses and lips. About a hundred feet ahead, an island stood, small, quaint houses dotting the countryside and giving the area a gentle, easy feeling. A wooden bridge connected the island to the mainland. It looked like it had just recently been built.

Link kicked Epona toward the bridge, listening as her hooves hit the wooden planks and clattered across.

"You've never heard the old saying, have you? Well, as a very, very wise man once said, 'Happy wife, happy life'. If it costs a few thousand rupees, I'm all for it."

They rode into the town, Jack staying extremely close to Link as they ventured deeper, riding past house after house and sniffing as the tempting scent of fire and cooked food wafted out of each chimney. Link shook himself of the hunger that rumbled deep in his stomach and unfurled the old, papery map that he had clutched firmly in his left hand.

"So, if Malon wants these horses so badly, why isn't she here?" Jack questioned. Link gave a tired grunt as his eyes darted over the map.

"Guess." He said plainly. It took a moment for Jack to realize what his traveling companion meant.

"Oh, the baby. When is she due, anyway?"

Link gave an exasperated groan, and stopped Epona abruptly, turning his head to glare at Jack over his shoulder. Cerus stopped as well, pulling his head back as Epona gave him a dangerous look.

"As far as we know, any day now. Now can you _please_ be quiet? I can't concentrate."

Jack shrugged, and absently looked around at the village. Although it was only a few hours after noon, candles were already lit in the windows and villagers were nowhere to be seen, obviously already taking shelter in their houses and enjoying the warmth of the fires in their fireplaces.

"According to this map, it should be," he mused, staring at the map of Windfall Island, and then looking up to compare. "Right over there."

He folded the map again, and kicked Epona into a trot, eyes fixed on a house near the shore. It was a little larger than the average houses, and a large barn was attached to backend. He stopped Epona beside the front gate, and leapt easily from her back, and after running a hand through her mane once, strode through the gate.

Jack had stopped beside Epona, but lingered, as if warring with himself on whether or not to follow. After a moment, he slid from his stallion's back, and grumbled as he followed Link toward the barn.

Link walked up to the barn door, but before he attempted to open them, stepped over to a window nearby, peering inside. It was a spacious barn, but unlike the one back home, there were no stalls. Instead, the horses were kept in place by being tied to metal rings attached to the wall. An older man, probably around the age of Aldric, was working in the barn, taking a pitchfork to a pile of hay and spreading it for the horses to eat.

Jack watched as Link moved back over to the door, and cringed when he brought his knuckles to the wood, a clear, crisp knocking sound followed. It only took a few seconds of waiting before the door swung open, and the man peered out into the cold. His expression, starting as one of curiosity, melted into one of realization as he looked Link over.

"Ah, are you here for the horses?" He asked, his voice gravelly and hard. Link nodded, and obeyed when the man beckoned him to enter the barn.

"Come in, come in, get yourself out of that cold!" He said hospitably, waving a hand as he turned back into the shelter. He followed, relief hitting him as he entered the warmth of the barn and the comforting scents of fire, hay and horses met his nose.

Getting a closer glimpse of the horses, he found that they really were beautiful creatures. Their manes were long and lush, and their coats were healthy, glimmering in the soft lantern light. He was led over to the far side of the barn, where three especially beautiful mares were tied. All three were bay in color, with brilliant white stockings on their legs and blazes across their muzzles.

"These are the ones you requested in your letter," the man said, untying one of the mares and backing her up so that Link could inspect her more closely. With a now trained eye, Link walked up to the mare, pressing his hands against the horse's withers and running them down her legs, feeling the tight, fine strands of her muscles. After looking over the mare from head-to-hoof, he nodded to the man.

"An excellent mare," Link said to the man, smiling softly as the mare flicked her ears back and forth. "How many months in foal is she?"

The man pulled the mare over to the barn door, and tied her to a different ring.

"Nine months, should foal in April, she's bred to one of our best stallions." He answered, finishing the knot and looking up, toward the door. It was then that his eyes met Jack's, who was still lingering just outside the barn door. His jaw dropped, and Jack took a few steps back.

"J-Jack?" The man asked, staring in wide-eyed disbelief at the young, raven-haired man standing in the snow. Link watched curiously, before turning to the other two mares, starting to inspect them in turn.

"Hi dad." Jack said in an undertone. Link jerked up from looking at one of the mare's hooves. _Dad? This man was Jack's dad?_ He turned, and watched in shock and amusement as the older man dashed toward Jack and tackled him with a smothering hug. Jack squirmed within the confining grip of his father's arms.

He finally managed to squeeze out from underneath and dodged back a few feet, panting from the sudden contact.

"Where were you, son? Your mother and I were worried sick!"

Jack stepped away, and glared at Link when he smirked back at him.

"Oh, you know, here and there…"

* * *

><p>"Ok mom, I really gotta go." Jack gasped, struggling to breath as his mother clung tighter to his neck. She hugged him even harder before pulling away, laughing softly as he took in a heavy breath, his windpipe unobstructed again.<p>

Link double checked the knots the kept the three mares tied to his saddle as Jack said goodbye to his family. He wasn't about to let the three mares' loose, not after he had paid two thousand rupees each. He was lucky Princess –or rather _Queen_- Zelda was paying him a penchant in return for the journey he had gone through six months ago.

"You'll come back to visit, right son?" Jack's mother asked, looking at him with a pleading gaze. Jack sighed, letting his head dip.

"Sure, I'll visit sometime." He said, hurriedly mounting Cerus for an escape. He gave one last wave and then kicked the dun stallion forward, quickly riding out of earshot of his parents.

"So that's why you didn't want to come here." Link laughed mockingly, turning a toothy sarcastic grin on his companion. He urged Epona into a swift canter when Jack made a grab at him, growling. The three mares broke into smooth canters alongside the red mare, heading for the narrow passageway.

Slowing to a walk, Link made sure that the ropes were long enough for the horses to walk single file, and then entered the path, Jack pulling up the rear of the group. Link grumbled as his stomach growled. He couldn't wait to get back home…

* * *

><p>Malon looked up from the book she had been reading when, from the fireplace, the teakettle began to whistle, signaling that the water had come to a boil. She sighed, closed her book, and stood from her chair. Now even standing up was a process, with her swollen stomach making her movements clumsy and awkward.<p>

After grabbing a towel from the kitchen, she pulled the still whistling kettle from the fire and brought it over to the counter, where a mug was waiting, finely chopped tealeaves at the bottom. She tipped the spout over the brim of the cup, pouring the steaming liquid over the leaves and filling the mug.

Just before she put the kettle down, she glanced over her shoulder.

"Dad, the water's hot, would you like some tea?" She asked, still holding the kettle. No answer. She looked over her shoulder, and saw that her father was fast asleep in one of the chairs in front of the fire.

"Typical," she sighed, first stirring her tea, and then rubbing a hand over her stomach. "Guess it's just you and me, little one."

She placed the spoon in the holder on the counter, and took the mug in both hands, warming them as she walked back over to her chair. She sat down with a soft groan, and after getting settled, took a deep sip of her tea, savoring the flavor on her tongue before putting the cup on a small end table and picking up her book again. She flipped through until she found the page she had been on.

**_"_****_According to legend, the kingdom of Ikana was a lush and healthy land, known for its produce and the sorcerers and mages that looked over it. The citizens of Ikana lived in harmony with another tribe that lived to the north, the Marajorra. For hundreds of years, Ikana and The Marajorra lived in peace, but shortly after Igos du Ikana was crowned king of Ikana, The Marajorra suddenly became hostile, attacking those who came near their territory and threatening war._**

**_Then one day, the tribe to the north snapped, and hell was brought down on Ikana in the form of plague, famine and infestation. For months, the kingdom scrambled, trying in vain to discover what was causing their strife, but to no avail. It wasn't until The Marajorra marched out of their sacred temple, The Stone Tower, in droves and descended upon the ancient Castle of Ikana, that they discovered the cause. The tribe's most powerful sorceress and warrior, known only by the name of Majora, led the army, and killed the king by her own hand._**

**_The tribe rejoiced in their victory, but their prowess and joy was short lived, and, for reasons unknown, they too died out. It is said that the spirit of Majora still haunts the valley, wandering the deserted remains of her tribe's temple in search of some unfortunate soul to posses and bring her back to power…"_**

The door opened, and a gust of cold air swept into the living room. Malon looked up from her book, and a bright, cheerful smile tugged at the corners of her delicate lips as Link entered the house, shuffling the snow from his shoulders and sighing as he removed his cloak. Jack entered shortly after, and closed the door, taking off his cloak as well.

Link quickly removed the rest of his outer wear, and then made his way casually over to her chair, leaning over and pressing a butterfly kiss to her forehead, both hands gently resting against her belly.

"You made it back," she whispered softly, tilting her head back to look at him more clearly. "Were the horses worth it?"

He nodded, and sat down on the arm of her chair.

"Yeah, they're some of the best horses I've seen. They're in the barn now." He whispered in response, leaning over and this time kissing her ear. He laughed when Jack groaned at their show of affection, and looking up, saw that their friend had slumped into an empty chair next to Talon.

"Oh, be quiet, you. Like you and McKenna never kiss in front of us." Link retorted, leaning back against the head of the chair, side brushing against Malon's shoulder. Jack rolled his eyes, having no witty response for his companion. He looked up, and a wide, lopsided grin curled across his lips when a young woman came gracefully down the stairs. Her brown hair swished around her shoulder blades, and her long, red and gold skirt flowed about her ankles as she walked.

Jack rose quickly, and the young woman smiled charmingly back at him as she approached. They closed the gap between each other, and Jack brought his arms around her shoulders, tipping her head back and leaning in for a kiss.

"See? I told you so!" Link laughed, watching as Jack stopped abruptly, and shot a death glare back at him from his interrupted kiss. McKenna looked up Jack quizzically, youth showing in her wide green eyes that matched his in hue.

Jack then pulled McKenna close into his side and headed her for the door.

"Come on, love. I'll show you the new horses." He said, ushering her out the door, and silence fell across the room, the only sound coming from the fire. Link merely sat on the arm of the chair, taking ease in Malon's company.

But his ease was short lived, when Malon suddenly grabbed his arm. Her grip was borderline of painful on his arm, and looking down, he saw a hint of fear in her eyes. He dreaded what she was about to say, and he was correct in his guess.

"L-Link? I think my water just broke…"

* * *

><p>Link slumped into a chair by the fire after pacing became too repetitive, too boring, not productive enough. He gripped his knees, closing his eyes when a pained cry met his ears.<p>

"Oh, relax, will you, Blondie? She'll be fine," Jack sighed, leaning back in his chair and thumbing though a book with boredom. "McKenna knows what she's doing, she'll take care of Malon."

Link looked up, and glared at him with tired eyes.

"I should be in there, I should be taking care of her!" He said exasperatedly, standing up again and pacing furiously over to one of the windows. It was close to midnight now, and the full moon was high in the sky, illuminating the snow and setting it aglow with a strange, ethereal light. The time seemed to go by painfully slow, and Link didn't know how much longer he could stand being in the dark about everything.

McKenna had kicked him out of the bedroom, and that had been seven hours ago. He hadn't heard a word about how things were going since.

Jack sighed again, and stood from his chair, moving over to the kitchen and grabbing an apple from a basket. He proceeded to bite into it, leaning back against the counter and chewing down to the hard, inedible core.

"Its not like you could do anything for her, Blondie, this is more of a…woman…thing anyway." He said nonchalantly. Link whirled around, and stared at Jack with wide blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'll remember those words when it's McKenna in Malon's place and you're the one who's worried." He growled, and he smiled sarcastically when a dark crimson blush suddenly bloomed on Jack's cheeks. Jack went silent, and avoided eye contact with Link, glancing nervously around the room. He was about to go sit down again when another cry came from upstairs, but this cry was different in pitch, higher, and sent a shiver down his spine.

"So," Jack started awkwardly, a faint pink blush still stubbornly clinging to his cheeks. "What happened to Malikai?"

Link looked toward him tiredly, annoyed, frustrated, and lacking any sort of patience whatsoever.

"Dad took him in."

He began to pace around again, this time with quicker strides, his heart pounding against his chest. To Link, it seemed like an eternity, but in all truths, it was only about fifteen minutes before the bedroom door creaked open. He jerked his head toward the door, and watched as McKenna exited the room, drying her hands on a towel as she descended the stairs.

"You can go in now, Link." McKenna said softly, a bright smile adorning her lips. Link thanked her quickly and bolted past, thundering up the stairs. He stopped just before the door, and a strange, stomach-churning fear suddenly clenched him. He shook himself of the feeling, and peaked around the doorframe.

Malon was sitting up in the bed, propped up against the pillows with her long red hair pulled into a messy bun behind her head. A few loose strands hung in front of her eyes as she stared down at the thick bundle of blankets in her arms. He approached slowly, and gently sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, only a moment after, Malon leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's a girl." She whispered, looking at the bundle. Link looked too, and saw that the baby for the first time. She was tiny, with her eyes scrunched tightly shut and small hands balled into fists. He gently reached toward her and touched a finger to her hand, and his heart nearly skipped a beat when she opened her hand and clasped his finger with pudgy fingers.

"What do you want to name her?" He asked Malon in a barely audible whisper. She shifted against him, snuggling closer and bringing their daughter closer to both their chests. She seemed indecisive for a few minutes, before a confidant look finally took over her features.

"Kara," she whispered. "I want to name her Kara."

Link leaned over and kissed the top of her head, finger still clasped surprisingly firmly in their daughter's hand.

"That's a great name," he whispered in return, looking down and seeing that the baby had opened her eyes, revealing their shimmering blue irises.

"Kara…" He tested the name, it really was a beautiful name, and fitted their daughter perfectly.

After a long silence, Malon spoke again.

"You're happy?" She asked. He looked down at her, a bewildered expression crossing his face.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

Malon blushed softly, and looked up into his sapphire eyes, apparently embarrassed by her own reasoning.

"Well, I kind thought you might want a boy."

Link leaned away from her slightly, shocked.

"You know what, I genuinely didn't care. Really. As long as it was healthy, I really didn't care."

Malon laughed against him, relieved, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? That would have saved me a whole lot of trouble." She asked, looking back toward Kara, who had fallen asleep, still clutching Link's finger tightly. He smiled down at her and their daughter, and then closed his eyes, relief washing over him and pushing away the fear that he had felt.

Things had turned out alright. Malon and Kara were alive and healthy, and he was here for them both now.

"Well, I guess silence is golden sometimes…"

* * *

><p><strong>K'ger: Ok, last authors note in this story.<strong>

**Firstly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Link'sLily. She's an amazing friend and reviewer, and if it weren't for her, I probably wouldn't have made it this far, or have gotten this good at writing. (Cuz lets face it, I sucked at writing when I started.) Btw, did you find the teeny-tiny Easter Egg I did of your story?**

**Second, I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, follow, favorite and especially review! Your support means so much, and I'm forever grateful for the time you've all given me!**

**And finally, I'd like everyone to know that the first chapter of the sequel will be up in a few days time. If you aren't following me as an author, then be sure to keep your eyes peeled for a story called "Stay With Me". If you are following me as an author, just sit tight, and get ready.**

**Thank you to everyone for this wonderful adventure, its been lovely, and I hope everyone is satisfied with this ending, and that everyone looks out for the sequel! (Which, btw, I already laid the seeds for that in this chapter too!)**


End file.
